Legacy: Spy You Later
by Katie Woods
Summary: Kana is an outcast, she's never really fit in anywhere nor has she stayed anywhere for too long. She has no home, no family, nothing. She's the girl with nothing to lose. She runs cause that's what her life is all about, running from people who want to kill her. She's never really had a purpose, till she found out something, something big. Gallagher Academy.UPDATES WHENEVER I WANT!
1. 1 To steal or not to steal

I walked down the streets of Roseville at night because what else am I to do? The fall days were coming to an end and winter would come soon, too soon if you ask me. I walked out of town and onto the highway 10 to Gallagher academy for the Exceptional Youth. It used to be Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies or something like that, then a huge fire explosion destroyed it. A few years back Cameron Morgan and Zach Goode took over as headmaster and mistress of the school. Now allowed both boys and girls to go.

Oh, you're wondering who I am and why I'm going there. Names Kana, Kana with no last name, I'm what you call a street rat or thief. I've been living that way since my parents left me alone with nobody to turn to. No relatives to take me in, no grandparents from either side. I'm homeless and broke. Life's tough if you don't know what you're doing or where you are. I learned my skills on my own, come naturally if you ask me. My hand could go and take your money and you would stand there wondering what the weather was going to be like tomorrow. Yep, I'm that good.

I had seen the building begin to rise on the horizon. I moved to the side and onto the grass and used a secret passageway that I found yesterday and climbed in. I was about to do what no one in this whole history of the world had ever done. Get into Gallagher Academy without getting caught or being in their snooty program. Dumb richies won't know what hit em. Wanna know why I'm doing this? Cause my mom went here and that school made my mom the type of person that leaves their kid. Now I'm gonna get them back for ruining my life before it even begun. I'm gonna take the most valuable item I can find and steal it and destroy it into a million pieces! Then put those pieces into a box and send it to them with a card that says. ' Here's your thing you lost, broke it Signed my name.' and laugh.

The school didn't start for another few weeks or so, so this was a great time to put my plan into action. The tunnel was still dusty but that was cool with me. This place had a high security before but now it was like they were hiding an entire secret government in there. It was impossible for a bird to fly over it without having fifty gazillion security cams trailing it. Hard for a simple street rat? Nah, I could do this in my sleep. I'm not kidding you. Put me in a labyrinth and make me do it once. Make me do it three months later and I could do it with my eyes closed, got a good memory in my noggin.

The halls were quiet as the quietest this on earth. Clean and dustless. There was a light coming from one of the rooms and I decided to steal from whoever was in there. That'll angrier them even more. I pulled myself up to the vents and saw that they made it look impossible to get in but I have the hacking skills of a spy. I reached the firewall quicker than expected. I moved through it easily with my small body and I heard voices.

"So this was your room girls?" a male voice said.

"Zach you've been here before." said a British voice.

"Man there's so much dust here." said another voice.

"Cam there's ah-ah."

"Ah what Liz." the other girl's who I think is Cam asked.

"SPIDER!" Liz yelled and there was a thump as someone killed it. The British laughed and Liz complained. "You were scared to Bex!" she yelled and I mentally laughed. There was a knock on the door and Bex argued with Liz in the background.

"Hey Cam, Zach. What are they fighting about?" the new voice asked.

"Hey Macey, spider scared the both of them," Cam said and the two yelled in the background. "Was not." like little children.

I peeked down the small holes of the vent and down to the room and saw the people there. One was fighting with another. Bex and Liz. I found out that Liz was very thin and blonde; she had a southern accent and Bex was beautiful. Her tan skin glowed in the light of the small room and her brown hair was cool too.

Macey was talking with Cammie and compared to Macey Cammie wasn't that good looking. Macey had the most beautiful pair of blue eyes and black hair. Her fair skin could compare with Bex's. Cammie's brown hair was a bit of a caramel color and Zach's was brown-ish too. He was taller of course and finally, Bex and Liz came over to talk to Macey and then I remembered where I've seen her before. Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter.

The girls talked and went to the bathroom for a steam bath and Zach left to check how his kids were doing. When he left I followed him to the end of the hall and then went back to the girls. Steam was coming from a different vent and I dropped soundlessly into the vent I looked in before. The room had four beds and there were bags which belonged to Macey, Cammie(Cameron), Liz(Elizabeth), and Bex(Rebecca).

All four of them chattered away in the bathroom like there wasn't a thief at their mists. Boy, they were in for a surprise. The night seemed so strange from out the window and then I heard the doorknob from the bathroom move. "Where are you going Mace?" Cam asked. Yeah, what are you doing?!

"Just putting my phone to charge, I'm expecting a call from you-know-who," Macey said and a daydream voice and the door opened a crack and I dove for the door but then that one was opening too. "Ladies I'm coming in for a sec, forgot my keys in here." Zach's voice said and I freaked.

Both exits lost. I jumped on the bed and got back up to the vent but the lid fell off and I fell with it. Both of them opened their doors immediately as soon as they heard the crash. The girls piled out with towels on and Zach blew in too. They gasped when they saw me and Liz screamed and pointed at my shoulder. " Cockroach!" she yelled and fainted.

One down, four more to go. Zach lunged for me first and I got a good hit on the gut for him and he held his side and looked surprised at me. Macey was next and then Cam, and last Bex to go down for a few seconds but that was all I needed to book-it outta there.

I zoomed down the stairs like a rocket and they were hot on my tail so I jumped off mid-step. The landing was not one of my best but I was now ahead by a bunch. But I didn't expect the random teenager to round the corner with a confused look and say. "Whats going on-" But he was cut off short because we crashed and our lips met. Just great, because I so needed to crash into a boy and have my first kiss like that! I fell on top of him and our lips blew apart quickly because I got off and because I am a street rat with manners I said, "Sorry." and ran off in another direction but Zach cut me off. He had his legs spread out so I slid between too fast for him to notice and ran face to face with a wall.

Way to go sport, you messed up on your only chance for revenge. That right ya blew kid, ya blew it like the fourth of July. Just what I need. Getting busted and having my first kiss with someone I didn't even know. Now I'm stuck in an empty classroom with Zach as he interrogated me. Liz wrote everything about me down and Macey guarding the door with Cam and Bex by my side.

"Go on, tell Zach what you were doing here and you can get out and forget this ever happened." They were no longer in towels of course. I stayed quiet. At a girl Kana, do the old can't make me talk thing. Then they'll call the cops and while I'm in the cop car I can steal the car. Zach sighed and put his hands on the desk before me.

"What do you know about Gallagher Academy?" he asked calmly and I smiled. They never said no trash talking. Tell the truth. "I know things that you wouldn't want the public to know," I said and Zach laced emotion but that didn't stop Cammie's eyebrows to go up.

"Zachary Goode, age: Don't care, Hight: about six feet. Son of the freak who burned the original east wing of this school for rich saps and the idiot who is the headmaster." I said and Zach's eyebrows flew up at the mentioning about the east wing. The truth was I didn't know he was the guy who was related to the freak who burned it. All I knew was that the woman had a son but who knew it was this guy.

"What else do you know?" Bex pushed, she didn't have a pause button on her. "I know that you're British." then I added with a fake accent. "What ho, the British are coming the British are coming." and laughed at her enraged expression. Liz got impatient and stabbed a needle into me. I suddenly felt all woozy and then Bex said again.

"Tell us everything you know about this place." and I kept my mouth shut. I felt like I was going to explode, beyond my will the words crashed against my mouth wishing to get out and tell them. "Liz, how much was that?" Cam asked and Liz looked at the needle and her eyes went wide. "Um, 12," she said too quickly and Zach took it away. And even he gasped. "This is way too much Liz!" Cam read out loud the number. "20, the real question is how is she resisting."

Then like a tsunami hit me the words flow out. "All I know is that Gallagher my mom went to. She knew all these languages and cool things so I always wondered what was the truth. One day when I was like 2 and a half I snuck into her study. I found a folder that was telling her to go to HQ and report about my progress. I didn't know what they meant until I realized that that paper was from the CIA. I found out that my mom was a spy and my dad caught me. I ran out of the house and guessed that Gallagher was a school for spies. The CIA made me forget my memory but I somehow remembered. Three days later, a few hours after my birthday my mom was crying and dad was too. I went to sleep that night and woke up in the morning in an empty house.

"My mom and dad gone, they had no living parents and no siblings for me to go to so I had to live on my own. I ended up in Roseville three years ago. I found out that Gallagher wasn't too far away so I planned my revenge." I roared uncontrollably. Tears fell from my eyes. I closed them and before I did I saw the guy from earlier come in and his eyes widened at the sight of me in the room. Macey stopped him from going in any further. "Revenge for what, what's your name?" Cam asked.

I never felt so pathetic in my life. "I was planning revenge on Gallagher for ruining my life. You guys made my mom the woman she is! So I thought that if I stole something valuable to you guys then broke it. That would be revenge for ruining my family." "What do you mean?" Bex said kinder now. Her voice softened by a lot and I bit my lip not wanting to talk. Then in a flash, there was a shoulder and someone hugging me.

I opened my eyes. It was the boy from before. He held me tight and I hugged him back. For no reason, what am I doing? "I-I had a family before they left, we were happy together." I sobbed and sobbed. "We were a great family. I thought that Gallagher had something to do with ruining my mom and killing the joy and peace we once shared. I was a damn kid for god's sake!" I roared at absolutely no one. The wooziness wore off but the word slipped anyway. Like they were bottled up and that thing helped open them. "But I couldn't help but think that if I hurt you my pain wouldn't hurt as bad, I know it's childish but it was the only thing I could turn to. My only reason to move my feet, I tried to look for them but I quit when it seemed like they just were never there. I'm a street rat, a thief, a nobody, the girl who was thrown like a rag doll in the world's hands. I'm Kana, that the name my parents gave me. I held onto it thinking that maybe wherever they were as they would one day realize that they forgot someone. Me" You couldn't believe the freedom I felt doing that. Saying everything, knowing everything.

I fell asleep after a few more questions like where did you live? Nowhere. How old are you? 15. Did you make contact with anyone before us? Besides the cockroach, Nah. Anti-social. I fell asleep on the desk and we were in the middle of the question of where you ever a spy yourself? I think I am.


	2. 2 The spy within the gril

I groaned and Zach shook his head. "Listen it's either go to Gallagher or die." which was sadly true. Not that they would do the killing themselves, the CIA would. I know too much and now had a whole life story full of knowledge that the CIA couldn't let out to a street rat. I let my face hit the table hard and Liz jumped. It was either freedom and death or prisoners in Gallagher Academy for spies(saps). Sadly the only option that lead to living was Gallagher. "You know we could get the paperwork for you before the school starts, my parents are Gallagher trustees and-" "Thank you Cinder." Cammie said and i sighed in relief, dumb kid won't shut her pie hole.

Some guy from the CIA was there to see if i would join up and seemed like he was made of stone. Still, silent, emotionless. Boy they sure grow em like sad saps. "Okay let me get this straight." i said and rubbed my temples. "If i join Gallop." "Gallagher." "Bless you, if i join this joint i get to live, if i don't i die?" i said and Double-o stone face(Chuck) nodded. "Yes, that is the deal. Just sign your name here and you'll be ready to attend." he said and shoved, slid a paper my way with a little 'x' for where i could sign but before i could join i would have to be debriefed and physically checked and stuff and before the school training starts. I looked at the paper with pure dread and sighed in defeat and took the pen. And wrote my name on the page. Chucky boy laughed a tiny chuckled that didn't suit him and smiled just a bit as he added the page to a whole stack full of them and it took us an hour and a half to finish it all.

The weeks passed by and i was added to Gallagher Academy, school for saps. This was officially the worst day of my life. I was stuck with a bunch of girls who i didn't know and a bunch of teachers that i didn't give a hoot for. And what was worse is that i was stuck with the girl who was sibblings with the guy i had tripped over. And what was even worse was that she was the daughter of Liz, who was my teacher for one of my classes. So far i only remembered the names of my roomies. Caramel(Liz's kid), Felesity(Bex's girl), and Ashley(Cammie's kid). Yay. (Sarcasm.)

The school year started and i was in pain. All the stuff they teached was easily mastered by yours truly, well P.E that is. I was sparring with a kid who I had to punch hard so I did, so he was out cold for an hour and forty minutes so I was bumped up to 8th grade P.E. which I also was moved up to freshman. The 8th grader was trying to get up but she seemed to have a broken arm. My bad, they said to twist so i did that. So now i'm in freshman P.E. with Mel, Lexie, and Ash in the barn. I was in our room struggling with some work on countries of the world. Beef, i didn't use the term COW because that seemed to Gallaghery.

"Need help?" Mel said and walked up to me with a book. "If it involves books and chapters I'm out." i said and gestured to the 4 inch thing. She shook her head and laughed. She put down the book at her bed and raised her hands up in i-come-in-peace mode. I scooted over and patted the spot next to me and she smiled, scratch that freaking glowed and sat next to me and looked at my page. "Pronouncing Japanese?" she said like it was the a, b, cs. "Yeah, i'm not a Gallagher like you." i said and she let that brush by, Lexie on the other hand put her book down and glared at me and mouthed. 'Don't you dare hurt her.' and i signed language back. 'And what are ya gonna do about it. Serve me tea?' and i smiled. She got off her bed and grabbed me by the ear. "Don't you dare make fun of me kid." she spat and i laughed. "Kid? Is that the best you got? Boy they don't teach you guys nothing 'bout anything in this joint." i said and Mel corrected me. "Its they don't teach us anything in here." "No they don't." i said and laughed as her bewildered expression as it dawned on her what i made her say "Wait i didn't mean that!" she said and i laughed at her.

Mel blushed so hard tears came to her eyes and i laughed so hard tears came out of mine. But i stopped when i heard her sobbing and quickly wiping her tears. Lexie had me in a death grip and i managed to get out. I sighed at her patheticness and ruffled her hair. She looked at me surprised. "Its called reverse psychology kid, i make you say what i want you to say without you realizing," and she finished for me. "That i had said it." she said with a nod. And Lexie didn't leave at all. "I know it just that, i-i didn't mean to and you were laughing and i-i couldn't help it." she said innocently and a pang of guilt hit me as i realized that i was like that too. So we worked out a deal, i would teach her merry-gang of Gallaghers about people that would fit into social life and not in a hole underground and they would help me get to be a freshman.

Mel laughed as i put my fists over my eyes and groaned as i tried to say good-morning in japanese. "Come on, one more time. Ohayõ." she said and gestured for me to do it. "Its sounds like you're saying the state Ohio." she beamed as i was made process. "Yeah, say it like ohio but with the accent." and i nailed it with a few fails. Lexie didn't leave and at this one point i was foolish enough to ask while we were brushing our teeth. "Is it just me or do you have a weak grip?" And she demonstrated how hard she could go which was hard and i gagged on my toothbrush. "Hard enough." i choked out and Ash tried to get her off me.

Later i work on my side of the bargain and told these kiddies the outside world stories. "So you wanna know about the outside world kids?" i saided with the most sarcasm i could do and Mel had a NOTEBOOK out to take NOTES! She nodded enthusiastically and raised her hand. "Yes Mel?" i said and pointed to her like a half-asleep teacher. "Can you trust people out there?" she said in a low whisper and i cupped my hand over my ear. "What? Your too low." "Can you-" but i cut her off and looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "I was kidding Mel." i said and she dropped her hand and wrote it down. "Oh Mel, don't forget to write that Gallagher is a school for rich saps in the outside world." and she literally wrote most of it and stopped at the word saps and lowered her pencil and looked at me. "You did it again." she complained quietly and i cupped my ear. "What?" "I said-" i raised my hand again and she stopped and realized i pulled it on her twice.

Mel had like a whole 3 pages full on my short summary that you can't always trust someone. that, that trust that you have can only be given to people you A) know very, very well B) know patterns of behaviour C) seen them before D) know where they live 5) can tell if they're lying, like a small habit of shifting their weight from foot to foot, eyes darting, pupils straight, stuff like that. You got to make sure you know what they got, like a fancy car, a hacking computer, job, hobbies, things they like and don't like. And if you're foolish enough to trust them. "You know for a thief you would make a great Covert Ops teacher," Ash said and I gave a half-hearted smile. "I'll take that as a complement." then a question hit me. "Are Headmistress Cammie and Zach married?" and Ash blushed and Lexie laughed lightly. Mel smiled and answered for me. "Not yet, they're planning to do so next month. Ash over there is too embarrassed to say that they aren't." Ash got off her bed and hit Mel with her pillow and whined at her. "You said you wouldn't tell a soul," she said and Mel covered herself with a book. "I only said to some of the kids who asked," she said innocently and I butted in. "She did say SOME of the kids, not all of them." and ash covered her face with a pillow.

I woke up in the morning thanks to Lexie and Mel who dragged me to the closet and changed my clothes for me and dragged me to the library where they slammed a book near my head and yelled in my ear. "How do you say good morning in French!" Lex yelled and i jumped up and hit her in the face with my elbow instead and blurted. "Ohio state!" a teacher passed by and hushed us. "Girls please," they said and walked away. I scratched my neck like i always do and looked down at my new skirt and shirt. Hey that rhymes. "What the?" "We got you out of bed," Lex said simply and smiled and rubbed her chin and Mel hid behind a bookshelf and softly cried out. "Lexie made me do it." and I groaned and faced the British. She smiled smugly at me and i shot back. "What do you want? A cup of tea with two sugars?"

We went to 'The Grand hall' which sadly to say was grand indeed with great food i sat with a bunch of saps and my roomies. Then after headmistress and Zach came up everyone stood up and they said this really goofy pledge that I mouthed instead because if your mouth if you don't pledge it. Then everyone sat down and a sign above is read English-American and everyone switched from whatever space world they were speaking into human and i sighed in relief. "So," said a rich sap boy across from me. "My sources tell me that you were entered here by force because you found out all of Gallagher's secrets but your accomplice got away but was shot down. Is that true?" i just sat there and blinked and looked back up at the sign. Yep, still human. "My name's Dan so is it?" Dan said and i just blinked some more and a girl next to him shook her head. "Sorry about him, he's like that. Hi my name's Anna Bree but you can just call me Bree." she reached out her hand to shake and i shook it. "Kana, human," I said and she laughed.

Dan somehow kept coming up with wild stories but i just ignored him. Then all my classes were a bore, I was this one lady in Culture and something, C&A and somehow I was moved up to freshman and the whole thing was strange, the room was neat and showy and stuff and we drank actual tea, who would have guessed. Then whats-her-face said something about teacups and I felt like yelling. "How up to date with the world are you guys?" but i didn't, who would want to get in trouble on their first day. Miss French talked on and on about stuff i didn't care about until she said something that caught my attention. "Ladies and gentlemen i will be teaching Drivers Ed in two days and going by roomies." she didn't say roomies but i like to switch this up a bit. I've been taking cars to drive from far distance from time to time in my search for my parents so might as well oil my rusty driving with the saps.

I headed to Liz's class and i heard the thudding for feet behind me. "Kana wait." cried a breathless Mel and she waved a paper like it was a white flag in the middle of a war. I paused and looked back. "What?" i said with my sarcasm moving its way through my words on its own. "You forgot your homework." she panted and flopped on the floor with exhaustion. "How fast do you run?" she said in amazement, " I had to sprint to catch up." i looked at her and grabbed the page and helped her up. "Uh, Mel. i do whats call walking in the outside world," i said and some girls whispered passed us quite loudly for a private conversation.

"Oh look its that teacher's pet." one said. "Bet she just gave the street rat a cheat sheet." another whispered. "Why'd they even let them in any way, the rodent is only here because she found out about Gallagher, why'd they let little miss wanna-be spy in?" the third said. "Why do you breath," i asked them out loud, i didn't face them but i knew they were watching. "You'll die anyways." i said rather smugly as Mel wiped her tears. They gasped and high-tailed it to class calling me names. Mel just looked at me like a goddess just landed before her. "Thanks Kana." she said and walked over to Lexie and Ash who were waiting by the stairs.

I got into class and Liz smiled at me. "How do you like Gallagher?" she said like a scientist hoping for an answer to their experiment. "Uh, like it's too much homework and not enough well, work." Liz shook her head, i went to my seat and people started talking. "Street rat this." or "Rodent that." then someone took their seat next to mine. "H-hi." said a deep shy voice and it sounded oddly familiar. My face was facing the cold metal of the table i looked up for a sec and then gasped and the blood flew from my face like a tsunami flowed it out. It was they guy from my first visit to Gallagher. Let me curl up and die now world. I mentally banged my face against the wall and wish i could do so now but Liz started class.

He held out his hand for me to shake. "We didn't officially meet last time, my name's Roger." he said and i just looked at him. He blushed after a while and slowly retreated his hand. "Kana." i said plainly and he smiled triumphantly as to getting to know my name. Liz started talking about something and holding chemicals but i didn't listen. "She already did this lab thousands of times but she somehow always messes it up." he whispered and i laughed. "And if it's okay with you i wouldn't mind forgetting about what happened the first time we meet." he said and held out his hand like a business owner making a deal with the client. "Ditto on that." i said and we shook on it.

Then a hand shot up in the air and i realized it belonged to the girl who insulted me and Mel earlier. "Mrs. Sutton, what would happen if we theoretically that is, created a clone or robot and trained to it be like us?" she asked and looked my way with an evil sneer. "That might not work Miss Avias but i like the way your thinking outside the lab." Liz said like she had no clue to what her real meaning of the question was. I raised my hand and decided to have a little science like payback. "Another question Kana?" Liz said and i smiled. "But of course Mrs Sutton, what would happen it you got a rocket from NASA and mixed the rocket fuel with a car's? Would it still work or will it be a useless peice of junk?" Liz smiled and shook her head. "It would probably be a flaming disaster. So no, it wouldn't work." she said and got back to the lab. Roger hid behind the table and when i looked at him confused he motioned me down and whispered ever so quietly. "Mess up." an i ducked down with him. Liz shook the tube of liquid too hard and it exploded and some kids ducked just in the nick of time. I laughed and some others joined me. The group of three got blasted with it and when the fog of black disappeared they were covered in hot pink ash.

Liz looked at her notes and blushed and realized she did something wrong and Bex came through the door with a fire extinguisher. Then the sprinklers went off and we were all soaking wet. We were excused to have a free period even though it was our last to change into our drier clothing. Roger laughed still and his white peter pan shirt stuck to his torso with the water. His khaki pants all wrinkled and his tie loose from his collar. He brushed his hand threw his sandy blond hair and smiled at me. "Told you she messes up." and i laughed along with him. "The black smoke and hot pink ash covering the kids were enough to prove your point." I said and I walked over to my suite and changed. Wait am I still smiling?!

I shook my head, oh no no no. Don't you dare even the-he's cute. AHHHHG! No bad girl you just met are you kidding me! Whatever. I changed and walked out just as a wave of students made their way to the Hall to get dinner. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a whisper of "What is the capital of Japan?" I grabbed the hand and hit a pressure point and I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Godzilla. Wait-what?" i let go and turned to see Ash rubbing her wrist and Lex with an eyebrow raised. Mel laughed. "It's Tokyo Kana." I shrugged and rolled my eyes. "Whatever." Dinner was okay and I finished what felt like two years worth of homework and about a whole day with Mel talking and teaching.

Once I was done I went over to the bathroom and took a shower. It was surprisingly relaxing in there. I felt my foot beat against the smooth floor of the tub and the light _plop_ of the water drops felt like the beat to the music.

 _"In the night_

 _So far away_

 _You said you'd stay_

 _But look at me_

 _Look at you_

 _A million miles away_

 _I'm all grown up now_

 _Livin' in the big old city_

 _Come at me now_

 _Ya know ya can't hold_

 _A light to my glow_

 _You can't out shine_

 _What's in no you can't defy meh_

 _Listen to the beat of the drum_

 _Listen to the beat you can't defy meh_

 _I glow so brightly but you can't slip by me."_

I hummed a small part where the background sang and then I bobbed my head.

 _"When you left I felt so broken_

 _You left me there_

 _Broken into pieces_

 _Now you can't say_

 _I was the one that left you."_

I got out once my little song ended and Ash, Lex, and Mel just started at me. "What? They didn't teach ya that it's rude to stare?" I asked sarcastically and Lex had a smug smile on her face. "Gee, you should have told me you sing so I could have had my tea ready for that little concert of yours." She teased and I blushed. Well, mazeltov, ya sure laugh all ya want but it ain't a crime to sing in the shower.

"You're not that bad of a singer actually." Ash complemented and went back to reading her book. "Well w-whatever." I growls and got my clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. Once I got back out Lexie still had that freaking smug smile. "What no song this time. Ah and I had tea and everything." She said and I swear if I don't kill her by midnight. I looked over at Mel whole stayed surprisingly quiet the whole time. "What no fact that I was off beat or something?" I asked and she looked up at me surprised.

"Oh no, I was just thinking about how come I haven't heard that song before." I blushed harder. I looked out the window and crossed my arms. "Well, that's because I made it up. How do you think other songs are made. People make em up." I huffed and Lexie laughed. "Well, at least we know we have a future vocalist in our suite." She said and I threw the nearest thing at her. Which oh so happens to be a pillow. That night I couldn't sleep for some odd reason. "Maybe it's something I ate?" i whispered to myself. "Nah that can't be it. Maybe it was Liz's weird pink dust thing."

I just layer there wondering what was keeping me up. No, it can't be something I ate. I rolled into my side. Man, the world outside this window sure looks great right now. Well since I have nothing to do and can't sleep. How about a little night trip around the school. I quietly got out of the room and walked the halls of the school. I let my and lay on the wall and as I walked it felt the walls curves, the edges.

The school at night sure is fun. I thought to myself but then I thought I saw something move. I took my hand off the walls and walked over to the figure and gasped.


	3. 3 Can you not

I gasped at who it was mainly because I had no clue who they were. A boy about my age was hidden behind a pretty big pot with a fake plant in it. He didn't seem to notice me so I spoke but quietly just in case I mean I'm in a school for spies.

"Who the heck are you?" I said and he looked up at me with sleepy eyes. "Wait, what?" Was all he said before he stood up and looked around while scratching his head.

"Did you just drag me here or did I sleep walk?" he asked and I shrugged. "Beats me but I just found you here so like I said. Who the heck are you and what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He he said and I rolled my eyes. "Uh I go to school here." I said like that was a no brainer. "So do i." He challenged and I raised an eyebrow. "Then how come I caught you wandering the halls at night without your uniform?" nice one ace. "I can just say the same thing to you." He shot back. "Well i for one couldn't sleep and i'm new here so i may as well go on my own little tour before i go back to my sleepless night. You?"

"I sleep walk so my friends tried taping me to my bed but it seems that it didn't work."

"Why didn't you just lock the door?" I asked after a while of silence. He pause not sure what to say but then put his hand on his chin. "That could work." He said and I scoffed. "So you're telling me that your friends practically welded you to your bed but you guys haven't tried locking the door?" He nodded and I couldn't believe this guy. "Ok now that's just sad." I said and pinched the bridge of my nose.

We sat at a random bench and the guy smiled. "Ya know if you asked _I_ could give you a your tour of the place." He he said and I raised a brow. "I don't even know you and you're asking me to go to random places with you in the middle of the night?" He nodded. "Okay. So will you please show me around?" He got up and showed me all over the place except for the boys wing. "Can't really take you there girly. Bad boy territory over there." He said and stood in a so-called 'tough guy' pose and I laughed. "Definitely don't wanna go there."

We ended up back on the bench we were at before. "So what's your name?" he asked and I looked over at him. "You tell me yours first," I said and it was just a stare off until he broke the silence. "I like your moxy. And because I'm a gentlemen or whatever I'll go first but then you _have_ to go." We shook on it and he did a half bow. "Names Ezra. Yours?" "Kana." We shook hands. "Ezra is a...unique name. Don't hear it often." He nodded. "Same goes to you. I don't hear Kana everyday but there it is."

After some small talk we talked about the only thing left to talk about. Gallagher. "So what do you think of our second home?" I shrugged not really up to saying how I feel. "It's a pain. Blah blah blah this. Blah blah blah that." He laughed. I yawn and so did he. "Well i better get back before my friends realize I'm gone." I waved goodbye. "Same here." I was just about to walk away until he grabbed my shoulder. "Hey, wanna come here tomorrow night?" I nodded and I walked back to my suite. No one was up still so I flipped on my bed and fell asleep.

"Hey Kana wake up already. You'll miss breakfast." mom? Is that you? "Kana, come on. It's not like you stayed up all night wake up already." Don't wanna. Suddenly the covers we're thrown off my body and I reached for my pillow but didn't feel it so I opened my eyes and saw Lexie and Mel with a half-asleep Ashley by their side. Is it time for classes already, wait. It's….

"Where's your humanity!" I yelled at Lex and Mel as Ash and I carried each other to the library. "Will you be quiet. You're gonna get us in trouble if you wake someone up on a weekend like that." You have _got_ to be kidding me. She says _not_ to wake someone up on their weekend but it's okay for her to wake poor Ash and _me_! I kicked Lex as hard as I could and Liz passed by us and frowned in my direction. "Kana you know-" I cut her off. "Look as much as I'd _love_ a time-wasting lecture about something that I don't care about I am _not_ in the mood I was rudely woken up a few minutes ago and I think I just might pass ou-" to late. I was on the floor before I could finish and I took Ash with me.

I was shaken awake later by someone and I saw Mel in a white coat and we were in some kind of room. "What?" I snapped and she jumped back startled. "Sorry, it's just that I need your fingerprints." I shrugged and gave her my hand and went back to sleep.

I was shaken once more but this time I had more sleep and wasn't too grouchy about being woken up. I looked over at everyone and they were all too quiet. "What happened?" I asked and Mel looked the other way. "W-what do you mean?" I looked at her and the rest but they wouldn't budge. "1:you stuttered,2: looked the other way, 3: you're sweating, and 4: you guys are quiet for once." I said and Lex stepped up to bat. "Well you know how we came over here to check your file-" "My What now?!" She didn't show any of the unease from before now. "We checked your file. You know background info." I nodded.

"So after just a few pages of where you've been we managed to get to your family file but it came up empty since you don't remember their names so Mel got an idea." I frowned. "AT 4:00 AM ON A SATURDAY?!" Lexie nodded. "So what the idea was that we could come here and check if you matched any other agents DNA from your fingerprints." Wait, were they helping me find my family or just wanting to know my background? "We found out you did match two people, but…" she didn't continue. "But?" I said and gestured her to continue, I hate cliff hangers.

"I um, well you see they uh…" Lex said trying to find the right words. They're in prison. They joined forces with an evil agency. What what is it?! Ash stepped up to finish for her. "They're gone Kana." was all she needed to say. I paused. They passed worried looks. "No one knows-" Mel started but I cut her off. "T-they're _what_?!" I cried. No this can't be. She flinched. I looked at Ash and Lex to see _something_ , anything. Nothing. I blinked. "I-i guess I should have k-known. I mean all this time...I...they're gone." I said in a haunted whisper. Mel hugged me and for once... I actually _wanted_ a hug. I kept my tears from falling out, they are _not_ gonna see me cry. Lex hugged me next and then Ash.

We went back to our suite and then it hit me. "Wait did Cam, Liz, Bex, and everyone else already know?" I said mainly to myself but then we stopped moving and we paused to think. Ash answered by nodding. "I'm pretty sure mom and dad would have know by know…" she looked at me to see my reaction but I wouldn't show me weakness to them. "I'm fine really." I reassured them but I knew that I couldn't hide this from them forever. "Oh girls, Ashley, Lexie, Caramel, Kana!" called the Teacher from C&A class. Then I remembered two days ago what she said. _'I'll be teaching Cars ED in two days.'_ wow, just wow. Just my freaking luck.

I saw the car and it was a regular white car, three seats in the back and two in the front. "Who would like to drive first?" she asked and Mel brightened up and took out another notebook. How many does she have?! Lex stepped up and got the keys. We piled in and I was in the back with Mel and Ash. They were both at to pale for the human body. I got a bad feeling about this.

I held onto the side of the seat as Lex took a crazy right turn to get back on the right side of the road. "Holy sweat Jupiter what is wrong with you?!" I asked and Ash looked at me surprised. "You're Roman?" she asked and I nodded. After we switched to Mel, I was now in the middle. I glared at Lex. "We're you trying to get us killed or just me?" I asked and she smiled. "Don't you try to smile it off!" I snapped

Mel was a much more annoying driver but not the kind that tries to kill you and three other innocent people. More like those old movie ladies that drive like their walking just to cause traffic and piss people off.

I so wanted to bang my head as hard as I could on the window but I was in the middle and could only just sit and pray for this to be over. It felt like days passed until it was my turn to drive and I sat in the front and Lexie looked ready to jump out the window at any second. "Are you sure you know what you're doing because I have a life I want to live," she said and I looked at her in the mirror with an annoyed look. "Don't we all? Besides you can't say anything with that crazy stunt you pulled back there with going on the wrong side of the road." I said in a monotone voice and Mel looked like she was trying to keep her laughter in.

I drove around Roseville for a while made a few turns here and there until I saw a group of boys I know from living here for a while. They laughed as they took this scrawny looking kid into an alley and no one seemed to notice but just the sight of those creeps made my blood boil. We stopped to change one of the front tires because Ash ran over something so I saw this as a chance to escape and walked off calling "I'm heading to the restroom nearby." to them before they could stop me and I rounded a few corners until I was sure they weren't following me and looked back as to where I saw the boys.

I soon caught up with them and they were in the middle of hitting him with what I think was the scrawny kid's bag. I walked quietly towards them as the kid begged for them to stop and it suddenly reminded me of a younger version of myself. When I thought mom and dad had just gone somewhere and would come back and get me soon.

 _I cried as two girls laughed at me and a big boy shoved me to the floor and I cried a bit. "Oh shut up you baby." one of the girls said and laughed harder. "Mommy and daddy ain't coming for you." I held my head and curled up into a little ball as they beat me up again and again. An endless river if tears falling from my eyes. 'Mommy...daddy"_

Anger pushed it's its way into my every move. No one was there to protect me and look at how _I_ ended up. These little kids are doing the same thing and I'm not about to let them get away this time. I picked up a piece of wood nearby and let it drag across the floor and the boys acknowledged my presence. "Well, well, well. So you called your girlfriend here to save ya didn't you?" the main boy said and kicked the kid again. "Even though I told you not to tell anyone huh?" He said and kicked him harder. He was about to kick the boy once more but I took action and punched the main boy in the face hard.

The other two goons gasped and blood exploded from boy #1's nose that I'm sure is now broken. To bad for him. The other two rushed at me by I kicked the 2nd one begin me and punched the 3rd on In front if me in the gut hard. Guy 1 rushed at me with one hand in his nose and I ran at him and then slid on my knees and grabbed the kid's bag, gave it to the kid, and kicked the big guy where a man shouldn't be kicked hard by a girl who kicks like a horse. The boys where down and the kid got up and put his bag on his shoulders and was about to say something before i cut him off.

I grabbed his wrist and ran with him in tow. We ran a few blocks with confusing twists and turns before taking a breather. I got a good look this time. He was indeed scrawny and tall. His black hair in a clumpy mess and violet eyes that were covered with rectangular glasses. He wore a brown vest with a blue shirt poking out from underneath. He had simple black jeans and old converses. He was so pale i would have mistaken him for a ghost. He was red from being worn out by running and was panting heavily. Sweat ran down his face quickly and his eyes were alive with wonder and fear. "Wha-" I put a finger on his lips to silence him. I walked away and blended into the small wave of peope from the lunch rush. Phew lost hi- I felt cold hands touch my shoulder and i looked up a but to see him there. "Wait please." He said quietly trying to not catch anyone's attention.

"May i please ask who you are?" He spoke so softly I i nearly missed it. "Kana." I turned away once more but he has a strong grip for a guy who was just beat up. "No wait please, I want to thank you in any way i can." He said so seriously, he puffed out his chest a bit to try and look tough. It failed. "There is _one_ thing you can do for me," I said and he brightened up. I looked him dead in the eyes. "I wasn't here and you never saw me. Nothing happened alright. You don't know me and I don't know you." He let go in a state of confusion and i hid back into the crowd and fled to the car.

There I met an angry Mel, Lex, Ash, and teacher. "Where were you?" Teacher-mc-learn-a lot exploded in my face. "Got lost." Was my answer but she just blew me off and I sat in the back with Mel and Ash. "You didn't really get lost did you?" Ash whispered quietly into my ear. I nod as we hit a bump making it look like I just moved a bit. Ash nodded but didn't push any further. Thanks.

Once we got back to the school it was a whole different story. The second Mel closed the door to our room Lexie exploded. "What the bloody hell was that for!?" She yelled. It was 8 in the morning so. Of us were just waking up. I ignored her and sat on my bed, flipping through the pages of my notebook. I have a quiz next week. She slammed her hand on my book half way through flipping another page full of information that'll never help me. I sighed and got up. She backed up a bit to give me room to stand. I quickly grabbed her collar and slammed her face on my bed and twisted her arm behind her back as hard as i could go and placed my foot on her back. Hard. "If someone ain't answering then deal with it. You cant always get the answers you want!" I said and she turned her head to semi-face me. Her eyes were startled and full of fear.

Mel and Ash got up quickly and Mel launched herself at me and Ash sent me a roundhouse kick. I used Lexie as a shield and they stopped attacking. "You never attack when they have some leverage against you. As kids from Gallagher, you'd think you'd understand at least _that_." I said and dropped Lexie. No one moved. I sat back down and looked out the window. I sighed. "You guys know Morse code right? They teach that here?" They nodded confused by my question. I just walked off to go get breakfast.

We sat at the table we've been to for the last few days. Bree was arguing with Dan about something i heard her yell at him. "No I'm not!" She yelled standing instead of sitting. Realizing that all eyes were on her now she blushed a scarlet red and sat back down. We walked over and they crossed their arms over their chests and faced away from each other like two-year-olds. Pathetic. I would have slapped him. People went back to their food but kept looking behind them or next to them to see if anything had happened. We walked over and both of them looked at us like we were saviors. "You guys are here!" They cried happily. We looked at them confused. "What did we miss?" Lex asked as we sat down. Bree glared daggers at Dan.

"Well me and mister cheater pants here were playing poker woth no real money just faking it with napkins. And he cheated and then called _me_ out on cheating." She said and Dan stood to his defence. "I did nothing of the sort you sore eyed cheater! I'm sure everyone here saw you pull out another ace form your sleeve!" More kids started to send the message about what was going on. I saw Erza and Roger who were near by joined in. "That's not true!" Roger said and joined Bree's side. "If im not mistaken you've cheated in every game if poker I've ever played you or anyone else for that matter!" Oh this was getting good. Food with a show, now thats what im talking about. Suddenly Lexie took Dan's side. "No way! I've played Dan before and hes never cheated at anything in his life! Heck ive known him since we were kids!" She said and stood next to him with her arms crossed.

I sat down at ate what i had on my plate. Ash looked at Lexie like she was garbage. "Felesity! I cant believe you would turn your back on Anna just for your boyfriend. Come on admit it! We all know you've had a major crush on him!" She yelled and Lexie turned a bright red. I looked back and forth like it was a wrestling match and we were doing the cage. Roomie v roomie. Oh its on. Ash stood by Bree's side and didn t even _look_ at Lexie. "Girl fight!" Someone called out and i muffled a laugh. Mel walked over to Lexie and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ashley Elaine Goodie-Morgan! How could you!? You knew good and well that we would never mention another's crush infornt of anyone but the roomies. You _swore to Gallagher_!" The way mel made it sound it made Ash look like a traitor to the whole school. The whole room gasped and then i realized that my laughter wasn't just in my head i was laughing out loud. Lamooooo!

They suddenly looked at me as if I was a solution. "Kana tell them whos right!" Both sides yelled and the glared at each other. I laughed to lighten the mood and took out a deck of my own cards. "Okay. I'll ref and loser..." I paused for special effect. Both sides looked at me worried. Someone did a drum roll. "The loser has to do whatever punishment the winner pleases. It can go from jumping off the roof to a simple and civilized robbery from your every own headmistress's office. We can do this my way or the Gallagher way. Your pick."

The two groups looked at each other nerviously. "W-what's your way?" Mel asked. I grinned. Oh this is gonna be fun. "The street rat way no less. Where anything can happen. Like for example someone getting jumped or well anything. It's an all out to victory." Dan smiled like it pleased him. "So anything can happen right?" I nodded. "Excpet cheating, anyone caught will be imedetly turned in as a loser and the whole team goes down with the captain." They looked at me ed. "The whole team?" I nodded and laughed. "Oh you thought it was just gonna be one match? All hell naw!" I smirked. "You all going down. Those who win win and the losers get out. The tean with the most wins wins and the team caught cheating or lost the most is the loser and has to admit the other side was wrong."

Kids crowded around us to see what will happen next.


	4. 4 Spy school gets better and better

I smiled as everyone lined up for the challenge. The teachers for some reason weren't here so that made this even better. Even though I knew they were watching us secretly. Mel and Lexie, plus Dan and Ezra vs Ash, Roger, and Bree. Mel sat out since it would be an uneven amount of players on each team. "Why don't you play Kana?" Lexie challenged so I shrugged and say across of Mel. She looked simply terrified.

I had shuffled all the decks and took out all the Jacks, Aces, Kings, Jokers, and Queens. No one is winning this without a little street rat mix up. I draped the cards and gave myself a few jokers and kings for the long game ahead. Everyone was sweating like crazy. So far no one moved but then I got bored of the no motion and picked up my 'fair' cards and frowned. I scrunched up my nose unhappy with what I got. Joker, king, king and two 5s.

I looked over at Mel already knowing what she had, I gave her those cards after all. I saw how the original game went, the one with Bree and Dan. Dan did cheat but I saw him pull an extra joker out of his sleeve and sent it to Bred to cover himself up. Boy, they're sloppy here. Mel smiled and put her deck down. She took another peak like they actually would help her win. 2, 7, 7, 8, and 4. Only a pair of sevens won't win over my triple kings and two 5s. I grumbled and she gave me her 8 and 4. Fool. She would only get a 9 and 5. I have her two cards and she smiled like she just discovered the secret to the universe.

Next to me Bree had a 9, 9, 8, 9, 2. Roger 5, 2, 7, 1, 7. And Ash 9, 2, 8, 7, 9. Across. Mel 2, 7, 7, 9, 5. Dan 5, 3, 4, 8, 2 nothing. Lexie 2, 4, 9, 8, 7. Ezra 6, 5, 3, 7, 9.

Roger v Dan.

Ash v Lexie.

Ezra v Bree.

Mel v me.

Our side would win but I cant just point out that Dan still has another joker, and one Jack up his sleeve. Roger reached for the cards he traded but I took a sip of my water and pretended to choke. He looked at me startled giving Dan a chance to swap the 3 and 2 for his joker and Jack. Roger reached over and patted my back and I gave him a thumbs up showing that I was okay.

He nodded and went back to his game grabbing the cards he needed to win Dan's cheater cards. Roger traded three giving him an Ace, Ace, joker. One joker is at the bottom and my cards have a little trick.

Everyone switched and swapped and my team still has the upper hands. Everyone placed their cards at the same time. Dan looked like he couldn't believe he lost. He stood up angry and jabbed a finger at the victory dancing Bree. "You cheats. All of you I saw!" Bree stopped and some kids agreed with him. I stood and walked over to him. "Let me see you're cards." He looked at me confused I held them up to the light and smiled. "I think you need to get your eyes check kid," I showed it to everyone and they all gasped. My cards against the light had a smoky face on the upper right corner, unlike Dans who had no smiley face. He looked outraged. "You must have missed a card!" I grabbed his arms and shook out the deck of cards that was stashed in there. "Yep, missed a few there pal."

I left the room just as the teachers came in. They looked around confused at the horde of student gathered around a single table. Most eyes turned to me demanding an explanation. "Some kids got into an argument." And I just walked away. I smiled as they looked for someone else to answer but they all just looked shocked and Zach frowned. "Kana what happened." It was more of a command than a question so I simply ignored him. "You're the spy here," I called back, I could feel everyone looking at me. "You do it. I mean what's a simple person compared to a spy who can't even figure out what happened on their own?" And then I turned around just as I opened the big wooden doors and smiled. "Nice breakfast by the way. Really went nicely with the show." And then I laughed and ran to our suite and jumped on my bed.

Wait, I looked over at Mel's calendar. Today is gonna be awesome. Tomorrow was the day of the fall festival in town. I'm so there. I went every year to all four festivals. They have one for every season or special occasion since nothing really happens here. Every now and then they would have music playing or live bands or just random people who practiced for months and just ran up the stage. Like the talent show from the summer fest. I planned on everything to do and suddenly my roomies burst into the room glaring at each other. I ran over and smiled. "Guys guess what?" Man, I was practically jumping up and down pointing at Mel's calendar.

They stopped glaring and just looked at me confused. Ash put a hand on my forehead. "No fever." I took her hand off my head. "Yeah, cause the only thing I'm sick about is this school." Duh. Lexie nodded. "Yep, it's her." I made a face. "Oh, you're still alive." Ash laughed. "So what's up?" I smiled. "Three words my friends. The. Fall. Fest." They looked at me like I scooped out every last brain cell I had. I facepalmed. "We're sneaking out you idiots," I said dully since they took all the fun for the surprised. Shock and regret plastered their faces. Even Lexie look freaked out. She waved her hands in front of her like a defense. "Woah, Woah, Woah. You mean you're sneaking out, wait no, you're not sneaking out because Mr. Goodie is taking us on a covert ops mission and you'll get busted." I rolled my eyes. "Buzzkill," I grumbled under my breath and blew a bit of hair out of my face. Then Ash suddenly brightened up. "That's it! We can go, Kana!" Now it was my turn to be surprised. "What do you mean?" I felt excitement bubble up. She smiled. "We're both gonna go because it's the dare I'm using!" I gasped. She smiled like she just walked away from an exploding building in slow-mo. I went on one knee like they do in medieval times. "As you wish."

We smiled and Mel shifted from foot to foot. Lexie looked disappointed. Before she could lecture us Mel raised her hand. "Can I join? I don't have covert ops. And I mean technically speaking I have to and want to join this dare. Also with Kana, it sounds fun." She smiled and I swung my arms over their shoulders. "Girls get ready for one heck of a night!" They smiled and I smiled and Lexie was a buzzkill.

I smiled from ear to ear as I walked down the hall to the library. I felt someone behind me. 5 meters. Tall. One person. Big feet. 2 meters. I burst into a run as the person reached 1 meter and nearly spoke. I raced across to the main entrance and just jumped off the balcony. Whoever it was wasn't expecting that so I used the air to my advantage and somehow moved to the stairs and grabbed on just as I was about to hit the ground. Ow. My arms. I let go and ran as whoever it was got out of shock and chased after me again. I ran to the barn outside and saw who it was from the very top of it. Oh, its just Zach.

I rolled my eyes and jumped down from my hiding spot. "What?" I said, not really caring if my tone was sharp or rude. He raised a brow. "You sure are kinda extreme don't you think?" I thought about it for a sec. "No, I don't." He just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you. You see we're having this Cov Ops training tomorrow and I'd like some help. You seem to know your way around and you're not bad." I blinked. "What do I have to do?" Zach looked like he was bored out of his mind. "Well, all you really have to do is walk around town, act normal, and have at least 30 kids tracking you and your every move trying to figure out what you do when you think you're alone."

I rolled my eyes. "Boring I-" wait, I can bring Mel and Ash and make it look like we were just helping out on a mission and not get in trouble since I have Zach as leverage. "Wait, can I bring a small party. Just me and a couple of roomies to make it more fun. You know shake things up a bit. Make them small minded saps think that they're just following three girls around at a festival and make it look easy while really they're focusing on me and have to retrieve something from me but they don't know what it is. You know, like pick-pocket. Good old game for a good old spy." He thought about it. I knew that the fact that he came to _me_ of all people is extremely desperate so he'll bend for a few things. He nodded his head.

"Fine but in return, you _have_ to stop with all your crazy shenanigans." I smiled. A deal I can wiggle out of no problem. I shook his hand. "You, my good sir have a deal." He smiled like he closed an unreturnable deal, but he's dealing with a street rat. Not a trained spy. I walked away but then turned and called back. "Ash and Mel sure are gonna be happy that they even got the _headmasters'_ approval of all things to use against the _headmistress_ if any trouble comes by so thanks." He blinked and took a second to breathe it in. He was about to say something but I interrupted. "Life is a battlefield Mr. Godde. Learn to play or perish quietly and quickly." I laughed at his surprised face. This is my war boy. And no one but me knows the one way to win. To fight.

I smiled as I returned to our dorm. everyone looked surprised. "Back so soon?" Lexie asked and I laughed. "You wouldn't believe me when I tell you." She narrowed her eyes at me but continued reading her book never taking her true eyes off of me. I ruffled through my things trying to find what to wear tomorrow. Usually I don't care what I'm wearing whether my life depended on it or not. But tomorrow is a big day. I wanna look my best. Mel came up behind me and giggled. "Oh, what's this? Kana actually caring about clothes and what she looks like?" She laughed and Lexie snorted. Ash giggled and I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I actually look forward to every festival, event, or anything in that hick town! Like you guys seemed so psyched to see your parents every day I look forward to the fests." She smiled.

She started to mess with my short brown hair, nothing much I can do with it besides a really tiny ponytail or comb it. So I just let it fall limp on its own and cut it from time to time. I didn't really look special unlike everyone else who looks like they had come from all over the world. Like Lexie who had perfect tan skin and hair black as night. Her hazel brown eyes as some of the boys said as enchanting. Her tough strong build-up showing that she meant business. Or Mel who had her silky blonde hair and round glasses and specks of freckles, her big blue eyes with small dots of white in them. Everyone thinking that all she could do was kill a fly and not take down the whole U.S.A. Ash with her auburn hair all whispy in the wind and emerald green eyes but always seemed to blend right in. Like that normal kid, everyone knows but doesn't at the same time.

Me, I look absolutely normal. Just bland. Like plain white walls. Nothing special. My eyes were a golden brown. My hair was brown. I wasn't too tan but not pale either. Just normal. I was lanky and somewhat over the average height. I had a somewhat pointy nose, no freckles, nothing that stood out at all. I was just that person you saw on the street that no one gave a single damn about. No one remembers that kid's name since she's not important as all these other kids. Just the extra. The spare meat that if one went rotten they'd _have_ to use me. Or they just throw me out if they don't want me. Simple as that.

I felt a strand that had fallen loose of Mel's grasp. "You know Kana, we gotta dress you up!" She chirped. Before I could protest Lex joined in. "Oh yeah! I may not be in this dare but I call doing her hair!" Mel pouted. "No fair! You can't just call it! If you get the hair then I get her outfit!" I spoke up.

"Ugh, guys?"

"What no way! The outfit is just a good as the hair!"

"Well, you already took the hair so no take backs!"

"Guys?"

"Hey, I want in too." Ash cried from her bed looking up from her journal.

"Guys!" I yelled and everyone looked at me. I let out a huge gust of air. "Fine. Lex, I let you do my hair, Ash and Mel I guess you can do whatever you want," they shared crocodile grins. "As long as it's not showy or stands out!" I blurted quickly but the smiles never left their faces. Then Ash piped up. "I call makeup!" Both Mel and Lex started arguing with her. Kill me now.

After an hour of arguing Mel got makeup, Ash got clothes and Lexie stuck with my hair. I rolled my eyes and flopped in my bed. Not even 10 yet and I'm already tried. I looked over at Mel's alarm clock which had no use since she wakes up 1 hour _before_ it rings. 9: 59. Okay, almost ten. Then I remembered my deal with Mel when I first joined. Lessons on life. I groaned. Don't wanna do this. Oh just get it over with already!

I looked at Mel who was almost done packing her things away for the night before she could put away my notebook(or at least the one on my lessons) I smiled at her. "Don't want another chapter to add to that thing tonight?" She looked up startled but then smiled and took it out and opened it up. Instantly she pulled out a pencil from thin air and I laughed. Lex and Ash got in comfortable positions and waited. I walked over to Mel and tapped on her notebook saying in Morse code.

 _"Write this down."_ She did so. The others gathered around to listen better and to look at what Mel was writing.

REPORT OF LESSON 2: STORY BY OPERATIVE KANA

CORRECTIONS BY OPERATIVE ORION

 _"Okay, so story time! I'll tell you about earlier today back in town, drivers ed 6:57 exactly. It was my turn driving. We passed by Carter and Brook St. and passing by I saw some kids go into an alley. They shoved this shrimp in there with them. I knew that it was gonna end with some bad bruises so when Ash ran over that whatchamacallit I used the excuse of a bathroom break and followed after the boys. Sure enough they were beating the kid up."_ They all gasped. _"So I told myself, 'you ain't(_ aren't _) having that are ya(_ you _)?' And I said to myself, 'no...I'm not!' I went right in and hit the main kid in the nose. Blood oozing out like crazy. The other two attacked so I defended myself. There were three guys total. Not including the scrawny other two rushed at me by I kicked the 2nd one begin me and punched the 3rd on In front of me in the gut hard. Guy 1 rushed at me with one hand in his nose and I ran at him and then slid on my knees and grabbed the kid's bag, gave it to the kid, and kick big guy where a man shouldn't be kicked hard by a girl who kicks like a horse_. _"_ Mel laughed but kept writing.

Lexie and Ash looked like little kids enjoying a storybook. _"Then after I beat the stuffing out of them I got the kid's bag, gave it to him and we both ran. We lost the boys a long time ago but we still ran for a bit longer until finally we stopped. He told me he owed me big time for that but I told him that he could repay me by pretending I was never there. Nothing happened. I don't exist. And then I left."_ Mel rushed to write it all down. Lexie and Ash kept darting their eyes back and forth trying to read it as fast as they could. Lexie and Ash laughed at the horse comment. Mel smiled at me. "So that's it?" I raised a brow. "Who says it has to end?" All three of them smiled.

So since I couldn't think of anything to say as an inspiring life lesson I just told them how I learned to fight. "Well, there's not much to tell. I kinda _had_ to learn to fight since I stayed at my hometown hoping good old mom and pop would come back but the kids from around the neighborhood bullied me a lot and so I decided that I needed to defend myself. I studied what moves they did. How they fought and figure out how to think on my feet. I had to if not then I would probably still be crying in the orphanage I was forced into when I was seven. I ran away telling them that my mom and dad were coming back. I ended up crossing the border of two whole stars with pit stops and I ended up in Virginia at age 11 and got here at Roseville at 12. Not much happened there so not much to tell. And three long a boring years later I ended up here." Lexie looked at me confused.

"But how did you get so quick?" I looked at her confused. "What do ya mean?" Ash and Mel nodded. "We have P.E together. I've seen you fight. You're bloodthirsty." I shrugged. "I don't know, just instinct telling me what to do really."

We called it a night and I had a weird dream.

 _I was laid back on some grass. Where the heck am I? Tall golden yellow grass as far as I could see. I heard rustling and not just the grass in the soft breeze. It was nighttime and someone was making their way to me. I turned around quickly and punched whoever it was in the face. I heard a bone crack and I faced my opponent. A man stood or well sat on the ground his hand covering his nose. His wild very eyes dancing around trying to figure out who had hit him. His brown hair flowing lightly in the wind. A scar on his face that ran from his eyebrow to his jaw._

 _A tall woman came from behind me and I got into a striking position. She glared at the man before her and walked right by me. "Well, well, well. Look what the cabin of cult lotus kicked out. Ex-Agent and backstabber John Mulligan." She looked like she was about to cry. He faced the floor. "Katharine Adams." She looked so tired, so old, so...alive. "You're such a damn son of a-" "Okay!" John cried out._

 _"I get it everyone hates me the world would be better off without my yadda yadda yadda!" He yelled and looked at the floor still. "Just go on with it and kill me damn it. Don't have all day." She reached for her belt and took out a gun. She aimed it right in between his eyes. No one moved. She fell on her knees and cursed to herself. "I-I-i," she broke into tears._

I woke up by the usual duo. Lexie and Mel. I groaned and rolled over. "Wake me in two days," I muttered. All they did was obvious, they pulled me out of bed beyond my growls and dropped me on the floor. "Csnejejbwkkjnwkhh!"

"What?"

"The carpet tastes terrible!"

"Why are you even tasting it!"

"Because you dropped me like that!"

"...oh..."

"Can I go back to-"

"No!"

I grumbled and got up. I scratched my nose and looked at my roomies with a glare. "How come Ash gets to sleep and not me?!" I pouted. Mel laughed. "You sound like a five-year-old." Lexie rolled her eyes. "She _is_ a five-year-old." I got up and left for the bathroom. I showed and hummed.

I got to the end and stepped out and changed into the stupid uniform we had to wear. Which idiot chose these? I got breakfast and worked a bit on my homework in the library. Just as I was gonna head back I saw a certain Goode walk over to me. "What's up Goode?" He rolled his eyes. Is that like a thing with him or is it just with me. "Hello, Miss. Kana. Anyway, I'd like to talk to you." I waited. "Go ahead," I said and gestured for him to continue. He looked around, "Let's go to my office."

We walked and I heard whispers of me getting in trouble. I smiled and confidently walked right beside him. I'm loving the attention. I strolled right in like I owned the place. Cammie was there with Bex and Liz. Bex, as I've heard, is only here temporary because she's got another coming. She's been going on three months now. Liz was as weird as ever and wearing her lab coat with pride but there was another woman there. She was kinda pretty. Tall, her hair was long as dark and she walked into the room like she was a queen. If she was I didn't care.

"She's here," Zach announced and all eyes turned on me. I raised a hand in the universal way of saying hi. "What's up everybody?" I said and Cammie mentioned me to sit. I flopped down on the chair. Bex rolled her eyes at me, "As I was saying this is completely out of hand!" She said complaining to Cammie. She winced. "Bex you know my hands are tried here," she looked at me. "And she ties pretty good knots." Ohhhhh, something I did. What'd I do?

The lady from before stood. "Well if you had her pinned she wouldn't have you all tied up." Cammie rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom. I know it's just that," everyone looked at me. "She's so sneaky it's starting to creep me out." I smiled. Oh, I'm such a bad kid I love it. "So anyone mind explaining to me about how I brilliantly but subconsciously pinned the headmistress and no one seems to be able to do anything?" Liz looked through papers. "Well, its seems here that Zach stupidly asked you to join a Cov. Ops mission as bait but with the headmaster's yes and no need for further discussion you got the job but somehow you've managed to get into Cov. Ops, not even trained, got the headmistress not being able to say anything in that matter, and got two of our students to join your plan to play hooky." I smiled.

"Well Zachary here should have known better than to deal with me, we're in a war here buddy. Life is the battlefield. Get shot down or be the shooter. That's how it works, as spies I'm surprised you didn't know that by now." I said and smirked. "And you're on my turf, my army is me and me alone. I don't need to be trained to think on my feet and know when to go. I have everything done, all planed out here," I tapped my temple. "That's where you can never get in." Cammie's mom raised a brow. "Huh, reminds me of Townsend mixed with Abby. Scary combo." I heard a small 'not as scary as your cooking.' And whoever it was got a death glare by Cam's mom.

I smiled. "So basically what this whole time-wasting meeting thingy is about is that Ash, Mel, and I all have a golden ticket on a Cov. Ops mini-mission and a bus pass to go to town _without_ getting into any trouble?" Everyone nodded. Bex wouldn't stop narrowing her eyes at me. "Does it run in the family to glare at me or something? Lexie has that same look in her eyes." I commented and she rolled her eyes. "Probably because we're still not on board with you're whole being here." I laughed. "Oh boy! _Another_ place I'm not wanted in!"

In the end Zach gave me a button that said Fall Festival on it for the kids to retrieve from me. I shrugged. "Okay...whatever floats your boat..." I looked up. "So what's the game plan again, just walk me through this one more time." Bex rolled her eyes. "Classic newbie(she grumbled this part), okay so all you three do is walk around and do some games, rides, normal kid stuff and the operatives will try and take that button from you. Also you have to leave once the button is gone or the festival ends. You will be coming back with everyone else. Or there will be trouble. And no stunts!" She barked I rolled my eyes. "Buzzkill." She glared at me, everyone except Cammie's mom stiffened at Bex's enraged face. "Excuse me?" I shrugged. "What its true, like mother like daughter. Lexie was a killjoy and didn't tag along and now you're taking the fun out of 'the fun fall festival'. So kill joy, buzzkill. Your pick." She looked ready to hit me. I smiled.

I walked out without a bruise or cut on my face. So, in other words, I'm alive. I grabbed my stuff from the library and walked back to our suite. It was almost time for lunch so a few more hours till fun time. I put my stuff away and even though I was alone in the room I didn't feel alone. I saw movement in the window from the forest that laid next door. The school owned it so there were booby traps everywhere. Heck, even some fake bombs to make it feel like a real mission. If I ever graduate I will never become a spy, never.


	5. 5 I spy with my little eye

**So sorry for those of you who came for a short chapter because this one's long**

...I kept my eyes on the woods but knew that Lexie had opened up the door and was now sneaking up behind me. Before she could judo flip me onto the floor I dropped and rolled and bounced back up behind her as she lunged forward to grab me. I kicked out her legs from beneath her and she fell into my bed face first. I shoved her face into the covers. I leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Wanna get revenge? Try harder." I let her go and she got up and moved her hair back into place. "How did you?" I pointed at myself and said. "Street rat." I signaled her to follow me. "If you wanted a rematch you could have just asked, the barn seems like a nice place."

She followed and we walked. As we passed some girls spy-whispered(basically how all kids here whisper except it's really quiet so you kinda have to actually try to listen) about us. "Well, well, well, Felicity Baxter. Another problem the school could go without." The second girl in the group chuckled. "Don't let _her_ hear you say that. She'll just complain." They went on and on about how Lexie was just a copy of her mother and father and just their shadow. I saw no emotion or reaction on her face but eyes say much more. Those words really hurt her.

"They should just kick her out already. No one needs a copy of an already existing spy, we could have just made a robot-" I was done with this trash.

"Shut your god damn mouth already!" I yelled at them when I had enough. Lexie tugged at my sleeve to stop but I shook her off. They looked at me disgusted.

"Oh, the rat speaks." One said and the others laughed. I smirked. "Yeah, I speak. You deaf or something. I said shut your mouth peasant. If you knew anything then you would know that you have no chance. Words fall flat. Fear is your master. Your just a puppet. Why don't you slip into something more comfortable than that uniform? Like a coma!" The girl turned red. "Shut the f- up you disgusting piece of sh-!" One of them yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"That all you got. I have no idea what makes you so stupid but god damn it works wonders!" Lexie pulled me away and I followed. I turned around at the door and smiled. "By the way, if I wanted a b- I would have bought a dog!" I laughed at their shocked expressions and I grabbed Lexie's wrist and dragged her with me to the barn. I love myself.

Lexie looked at me surprised. "What was that all for?" She snapped and I laughed. "Its called not talking it honey. Real world kids know when it's time to talk." She growled. "Well I'm not a 'real world kid' I live in Gallagher so I guess I don't know how to speak but I can talk for myself." I shrugged. "Okay." She blinked. "Y-you're not going to sass me back?" I shook my head. "Why would I? It would waste my sassy skills and I guess you can speak for yourself." I patted her head. "I guess you're old enough now." I smiled and pink tinted her face and she whacked my hand off. She didn't yell she just looked embarrassed. Whatever. I poked her ribs. "So rematch?" She nodded her head and we went to the locker rooms. I took out my clothes, they had the same mark as any other thing I was supposed to wear here.

I put it on and saw how it was kinda revealing, a sports bra and work out shorts aren't my usual term of work out attire but I guess I'll make an acceptation. I put my short hair into a ponytail and we walked over to the mat. Lexie got into this weird stance. I shook my head. "The fights I've been to don't wait on stances," I rocketed my fist to her face and sent a kick at her side. "We just hit till you drop and can't move, or you give up." She sent me a puzzled look. "What the hell do you do?" I shrugged. "Beat people up and if you're gonna say that that's gonna get me killed it's not. Being sarcastic and sassy at the wrong time is."

She rolled her eyes. "Keep rolling your eyes honey, maybe you'll find a brain there," I said and kicked her feet but she jumped and I smiled. Called it! I brought my out-stretched foot up and kicked her. "Don't go in the air, then you're mine." I jumped and pinned her down. I took a pen I saw on the floor and with one hand I held both of her's above her head and with the other, I held the pen at her throat. "By now you'd be dead and silenced forever." She blinked at the short fight. Her eyes danced to the pen in my hand and saw how I had it uncapped. "I swear I dropped it he-" we both looked left to see Ezra and Rogger gawking at us. Both of their faces red. Rodger spotted his pen in my hand at Lexie's throat. I looked at our position. I was pinned on top of Lexie, my legs kept her's firmly pinned to the ground and our faces inches apart. Her hair fanned out behind her. Dan popped up behind her and saw us and blushed scarlet.

I jumped off of Lexie and smiled. "Oh good, you're just in time for training!" I waved Roger's pen in front of his face and pulled back last second. "You'll get this back if you train with us for a while," I turned to my roomie. "Lexie here is a little rusty." They blinked. Dan smiled. "Oh, it's on a poker face." I smiled. "You. Me. Mat. Now!" The two boys looked confused but followed suit. They all came out with shorts and a white shirt. I brushed some hairs back and smiled. "Who's first?" Lexie and Dan both stepped up and I wasted no time to attack the second they stood on the mat. "If you get off you're dead," I said and blocked hits and punched. I saw Lexie roundhouse kick and dan did too. I ducked and their kicks hit each other's leg. I swiped their other feet off in a 360. Lexie fell out and Dan smiled. "Let's go rat."

I smiled. "Oh get ready to eat your words." He forgot about the pen. I rushed at him and slid in between his legs and with the pen drew a line. I pushed back up last second so I wouldn't fall and he looked at his leg confused and I kicked him in the back during his moment of confusion. He fell on the floor and I flipped him over and did multiple lines on his legs and arms. He rolled over and jumped over me. I kicked him out of the air last second and grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over me and hard on the mat. He had the wind knocked out of him and I lost my ponytail and ripped off the small band since it now was useless limp by my side. I held the pen to his neck and drew an 'x'. I then drew another on his wrists and smiled.

"If this was a blade you would have bleed to death." He smiled back up at me. "You're a dangerous one aren't you?" I shrugged. "It depends on whose side you're on. Be happy you're on mine." I got off of him and I saw Lexie's eyes darting back and forth between us. Oh yeah, a little birdy told me she had a crush on dear old Dan. I smiled. "Next!" Ezra wasted no time into rushing at me. I flipped over him and wrapped my legs around his neck and since I was hanging from his back, I flipped him over me and he hit the mat head on. I unwrapped my legs and he tried to get up but I guess I went too hard on him since he staggered around dazed. I kicked him off the mat and he landed on soft hay.

I felt the mat sink from behind me as Roger took a shot at it. I guess he must have been observing me well enough cause the fight was pretty close. I had aimed for his face and he dogged and then I chopped for his neck and I landed a blow. I went to deference and blocked. He moves quickly knowing not to get close but not too far. He aims for my legs but power is not in the body but in the soul. I hit many pressure points on his body quickly when he tried to strike. He froze and I shoved him off since he would probably be out for a long time if I had kicked him.

All four of them were panting and bent over sweating while I was bearly getting warmed up. "Come on butterflies I don't got all day! I have important business to get to in an hour. I got lunch and then I got to study for a quiz then I have a three hour torture time!" I said and clapped my hands. Lazy bums. Ash and Mel had come over probably hearing the people that walked by talking about the fight we were having. "How-are you _not tired_!" Ezra breathed and I rolled my eyes. "Uh, cause I'm not as lazy as you are." Rodger had already quit and begged for his pen back. I gave it back and he hid behind Mel. "She's a monster I tell you, sis, I just get her moves down and suddenly she's a demon all over again." He whimpered. I sighed. "Because I don't let myself get tracked or pinned. I fight till you drop." Mel laughed. "Go easy on them Kana, they're not used to a fighter like you."

I stomped my foot on the mat like a kid. "Well, they should be! They've been practicing for people harder than me and if they can't even tire me down then what hope do they have of betting a 5-year-old!" I yelled. I spotted Cammie and Zach walking over, Liz and Bex obviously in tow. Lexie forced herself back up and just stood there waiting for me to attack, Dan and Ezra did the same. They had me surrounded, or so they thought. I sat down and got into a meditation position. I listened. I felt. I closed my eyes but I could see everything.

Dan's side of the mat was heavier indicating that he was ready to fall. Ezra was next but Lexie kept light on her feet. Good. I got up and Dan struck. So did Ezra. Both weak from fighting. I punched them both in the gut. Ezra went down for the count, I closed my eyes. I focused on the weight on the mat. Dan was down and Lexie hadn't moved yet. Dan got back up and fake punched but I felt a leg go off. He's trying to kick me. I grabbed his arm and just flipped him over me. He didn't get back up. All that was left was Lexie, I opened my eyes.

She looked like she was trying to figure me out but couldn't. "How are you fighting?" I smiled at her. "Simple, I'm keeping myself alive. Its how I live, its how I don't die. It's better being the fighter then the one getting beat up." I walked over the mat, meaning that Lexie is now the winner. I walked off to the locker room. I opened up my locker but I could only just stare at the uniform, me, a Gallagher hater, in a room full of them. I fought with them, I'm learning with them, they hate me, they try not to hurt me, I banged my fist against the locker next door. Why do they love messing with me?! Is there something about my pain that they love to see me suffer?!

...suffer. A word with so many meanings but none like mine. I sat down on the bench. Why do I hate them, why don't they fight back, why am I freaking alive? I held back a sob. I wish I could remember you guys but I can't. Mom...dad...why did you die while I still needed you? I chocked back a sob. No! They won't see me cry! I forced myself back up and I changed, I heard someone come in. "Kana?" It was Lexie, Mel, and Ash. I walked out. "Yeah? What's up?" I gave them a lopsided smile. "Why did you give up?" Lexie said and narrowed her eyes. I rolled mine. "Duh, because lunch is about to start and I need to hit the shower," I smiled brightly. Don't let them see me down. "Besides, I also need to get ready for our little field trip to town." They all smiled, Lexie still frowned. "What was that banging sound before?" I smiled and rubbed my neck awkwardly, "I hit my head grabbing my stuff so I hit the locker." Ash looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. I glared at her. "What's so funny?" She shook her head and started to turn red. "I said what so funny?!" She wouldn't speak.

I rolled my eyes and walked on. Weirdo, I went to our suite with Mel and Lexie dragging a laughing Ash. "She...I...hahahhahahahahahahha!" People we passed probably thought she was having a seizure. I opened the door for them so they could drag her in, she finally stopped laughing once we threw her on her bed, or she died of lack of air. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door. "I call the first shower." I heard Lexie groan. "You take forever!" I rolled my eyes. "Deal with it!" I turned on the shower head and let the warm water hit me.

I was in the middle of doing my hair when a glob of soap hit my eye. I held back a cry of pain and slipped on a soap bar and hit my head on the rim of the bath. F-! Goddamn, that hurts. I hard them knock on the door. "You okay?" The stinging pain in my head and eye and how they care was really pissing me off. "I'm fine!" I barked, only after I said it had I realized my sharp tone and how harsh it sounded. I gulped. They didn't say anything so I did, "Sorry about that, soap in my eye and I hit my head." I said hopefully they heard me. Hopefully, they didn't hear my sobbing.

 _I turned around. "That's right sweetie, nice and slow and uncle Bo won't hurt ya." The man with a hood over his head held a gun to me. "Now give uncle Bo what he wants and no one gets hurt." He wanted moms necklace. The one grandpa gave her. The one she gave me. No. He won't have it. I slowly sank to my knees and looked down at the necklace. The man looked ready to pull the trigger. "I said. Give. Me the necklace!" I shook my head. He hit me in the eye with his fist._

 _"Give me the damn necklace kid or I'll kill you!" In a moment of panic I grabbed a pipe and slammed it into his skull, there was a big dent on the side of his head. Blood poured out. I whimpered and quickly scooted away. I reached the corner of the ally and rocked myself back and forth holding the necklace tightly. Never again shall I fight, never. I pulled off my winter gloves and blew on my cold hands, never!_

 _I got up and took the man's gun. Never. I walked along and hid it in my hoodie pocket. Never again. I walked to a sewage drain and hid in there while cop cars raced by. I took out each bullet and opened the bottom of it and poured the black stuff into a hole I found in the ground. Never again! In the park, I threw away the gun but broke it with a rock before doing so. I put each piece in a different trash can. No one! The bullet shells I buried deep underground._

 _Never again!_

 _I had a black eye for a long time and hid my face with my hood. I didn't sleep for a long, long time. I grew dark rings under my eyes and I was really pale from what I saw in a store full of mirrors. My brown hair had grown longer now. I used a bathroom in the mall and took out my scissors and cut my hair. It was messy and uneven but out of my way. I threw the strands into the trash and hid it with paper. Never again shall I fight for my own protection but for others!_

By now I was already crying. My tears mixed with the water of the shower. I covered my mouth and choked back sobs. I was only seven and I had already killed someone. What is wrong with me? I remembered what day it was today. Today was Mel and Ash's day. Not mine to dwell on my past.

I manned up and whipped away my tears and finished showering. I got out and wrapped a towel and stepped out. To be greeted with the cold of the room. "What the f-!" Lexie covered my mouth. "Not having any of that in front of Mel!" I shivered and I saw my clothes laid out before me by Ash, Mel looked ready with the makeup and Lexie had a brush in her hand. I blinked. "Should I be terrified or jumping out the window?" Ash shrugged. "Both?" I nodded and walked over to the window. They grabbed me from behind. "Oh no, you don't." They all chanted at the same time. Scary.

I looked at myself. "I look ridiculous!" I complained. I actually liked the look that they gave me but I wasn't about to admit it to Lexie of all people. Ash smiled and nudged my shoulder. "You look amazing Kane." I looked at her confused. "Kane?" She shrugged. "Kana Kane is the nickname we all came up with." I shrugged. "At least it's not stupid."

I wore a blue button up shirt with long sleeves, a forest green vest on top with a navy blue skirt. I had black leggings under and black tennis shoes. Mel gave me a light coat of blush and lipstick and one earring since she couldn't find the other one but it worked. It was a fire red ball covered in silver metal. My hair was down and neatly combed, a small braid on one side but not using all of my hair. I blushed as I looked in the mirror. I did look nice, the outfit was kinda pretty. But something was missing. I walked over to my stuff and took out my grey scarf. It was plain but I decided to wear it.

They all nodded. Perfect. We got everyone ready. In the end we all looked like normal children. Mel with her round glasses and freckles worked perfectly with her white Gallagher shirt and blue coat, she wore jeans that were faded by the knees and brown boots. A light coat of lipstick and blush and she looked ready to hit the books.

Ash wore a grey skirt and black legging. A white shirt with a tan vest and a green coat on top. A small blue and white polka dot bow on her shirt and a red plaid scarf that only went around her neck once and in a knot behind her head. Her hair let loose to run wild and she had black gloves since she gets cold easily. That normal town gal.

Lexie had a black t-shirt on with a grey hoodie. She had blue ripped jeans and boots on. Her hair in perfect waves. She had blue gloves and a pair of purple earmuffs to go with her green scarf. Mascara and lipstick with coats of blush on her face. She looked ready to party and break some rules. The one you never forget.

We walked out like we owned the place. We exchanged smiles and waves. And set out to do what the night wants. The escape route was easy. The so-called 'spys' would get to town at 7:39, we would arrive at 7:56. Party ends at 12. We got out the way I first got in. Ash and I had to carry Mel since she was too scared to move because she saw a baby spider.

"I thought spies weren't supposed to be scared in situations like this," I complained. Ash laughed.

"That's why she stays indoors and next to a dust and spider free environment." She marched on confidently.

She reminded me of Zach, her eyes didn't have the same look as his of course. She was more awestruck, curious, scared, but determined. Like a kid going to the store by themselves. Little nervous but happy still. Zach had the look of an old man, has seen a lot but doesn't talk, secrets that laid beyond those dark eyes. Like Cammie, her hair was close to blonde but had brown, like she was sun-kissed or something. Cammie and Ash shared a lot. They got that go-get-'em-ness all over them.

Mel, like Liz, seems to have a thing for lab coats and waking people up way to damn early. Her blonde hair and blue eyes came from her mother obviously but I have no clue where her glasses came from. Her dad? Go figure. I think Mel might not hate me but that's stretching my bad luck a bit too far. Mel, to me, is like that innocent little gumdrop of the group but then the realization that she keeps complaining about CIA codes getting too easy for her and stuff about reaching satellites billions of light years away so scratch that. The nerdy, can-blow-da-whole-world gumdrop.

This would have been epic if Lexie could have joined us tonight but I guess she thought that she would get in trouble. I've seen the way she looks at her mom when we pass by her in the halls. Its like I'm staring at a little kid just trying to make their momma proud. Lex trains extra hard from the loud _bangs_ and _thuds_ and punches I've been hearing in the barn, she lifts, she jogs at like 3 am. The kid's nuts about being a spy.

We got to the end and Mel checked all over herself for a spider. She even had a bottle of spider-away and sprayed it all over her body. Arachnophobia? I shrugged. "Come on laptop, these no bug on ya so let's get moving girls cause tonight you can let go of all your spy training and let loose." They smiled. I'll never forget that moment as long as I live, the spark in their eyes. Like a whole new world was shown to them. They wanted to explore everything, see everything, go to places that were once closed behind a 12-foot tall fence and gate. I took their hands and led them to my favorite place in the fall season, the festival.

There were lights everywhere. People had costume because they could, others had masks and there were thanksgiving decorations all over. There were banners with words and sayings like 'chaos never dies', 'be free like the wind', 'we are all equal!'. Both girls gasped behind me. A ferries wheel was smack in the middle of town, it wasn't very big but it was nice all and all. The chief cop was sitting in a dunking booth, people from random places, the grocery store, the barbers, even the tattoo guy were there pitching in. Mel tugged my sleeve and I turned to see Ash drooling at the chocolate fountain. I laughed. That kid has a crazy love for anything chocolate.

I swear to you I blinked and suddenly there stood a coco covered Ashely Lorain Morgan-Goode with chocolate covered everything and a big coco smile. I felt my mouth hang wide open and Mel just rolled her eyes. "She has a knack for taking chocolate at the speed of light, even faster if it's free," Mel informed me and I just nodded dumbfounded. Ash walked over and offered us each a strawberry (do I even need to say it) covered in chocolate. I noticed the tips of her sleeves dripping with the stuff, she smiled. "Its free so why not, you said to let loose." I laughed and cupped my mouth with my hands and let out a big whoop.

We visited the craft section and we kinda got out of hand. At first we started with name tags. I wrote Mel and Ash one. Ash was Coco Puffs and Mel was Laptop. They gave me one in return that said, Wild Card. I looked at them confused and they just laughed. I got a sticker of a poop emoji and put it on Mel's forehead and she put an angle on mine. She couldn't have insulted me more. I wrote on the chalkboard that 2 plus 2 equals fish and Mel told me that I was miss leading innocent children to believe that and I told her that I wasn't listening to a poop emoji. Ash tried to calm us down but it failed when someone passed by us talking about a refill at the chocolate place we passed by earlier and she was gone quicker than when she first got the chocolate.

Later when we tried finger painting I made a tree but Mel said it was a bush and I complained that a question mark didn't count as a work of art and she said that there were no rules so we did Rock Paper Scissors and I won making mine a tree and a question mark not counting and Ash's picture was a bar of chocolate. We then made paper origami and Mel made fun of me since all I could make was a rock.

"It's not just a rock!" I yelled at her startling everyone else that was there. They were all probably questioning the fact that most teens our age were hanging by the nearest hotspot and we were here not even looking at a phone for five whole seconds making origami without even being forced to. Mel shook her head. "Is too." I frowned, I turned to the lady in charge, I shoved my paper cantaloupe at her. "Does this look like a rock to you?!" She was surprised but then focused on my amazing work of art. You know there is more to making a perfect ball than just crumbling it, you have to get it right.

"Is this a cantaloupe?" I found the goddess of art. I turned to Mel in triumph. "Ha! See I told you it wasn't a rock! It's obviously a cantaloupe!" She slammed her hands on the table. "Its a rock! All you did was crumble it!" She grabbed this rainbow-colored paper and crumbled it and threw it at me. "Oh look I made a beach ball." She said and a mocking voice. I picked it up and almost threw it back but then didn't.

"Uh...Mel..."

"What?!"

"It does look like a beach ball..."

"...what the daisies?!"

We both examined the ball. Ash was busy looking at the big book of origami and ignored us as we sat on the ground and looked from the cantaloupe to the ball. Mel blinked, "It does resemble a beach ball quite well." I nodded. "But it's a little fat here, oh and here." We worked on it and then put it with my other round origamis. I pointed to each one. "This is a rock, that's a cantaloupe, beach ball, watermelon, and that's a lumpy potato." Mel nodded and looked at each one. We had already taken off the insulting emojis so we were fine.

"I can see how you cleverly crafted each one. The potato seems so realistic." Ash pipped up. "Hey, guys look what I made." We both frowned. "A bar of chocolate?" She shook her head. "A dragon." She showed us an expert like dragon that probably took a normal person a long time to make. We blinked. She showed us a whole collection of them. "See each one represents one of us. The one napping is me, the one flying is Mel, Lexie is the one fighting with Kana." I laughed. "I look like I'm winning." She laughed.

Later we walked over to the tattoo guy and he gave us a dirty look. "You guys rebels?" I nodded. He nodded back. "Then you should try this...poetry!" The turned to a haiku.

"Red, yellow, and brown

Crisp leaves crunch under your feet

See the pretty leaves."

He bowed and we clapped. Ash stepped forward and showed him a fortune teller thingy she made in origami. She bought a bag and put her stuff and ours in there, "Wanna try?" The guy nodded and we all leaned in. He pointed to the blue spot and we all said together. "B-L-U-E." 3, 4, 7, and 8. Nervously the guy pointed to 7. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7. Ohhhh, 1, 2, 6, 5. He chose 5. Soon everyone who was in the booth was looking at us to see what would happen. Ash opened up the flap. "*gasp*!" The guy panicked.

"What?! What is it?!" He started to sweat. Ash smiled at him. "You'll find the love of your life today," I swear the guy cried out of joy. He turned to his teammates. "You guys man the booth," he looked off into the fair determined. "I got a sweetheart out there waiting for me." Ash patted him, "Go them 'em, tiger!" He ran off and bumped into this librarian with a Mel sized pile of books. He helped her pick them up and their hands touched. They did a mini-intro and they walked off together, him holding most of the books for her and he turned around and gave Ash a big smile. I turned to her. "Did you add pixie dust on that thing or what?" She laughed.

"Wanna try?" I scrunched up my nose but nodded, let's do this. Green. 1,2,6,5. 6! 3,7,4,8. Leap of faith. Once again all eyes were in Ash as I picked my number, "3!" I cried out. The Whole room gasped and leaned in to see...

 _'The very special someone will kiss you under the light of a thousand stars...'_

F***. I turned red. "N-no way that can't be!" I yelled. "I don't like anyone!" The whole booth went ooooooooh like kids. "I swear I don't!" I blushed and used my scarf to cover my red face. F-,f-,f-,f-! I ran off and hid into the crowds. Gods I hate it when this happens. Someone says something embarrassing like a compliment or anything like that or that someone likes me, which so far has never happened, and I just flushed like a tomato and ran off. I saw Mel and Ash look for me so I made my way to them. I tugged on their sleeves and they looked at me surprised. Ash smiled. "Sorry." I looked the other way. "Yeah, whatever." Mel laughed and poked my cheek. "Aw, look at her. She's trying to go all tough on us." I swatted her hand away.

We continued walking and my blush started to fade. Mel dragged us everywhere where there was free books or crafts. Eventually we had a whole bag dedicated to books and another to crafts we made. Soon we went on the rides and asked people to hold our stuff for us. The ferries wheel we brought our stuff with us. We waited till we hit the very top to yell out whatever we wanted.

"Hi, mom! Hey, dad!" (Ash)

"Freedom!"(Mel)

And me, I yelled out the most random thing I could think of. "I'm not Toph! I am MELON LORD!" Someone from down bellow yelled at me like heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! And I yelled back. It was like we were drunk, we didn't care if even the cops found us and took us back. We were living it up. On a ferries wheel. Just chilling. Mel laughed as we got off. "That was _amazing_." We all nodded in agreement. Ash sighed. "If only Lexie were here, then this night would be legendary!" We all nodded again. An idea struck me, "I know two more stops we can go to that aren't in the fair zone. Trust me they're wicked...but first," I jerked my thumb at the dunking booth and the stage where people started to perform.

We went over and they looked at me confused. "Why the dunking booth?" I smiled. "Because girls," I picked up a ball while the chief encouraged me to buy another ball. "I shot the sheriff!" The ball went flying so fast and then hit the target with a loud _thwack_ I pumped my fists in the air. "But I didn't shoot the deputy!" We all passed high fives and I spotted a certain British looking our way.

Lexie was blending great with the crowd but her cover was totally blown as she looked at Ash and Mel like she was backstabbed. She looked at her right hand like it hurt. The high five Mel and Ash gave me was weird, like a secret high five. Mel, Ash, and Lexie's secret high five. I waved to her and she looked at me surprised. We all walked over. Lexie put her mask back on.

"Hey ya there Elaine!" I said, her two operatives nearby looking around for whoever they had to steal the button from. Then again everyone was wearing the same button as me. Mel and Ash looked overjoyed to see Lexie. "What's up?" She said hiding her British accent with a more American one. I gave her the handshake Ash and Mel gave me. "Where you been all night girl? Can't party without dude." She nodded. "Right. My bad." We walked together, all four of us, to the stage.

I noticed a certain scrawny, black-haired, violet-eyed boy on stage with a guitar. He was just getting everything ready as people left and people came. His guitar was wooden and had a Wonder Woman sticker on it. He got it ready and Lexie looked around nervously. I rolled my eyes. "Come on Laine, don't be such a worry wort," I whispered in her headset that was connected to everyone else on her team. "Besides, what's a life worth living if you don't do anything risky?"

She looked at me startled. My ol' pal scrawny started to play his song and we all started to dance with the beat. Lexie just stood there awkwardly but I wasn't having that. I grabbed her wrist and took her to the dance floor and all four of us did whatever the hell we wanted. Mel did this funky dance and everyone cheered her on. Sure she got some weird looks but she kept dancing like she was free. No longer in the classroom being told what to do. She told herself what to do.

Scrawny's name was announced once he was ready. Tristan Moon. Not a name I heard every day. Peter Pan(his nickname) smiled and then spoke.

"This song is dedicated to a certain girl out there. I hope that you're here right now." He pointed to the Wonder Woman sticker. He sang and it was almost identical to the original singer. His playing was on point. Did he practice this like every day of his life or something?There was something different about this version though, I can't put my finger on it-

"And I said 'hey there party gold eyes!'" Oop, there it is! He kept saying gold eyes instead of brown. What's up with that? Mel and Ash laughed and clapped to the beat. Lexie had disappeared from us, knew it. She didn't take the button so we still had time. His eyes swept over the crowd and then they landed on me. He smiled, I smiled back. I zipped my lips and he did the same, the crowd turned looking for who he was looking at but he had turned to his guitar.

Mel and Ash smiled crocodile smiles. "Is that the boy from Driver's ED?" I nodded. They both squealed in unison and I laughed. These guys are insane, and they're my friends. Well to me they are.

"This girl she was a little hottie

She knows she's got it

Came from the city so she loves to party

The JT song make her move that body

She's dancing all night long

I could tell that she was a wild one

That's why I was shy at first

But I finally worked up the nerve

And I said

Hey there pretty gold eyes

Whatcha doing later tonight?

Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?

And I said

Hey there pretty gold eyes

Whatcha doing later tonight?

Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?

Spend a little bit

A little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit

A little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit

A little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit

A little bit of time with you," I ran over to the stage and he took off the mic for me to talk in.

"Hey hey little pretty violet eyes

Don'tcha ever be looking at them other girls

'Cause ain't never had no surfer like me

Start swimming over here and ride my wave

'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow

Let's leave the party

I'll grab my guitar

I got the keys

So jump in my car

Sit back, relax

Australia's kinda far." He smiled and the crowd oooooh-ed.

"Hey there pretty gold eyes

Whatcha doing later tonight?

Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?

And I said

Hey there pretty gold eyes

Whatcha doing later tonight?

Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?

Spend a little bit

A little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit

A little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit

A little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit

A little bit of time with you." I laughed as he hauled me up the stage. He pointed to me with a big smile. Gods this kid I swear! I blushed as Mel and Ash made kissing noises and pretended to make out. I blushed harder as they continued and I was ready to throw my shoe but Pan stopped me and grabbed my hand and we bowed. He looked over at me and I whispered to him.

"Since when do you play?" He smiled. "Since I learned how." I raised a brow. "Touché." We both walked off and Ash and Mel ran up to us. They looked like little devils. How they hide their horns is beyond me.

"Hi there, you know our friend Kana?" He looked at me surprised. "Friends of yours?" I nodded. "Yeah." Play it cool. Play it cool. Wait?! What, why am I freaking out?! He's just a guy I meet in the streets! Whatever. He nodded. "So what's up Wonder Woman?" I rolled my eyes. "Not much Peter Pan." Mel and Ash watched us like a wrestling match. Eyes darting back and forth. "Touché." We just stood there looking dead into the other's eyes. He smiled after a while. "You guys wanna hang with me?" Mel and Ash looked panicked. Right, right. Gallaghers' not normal. Or used to being normal. I nodded. "Sure. But where we're heading..." I scanned him up and down. "Don't know if you can handle it." He rolled his eyes. "Anything you three can handle I can too." I shrugged. "Okay, don't start freaking out."

I lead everyone away from town and into the alleyways. There were three boys at the entrance. They glared at Mel, Ash, and Pan. They hadn't seen me. Good. I choked one from behind, the other two whirled around and the laughed and calmed down. "Go easy on him Kana, he's new to this whole thing," Jack said. I nodded and let go. The guy looked really freaked out and rubbed his neck. I fist bumped Juan and Jack. "Where's Joe?" They both exchanged a look. "His mom is having twins this month." I looked at them wide-eyed. "No freaking way..." they nodded. "Total way."

I punched the air. "Hallelujah! Mary, I give you my wishes!" I yelled into the sky, Juan and Jack joined in. I smiled. "Gender?" They smiled even wider. "Twin girls." I covered my mouth with my hands. "Does that mean?" They nodded. "Our little Jo Jo is gonna be a big bro now." I smiled and turned to my friends. "Guys this is Jack and Juan. They help guard this place during the fest since it where we all hang. Jack, Juan. This is Mel, Ash, and Tristan. With me." They nodded and let us in. Mel got close to me. "What the daisy?! Who are they," Mel whispered. "What the daisy is this place?!" Ash nodded and so did Pan. I opened the double doors that lead us into the main section of the barn. "Like I said, a place where freaks like me or regular Joes' like you guys can chill and not care for the law or anything."

They all looked inside. People, kids, teens, about to be adults, all of them were in there. Our ages ranging from 7 to 19. Goths, geeks, jocks, prep, rockers, bands, just your run of the mill kids, and orphans on the run. We're all here. A band played music on a hayloft from above. I turned to see their faces and it was priceless. They all looked in awe, Pan looked like he couldn't believe it. Mel and Ash looked even more excited then before(if possible). People were chasing each other, some were napping, and others just chilling. This thing has been going on for years. Kids who say are gonna go to the festival but have other plans or get ditched come here. Someone tells someone else and they let them come right in. It's not private but adults love to tell people about our hang outs so we have to obey the rules.

Drinks were served with food people brought. I saw handicaps, kids with shades and sticks, kids with hearing aids. Every one of us were here. The band stopped and looked at me and my squad. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I smiled. "I'm back baby!" I yelled. People cheered and others groaned. I've been coming here every festival, every time we have an excuse to come we do and so do I. Let's just say things get wild when I come.

Lots of people said hi and waved so I waved back. I took us to my booth, I've been here before, it's my spot. Eric, this pre-teen who helps out at the deli, was walking around with a tray at hand and drinks for all. Apple cider and juice. He wants to open his own restaurant so he waits at hangouts. His parents want him to become a doctor but he chooses his own path. He smiled at me. Retainer and all. "Hey Kana, how'th it going?" I shrugged. "You know, running and staying on the treadmill." He laughed and nodded. "The th'ame?" I nodded. He smiled and placed four ciders. "Thanks, Eric." He nodded and went off to go get someone else's order.

All three of them looked at me confused. "I expected a gang fight," Ash said and I laughed. "Naw, that's when people need to let it all out. Don't think it'll happen tonight." Mel looked freaked out. Pan just looked around in awe. His eyes just kept moving from place to place but kept coming back to the piano. It was a grand piano right in the middle of a wooden stage on the ground floor. There were three floors here, ground, level two, and the roof. Roof is for star gazing or naps. Two is just to chill, jump off doing crazy stunts into the hay. Ground is all about being you. We have an old pool table, football, darts, tables. All sorts of things.

I smiled at everyone. "Welcome to our little band of freaks. We have all kinds from normal townies to orphans on the run." Mel looked around catching and taking in every last fact, every last detail. Spy habit I guess. Ash and Mel stayed down here. Peter followed me to the second floor. I walked up to a familiar band. No name. They couldn't come up with anything to call themselves so they came up with no name. They're good but we party like we're dogs without horses. Running. Freaking. Wild.

We exchanged fist bumps and I looked down below at the pile of hay. I saw a hook dangling above in rage. I smiled. I loved being here. The crazy. The music. The fun! I took a running start. Going as far back as the wall would let me. I ran as people nearly bumped into me. I launched myself off of a loose board and into the air. I focused on my goal, the hook.

My shoe got stuck on the edge of the sharp tip and I began to swing upside down. People gasped and pointed above and heads turned. I smiled.

The rocking of the band was great. I sang along with the song that they played. What was the song? Don't remember. Too much blood rushing to my head at once.

I saw Mel and Ash down bellow waving at me. I waved back. Peter looked at me like he couldn't find the right definition of crazy anymore. But I'm not crazy. No. I'm insane. Completely wild. A Wild Card.

On a swing back near the balcony Peter stepped close enough and either out of the blood and dizziness or I subconsciously really wanted to, I grabbed his face and kissed him. Smack on the lips. No regrets. I just did it. I hopped off the hook and landed on hay. Ash and Mel ran forward but from above we heard a "Look out!" And from above Pan jumped down.

We both got up and all four of us ran up the stairs. Chandelier playing in the background. We all held hands and took a leap of faith. I let go and landed on the hook once more. I hadn't on foot on the hook and I held into the rope. I sang along. I could hear angels sings with me. A whole chorus of them. All free children. All free. Nevermore attached to rules. Nevermore stuck with the petty laws of the adults. A world made of laughter, of fun. Made by us.

The song ended. I wish it hadn't. But like all songs, once one of them ends. Another begins.


	6. 6 Mission Fail

We left the barn house after a while and came to the deli Eric works at. It was blasting 50's music and kids, adults, teen, all were dancing to the beat and eating. It was like joy and partying was everywhere. There was a particular couple that stood out from the crowd. Cammie and Zachary Morgan-Goodie. They weren't dancing. They were just hanging out. Sitting in a booth the farthest from the crowd. Zach had his hands over Cammie's and she was shaking.

From the window next to her I saw her smiling, but also crying. Ash saw them. I saw how she longed to go over there, but didn't. I nudged her and mouthed "Go." She was nervous. Scared. Her wild eyes that so she thought had witnessed now everything walked cautiously over to her family. They looked surprised to see her as Mel had left to go to the bathroom leaving me alone once more in the room full of families, couples, friends. And I was alone. Forever. I can't have anyone. That would probably cause the world to explode if I did.

Tristan left and went home. Zach looked up at me. He was surprised. Ash had them both in a hug and they hugged her back. I smiled at him and sat in a booth. I listened to the music play. I let a tear slip as I saw the reflection of that happy family crying and smiling, hugging and loving. And I felt alone. I hugged myself. Like I said, I'm not allowed to have anyone.

Its against the laws of life. I should know, love backfired on me before. And it hurt, a lot. I was found by a man who owned an orphanage once. He took me in. He fed me, dressed me, and I saw him as a father figure. But it failed. Like his heart did. He died on me when I was just 5. I was with him, and didn't know what to do.

Another time I was taken in by a family of four. Their youngest child, Amy, a beautiful red head with the most creative imagination died in a hospital because of an illness. Her mom told me that it wasn't my fault, that she was sick before I came but I knew it was my fault. She was doing just fine before me.

I have multiple people that I owe lives to. Amy Castellan, Mathew Jackson, Bethany Gonzalez, Jack Fleming, Philip Lorain, William Gomez, Fredrick Rodriguez, and many more. Even some people I haven't met or gotten to know died before my eyes. Death is a sent that spreads and infects whoever and wherever I am. Like I'm curse for a life of hell. I calmed myself.

I removed the tears that flowed effortlessly down my face. Stop it. Never remember what has happened. The only way to get rid of pain is to forget. They're dead, gone, no more. Gone forever from your mind. Silence them. I looked up and saw Mel walking my way with Ash and her family in tow. I put on my best mask, but little did I know at the time that a British friend of mine saw me cry.

I smiled at everyone, I waved to Cammie and Zach, "'Sup?" Zach gave me a smile. "I see the girls are in one piece so far so I'm guessing that that's a good thing?" I laughed, _fake_. "I mean I guess? Did you _want_ us to get into a car crash or something?" Zach froze and hugged Ash protectively and slowly waddle off with her and Cammie face palmed. Mel laughed and rolled her eyes. " _Pwush_ , if anything it'd be a plane crashing right into Mt. Everest if anything and I'm sure that's just the tip of what you can do." She said in a matter-of-fact way. I laughed. _Lies_. I smiled. _Stop it!_ We danced to the music that blasted from the speakers. Sound deaf to my ears. _Pain, that's all you know._ We had fun. _We are broken and you know it!_ We went back to the festival looking like a family and the kid's friends.

We went on the bumper cars and Cammie was the ref since Zach insisted that it would be me and Mel vs him and Ash. "Go!" Cammie yelled out to us and I stood on the hood of the car beyond the guy who was there's protests for safety issues. The second our car crashed into theirs I hopped on and made them crash into the wall making us the winners and the employe asked me if I was okay. I laughed and say "Yeah I'm cool." But the truth was that I hit my side kinda hard but I ignored the pain and led everyone to a photo booth.

We did funny face. Serious. Bunny ears. Mustache(we used out hair but Zach had these tiny whiskers so he worked with that). At this one point we did the mots ridiculous poses possible. Sadly two random people came by and sort of made us look like drug addicts in a photo booth high on apple cider.

[its the picture above and I don't own it FYI]

(Ash-Leo)

(Mel-Hazel)

(Cammie-Frank)

(Zach-Percy)

(Me-Piper)

(Random people-Jason and Annabeth)

Just to clear things up for ya we went all out on this one. We also worked very hard to not fall out of the booth by accident. We laughed as we took the multiple strips of photos that came out, Zach smiled proudly at the last one while the pair from before just awkwardly shuffled back into the booth. Mel, Ash, and I exchanged fist bumps and smirks.

Later we all blinked and suddenly there stood Cammie and Ash with chocolate galore. Zach and I facepalmed at this and Mel just laughed. We went around doing whatever and eventually went to the karaoke place.

We each did our song but Mel and Ash did a duet.

(Be a man-Zach)

(All da single ladies-Mel and Ash)

(Hakunamatata-Cammie)

(Hide away-Me)

Cammie, Mel, and Ash all joined in on mine and we sang along as Zach sat down and listened. We laughed and left, Cammie held Zach's hand with one of hers and the other was holding Ash's.

And some jerk just _had_ to point it out, stupid captain obvious.

"Hey look at the little toddler!" He cried to his friends and they laughed. I put on a smirk. Oh, they want a trash fight huh? "At least she ain't some bozo yelling her ass off at random people on the street!" I called back in a totally calm voice. Mel giggled behind me and Zach rolled his eyes.

"Come on Kana, they're not worth your time." Zach said warning me to hold my tongue. The boys laughed. "Yeah kid! Listen to daddy and sit!" I growled under my breath. My father! He dares speak of my _father_! "Shut the hell up!" I yelled at them. They laughed and mocked my voice in this high pitched whiny one. I was just about to walk over and give them a beating they'll never forget but Ash stopped me and whispered in my ear. "Your parents were amazing. And so are you. Don't let them get to your head." I paused and nodded. So I brushed them off.

You know these guys should be happy that Ash stopped me, if not then I would have like 4 dead bodies to hide. You know for a kid who didn't even know the real definition of party and knows like 13 different languages and ways to kill someone, Ash is really sweet. I smiled at her after we walked a bit. "Thanks," I said and she cupped her ear. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" I rolled my eyes but repeated it anyways. "I said thanks, you know, for helping me keep my cool back there." She smiled from ear to ear. "Don't sweat it!"

Zach and Cammie left but Zach gave Ash a lost-and-found whistle, a knife-pen-thingy, a foghorn, and pepper spray that doubled as a tube of lipstick and it can melt through walls. He patted her down to make sure she didn't have any broken bone at all and made me swear my life to protect her.

"Now if some terrorist come to Ash or Mel what do you do?" He said drilling me for the 50th time, I rolled my eyes and Cammie tried to pull him away saying Zach stop it over and over again. Ash turned red and call out "Daaaaaaaad!" And Mel just patted both Morgan-Goodie's on the back. "I take him out and send the girls straight to Gallagher. Yeah I know Zach, I'm not some kid that goes to your school. I know what to do. I've been chased by muggers before and I can do it again. I got this. You could have all of the military organizations, all the spies in the world to look after her but all you've got right now is me and I'm the next best thing." I said and walked off with my squad while Zach yelled out to Ash.

"Remember sweetie, NOTICE THINGS!" He cried out attracting more attention than needed. Ash turned a bright red and dragged us away to some random spot and I got her a milkshake.

She slammed the glass onto the table top. "I swear he always does that!" She roared. A few people shooter away from the angry and embarrassed Ashely. She chugged the milkshake down quickly and Mel panicked. "Careful! You'll chocke!" Ash frowned. "Good! I hope it kills me!" I rolled my eyes. "If it did who would we have to save poeple from Me, Mel, and Lexie?" She stopped to think. "Shoot you're right," she stood on her seat. "The world needs me." I grabbed her sweater and pulled her back down. The world needs you to sit down and drink your milk!" She nodded, "Yes ma'am."

I saw Lexie eye-balling me, she gave me that glare she always gives off. Strange, she's not looking at me. She's looking at someone else.

The girls were just about as beat as a squashed potato, ready to go home but live the night till it was over. Which it was. So we walked out of the store and onto the streets once more, people started to pack up and go home or to the park for the end of the fest fireworks. I liked the fireworks I really did but the loud bangs and bright lights scared me because it reminded me of a gun. The blast was the loud sound, the small flicker of light that blasted, it scared me to death. But I wasn't going to admit that. We looked both ways before crossing the street and I saw Lex hide. She hid well and knew that I was the target all along. She knows my button was the golden ticket to win, and her deadline was the fireworks show ending.

She trailed us closely but just out of Mel and Ash's range. But not mine. Mel tapped my shoulder on our way to the fireworks. "What did you mean 'you've been chased by muggers before'?" I smiled at her. She didn't need to know. I put my hand on hers, the one that she put on my shoulder to calm me down. "A story for another night." She nodded and I felt Lexie stiffen. Lots of people were at the park trying to get the best seats but I knew the best one of all. I lead everyone to a tree and up above as high as we could go. There was a small plank of wood there and we sat on it while Lexie chilled down bellow.

The fireworks boomed with delight and I was freaking out like a cat and water. A band played near by. I was literally shaking like a leaf up here. I slid down saying that I wanted to check it all out from the bottom as an excuse to not say I was scared but they came along when they saw the group of dancers. WE went over but the night started to get hot so we put our coats in a bush. Lexie went over to look for the button but she wouldn't find it there. I had it with me.

We started to copy the other kids here and salsaed. We partied and I signaled Lexie over while Mel and Ash danced with some random people. She walked over and growled under her breath at me.

"You're using them as bait?!" She hissed as we danced it off. I shook my head getting serious. "I don't use people Felicity. That I would rather throw myself into Tartarus than do so with those whom I consider friends." I growled back. She frowned. "Either you hate us or not! Make up your mind already!" I shook my head. "It's not that easy Lexie. Its like me saying to you to either be my friend or hate my guts. Not so easy. Besides, my hate is more than just my family. Its passion, its a fire, a light that I use to shine my way through the monsters."

She blinked confused. "Monsters?" I nodded. "Well all have our own, afraid of spiders, disappointing family, dying, we all have our own. But those are just silly little ones," I leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "I know you heard Mel when she asked about the mugger, that my friend was just the tip of my horror and nightmares." She backed away from me. The moon glowed behind me brightly. "I have seen a true monster Felicity Baxter. The kind no training can prepare you for."

She walked away with the button. I gave it to her just to clear that up. Mel, Ash and I walked over to where Lexie and her group were at. I told them about the deal I struck with Zach after we decided to play hooky and they were cool with it. They said that they knew I was just being smart and getting out of trouble easily and they were glad I had thought of them before saying yes. I smiled, they smiled back.

We waited for the light and I saw Anna Bree crossing the street quickly but froze like a deer when a truck suddenly swerved by and was ready to slam her. I ran forward.

 _Leave her._

Never again.

 _She means nothing to you._

Never again. Ever.

 _She's a_ Gallagher!

NEVER AGAIN!

 _Your funeral..._

We hit the cold concrete hard but I protected her with my body. I curled her up into a ball and wrapped myself around her covering her head. My cheek felt raw and I could feel the warmth of the red ooze that drizzled down my face. The truck stopped and Mel with a panicking Ash ran over(they checked both ways twice) to us. Lexie ran too. So did Ezra. I got up and checked Anna for a cut or wound, anything.

She was trembling quickly. I let out a deep relived sigh. She was fine. Nothing broken. Not even a paper cut, she was okay. I saw flashs of faces from my past. The old man. Amy, Matt, Beth, Jack, Phill, I saw them all. And now a new face. Anna Bree Di Angelo. I actually _saved_ someone. Not killed. Saved. I smiled and hugged her. She hugged me back as tears began to fall quickly down her face, she said thank you over and over again. She was scared. But she'll never know how happy it made me just to know that she was alive. That's she was okay. That someone actually thanked me.

Ezra called off the truck driver and told him that we were fine. Mel and Ash started to freak when they saw I had a gashing wound on my face. I rolled my eyes and smiled. It hurt. "Oh really? I'm bleeding?! Man I just thought someone put warm water on my face!" Mel let out a shaky laugh and all three of Mel, Ash, and Ezra carried me beyond my constant protests. We saw someone ran over quickly and as a car passed by light glowed onto the figure. Peter Pan.

He looked worried sick. "Oh my gods are you okay?!" He cried out and his eyes darted to Ezra defensively. Boys. "I'm fine Pan. Besides, it takes more than a truck to stop me." He rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "It would take all 9 planets and the sun to even scratch you!" I laughed. It hurt a lot. Even more than smiling did. "Aw shucks you're making me blush." He rolled his eyes. "You're not immortal Wonder Woman! Be careful-HOLY FLUBER NIGGETS McFRICKLE FRACKEL!" He cried out when he saw my cheek.

He literally grabbed me out of everyone's arms and into his own like I weighed nothing to him. I blushed causing even more blood to flow. He took off his vest and placed it gently on my face. I did my best not to cry out in pain when he added water. This reminded me of Mr. Townsend. A man who had not died helping me when I was younger.

 _Mr. Townsend rolled his eyes. "Hold still already!" He grumbled and Ms. Cameron sighed. "Let me give it a try." She said and Mr. Townsend looked at her suspiciously but moved to the side. Ms. Cameron squatted down to my height. I shoved my body father into the wall. I was cornered. They were gonna hurt me like Bo did. My whole body shook like crazy._

 _We were in an alley. I was stuck in a corner, it was cold, I was hurt, and these people who were passing by saw me. Ms. Cameron reached out to me and I closed my eyes shut waiting for her to hurt me. But nothing happened. She put her hand on my shoulder and didn't hurt me. What? She smiled at me big. "See? I won't hurt you." She said nicely. I was still scared._

 _Ms. Cameron was pretty. She had green eyes and dark brown hair. She was tall and very nice. Mr. Townsend had black hair and blue eyes. He was kinda hard but he was okay. They helped me up and I ran the second I could. Ms. Cameron started to chase after me but Mr. Townsend stopped her. I ran to the park to take a breath. Lost 'em._

 _Some boys surrounded me and I whimpered. Not again. I don't want another beating. I felt my cheek where there was now a forever-there scratch from the last beating. I got up and left my sweater since it just weighed me down. I ran on to the streets and they followed. I ran into crowds and lost them too. Why is everyone chasing me today? I felt someone behind me and turned to see one of the bullies. He took me to a dark alley and beat me up with all the other boys._

 _There was another kid there too. They called him Matthew. They were hurting poor Matthew. Fight. Everything in me told me to fight. But I can't. I told myself I would never fight for me anymore._

Then do it for him.

 _Who was that?! Someone in my head just spoke! Then I thought about what it had said. Fight for Matt. I could do it, I got up and punched the boy who kicked Matt. The other boys got mad and started to fight me. It was like the world was going slower and slower. The boys were all too slow for me. I was quick and my mind went super ultra mega fast. Punch. Kick. Chop. In a matter of seconds I had knocked them out and so I grabbed Matt's hand and we ran._

 _We stopped after a couple of streets. That's when my cuts started to hurt. We heard someone call out for Matthew so I let him go. He left and I felt around for where it hurt, everywhere. But where it hurt the most was my left arm. I had a bad cut and I was bleeding. I ignored the boo-boo and walked on. I felt a hand on my shoulder, turned, and saw Mr. Townsend with Matthew by his side and another little girl and Ms. Cameron._

 _They brought me to their house and Mr. Townsend helped me with my cut. He and Ms. Cameron, or Mrs. Townsend, would let me stay until I was better. I knew I couldn't stay. People die around me. But I did stay because of Matthew. He was like a brother to me. And his sister Morgan like a sister of my own. They felt like family. Like home. But I can't have a home. Its not right. I left after a long time. I left them a note and never saw them again._

I held my breath as we walked our separate ways. Peter wanted to walk with us all the way but Ezra made him go. We walked slowly and it was killing me. "Can we please walk faster!" I yelled done with that how the slow moment that brought us nowhere. We moved a bit faster and let's just say Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Zach didn't take it so lightly that I had a bleeding scar on my face when we got back.

Also I was dizzy from blood loss so fuck, its about to get funky. I smiled at Zach who ran to us instantly with everyone else. "At least everyone's in one piece like I promised." I said with an awkward laugh. Bex looked like she couldn't believe the scene before her. "Talk." She commanded. I told her what happened and she nodded. "Do you feel faint?" I snapped.

"No man I just lost a sh*t ton of blood but you know what I'm _fine_ I mean it's not like I f*cking _bleeding_ my goddamn a** off here!" I yelled. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Uh Kana, I'm over here." I squinted. "Ya don't say?" I was apparently yelling at a potted plant. I marched to the doors. "Well, best be off now shall we? We 'll got school tomorrow!" I hit a wall. "Now who the blooming bloody hell put a damn wall right he'e?!" I yelled. According to everyone I was talking in perfect Irish from that point on and they took me to a hospital nearby. They told the doctor that I was out playing hooky and fell off a motorcycle and onto my face. Like the idiot I am. Also I bit Zach twice saying that he was and they quote 'Grumpy gross dark chocolate with dirt sprinkles!' With an Irish accent.

Also, the doctors say I sang old tavern songs during the day. Bree came in to find me singing my life away and she would panic and said sorry over and over again. Good thing that only lasted a night.

I woke up the next morning in my own bed at Gallagher. You have no idea how happy it made me to be there. Do I hate them or not? That question Lexie asked me still troubled around my brain. I was given the day off but Mel was picking up my homework for me, so in other words no class. Homework yes. I walked around school even though I promised not to move from bed.

I walked along the halls until I saw someone move in the shadows. I followed this person, I caught a glimpse of her face. She was a little girl, no more than 6 or 7, red frizzy hair and green emerald eyes. She smiled up at me and I followed her to the roof. There was a pidgeon coop there. Railing so no one jumped.

But I wasn't jumping. The little girl danced in graceful movements. A song played in my mind. She stopped dancing. She closed her eyes and on instinct I did the same. I felt the need to open them so I did. There before me stood a beautiful woman, fire red hair and a slick black jumpsuit. Her light skin tone and emerald eyes, the girl from before?! She smiled at me and took my hands. We danced. We spin. She smiled. And I laughed. There, on the roof top I had a memory.

 _Music boomed from the radio. I saw my family dance, my brother let my sister put her tiny feet on his. They laughed and danced. I clapped and laughed with them. We were having fun in the wooden beach house. Mom and dad smiled and held each other close on the couch. My brother let go of my sister and reached out towards me. He grabbed my hands and we danced._

I looked up at the ginger-haired lady she smiled and sang a song.

" _Above the plains up on the hill, there stood a castle bold_

 _A gleaming palace made of white, a pillar to behold_

 _The horseman lived in service to the castle and the crown_

 _But the knights rose up and killed the kings_

 _And it all burned down._ "

I didn't know what's she meant by that song but I sang along. Then I switched the song to the one in my head. The lady said nothing as I sang.

"I was a girl caught under your thumb

But my star's gonna shine brighter than your sun

And I will reach so high, shoot so far

Gonna hit, gonna hit, hit every target

It counts this time

I will make it count this time

This is my kiss goodbye

You can stand alone and watch me fly

Cause nothing's keeping me down

I'm gonna let it all up

Come on and say right now, right now, right now

This is my big hello

Cause I'm here and never letting go

I can finally see, it's not just a dream

When you set it all free, all free, all free

You set it all free [x3]!"

She let me go and I danced on my own and shouted to the sky. I didn't care anymore. The lady turned back into a girl and left. I had a felling I would see her again.

"This is my kiss goodbye

You can stand alone and watch me fly

Cause nothing's keeping me down

I'm gonna let it all up

Come on and say right now, right now, right now

This is my big hello

Cause I'm here and never letting go

I can finally see, it's not just a dream

When you set it all free, all free, all free

You set it all free [x5]!"

Someone slowly clapped behind me. I turned to see Lexie there. I smiled at her. "'Sup?" She shook her head, "You're supposed to be in bed." I put one hand on my hip. "And you're supposed to be in class right know." I said looking at the watch they gave me on my first day. It was linked to all the others here so we all saw the same time.

She shrugged. "Well when you have an injured friend that you have to make sure she didn't kill herself or escape you kinda have a good excuse to not to go to class. Good thing I ditched when I did." I shrugged. "Momma' gonna be mad at ya." Lexie flinched. "Well she'll understand when she hears that you were on the _roof_!" I shrugged. "Don't tell her though, might put stress on the baby."

She growled. "And you might wanna tell me why you apparently _care?_ " I nodded and she led me to the coop and sat me down. She sat opposite of me. She had papers in her hand, I caught my name on them. "Checking me out Baxter?" I said and pointed to the file in her hand. She nodded. "I thought I saw something when we checked your background last time."

She handed me the file. I flipped through the pages. Something told me to. I looked at my family file. It had more than just a ' ** _lol ur parents r dead_**!' then I thought it would. Instead, it had a whole file on my mom, my dad, and an adoption paper. From Edingston Orphanage. Was I adopted? Lexie shifted awkwardly when she saw the page. I raised a brow.

"Mind telling _me_ why you guys cared so much as to make a physical copy of my life?" I said and she nodded. "It'll say why in that file you have right there." She said and tapped the adoption form twice. Suddenly I felt nauseous. What does my life have to do with this. Was I adopted by an enemy? A friend? Someone I know?

 _Kana Sheridan Mulligan_ (apparently my real name)

 _Age:15_

 _Height: 5'9"_

 _Status: alive_

 _Hair: light brown_

 _Eyes: golden brown_ (there was a series of numbers and according to Lexie that meant that they already scanned my eye)

 _Bloodline: Irish, English-England, American, Canadian, etc._ (I have a long bloodline, mainly from the Middle East)

 _Parents: John Mulligan(now decreased) and Katharine Adams(now decreased)_

 _Both parental units were agents, Mulligan of the Cabin of the Cult Angus and Adams a former member of the M16. Adams was in the M16 for 12 years of her life and mostly dedicated to the Angus mission. Mulligan was in the CIA for 7 years and then left to the CCA for 5 years, maybe longer. Information requires further clearance..._

 _Katharine Elaine Adams:_

 _Age: 32(when decreased)_

 _Height: 6'3"_

 _Description: medium build, brown copper hair, grey eyes, tan skin_

 _John Mulligan_

 _Age: unknown_

 _Height: unknown_

 _Description: medium build, honey brown hair, golden brown eyes, light skin, long scar from his right eyebrow to the right side of his chin_

 _Last seen: unknown_

Just as I was gonna flip the page to see who I was adopted by, the lunch bell rang. How convenient. The thick tension that had formed around me and Lexie over these papers suddenly broke. She looked up at me. "Sheridan?" I hit her head. "Felicity." We both walked down the stairs to get lunch. There waiting for us at the Grand Hall was a crowd. They all asked endless questions. Faces swarmed around me. It was like an attack.

"Enough!" Someone boomed. I looked over at an extremely embarrassed Roger Orion. He blushed scarlet but walked over confidently. He gently led me over to our usual table and opened the chair for me and scooted it back in when I sat down. Some girls giggled at this gentlemanly gesture but I knew it was between friends.

"Thanks," I whispered and he smiled. "Anytime." He set down a plate of eggs for me and I dug in. Bree sat across from me. "Kana I'm so so so so so sooooooooooo sorry! Please forgive me!" She cried and the whole room stayed silent for my response.

I swallowed what was left in my mouth and smiled at her. "Naw it's cool, I'm fine anyways." I fist bumped her hands that were in the shape of a fist. She smiled at me and hugged me. I patted her back awkwardly. "Uh, okay. Uh calm down Bree." I said as she broke into tears. And to ruin the happy moment Dan came in like a wrecking ball. "So I hear that it was an assassin out for Bree who nearly flattened you guys." I groaned out loud and everyone laughed. "Can't you go one day with out the whole 'my fake friends tell me' stuff?!" They laughed even harder.

Dan grabbed a forkful of egg and stuffed it into my mouth. I chewed. "Thx." He rolled his eyes and smirked. I laughed out loud. The freedom and roaring of sound were incredible. I can be free anywhere. Never again shall I be held down.

My eyes met Lexie's. She sent me a small smile. I smiled back. I looked at Mel and Ash. They were happy. That made me happy. Smiles all around. The teachers came in and their eyes swept the room to find everyone slowly quieting down and their eyes landed on me. I smiled. I saw Zach roll his eyes and Cammie just looked like she was holding in a laugh.

Everyone stood to do the pledge thingy but as much as I don't totally hate everyone here I don't think that I was ready to say yet so I faked it. Lexie raised a brow and I shrugged. I had to wear the huge bandage on my face for a while and no P.E. for me according to Mel. I got on my hands and knees.

"No way man! I am _not_ missing out on these new moves they were gonna show us!" I cried. Mel put her foot down. "Oh yes you are! I am not having you come back to the suite all bruised because you couldn't handle it." I groaned. "I hate missing P.E! Its the only fun class I have. They rest don't stick!" Mel frowned. "Well get used to it or I swear Lexie and Ash better hold me down cause I _will_ hunt you down if you even set foot on the P. E. grounds!" I pouted. "No fair man! Most of my classes are indoors. The doc said I need fresh air now and then." Mel scrunched up her face in a 'over my dead cold body' way.

"Well, I'm sure you got _plenty_ if fresh air from the _rooftop_!"

I snapped my head towards Lexie. "Traitor!" She shook he head. "It was for the greater good of your health." I stomped over to her. "Greater good! Greater _good_! Felicity Georgia Baxter, need I remind you that for the past 13 years of my life I have taken care of myself _without_ any medical treatment or help at all! I have had a _gun_ aimed at my temple at age 7 and your lecturing _me_ about my _wellbeing_!" She nodded shocked at the whole gun thing.

I sat down on my bed and curled up into a bed burrito. "Well okay then. I'll stay in bed for the rest of my life." I said with a huff. Ash sighed and came over to me. I rolled away from her. I know, I know, childish right. Well I hate being worried over. I don't like it. It makes me feel useless.

 _Oh, admit it! You love that they care._

Do not. Ash put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Kana, we're just looking out for you." She said. Her voice soft and soothing. I frowned. "I'm not a kid anymore." She nodded. "We know, we just care a lot." "Since when." She laughed. "You're our friend silly. Now clam down and say sorry for yelling at Lexie and Mel, they're just looking out for you." I pouted.

"Fine, but only because you said so." I got out of bed still wrapped up like a burrito. I hoped over. I didn't face them. "Sorry I yelled at you guys." Ash nodded approvingly. "Now Lexie and Mel, apologize for yelling too." Mel nodded but Lexie refused. "She _was_ on the roof." Ash put her foot down.

Mel came up to me. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." I nodded. "Naw it's cool." Lexie came over and huffed. "Sorry, but just because Ash said so." I nodded. Ash walked over to her bed to take a nap. "Good, now if you'll excuse me I've got some important stuff to attend." I rolled my eyes. "Like what?" She gave me a serious look. "With the power to stop a war between friends come the desperate need to nap for a while." As in years. I shrugged her off. "Ok, but if you wind up in a coma don't blame me."

I hopped back into bed being careful on the landing so I don't hurt my face and cause bleeding again. Maybe I'll take a nap too. I yawned and fell soundlessly asleep.

I awoke after a memory less nightmare. What were the details? Don't know. It was midnight according to my watch. Oh wait, never mind. 12:01. Whatever. Pass midnight.

I got up and saw everyone asleep. Mel had fallen asleep with a monster of a book. I rolled my eyes and shook off my blanket. I walked over to her and gently took off her glasses before she crushed them and put them on her shared nightstand. Right next to her alarm, right where she likes it. Ash was nearly falling off of her bunk at the top so I shoved her back on. Lexie had her earphones on and was listening to something deep in sleep. How do I know that this brilliant monster of a spy was asleep and no not faking? Well because if she were awake then she'd give me a lecture about sleep that's why.

I leaned in to listen and she was listening to Beethoven's moonlight sanoda. I listened along with her. She held a book in her hands. A journal with her name written all over. I didn't read it although I had the chance. Let her be alone. If she wanted me to see it then she would show me it herself.

I walked over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. My hair was a tangled mess but I was fine. My eyes a more yellow gold than usual. Like always whenever I wake up. I had pillow lines on my face but it didn't matter. I reached deep into my pocket and took out the papers on me from Lexie.

I read the adoption papers and didn't make a sound even when I read the whole thing over and over again. I...I was...part of a family, and it was with the girl right here. I walked over to her. Her peaceful form as she slept soundly. She rolled over and smiled in her sleep. I was part of her life once, but I know I can't be again. She probably hates me for that. For leaving her like I had done so many times to the rest. I don't get why she even bothers to care about me. I brushed some of her hair away from her face.

Even if she doesn't want it, or me at all. I will protect her, with everything I've got.


	7. 7 And with my life I dedicate to you

**That's right! Double chapter! (Only cause this one's short)**

I woke up again. I was still a mess but whatever. I woke up before everyone, even before Lexie. 2:45. Still a while before she awakes. I took my papers with me and made my way to the roof top. It seems like I can be myself there. Maybe go for a jog later, join Lexie. I read the pages over and over again. I was her sister. She probably doesn't care about me anymore. I mean I did leave her. She did have hr family though so I don't see why she should care so much.

I'm nothing to her. I'm just that kid her family said was her new sibling and said get on with it and then when I left were probably like 'oh well...whatever.' And boom! Gone from their minds for life. I sighed, I don't care. If I don't matter whatever. No one cares if I die anyways. I groaned and punched the air in frustration. But _I_ care! I wanna be important again! I wanna show her that I can have feelings, that I'm not just a thing of the past! I wanna protect her, I wanna see her laugh smile and everything!

I let out a quiet roar to the sky. "Why can't I change what happened in the past!?" I clenched my fists. "I wanna be her sister again!" Even though it seems selfish, I just want her to see that I still got her back. I wanna be important to her again. But how to make myself worthy of her trust, how to make her wanna be with me again? I guess I just need to befriend her, then become close friends, then epic friends, then try and be her sister again.

Yeah! That's its! I'll show her her I'm totally sister-worthy and then she'll be happy! I pumped my fist. I'm a genius! I raced quietly and quickly down the stairs to our room and showered and put my papers away. I cheerfully got my stuff ready for class in a bit and went down stairs for a jog around the forest. I planed everything every step of the way. First she'll see that I'm friend-worthy then make my way to sister material! I don't think I've ever been happier to hear that I had a family in my life.

My old parents didn't care about me so why should I care about them. They left and left for good. Never came back or looking for me. Why should I care? I have a family I need to low key protect and become apart of again. I saw someone ahead and saw Lexie jogging. I ran up to her and smiled. "Good morning." I laughed at her bewildered expression and ran as fast as my legs could take me. I let out a whoop. "Look out world here I come!" I smiled as wide as my face would allow. Beyond the aching of my face. I ran the whole woods until I reached the half way point and slowed down to a stop. I admired the woods for the first time ever, and to think I thought all Gallaghers were just something the world didn't need. I had a family who were Gallaghers and I'm not letting anyone as that about them.

"Well someone seems happy." Grumbled an out of breath Lexie. I smiled and grabbed her hands and jumped around in a cricle, spinning her with me. "Hey ya Lex! Who are ya?" She let go and I stopped hoping about but still smiled. She felt my forehead. "No fever, just sweat." I laughed, my voice echoing through the woods. "It's not that, I'm just in a good mood Lex. I read the papers! Isn't it great?" I laughed again. Okay, okay, call me weird or anything else but I just really like the idea of being in a family again.

Lexie's eyes widened. "You read them all?" I nodded and smiled. "Yeah!" She gave me a sad look. "Oh," was all she said. I looked at her confused. "Oh?" She nodded. Walking away I chased after her. "Wha do ya mean 'oh'?" She jogged faster. "Hey wait up!" She broke into a run. "Lexie wait!" She stopped and I nearly crashed into her. She turned around furious. "You want to know what you wag off!?" Her accent thickining. Wait did she just use British slang in me?

She grabbed the collar of my shirt and hoisted me off the ground. "She. Hates. _You_." Her words sting. She threw me on the ground. Tears welding in her eyes. "You _left_ her! You think she wants you back?! You half wit tosh!" I looked at the floor. I thought I was protecting her. "She hates you. She f*cking hates you! I know it!" She roared and I closed my eyes. I growled under my breath. "No one will every want someone like _you_! Ever!" Stop it please. "She _cried_ over you!" Stop please. "She actually _cared_ about a lump of trash like you!" I'm begging you stop. "Don't ever think you can be in her life again! Ever!"

I jump led to my feet and yelled, I cried my heart out on poor Lexie. She didn't deserve what I had said to her. No one did. I was too angry at myself to stop. "Okay I get it! If you and everyone else hates me so much then I'll leave! Just like I did before! She doesn't want me, my parents didn't want me, people have tried to _kill me cause no one wants me_! I get it! I'm just another thing the world can live without and since you guys hate me so much the I'll just go kill myself! You'll never be anything Felicity Baxter! You'll only be a shadow of your parents!"

I slapped her.

And ran.

Tears fell from my face as I fled into the woods. I knew it. I got my hopes up high for nothing. Just like with mom and dad. Just like with every family I run into. I get my hopes up too high only to be crushed again. I can't have anyone. I've always known that. But I still try. And I always fail. My biggest mission fail.

I won't ever stop running. I hate everything that run my way. No one cares.


	8. 8 I come crying back

Okay, okay you called my bluff. I didn't really kill myself or run away. I'm just a bit depressed but just a bit. I mean I may or may not have really been looking forward to being in a family and I may or may not have gotten my hopes up too high. Like I always do. Like I did with my parents. Sigh.

I stopped running after a while. I probably should apologize to Lexie for hitting her and I will. Later. Just not in person. Okay so I'm terrible with people so what?! I've been by myself for most of my life what do you expect from me perfection? Well too bad. I took the bus the second I found a road and it led me to a town. I'll just take a small break and go somewhere.

 _Abby's place?_

I have no idea who's voice it is in my head but it's definitely _not_ mine. My voice sounds like me but not out loud. Its complicated.

I thought about what it said for a sec. Abby's place seems a good enough place to go.

Just in case you're wondering who's Abby well I'll tell ya. She's this woman I met a few 7-ish years back and we haven't talked since. She's with Townsend if you recall if not then I'll give you a brief description of her. She is tall, role model, looks like a model, and is three ounces of whoop ass. Try imagining a tall woman with dark hair going past her shoulders with green eyes and jumping off a building that has recently and just so happens to be exploding behind her as she shoots the bad guys.

I've secretly wanted to be like her (and may or may not still do)but I will never admit it to anything in this world.

The bus took a while to take me to their secret safe house and so I hopped off and walked over. Its was still early in the morning so I didn't need to worry about playing hooky. In fact I didn't even care at all(maybe) if no one noticed if I were gone. So whatever. Once I reached their safe house I looked around for signs of entry. Of course there wasn't any so I used the key under the sunflower pot and opened the password lock and entered _Matt_ &_Morgan _and vala I'm in. They really need to change the code sometime.

Suddenly a fingerprint scanner came out of the door bell and an eye scanner thingy. Right, right. Forgot about you two. There was also a DNA tester thingy but the details of it I'll spare you. Its gross. The only reason alarms didn't go blaring off is that when I was here back then I was awkward and super scared of everyone so if they approached me too quickly and without warning I would run out the door and close it gently behind me and continue running until I was sure they wouldn't hurt me.

So then Abby and Ed made me my own little place in their security codes so I could get in and out without their help. So now I'm in the system.

Stupid to think that they would hurt me? Yes. A good thing to do? Definitely. I mean what if they did hurt me, or turn me in to an orphanage? I was just being smart here people. Than and I was super cautious about everything especially modern tech since I knew nothing about.

I walked in through the door and saw signs of actual life and not a fake spy home that is made to looked 'lived in'. How? Townsend' a total neat freak and will clean up any spot possible to be seen from a microphone and Abby always wants to tick him off by smudging something on her way out. Today she went with coffee table and it was a big one. Hot coco stain from the looks of it and it was still warm so new stain. But it didn't look like it was made on purpose. It looked like they were in a rush.

The cup of coca was on the floor wetting the carpet and the phone was left in between the couch cushions like she dropped it. Not a good sign. I looked around the house more and saw that Matt most likely put on two different shoes. Because all the shoes had a matching pair besides two shoes. Black convers and the green ones. Accidental because Matt like Townsend likes things neat and organized unlike Morgan who wears glitter and stickers and is the messy one. They're twins.

But the irony is that Morgan gets better grades than Matt and Matt has test anxiety. So he's the ones with the brains but is scared and she's the one with creativity and grades. So it's kinda switched. It either way they're still unstoppable together. They're like the unstoppable duo that their parents are but younger and related and totally legit and not the stereotype twins you see sometimes on tv.

Late to school? I checked Morgan and saw that Matt had organized her stuff again but they weren't re-messed up. They stayed that way. Late to school or not Morgan E. Townsend _will_ have her way. This ain't good.

When I looked for Townsend I freaked out. It. Was. MESSY! This is bad, this is really bad. Townsend is never messy. Never. I picked up Abby's phone to see who or where the call was. Damnit debugged. You had time to debug it but not anything else Abby?!

I took a deep breath. Calm down. I looked around abut more and saw a door open. It was at the end of the hall and I walked in. I don't remember you. I looked inside. It was a kid's room and completely untouched by the mayhem outside. It had a small bed with new sheets. Blue like the water with fishes on them. The dresser old but not a single article of clothing in it. There was a small desk with a coloring book flipped open to a page half finished. The crayon box not found anywhere. Like a ghost lived here.

I noticed a box under the bed and I opened it curiosity getting the better of my manners. It had a little blue shirt and khaki pants. Old and torn up socks and red running shoes. What surprised me most was a specific article of clothing.

A silver necklace. My silver necklace. Next to it small winter gloves. The size of a child no bigger than maybe 9 or 10. The necklace. The one mom gave me. Or at least I think she did. I can't remember. She-er someone gave me it when I was young. But who? Where was I when I got it? It had this really old family crest on it and I knew it was really important just by the looks of it. It didn't look impressive or at all important but it felt that way.

I picked it up and examined it well. It was a beautiful as to when it was in the past. Like time had never even laid a hair on it.

Suddenly someone burst in through the door and I got in attack position. Who's there?

"KANA?! Are you here?!"

Abby?! I opened the door cautiously and sure enough there she stood in all her beauty. Her emerald green eyes locked with mine and she ran at me with full speed, I had no time to run or think because she had already had me in her arms. She squeezed me tight and laugh/cried into my hair. "Its you!" She said joyfully. As if I had died before her. Townsend came in and smiled his rare smiles. He came over and hugged me. Soon we were on the floor thanks to an overpowering Morgan and Matthew.

It was like a me sandwich with multiple layers. They all instantly let go giving me my space. Abby looked rather embarrassed and I noticed Cammie, Zach, Mel, Ash, and Lexie coming in.

Morgan suddenly got really close, like super close and smiled at me. "I knew that you weren't just a myth!" Okay what?! Matt pulled her back and sighed. "Ella, space remember." Now Ella looked embarrassed. "Oh right sorry." I scratched my neck. "What's going on? Suddenly its the end of the world." Abby laughed and pointed my way. "It is her!" I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. It was nice seeing her and the Townsends again. Ed looked my way and gave me a kind nod. By the book Townsend alright.

Matt smiled at me. "Hey Kana, remember us?" I roles my eyes again. "Who would forget?" Morgan gasped and then smiled. Hugging me again. This time not letting go.

Later they explained to me that they heard from Cammie's mom that I was at Gallagher and they came rushing in to see me but instead saw that I wasn't there. Lexie told them I ran off after I accidentally hit her and that Townsend got a notification that someone entered their home. Me. And came running. Then they find me and we're all singing happy songs.

Ed got all serious again and Morgan messed up her stuff. Matt put on the right shoes and Abby smirked with triumph. "Told you she'd come back." Ed rolled his eyes. "Yes, seven years ago." Abby frowned. " _I_ didn't doubt her." Ed's frown deepened. " I did no such thing. I just said that she should do as she pleases and look at how's she's grown." He said gesturing to me. Abby shrugged. "Yeah, do as she pleases. Like trying to steal from Gallagher." She said giving me a glare. Morgan and Matt darted their eyes back and forth.

I have an awkward laugh. "Uh...I have issues?" I said with an awkward shrug. She pouted. "Hey, I wouldn't have gotten caught if it wasn't for one of them coming out to charge their phone and Zach forgetting his keys!" Her frown deepened. I sighed. "Okay, okay I know it was a bad thing but come on," I said pointing to Zach and co on the couch. "You know I don't like Gallaghers!" She shook her head and Morgan laughed.

"Yeah I remember," she beamed cheerfully. "Whenever you actually talked to us most of the time you would talk on and on about Gallagher this and Gallagher that and once you plotted to explode the whole building by then mom said that it wasn't a good idea since everyone would be inside and you were like oh okay then I'll just evacuate the area and then bomb it and then dad-" Matt put his hand over Morgan's mouth.

The Gallaghers in the room turned my way. I blushed and gave Morgan a sharp look, but it was wasted since she was busy licking Matt's hand to make him let go of her. "Ew, gross." He complained. Zach and Cammie gave each other a worried look when Morgan mentioned the bomb. Oh yeah the school was set on fire once. Mel, Ash, and Lexie looked at me in horror. Okay so I'm a kid with issues so what?! I was like 9!

I noticed that Lexie's face was pink on one side and not the other. Then I remembered that I slapped her. I felt a pang of guilt. I mouthed sorry but she looked the other way and puffed out her chest. She wasn't going to talk to me for while.

Cammie gave me a confused look. "Wait, how do you know Aunt Abby?" I gawked at her. "Abby's you're Aunt?!" Cam nodded. Wow, mind blown to peaces. Zach laughed. Abby puffed out her chest proudly and Ed rolled his eyes at his wife. Abby rubbed her nails on her shirt then examined them. "Yeah I'm awesome I know." Morgan laughed and Abby sent her a confused look.

"Mom, you may still and forever be the best and most coolest mom-slash-spy _ever_ buuuuuuuut you still can't dance. I mean you can do a nice simple waltz but beyond that nothing. You can sing, you can cook, you're the best spy ever and yet no dancing moves." Abby looked flatened but en laughed admittingly. "Yeah, Ed tries to teach me but I'm no good," she winked at us. "That's why I don't go into most partying missions." I laughed. Sure enough my memory pops up like the crazy voice in my head and I can remember Abby doing a weird wiggly move around the kitchen singing like and angel and dancing like a crazy person.

My laughter died when I saw no one else laughing with me. I let out and awkward cough and went to poker face mode. Morgan giggled and poked my cheek. "Aw, Kana's got a cute laugh." She said in a sing song voice. I shooded her hand away. "Do not." The others nodded. I glared at them.

In the end we were forced to go back to Gallagher having missed first and part of second period which was jolly good for me and not so much for the others. Morgan and Matt had a holiday and Abby gave me my necklace back. "You forgot this when you left Kiddo." I smiled at her because of the nickname. She calls Morgan and Matt munchkins 1 and 2, Cammie she calls Squirt, and she calls me Kiddo. I don't mind as long as the others don't call me that.

Morgan and Matt told me to stay in touch this time and not to be a ghost and I told them okay and left in Cammie's car. I was smushed in between Lexie and Ash since Mel just sat on Lexie's lap. Cammie and Zach kept on sharing looks like a secret conversation that I was dying to hear. Lexie kept glaring at me and I'm calling her glare the Gallagher glare. Since most kids in Gallagher give it to me. The car ride was quiet and we stopped for gas because low gas and Cammie and Ash left to buy chocolate. Mel left with them so it was just me and Lexie.

She still wasn't talking to me at all. I breathed in and Lexie had enough. "Can you not?!" I frowned. "What breath? I don't know can I? I mean everything I do is banned by the world itself so why not add breathing to that list!" I snapped. Lexie glared at me and I felt bad. I twirled the water bottle I was given at Abby's as a refreshment. I looked at how the light touched the water and gave it an array of color. "Sorry." I said finally when the silence was killing me. She didn't talk and turned her face so I could see that her cheek was now no longer pink and back to its tan skin tone. I sighed and placed my water bottle on her cheek.

She flinched and turned to me. "What was that for?!" I pointed to my cheek and then her. "It looked pink-ish at Abby's so I'm guessing I hit you hard, here. For your face." She turned into a light pink and took the bottle and placed it back where I put it. "T-thanks." I nodded. "Y-yeah, no problem. Sorry about what I said too." She looked at me confused. "Didn't you already say sorry?" I shook my head.

"No, that was when I snapped at you. I mean for when I yelled at you before."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Oh...right. I mean as in the woods. I didn't mean it, I was just mad." She looked even more confused. "Mad? Why?" I felt embarrassed to the max. Ugh I hate feelings! They're so hard to say and then there's never the right one for who you really feel! Hate emotions! Hate sharing! Hate sharing feelings! "I...uh..." I was probably really red. I looked up at the drivers mirror so they could see the people behind them and sure enough I was red. I could see Lexie giving me weird looks. I tapped the seat loud enough for her to hear in Morse code.

 _I kinda hoped the world would at least let me be friends with Ash.(Me)_

 _Aren't you already? (Lexie)_

 _Naw, she probably hates my guts like everyone else I met or have ever come in contact with. I'm just a_ great _way to let out all your anger on. (Me)_

 _*eye roll* no, she still looks up to you. Just like she always has *sigh* I told her the second that we found out about your past not to get her hopes up since you probably don't remember her at all. Yet there she goes, on a suicide mission with you playing hooky and joining gangs. (Lex)_

 _*lol* yeah right. If she even looked up to me once it would probably be because of height. No way man. I'll say it again and I'll say it for ever no one likes me or loves me or anything. People will always hate me and that's that. I'm just cursed to be hated naturally. That why I leave, so I'm no longer a burden to everyone. (Me)_

 _Why do you run? (Lexie)_

 _Didn't I just explain it to you. Everyone hates Kana! Its just a thing with everyone. Everywhere no matter how far I go people will hate me. (Me)_

Lexie was about to say something but the others started coming back. Ash and Cammie came back with bags of M&M's and Mel with pens. Zach was done with gas so we all hoped on and drove back to school. I scholded Ash who was on her second bag of chocolate. "Geez stop eating already. You'll give yourself a stomach ache, or worse." She raised a brow. "Oh and _you've_ never had any sweets miss gumpington." I nodded. "A-actually yeah, I haven't. I mean I've been on the run from no one at all, all my life and never really had time to sit back and chill-" I was cut off by an M&M popping itself in my mouth. I looked at Ash surprised and she smiled.

"Well now you have time. So enjoy it while it lasts." I chewed. Oooooooooh~! Its delicious! I saw Ash smirk in triumph and I noticed my face in the mirror again. I looked like my mind was blown to nothing with pink tinting my cheeks. I formed a frown and drained the pink from my cheeks. "It's okay I guess." She giggle and so did everyone else. I blushed furiously. "What I'm not saying it's good or anything!" Lexie shook her head. "That's not what your face said miss-I'm-a-trained-street-rat." I glared at her. "It was my first time having chocolate okay!" Cammie and Ash just about had a heart attack. "It was your what?!"

Eventually, we got to Gallagher with Ash and Cammie planing to show me the wonders of chocolate. I just _had to_ open my mouth, didn't I? We walked in and I went to P.E. which was about to start.

I noticed that our usual teacher wasn't here yet when we arrived. In fact all that was in the barn was a bunch of confused children. They said that they've been waiting for a while now and our usual teacher wasn't here. While the saps where awkwardly shuffling around I noticed our new teacher enter.

She was tall and had very light skin, her golden brown eyes glistened within the shadows that she hid so well in. Her dark raven hair falling past her shoulders and to her waist. She smirked at me as if saying that this was a test and I passed. I didn't like her the second I saw her. I didn't even bother to Chang into uniform at all. I was still wearing blue jeans, red running shoes, and a white shirt plus my watch.

She landed quietly and soon everyone turned to look at her after they realized that I've been very quiet all of a sudden and according to Dan everyone is now calling in my 'Hunter faze' where I'm basically impossible and unnoticeable by all. Gasps went all around. Everyone was shocked to see the new teacher arrive so silently. I counted heads.

"You know that's a _lot_ of brains doing nothing if I'm the only one who noticed her." Everyone shuffled their feet awkwardly. The new teacher boomed with laughter. It was like the ringing of bells. I growled at her. Ash up a hand on my shoulder. I stopped growling. "Everything in me says that she's no good." I told her. She gave me a confused look.

The teacher clapped her hands really hard, like lightning, and she gave us a lopsided smirk. "Okay everyone, nice to met y'all. I'm Ms. Corduroy." Hate. Instant hate. She held up some guns, paint ball.

She led us to the woods and explained that for her first lesson here she was going to measure us, in spy skills. She looked proudly at me. "Hopefully I just caught you guys off guard before." She laughed and everyone activated spy mode. We were partnered up in groups of roomies, some people didn't have as many as others and Corduroy said "Well then I'm sure you were too good for any." And so we started. I ignored everyone else and didn't go for the green flag that we were supposed to retrieve so we could win and climbed up a tree instead.

I shot whoever I saw that didn't have the same colored hit-suit as my team. Ours was a light purple color and the others, don't care why should I? If you got hit on one of the many targets oh your body then it depends on if it was fatal or not. Fatal, out. Not fatal, keep going. Shots where heard all around, I stayed hidden. I had taken off my suit and put it on a tree but I kept the gun. No ones getting away from me.

I was close to the green flag so whoever came by was instantly shot in a fatal spot. I decided to play mouse with these guys and took the flag replacing it with a fake one. They were all convicted that it was real. I shot them all. I saw Lexie take someone's suit. I felt someone come up behind me and I wheeled around to see Corduroy. Her dark hair covering her like a cloak of darkness. Her golden eyes vibrant and glowing against the shadows of the forest.

"Someone doesn't play fair now does she?" Her eyes and face smiling but she hid something from me. I glared at her. "Life ain't fair child. You can't say anything to me at all until you've experienced everything I have." She had a suit on and I shot her in the heart. I slid off the tree and ran to the sound of gun fire.

There it was a battle field. Spies everywhere trying their best to hit the other but hesitation was showing. They were thinking about it. I hid next to my group.

"'Sup?"

"Where have you been lazy?" Lexie hissed and I shrugged. "Oh nothing." I kept my posture facing the battle but I gave them the flag. "I stole this of course, they have a fake one." They were quiet and I turned around. "What?" They had blank stares. "Seriously, you had it this whole time?" They all said in unison. I nodded with a smirk. "What type of game is it when I don't get to have fun messing with people?" They rolled their eyes.

And as quick as a wink I stood in front of Ash as a bullet went straight for her. Okay it was a paint ball but whatever. It hit me on the side non-fatal. But it stung since I wore no armor. I hissed in pain when I felt it. Crap. Ash got up but I shoved her back down. Someone was trying to hit her. Not on my watch. I noticed someone comping up behind Lexie and I used Ash's ducking form to flip off of her and attack. Dan sat beneath my feet gasping for air and I signaled the others to run.

They nodded and fled. I ran in the opposite direction and to the barn. I knew that there were people on my trail. I was leading them to me. Follow brainless sheep.

I got to the barn but there was a group waiting right there. I looked over and saw my team waiting in the shadows hidden from the gunfire. I went to them, leading everyone to who had the flag. We were surrounded. Dan stepped forward with a smirk.

"You thought you could out smart us child? We teamed up behind your back silly goose." He gave Lexie a wink. "Sorry love, but she's the one we want so if you'll just give us the flag-" I shot him in the chest. Guns trailed on me. Dan smirked. "Just because I'm out of the game doesn't mean you're safe Sweetie." I smiled. "Good thing I'm bullet proof."

They opened fire and I stood in front of everyone. One bulett hit my forehead hard. I nearly doubled over in the intense pain that I had to suffer. They stopped to reload and I smirked. "You never hit a singe, target fools." I said and showed them that I had no armor so there were no targets that they could hit, no way for me to be out of the game, I truly was bullet proof. I took Ash's hand who took Mel's who took Lexie's and we ran. When they opened fire again I tackled everyone shielding them.

We made it to the finish line untouched. Suckers. We shared high fives all around in victory. Corduroy came out of the woods with my suit. "I can't say that what you did was against the rules but," she threw it on the ground before my feet. "Then again I never said you couldn't or that it wasn't a smart move there." She walked over and examined me closely. She wiped some paint of my forehead. She looked at the others who were untouched. Not a single drop of paint on them.

She nodded approvingly to us and took the supplies back. She kept on eyeing me as if to see me brake, well too bad for her. I looked at my shirt. Ash muffled a laugh. Mel had to look away to hold it in while Lexie just burst out laughing. "Okay not cool guys." They laughed harder. "You look like a flower child!" Lexie burst out and the others cracked up too. I growled with rage and took off my shirt not caring if I was in the locker room or not and if there was a shit ton of boys watching.

"Well fuck! I ain't no natur' lovin' flower goddamin child!" They laughed harder at the thick Irish accent that stuck itself to me. "It's not funny! OH stoptar suas mhac cheana ya aon mhaith de a-" Lexie covered my mouth and laughed uncontrollably. "Stop...please." She begged through shaking laughter. I growled and punched the wall. I picked up my shirt, put it back on and stormed off to our suite to change. I could still hear her laugh. Ash had already stopped laughing and chased after me.

I made it to our room and close the door, I don't slam that breaks the door down. That and its rude. I drew the curtains and looked for something to wear. Maybe a shower first. I looked in the mirror and saw that I was covered from the knees up in paint like a rainbow. I had red paint on my forehead. I sighed and just took it all off and got in the shower. While I was in I heard Ash come in. "Kana?" She asked, I rolled my eyes. "Shower." A pause. "Oh okay, wait can I come in? I just need to get the first aid. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me. "Why?" No answer. I sighed and opened the door first aid at hand. She instantly grabbed my side and I hissed.

I swatted her hand away and she frowned. "I knew it! You did get hurt!" Shoot. She turned me around and showed me in the mirror that I was covered in bruises. She picked up the first aid from where I dropped it when she spun me and got some bandages. She muttered under her breath and shoved some clothes in my face. "Where this oh bullet-proof one." I nodded and she headed out but not before making me sit down.

Moments after changing she came in with some ice. I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine I swear-" she cut me off with a stern and completely serious look. "No, you're not! If you were then you wouldn't have hissed in pain like that so shut up! Besides," she muttered something under her breath.

"What?"

"You got hurt because of me...you were protecting me." oh. I shook my head. She looked up hurt. "No, no, no, I mean I did try and protect you-I mean that was the point of the game but I uh-look um," I wiggled my body around. Pain! I smiled. "See I'm fine." _Not your not! Sit down and be quiet!_ No, Ash hunks it her fault and it not.

 _Then tell her that instead of hurting her more. Look at her, she looks even worse with you moving about like that!_

Sadly the voice was right. Ash did look even more guilty with me wiggling around. I sighed and sat back down. "L-look, its not your fault I got hurt okay? Let's get that clear but," I took the ice from her hand and placed it on my side and looked the other way embarrassed to be admitting defeat like this. "Its _does_ kind of hurt." She smiled and treated my bruises which were many. She kept bandaging me over and over again. Eventually I had to hold up my hands for about 10 minutes straight so she could treat my sides. It felt oddly familiar.

As if I had gotten hurt before and someone helped me. It felt strange. Familiar and good but strange. I hate not knowing things I should. Like I know why it feels familiar but not sure how. Eventually I was basically a mummy. I made groaning sounds and walked around like one to make the serious expression on Ash's face disappear and it worked. She laughed and told me to sit back down through fits of laughter. I smiled and sat down.

She smiled up at me and noticed my necklace. "Since she do you wear jewelry?" I held it in my hand. I shook my head. "Normally I don't but this is special, it's linked to my past somehow. I had it since I was little and I forgot it at Abby's. If I hadn't then you would see it with me all the away." I felt a tingle as the rough metal shifted within my grip. There were a few scratches here and there. I won't ever take you off again.

Ash looked confused. "I feel like I've seen it before...but where?" I laughed. "You and me both." We sat in silence for a while and then I remembered what Lexie had told me before. Ash looks up to me. I better make her proud. But how? I tried looking tough. "Well we batter get back to class soon. I mean you'll get in trouble, I don't care either way." She stiffened, okay wrong move. I smiled at her. I took her hands in mine and helped her up. Something in me made my feet dance on their own.

I still had her hands in mine and I spun her around in circles. I laughed and she laughed too. I stopped spinning and we both did a fist and collided our forearms together and spun. We spun so fast we landed on my bed with a loud _thump_! We shared a look in silent and the laughed. I took her hands in mine and then I led her and took off showing her a secret route to the roof the little red-haired girl showed me.

She awed at the beautiful view I was sharing with her. The lake not far and the way the sun had glisten on the water making it look like the sun was trapped on ice. She smiled as a pidgin had handed before her on the railing. I had climbed over it and Ash looked worried. I stretched my hand out towards her. "Come on, trust me Ash." She took a leap of faith and took my hand swinging herself over the railing. I lead her where my heart was taking us both. Gently and carefully I led her to a secret hiding spot we had found hidden in between the coop and a room. It was well hidden and it had the best view ever.

She smiled and I smiled back and sang a song.

 _"And leave behind this present we share_

 _Step into the open air"_

Ash joined in and we sang along to the mysterious song that plagued us both.

 _"How did we let it come to this_

 _What we just tastes we so who still miss_

 _How will it feel when the day is done and we can keep what we've only begun_

 _And now these walls come crumbling down_

 _And I can feel my feet on the ground_

 _Can we carry this love we share into the open air, into the open air, into the open air_

 _This love it is a burning sun..."_

We stopped and smiled at each other. This felt so familiar, like a blind trip into memory lane. I held her safely away from the edge with one arm around her shoulders keeping her as safe as possible. She smiled gently. Her green eyes melting like chocolate at the beautiful sight of the forest before us, the lake like and oasis. She played with my hair and hugged me close. She took a steady breath.

"Kana, there's something I need to tell you." Mom mode activated. "Yeah what's up?" She paused, I looked over at her and saw her blushing quietly.

"I should have told you when we found out but-well I should have told you from day one but of course you wouldn't remember and it was so obvious that you did care but I-" I put my hand reassuringly on her head. "Clam down," I instructed and gave her a reassuring look. "Now take a deep breath and tell me nice and slow." She nodded and took a deep breath. She pulled something out of her skirt pocket and showed it to me. A copy of my adoption form.

I took out my own copy and we both shared a look. _We have the same paper so she knows_ was what the look said, we both examined the other's page to see if any additional information was added and Ash told me that it was the original and she showed me the signatures of Zachary and Cameron Morgan-Goode. I saw the date. 12/01. I joined their family on December the first. A child of winter. I looked into my sister's green eyes and she looked into mine.

She was funny, happy, shining. I was dull, cranky, slow. She was a Gallagher and I had swore hate and vengeance upon them. I liked to mess things up and party my life away while she focused on the future and who she was gonna be. I was the unorganized teen and she was the careful young adult. Complete polar opposites.

 _Yet you found it necessary to take her into consideration. You stood in front of her during paint ball when you could have let her fallen and gone on without her. You shielded her. You kept her from falling off the roof just now. You looked after her when she was eating M &M's before, you were worried about her health. And just a while ago you hurt yourself cheering her up. Face it, you care for her, you dedicated your life to protect her. _

I did do that. I'm jot going back on my promise just because of Lexie. I will protect my sister. "S-so we're adoptive siblings?" I asked boldly scared of her answer. She nodded with a smile. A sad smile. "Yeah, but you left." She said hurt and it sting worse than the paint balls. "I kinda figured I did," I tried to make her happy again. "But I have a good reason to!" I blurted quickly. She waited for my answer.

 _"_ I-I-I'm a bother to people, I've lost many and I felt like I was gonna lose you guys too. I've never had a family before and I was scared. So I left thinking you'd be better off without me." It came to me slowly like the past me, a girl I never met was talking. I could almost see her; scratched up face, old shoes tight on her feet. Khaki pants and a blue shirt. A grey scarf on her back and a permanent scar on her jaw on the left side of her face. Her innocent gold eyes and dirty hair. Not ready for another heartbreak she kept herself away from others. I walked up to her.

 ** _"What's wrong?"_**

"I'm alone, no one can be near me-_-_"

 ** _"I'm near you."_**

"Leave, you'll get hurt-_-_"

 ** _"But then you'll be all by yourself."_**

 _"That's okay as long as no one gets hurt_-_-"_

 _ **"But I'm alone"**_

 _ **"Well so am I_-_-"**_

 _ **"Come here, so we can be alone together."**_

I looked into the depths of my mind. I was just a scared child, I was controlled by fear. "I'm sorry I ran. I thought I was doing the right thing. When Lexie ahowed me this I-i thought well what good does this do me? I mean I knew you all hated my guts. Everyone does. Why should you care anyways? I mean I'm just some girl who came and left." I looked away guiltily. I hurt her. Lexie said so. "Besides, I wasn't there when I hurt you. Your family was, Mela me Lexie were probably there. Heck Lexie herself told me, she said that she hated me for leaving. She said that I hurt you, she said...she told me...she told me what I did."

Ash hugged me surprisingly. "It's not true! Well it did hurt but I don't hate you! No, never! Its just-its just that you promised me you wouldn't leave. On your first night with us you cried in your sleep saying all these names and crying more, you kept quiet though trying not to wake us up. You suddenly sat up and hugged yourself taking shaky breaths and I asked you what's wrongs and-and you told me everything.

"You told me how the world hurt, how everything hurt. How scare you were and that night you promised me you wouldn't leave. You would stay and protect us. That you really wanted to keep this family, that you would keep us safe. Then after we all went to bed after New Years you left without a trace. We looked for you but you never came up. Years later Abby told us about this orphan she thought was you. Then you left her house when we were on our way to see if it was you. You left the necklace mom gave you," she reached out and pointed to the silver necklace around my neck. I felt like it was choking me. "And then you never appeared again, then here you are. First day here you hated us. You would glare at anyone who spoke or got near you. You wouldn't talk to us or anything. When I tried to talk to you, you would scoot away or glare at me till I left. I started to question if you even remembered me."

I felt her shake violently. I was cruel to them. My fi st day I would shove them as far away from me as possible. I would go to the library just to get rid of them. I was especially mean to Ash how was just trying to befriend me. She would try to talk to me from time to time I would just move away or glare at her. She began to cry on my shoulder. "I thought you forgot, I knew you did. And I told myself again and again that you would remember but. I-I gave up hope." She admitted and I hugged her back and rubbed her as she cried more. "Its my fault, I should have remembered I mean my own _sister_ , that just low."

She shook her head. "No, I should have know. Morgan would talk about you all the time to try and cheer me up. She would talk about how you were scared of everyone like they were going to hurt you. She told me how you would run from them every time. You would never talk and when you did you would complain about Gallagher ruining your life. I was enrolled and I made it my personal mission to find you and prove to you that we weren't all that bad." She did all of that for me? I held her close, tears falling from my own eyes.

"I'm sorry...sis."


	9. 9 Knock knock

**What's this? Two chapters in one day? How did this happen? Oh well, enjoy.**

I held my sibling close. I scooted us father from the edge. I felt foolish and completely stupid for asking this.

"Um Ash," she looked up with her green eyes bloodshot from crying. "This is stupid but uh I was wondering and you don't have to say yes at all your chose but um, do you mind if I try doing a do-over? Can I have a shot and being your sister again? Like I said no is an option here." She smiled and nearly choked me to death with another hug. "Yes! Can I have a do-over too?" I nodded my headed.

My heart raced. I was given a second chance. "This time, I swear on the River of Styx I won't fail you. Never, never again." I wiped a tear from her face. "Never again." She smiled and we held each other close until we looked at the time. It was already time for lunch.

"If anyone asks I got hurt during paintball."

"Really, cause with all the bandages on you I would have never guessed."

"Did you just use sarcasm on me, young lady?" She smiled. "Don't just grin it off!" We opened the doors to see that everyone already started eating. I waved at everyone, "Uh...hi?" We got food and sat down with Lexie and Mel. "Where the heck have you two been?" Lexie hissed and saw the bandages. "Couldn't you last _one day_ without getting injured," I smirked. "Hey, these are battle scars. I got 'em saving yer ass wee lamb." She tried not to smirk. "What?! It's not like I can change meh voice, ugh, stupid accent! Why can't yee have chosen someone else?!"

I grabbed my coke and chugged it. I ignored those who laughed like a mature teen should. JK I flipped everyone off. Ash forced my fingers down and I glared at anyone who even giggled. B-tchs.

After lunch, I went with my squad to C&A. As we opened the door Lexie, Ash, and Mel instantly grabbed me and held me from running. We were going to learn the beauty of dance. Lexie smirked. "But Kana," she yelled out so everyone could hear. The class had already started and I was trying to hide in the back but Lexie grabbed me and shoved me onto the dance floor when Miss. What's-it asked for volunteers. "Was it just me or did I see you dancing the night away at the park during a Cov Ops mission!?" I glared at her and everyone in class nodded.

Miss. Happy-rainbows smiled. "Excellent! Any boy volunteers?" Ezra stepped forward. He did a bow and everything. "May I have this dance m' lady?" I shook my head 'no' but we were shoved together and I looked over at Lexie who smirked. I sighed. May as well, I mean I got no choice. Suddenly and loudly the new teacher came in. "Oh am I interrupting something?" I was about to say yes but Sweet Cheeks said no before I could say yes.

"Oh no Katherine, stay, watch. Miss. Kana and Mr. Crown here we just showing the class some dances they know." Corduroy looked my way like I was a cool show. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on his shoulder and the other one entwined with his in between. He gave me a smug look and put his hand on my waist. "Ballroom Wild Card? Classy for you." I smirked.

"Oh don't worry Golden Throne, I'm not what I look like."

Quickly I dipped him, the class ooooooooooh-ed waiting for what I'll do next. Ezra was lost for words. I grabbed his chin with my hand. "I'm dangerous you know." I pulled him back up and the ballroom music started.

I smirked, instead of letting him take the lead I did. One, two, three, one, two, three. This felt so familiar like I was born to dance. Like this was my home.

 _Someone clapped behind me, I turned around. Someone, I don't know who was hidden in the darkness. Their faces were covered but I could see them, I knew them, but I just didn't and couldn't figure out exactly how I knew them and who they were. They clapped for me like I did something great._

 _I looked in front of me were a little girl whose face was also swallowed by the darkness, she had her feet on top of mine. I saw her smile. Her front tooth was missing._ One, two, three, one, two, three. _I played the role of the prince as we danced in the living room. She was the elegant and beautiful princess. I smiled at her, I felt the overwhelming sensation to protect her at any cost._

Little did I realize that my eyes were shut till I noticed the darkness that surrounded my vision. I opened my eyes to see that we were still dancing, the music yet to be over. Like time had not passed at all while I remembered. Ezra looked down at me with wonder in his eyes. He spins me around lifting me off the floor. Once he had set me back down again had the music stopped and suddenly it felt like my lungs were running out of air. We were both breathing heavily and the room was silent for a moment before exploding in polite clapping.

I walked back towards my roomies in a daze. I have no clue what happened whatsoever.

Lexie patted my back as hard as she could and smirked.

"Not bad twinkle toes."

"Let's see you do it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Why, you too stupid to figure out that it is?"

Lexie smiled and walked over to the dance floor and Dan joined her. He sent me a victorious smirk as if saying that he already beat me. Too bad this isn't a compilation. They can't beat me unless it was one. Ash sniffed my away and looked at me in the eyes. Something in the way she looked at me made me feel like that had happened before. Before I left. Was Ash the little girl?

Lexie and Dan pulled off a stunning performance and I clapped. Corduroy wouldn't get her eyes off of me. Guess she heard about the way I was admitted to Gallagher and finds me suspicious too. Everyone does, they all think that I'm still down to steal something. Which I kinda am but I'm not saying that out loud.

Ezra waddled over with a smile on his face. Just then had I really noticed what he looked like. Some girls may think he's cute but right now not in his PJs he was a knockout. His hair spiked like static electricity just couldn't get enough of him. His jaw looked like it was carved by the gods themselves. His dark obsession eyes with flakes of white. The way this spiky ginger hair looked so soft yet so sharp. This sense of authority around him and his medium build. Okay, so I think he's cute whatever.

He smiled at me. "Nice moves Kane." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Ash. "Did you guys pass that on?" She gave me an apologetic smile. "Uh...maybe." I laughed.

The class was over after we learned a bunch of crap about dancing and stuff and that we'd continue this tomorrow too.

I was just about to go to Liz's class but Zach stopped me.

"And where are you going?"

"Uhh...class?"

He gave me a look, oh right I have Cov Ops now. Sweet. He led me to some elevators that scanned us and we came to a silver hall and then a metallic room. Everyone was seated and waiting. Zach opened the door for me and then closed it. As he walked to his desk he felt a drawer with his thumb and when I sat down I saw him touch his chair. He wore a black suit that doubled on the other side as grey. He had two different socks and a blue pen in his suit pocket next to a black handkerchief.

"Close your eyes and tell me where I left fingerprints and what I look like today. There was silence and someone told him about his black suit and brown shoes. Amateurs. I raised my hand.

"Miss Kana?"

"Today you have a black suit yes but what you didn't mention was that it doubled as a grey one. You have a blue pen in your pocket next to a black handkerchief. You have one black, one dark brown sock; black on the right and dark brown left. You have a smudge on the back of your left shoe might wanna clean it. Fingerprints on your drawer, door on both sides, and your chair. Also, you have something stuck in between your teeth."

I could feel him nod. Silence fell over the room. I could feel people stare at me. I shifted uncomfortably. "Uhh...was I right or did I miss something?" I opened my eyes to see that the others had already done the same. I wasn't really proud of this attention so I looked around the room to avoid all their gazes. I met Zach's stare and saw him semi-amazed.

I saw Lexie a couple of seats in front of me. She was especially amazed at what I just did. I noticed Zach rubbing his teeth looking for the salad that was stuck in between his molars.

Everyone lost interest in me and looked towards Zach who went full poker face.

"Now," he said and went on a lesson about trailing and different ways to follow someone and stuff like that. I actually paid attention. "What do we say about a trail?" He said and everyone said at the same time. "Once is a stranger, twice is a coincidence, three times is a trail." I memorized that so I could use it sometime in the future. Zach caught me actually paying attention when usually I block everyone out. Lexie caught wind of this too.

At the end of class, I felt new. Like I actually learned something useful. Lexie trotted next to me. "So you actually pay attention _here_?" I shrugged. "I felt like that information was necessary." We walked back to our room in silence and I sat on my bed, I looked out the window and noticed that we were in what I think was an attic. How did I miss that?

I opened my books without protest, hopefully, this stuff they're teaching me is also useful.

Mel helped me out with homework and at some pointed, I would tell her to give me a chance to figure it out on my own before asking for help. I got a few things here and there. I thanked her and I told them a story about my past.

"So where to start?" I said tapping my chin.

Lexie spoke up. "You said that people tried to kill you once, also you mentioned a mugging." I nodded. I reached back into my mind to think of something.

LESSON 3: STORY BY OPERATIVE MULLIGAN(I told them about the papers so now they write me down like that)

WRITTEN BY OPERATIVE ORION

 _I was about seven when I was attacked. A burly man who called himself Bo wanted my necklace or whoever gave me the necklace(mystery #1 in operative Orion's book) and aimed a gun at me. I had picked up a pipe and hit him as hard as I could on the head and he never got up as far as I know. I took his gun and destroyed it by breaking it into pieces and scattered them and buried the bullets. I had yet to meet the Townsend family._ (Ash looked hopeful here)

 _Later at another point, I had another encounter with a man that called himself Arron. He said that my parents had owned him for something(mystery #2) and had attacked me._

I lived up my shirt from the back to show them the mark that he gave me. It was a whip mark that had embedded itself onto my body permanently. It went from my shoulder blade to my tailbone. Everyone flinched and Lexie pointed to another scar near my hip. It was deeper and older than the others.

"Where-" I moved her finger away so it pointed somewhere else and couldn't meet their eyes. "Not something you want to hear." They nodded and I continued looking out the window.

 _He was armed with a whip that had a different material than most whips do. It had left me bleeding and I had to fight back or I would never find my parents or clues to them. I had taken his knife from his belt where it was tired and something had taken me, driven me to do what I did. We shall leave it as he would not be a problem that I shall ever see again. I am not proud of what I did. I was still 7._

 _Maybe that is who I had learned to fight that I do not know. Only a foe more men had tried to get me. Some gave up on me. Others in a hole deep underground. The only one of many that had ever tried to end my life was a man Abrams Rogers who had nearly ended me. He was not armed but tried to drown me. He would have been successful if not for a man of mystery that I do not have any memory of. He had saved my life and I had not been able to repay him. I was around 9._

I ended the lesson with a simple. "This is why you should stay away from me. I'm dangerous.People get hurt around me." I said and looked over at Ash. She sent me an innocent smile. I smiled back. Mel looked at me confused.

"Wait, do you really think that?"

"What?"

"Are you _really_ alone?" I blinked. I looked at all their faces. Lexie, Mel, and Ash. Are they my friends? Am I really alone? I thought about it for a second. I shrugged. "Don't know." She looked hopeful.

The next morning I woke up on my own before the sun even began to rise. I sighed and looked over at Mel's alarm. 2:35. I took a shower and changed into my uniform. I just now noticed but our vests were each a different color. Mine was green, Mal had blue, Ash had purple, and Lexie had red. Weird. Was it some sort of suite thing? Whatever.

I went out and sat on the roof for a while before going for a stroll in town. Sure I was leaving school grounds but technically I wasn't ditching. I was in the park by the time Lexie should be up and running about in the forest so I hung out in the center or Central Park on a bench in the cold looking at nothing at all.

I just sat there thinking. I had changed before I got here, not that I was scared of what people would think of me, a Gallagher, sitting in the mits of their town but because I wanted to blend in. To look like I fit in.

Winter was coming. I had left during winter. I looked up at the trees whose leaves had gone and fallen to the ground while evergreens stood radiant against the pack of bear trees.

People gave me weird looks. Mainly because I wasn't the same. I had a black t-shirt and skinny jeans. My boots, and a thin jacket. I looked around the park to see people just waking up. 4 am right now so I better head back. I kept my head down not looking at others. Not trying to memorize anything. Just faking normal.

"So you appear again Wonder Woman?"

"Same to you Peter Pan."

I turned to face Tristian Moon, a boy I seemed to run into a lot. I better get out of town soon.

"How's your cheek?"

I looked away so he couldn't see it. "Fine, stings but fine." He nodded. "Cool." He let me go without another word. It started to rain on me. I felt cold yet totally boiling hot at the same time. I took off my jacket since it was killing me. I was still in town.

Must, make it...back.

My vision began to blur as I hit the pavement hard. My throat felt dry and my eyelids heavy as fuck. My body stiff and unresponsive. My side was blurring with pain like flames licking at me slowly trying to hear my screams of pain but all I could manage was a groan.

I heard footsteps stomping over and the occasional splashing of water. I tried to move but my back was killing me. Tristian's face popped up blurry in my dazed vision. His violet eyes filled with concern. I could see his lips move and I tied to read them but my mind wouldn't work.

"Okay, kana...call home...mom! Come quick!"

A woman in her late twenties came up to me and gasped. She and Tristian bother picked me up and took me somewhere in a car. They took me to a nice house in a boring neighborhood. A blue flamingo stood its ground next to a happy purple garden gnome. A welcome mat at their door.

They took me inside and checked my pulse. The woman freaked out for some odd reason. I felt hot. My hands fumbled with my shirt and I nearly got it above my belly button before someone pulled it back down again. My breath was slow and came out in a dry raspy way. Someone put my head up and gave me water which I chugged.

The woman spoke and I had to read lips again.

"Okay...name?...hypothermia...breath...no pulse!" They gave me what I think was a thermometer and after a while, someone whipped out a phone and I heard sirens. My hearing got better and the woman asked me constant questions.

"Sweetie please tell me what your name is and how to contact your folks!" She said in a panic.

"K-kana...my family?" She nodded eagerly. I thought about my sister. I had to get back to her. "A-Ash," I said and tried to get up. They held me down. "Must get to Ash..." the woman nodded. "Yes, yes but first we have to call her."

She showed me her phone and I nodded. I called Abby and she answered.

 _"Hello?"_ Morgan?

"Morgan, 'S that you?"

 _"Kana?! Wha-how?!"_ There was a crash and Matt took the phone.

 _"Kana what's wrong?!"_ He blurted instantly and I heard Abby's crashing and Townsend coming over.

"Uhhhh..." I looked over at the lady and she took over.

"Yes um hello this is Ms. Danica Moon and your daughter Kana here suddenly collapsed a while ago...uh huh...yes she's-oh no we need you to come quickly she has severe hypothermia and-...oh...oh okay then...yes thank you...yes well call them right away...yes bye." She hung up and dialed another number.

She put it next to my ear.

 _"Yes?"_ Came Cammie's voice. _"Gallagher Academy for the exceptional Young."_

"Uhhh...got in trouble, hypeothermal 'er whatever's. Hospital...call Ash...bye..."

 _"Excuse me who is this?"_

"Kana, that one kid...scrappy...cut on meh chin..."

 _"Be right there, hospital name?"_

"Uhhh..." I looked over at the ambulance outside. "St. Bernard Hospital[i made this up on the spot and if this is a real hospital then just know that this is a fake hospital on a fan fiction]..." I could feel her nodding.

 _"Zachary you're in charge!"_ She yelled. She hung up and the paramedics came in and I noticed how worried everyone looked. Before anything lose could happen my lungs and heart stopped all at once and I passed out.

I woke up to the annoyingly slow beeping. I saw people rushing about and there was mask on me. They took it off to put some type of tube in me. Needles were on my arm. They pumped my chest again and again. I felt insanely hot. I was sweating bullets and shivering fiercely. I felt like a raisin, dry and out of energy.

I wanted to close my eyes and rest but something told me not to. That it would be bad if I did. So I kept awake but at the same time not. I was in a zombie-like state where I could see everything that was happening but also I was completely oblivious to it all.

I woke up again realizing I fell asleep and saw that I was in a hospital room. I felt stiffy and had no memory of how I got here. There were some flowers at my side. Did I die? I was about to sit up before I saw that someone was asleep on me. Ash was napping by my side, I didn't move. Someone came in and I recognized this person as Felicity Baxter and Caramel Orion. Spy and Laptop. They saw me awake and I waved to them. They looked like I was a miracle straight out of hell.

I put my fingers to my lips and pointed to Ash. They nodded and came for some reason left. I fell back into deep sleep.

I woke up once more to talking. I noticed Ash once more by my side reading notes she took. She looked heartbroken, strange. I put my hand on her head as I noticed the tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" She looked at me surprised then hugged me. I noticed the adults in the room. Cammie, Zach, Abby, Townsend, Mel, Lexie, and the twins. They all rushed to my side and gave me a gentle squeeze. I was lost.

"Wha happenin'?" I asked my words slurred like I was drunk.

Cammie just shushed me and stroked my hair. I leaned into the touch. Once everyone but Ash had let go I asked questions. "Wha happened?" Morgan explained how I suddenly called them out of nowhere and suddenly some random lady starts telling them that I have severe hypothermia and that I suddenly fainted like the delicate fame heroine that I am (WTF Morgan) and then they say to call Cammie quick and them Cammie butts in saying how worried she was when I'm suddenly calling from a stranger's phone saying I have hypothermia and that I'm being sent to a hospital out of the blue.

I also interrupted saying how she suddenly yelled out 'Zachary you're in charge' and just hanging up. Ash came in and told me how she nearly flipped out(totally did according to Mel and Lexie) when Cammie bursts into their room while they were looking for me when Lexie told them that I had disappeared and told her I'm in a hospital and gave myself severe hypothermia. Then they all rush over(Zach giving charge to Bex) to the hospital just to find out that I'm not breathing or giving off a pulse. Then they wait two whole hours before they can see me and I have a tube down my throats and bearly giving off any signs of life. Also after they were sure I was stable they came to see me and I was muttering weird things under my breath. Also, I had a death grip on my necklace and kept muttering about getting back to Ash.

Ash told me that I was out cold for a while, a long while. She sat by my side for as long as she could. Cammie eventually realized that she wasn't leaving my side till I woke up and managed to get the doctors to say yes as to Ash staying with me.

As the adults left to talk to a doctor it was just us kids. Morgan kept singing hallelujah. Matt told to shut up but she just stuck her tongue out at him. To be honest she wasn't that bad but Morgan will be Morgan. Lexie as strong and silent in the corner hiding in the shadows. Mel smiled and gave me summaries of everything that happened but she left things out. Like how they reacted. I let it slide.

Ash held my hand and I gave her a gentle squeeze. Ash had to go to the bathroom and the twins had to go home. Matt and Morgan both kissed my forehead telling me to take things slow for a while, and not to freak them out like before. Mel left saying that she saw a doctor pass by and was going to ask questions about me but I saw her give Lexie a secret look.

I looked at her, she looked out the window.

"What the hell was that?" She spoke. I looked up at the ceiling.

"To be truly honest I don't know, I woke up, showered, took a walk and suddenly everything is spinning."

"What the hell, is wrong with you?!" She growled voice cracking. She charged over with tears in her eyes. I just now noticed how red and blotchy they were.

Her fists were trembling by her sides.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?!" She paused. "How worried I was?!"

This shocked me. "Why would you-" she let out a frustrated growl. "Because of the woods! What happened in the woods?!" I thought back. "Uhh, I hit you and said some cruel things that I'm sorry for and ran off." She shook her head. "No think deeper!" Tears were falling now. Nothing came to me. She sighed.

"You said you'd kill yourself...I thought you were serious when I didn't find you this morning...I-i thought you had really done it." She began to sob. "I thought you killed yourself and that it was all my fault...I was the one who told you about leaving...I freaked out, even more, when Mrs. Morgan-Goode came in calling for Ash saying it was an emergency. We asked what and she told us about your condition..."

She held onto the bed rail as she fell to the floor on her knees. She was trembling badly. "I thought I had caused it...I saw what I didn't want to see again...Ash was crying and I thought it was my fault..." she started crying. I put my hand on hers. She looked up.

"No...no, don't ever think that again. I would never-I'm not-," I lifted up her chin so I could look into her eyes more clearly. I brush the hair out of her face. "I would never do that to anyone, I would never kill myself even after the woods. And you listen to me Felicity Baxter when I say this only once because I'll never admit it out loud you are the most amazing friend I could ever pray for. You're strong, loyal, everyone wants to be next to you. I'm admitting this to you that I'm jealous of you,"

She blinked. "What?" I sighed. "Everyone looks to you for advice, for an order, to know what o do next. I wanna be like you. I want people to be the type of person people look up to and trust. You train harder than anyone does in this whole world. You study even harder than Mel does! I just want to even be close to that. I want to have someone trust me.

"But no one does, so I'm going for the next best thing. I'm going for the person people can rely on to always be there to save your sorry ass. I will always be there for all of you no matter what. I would take on the world for any of you, whether people believe me or not I care too much about you assholes to even dare let the thought of suicide cross my mind," I hugged her. "I will always be by your sides, through thick and thin Lex. So don't you ever dare put me down like that again!" She nodded. I pulled her hair lightly. "Now if you want to keep your life then you shall not speak of any of this to anyone if not then you shall be dead before you can even pump a single blood cell." She laughed and nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll keep your secret." I nodded as Ash and Mel opened up their doors. "Yeah kinda figured you'd be listening in." Mel laughed. "What can we say, it's a _Gallagher_ thing." I roared with laughter. They all hugged me.

"Who knew our little Kana Mulligan was such a sweetie." I shoved her face. "Yeah no! Not having any of that! I'm not a softy just because I basically claimed myself as your loyal protector. I am a fierce warrior that can kill y-"

 _BLARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG_!

My stomach roared with anger demanding food. I blushed loudly. "Really?! Now?!" They laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Okay anyone have food?" Ash took out a pack of chocolate, three granola bars, a water bottle, and a get well sticker.

"I found a Goddess!" I yelled out throwing my hands up in the air. They warned me to take it slow but I was dying for even a crumb. I was in heaven. Food in my belly and I was satisfied. I looked at everyone and saw how they rolled their eyes. I smiled at them.


	10. 10 The spy met with the boy every night

**So sorry I didn't update yesterday so I'm posting now and I'm giving you two chapters! So sorry!**

When I was well enough eventually to leave the hospital and you have no idea how happy that made me.

"Freeeeeeeeeeedom!" I cried out as I ran out the doors of the hospital. The trio of friends of mine ran quickly after me. "The doctor said take it _slow_! What part of slow do you not understand?!" Lexie yelled and I smiled. I was basically bouncing up and down next to the car. "Come on lets go!" I shouted to the others(they were moving waaaaaay too slow). Cammie laughed, "Since when are you excited for school?"

I shrugged. The car ride was great and once we got to school I never thought I could be happier. I noticed someone waiting out in the cold at the steps. Slick black hair, piercing blue eyes, a perfect complexion. Macey McHenry with some guy. He was tall and somewhat muscular. But he was still kinda skinny, he's brown hair slicked perfectly to the side. His big brown eyes never leaving Macey. They held hands.

We got out of the car and I went defensive. Not because of Macey or the guy next to her but Corduroy was looking at me from the barn. She was putting some matts away and fixing up the weights. Cammie and Zach looked happy to see them so I guess that they're good friends. Macey's eyes landed on me and I nodded. My sensors buzzing telling me to follow Corduroy. But I wasn't leaving Ash's side.

"You again?" She said with an eye roll to Zach. He just gave her a blank stare before she shifted awkwardly. Ahh, they're _those_ kinds of friends. As Cammie greeted the guy while Macey and Zach did a contest to see how many times they could flip each other off without getting caught by Cammie.

2480\. They flipped each other off 2480 times before Cammie noticed. I wanted to slowly clap but with the stern look Cammie gave them and the clueless expression of the guy made me hold back.

Macey smirked at me.

"Thief."

"Macey McHenry aka Peacock. Secret Service."

I wanted to laugh at their surprised faces. Instead I have them an eat-shit-bitch smile. "What? Didn't think I would find out soon? Chameleon, oh please tell me you and Blackened Throne didn't doubt me." Zach and Cammie looked even more shocked. I shrugged. "Oh well," I looked over at my friends. "What? Thought I wouldn't learn anything here?" I said and swung my hips and smirked. "Think again." I climbed the stairs and the rest rushed up to catch me.

I opened the door to our room. There I saw everything neat like usual. I walked over to my bed and saw my homework in a pile on my pillow. May as well get cracking.

Ash and the others came in, Mel walks over to see what I was on and praised me. "Oh what's this? Independence on homework?" I laughed shaking my head and asked for help on a couple of problems that I didn't get.

That evening I was asked to meet at Cammie's office. I walked the halls and noticed a wall dedicated to this big family tree of the founder. I traced my finger along the lines mindlessly. I felt a click. Strange. I left the tapestry and went to the office.

I opened the door to see only Corduroy. She stood in the middle of the room back to me. She held something in her hand. I growled. She turned with a smile. A Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts on her. She held a photo of three people. Three happy people.

"Where Mrs. Morgan-Goode?" I asked calmly. She shrugged. "Grand Hall, why?" I narrowly missed the smirked on her face when she said why. "Supposed to meet with her." She laughed. The ring of bells again.

"Oh no sweetie that was me." I turned for the door. "Then I'm not needed here-" I jumped back and flipped over just nearly missing the dagger she threw. This just made her even happier. "Not bad kid." She threw more and I dodged perfectly remembering my promise to everyone not to cause another accident or dare start world war three. She acted like this was a game. Soon she ran out of knives, daggers, and other small sharp objects.

"Wow you're just like your father!" She praised. My eyes widened. "Wha-" defense, defense! "How do you know my father?" I asked deadly calm for the trembling fear that ate me from the inside. "Well you'd think I would know the man I married well enough to recognize him in my own daughter." What?!

"No, my parents are dead. Gone, no more." She pouted. "Well I'm hurt." She walked towards me and I backed away. Don't let her get close to you! "Come on baby it's me!" She said joyfully. "I finally found you munchkin!" She showed me the photo of the three people.

A man with brown wild hair the same color as my own and hazel eyes smiled at me as he held up a baby girl. A scar on her face on the left side, right where mine was. And a lady next to them both with raven hair and gold eyes laughing.

She touched my scar. "You got this trying to fight a doctor in the hospital once. Guess its permanent." I slapped her hand away, no she's gotta be manipulating me. Don't believe her. "N-no, you left me!" I cried out scared. She shook her head and pointed angrily to the man in the photo. "I would never leave you, _He_ did it. _He_ , the disgusting creep I dare married killed you. Or so I thought. And you don't even want to know the worst of it!" I was so scared, this was totally _not_ how I imagined re-meeting my family.

She looked weak and vulnerable. Practically begging me to remember. She stopped trying to approach me. I sat down in a chair opposite of hers. "How do I know you really are my mom, that picture could be fake!" She laughed. "True, true. But I have evidence. One: the scar, you really did get it from a doctor in an incident at the hospital when you were younger."

I felt my cheek. I always thought I probably got hurt and that's how I got it. "So, you could have just made that up!" She nodded and took my hand. She led me to a room under a vending machine and put my hand on the cold table that Mel used to find my file. It scanned my hand and then Corduroy did the same, it said we matched." I shook my head. "O-our names don't match! My last name is-" she hugged me and began to cry. "Sweetie please," she begged. "Its me! Mommy. I changed my name and looked the whole _continent_ for you! Please tell me you remember, even just a bit!" I shook my head.

"I-I'm sorry I don't." She fell flat. Her shoulders dropped. I looked into her golden eyes. I wanted to believe her but at the same time didn't. I wanted to wake up from this dream but then again I wanted to see how it would end. She stroked my hair, "O-oh okay..." she got up and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Don't think I'm giving up munchkin." Were her words before she left the room leaving me clueless and completely lost.

I glanced over at the table that showed the match. I deleted it. I didn't feel like eating so I went to our room. I was about to enter but then I remembered what happened a while ago.

I changed into all black clothes and left for Roseville.

The streets were kind of noisy but I ignored it all and went to the street I remembered, pretty house on a plain street. I walked over and noticed a family out on the front yard eating out side. They laughed and ate by candlelight. Two parents, one kid. The Moons.

I waited across the street by a black fence. I watched them. Do I just walk up to them or wait? My question was answered when Tristan looked up and smiled at me. He always saw me. He signaled me over and I looked both ways before crossing. I awkwardly walked up to them and felt the thank you gift in my hoodie pocket. I blushed as more attention was given to me by Tristan's parents. I waved to them and his mom got up and smiled at me.

"Hellos dear!" She beamed. "What brings you to our nick of the neighborhood?" I blushed furiously and handed her the gift silently not facing her. She looked surprised and didn't move. I put it into her hands.

"I-Its for you and your family. A-as a t-thank you...f-for the incident..." ugh! I couldn't take her silence anymore. I looked up to see her smiling at me. "Oh thank you hon! But no need really, jest knowin' that yer fine is all the thanks I need." I nodded and stuffed my nervously twitching hands in my hoodie. "O-oh..." I bet I looked redder than I thought.

She gestured to the blanket spread out on the lawn. "Have ya had dinner yet?" I couldn't find the strength in me to lie and say 'no' to this happy kind woman who may as well have saved my life. I sat down next to Tristan who offered me a spot next to him. He even shared his blanket with me. The pies she made were definitely better than the Grand Hall's sure they were made to be amazing but these just had that handmade-with-love taste.

"So this is the girl I've been telling you guys about." Pan said at some point. He talked about me?! His dad nodded and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Miss...?" Oh right. "K-Kana sir." He laughed. "Oh sweetie no need for the whole sir thing, just call me Teddy, or Mr. Moon whatever tomatoes your tomato." I nodded. Tristan's mom went next. "Danica Moon." I nodded. "Y-yeah I remember." She laughed. "Oh hun I hoped you didn't, ya saw meh in my worst apron yet!" I hadn't really noticed her clothes the day it happened. "Oh I did?" She nodded and laugh.

"It said 'the sun is on fire!'" I did my best not to laugh or snort. That is kinda silly and not something I would want to wear at all.

She chuckled. "'S alright to laugh dear. I'm laughin' too jest thinkin' 'bout it." Something about the way she smiled and seemed so oblivious to the real dangers if the world made me wonder what it would have been like for me if I stayed with Ash's family. Suddenly a thought dawned on me. Wasn't Ash the daughter of Cammie and Zachary Morgan-Goode? So if she's their daughter...and we're sisters...wouldn't that make me the daughter of-? Before I could finish my thought a new smell came to me. Enchiladas!

Okay! Okay! Call me weird and totally stupid when it comes to something like cool forgen foods and modern hip stuff like new tech, the latest trend, what's up on social media, but I am an expert on kicking ass and survival skills. I'm as hard as a rock and stubborn like a bull and impossible to interrogate (unless Liz uses her weird needle thingy). But with this woman and her amazing crazy good food I may as well have been mistaken for a regular sap.

I felt heaven shine down on me as I took a bite of Mrs. Moon's enchiladas. She laughed at my awed face. I didn't even care if the others were seeing me right now, I will enjoy this while it lasts. Mr. Moon chuckled. "Yep I got a great woman with me. Sweeter than her cooking " Mrs. Moon hit him on the head with a wooden spoon. "And a fighter too. Don't cross a wooden!an like her every millennia." I nodded.

"You bet, this food is stellar man." I said covering my mouth in case I had food stuck in between my teeth. Mrs. Moon laughed. Tristan nudged me with his elbow. "I almost didn't see you, are you like a spy or something? I almost lost you first time we meet." I laughed. Oh he didn't even know hot close he was there. "Naw man, just been good at hiding all my life I guess. Hide-and-seek master in your presence right now."

Mr. Moon raised a brow. "Oh, a master you say?" I nodded. "Well, my boy here is a master finder. Bet you can't hide from him long." I smirked. "That a challenge?" He crossed his arms and nodded.

And that's how u ended up in the back of a Gallagher van. Just kidding. Tristan gave up after a whole 30 minutes but I knew he wasn't actually calling it quits. I could see him cross his fingers behind his back from here. Then again from here I could see the whole street. I shook my head.

Not gonna work kid.

Okay so if you want to know yes I'm on the roof. No I'm not being risky I did this too when I was with Abby. I was young and totally freaked out when I didn't sense her coming up behind me and suddenly asking me what I was doing. I screamed and ran and ended up on the roof and wouldn't come down at all till I had to go. So yeah, roofs and I go back and back and back. Besides the fall won't kill me. I'm on a streak right now of not dying. I think it's almost over. I don't know man.

Suddenly my watch did a mini buzzing sound. A message popped up.

"Where r u ?-Ash"_Ash

"Wait we can send messages through the watches!?"

"Yeah lol, forgot 2 tell u?"_Ash

"What the hell!"

"Sorry ?"_Ash

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Whatever.

"Okay but seriously why hasn't anyone told me about this before?"

"Oh, we all thought u already figured it out?"_Ash

"Well, I didn't."

"STOP AVOIDING MY QUESTION! WHERE R U?!"_Ash

"Uh...on Earth."

"?Where"_Ash

"North America."

"Where?"_Ash

"U.S.A."

"Where!?"_Ash

"Virginia."

"OMG JUST TELL ME ALREADY OR IM HAVING MEL HACK THIS!?"_Ash

Uh oh, shooting threats.

"Okay, okay calm down. I'm at the Moon residence to thank them for the incident."

"..."_Ash

"Are you hacking me right now?"

"Nooooooooo?..."_Ash

"God damnit Ash."

I sighed and saw Tristan asking his parents my hiding spot. Cheater. I threw a pinecone at him. Oops, just gave myself away. He looked up as the pine landed next to his feet and I hid. Fuck. And just my luck I got a new message. I heard Tristan enter the house so I got off the roof as fast as I could.

I made sure I wouldn't get hurt before jumping into the tree nearby. He was obviously going to check it out now that there was a twig snapping sound and I hid in a random room with it's window open. Which just so happens to be his room. Ugh seriously. I rolled under the bed and covered myself with a school jersey and a bunch of books he had under here.

I checked my watch. It was from a new code number so not Ash.

"Hello this is Laptop, come in Wild Card. I repeat come in Wild Card this is Laptop speaking."_Mel

"Uh...hey Laptop? What's up?"

"We are at your location for a check on -...- the suspect."_Mel

"Me?"

"No, you idiot the neighbors...?"_?

"Who's this?"

"It's-"_Mel

"It's Spy ,Wild Card. Why'd you have to pick such a stupid codename!?"_Lexie

"Because it made sense with your character there for making it easier for me to identify you when speaking out our code names to each other. That and we're in a school for spies so it would be kinda hard to guess who is Spy exactly."

"Well, THAT sure was descriptive even for you."_Lexie

"Do you want a different code name?"

"Yes."_all three of them

"Well, I'm hurt. You know I put a lot of effort in those code names."

"Laptop is kind of obvious...tbh"_Mel

"No not really, it can go to many different coders and according to your files(yes I searched you all up) Laptop is equal to Laptop's brother in hacking, code-breaking and other things. Therefore it could go to either one of the two. That and there are a list of people with excellent coding etc. just like Laptop here so it could also go to them that and it is Laptop's least common or most likely used piece of equipment."

"...okay fine"_Mel

"Mine is still obvious..."_Ash

"Okay whatever but I could not think of anything else OK?"

"How about Food."_Mel

"Obvious."_all of us

"MG?"_Lexie

"Obvious..."_all

"Oh, I know!"

"What?"_Mel, Ash, Lex

"Eevee."

"What?"_all

"Because it can be so many different forms, it can go from embrion to espion with just plain training. It doesn't just rely on skill but experience too. Just like a spy. You can be the good guy with how you think and feel and what you've seen and heard."

"Okay, so I'm Eevee now...cool!?"_Ash

"Wait since when do you of all people know about Pokemon?!"_Lexie

"Since she has a whole backpack full of cards under her bed in a secret hole in between the corner and window?."_Mel

"HEY!"

"*lol* ?you have a whole backpack for Pokemon?"_Lexie

"Yeah so?!"

"Uh oh someone's getting embarrassed.?"_Lexie

"Oh, my gods shut up Lexie! At least I don't go ga ga over Dan!"

"Girl fight!?"_Mel

"?Guys-"_Ash

"Oh, can it Kane! At least I don't have a secret boyfriend townee!"_Lex

"Tristan is NOT my boyfriend he's some guy I meet on the street who's mom just so happens to have saved my goddamn life!"

"Point Wild Card, also CODE NAMES!?"_Mel

"?Guys...-"_Ash

"Well his mom wouldn't have had to save you if you weren't so stupid!"_Lex

"Stupid. Stupid!? Are you kidding me right now Spy!? I have literally been exposed to child trauma at like age 2! I had to survive on my own for my whole life and stayed alive! I can kick your ass right now if I dare wanted to! Don't you dare give your self any right to call me stupid!"

"Point Wild Card?."_Mel

Suddenly the door opened to the room I just so happened to be in. Really? I turned my watch off so it wouldn't vibrate or glow at every new message. Tristan walked right by me slowly. He was trying his best not to be heard. It had already been a while hour since the game has started. Oh well, he tried and was close.

I got out of my spot and stood in the dark corner. He was looking out the window like he was looking at something. Did he catch the gang? I walked over to him and playfully shoved him on his bed and stood over him. His glasses reflecting the moonlight.

"Boo."

He smirked. "Well, you gave up early." I shrugged. "Thought we'd be here all night just playing one game so I came out of hiding." He smirked. "Suuuuuuuuuuuuure."

I helped him up and came out to the yard. "So who are your friends?" He said talking about Mel, Ash, and Lexie. I shrugged. "They like following me around. It's just a habit with them." True but also false. Try and find my lie.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed them outside while I was looking for you."

I nodded. "Had a hard time finding me?" He nodded. "You're good. Scary good." I smirked.

"It's how I was raised."

"By what animals?"

"Sure...by animals."

"So do you have rabies?"

I hit him in the back of the head. "No, I don't have rabies."

He laughed. "Just kidding." I rolled my eyes. "Sweet pick up line. You outta have girls lining up for you." He shook his head. "Oh, now that's just cold."

We got back and the Moons had already finished eating. "So who won?" Mr. Moon asked. We shrugged. "Tied." He nodded. "Well come on. Here's the best part of night meals." He said and patted the ground next to him. We walked over and I looked up at the stars as he blew out the candle. I was awed at the sky above me, that was always there, the one I never had the pleasure to look up at.

It was like billions of diamond s stuck up in the sky. Fire flies the lost their way back to Earth. Like me. Lonely big hot heads alone in a void of darkness. Left to die alone and destind to lose everything I care about. I felt like these are the things that understood me. That could share my pain but then I remembered they they felt no pain. They were the ones with no heart to break. Nothing left to lose. But I did have something left to lose. My sister and my trust.

I lost so much and could lose so much more. With every step I take, I'm only put back where I started before. My mind my only guide lost to the dark. Fear my enemy and my enemy myself.

I heard a guitar string being strung. I looked over at Mr. Moon with an older version of Tristan's guitar. He played a mindless Melody with no song to sing along with. I smiled and closed my eyes. The cold air hitting me like a blanket of frost. It covered me in it's cold hands.

I felt warm, I felt cold. I felt many things just listening to this family, to the wind blowing lightly against my ear whispering the secrets of the night. I stood and while everyone else was relaxed with their eyes closed just staying calm and still for as long as they could I left. I left behind I clue to show that I wasn't just a trick of the night. A pinecone.

I knew they were following me so I stopped by an entrance to the school near the park. They were waiting for me there. I waved. Ash was frowning, Lexie looked disappointed in me and Mel was just scribbling in her endless supply of notebooks.

"Why'd you run off?" Lexie demanded first thing because this girl doesn't have a stop button. I shrugged. "I wanted to say thanks, you know, for saving my life." Ash didn't speak. I felt like I forgot something which sucks since I have an amazing memory. Mel looked up from her notebook and showed me what she wrote.

'Ash is mad because you didn't come to eat.'

Oh...whoops.

I walked over to my sister. "Uh...hey?" She nodded. I sighed. "I did eat! Just...not with you guys..." She still wasn't talking to me. Mel and Lexie moved along to look at the park so we could talk alone.

"I was worried." She snarled, I flinched. I felt really guilty. "I-I-i was gonna leave a note and I-" she raised her hand silencing me. "Save it." She wiped away a tear that fell from her eye and got in the entrance. Lexie and Mel passed by me without a word. I'm so in the dog house right now.

Later that evening I wrote millions of apologies in my notebook and ripping out each one of them. They were all stupid and didn't make up for what I did. I had worried Ash just after I had gotten out of the hospital from my most recent incident so I was in mucho problems. Or whatever. Ash wasn't talking to me and just nodded or said 'yeah sure' before walking off.

I groaned in frustration and hit my face with my pillow.

"Why am I so bad at being good!" I cried out into the poor unfortunate pillow. I grumbled and stuffed the ripped out papers in a box and shoved it under my bed. I growled and went for a tour around the halls. I didn't go into any classes. I didn't leave. I stayed in the school and wrote a note and sent three messages with my exact location to all three of my roomies.

I noticed the headmistress's office door open and poked my head in. She wasn't doing much besides filing paper and stuff. Zach was working with her. If I'm Ash's sister wouldn't that make their-I didn't let the thought continue. I took a deep breath and knocked. May as well have a little chat with them now that never.

Cammie didn't need to look up. She and Zach probably already knew or sensed me when I was just a hall away. She looked up. "How can-do" Zach covered her mouth. "Hey, you did it last time, my turn. How can we help you, Miss. Kana?" I rolled my eyes.

"You and I both know my last name," I showed them my file. "It's Mulligan, no need for the first name thing. I already know about my parents. Gone with the wind. I know my background. What you have on me. All of it." I opened up my family file to the adoption page. "Even this."

Cammie and Zach shared a look and nodded closing the door with the push of a button. This button also made the bookshelves spin and all sorts of other stuff. I was impressed by it all. "We knew it was you, we were just waiting for you to know." I nodded. What do I say? Out of everything I trained myself for, life, heartbreak, death. I could have never prepared for a family. Ever.

"So umm...what does this make me? I mean I get what it means but i-i mean I'm not stupid or anything it's just that I ... I... I don't know." I looked down to the floor. What was I supposed to know? Cammie smiled at me. "It's confusing I know." She noticed my necklace. I took it off and handed it to her. "It's yours right?" She shook her head and gave it to me.

They explained to me how they had meet me and came to like me. Ash had made a friend at the orphanage that I was in and came to visit often. Then one day I came in. I was screaming and fighting back all I could. But I was hopeless, I was just a kid fighting against a full grown adult. They were surprised to see someone react like that but they ignored me at first but later on Ash started to befriend me and we got really close. Something about me was just different.

I was strange and funny from time to time and cold as ice the next second. My emotions were so strong towards my new friend. In fact I was a marshmallow with Ash and extremely protective. Ash had once said about me being her sister. Soon I was in their family. Then I left just after a month.

They were frantic. A small little kid like me, all on my own, Ash cried and worried for a long time. She searched desperately for me all this time. I was her main goal. Later on when they heard from Abby about a small orphan that was definitely me due to my chin scar they were doing all they could to come to me. Ash had talked on the phone for hours straight getting as much information about how I was from the twins.

They learned about my hate for Gallagher and Ash was shocked. She later on worked hard to get into the school like everyone else to prove that Gallagher wasn't a bad place. But once they came to check to see me I was gone again. Ash was heartbroken. Then when they saw me again when I tried to steal from them they were shocked. They saw who I grew up to be. They saw the monster that I had let myself become(okay they didn't say that exactly but I knew that that was what they were thinking)

"I'm sorry." I said looking at the floor. "I-I-I caused you all so much trouble, all of you..." I was doing my best not to cry. What's wrong with me?! I hurt this family who had taken me in. "I can't believe I cause you all so much trouble... especially since I'm worth nothing..." I whispered the last part as quietly as I could. Cammie put a reassuring hand on my back. She raised my chin and smiled at me. I looked away.

"Kana, that's not true." She hugged me. I didn't believe her but I nodded anyways. I smiled at my parents.

"So umm...does this make me,"

"Our daughter?" Zach finished before I could. "Yes, yes it does."

I smiled. He smiled, Cammie smiled. I cried a bit, who knows why. I just did. I decided that I should get back to trying to apologise to Ash but how? Cammie probably saw my confusion. She didn't even have to ask, I already knew what she was asking. What was wrong? Her eyes told me.

I sighed. Zach put a hand on my shoulder. "It's Ash," I said at last. "I messed up tonight and I don't know how to make it up to her..." Zach and Cammie shared a look. "You mean from the hospital or-" I shook my head.

"Umm... hypothetically speaking if someone were to be absent for a while and have not left a note or anything to tell their friends or family where it is that they went and one very specific person worried so much as to be extremely pissed at the person who left once that person was found...umm...how exactly do you make it up to that specific person exactly?" Cammie looked shocked and Zach looked freaked out. "NOT THAT SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED! Nope not at all hee hee." I let out an awkward cough. Bex came in through the door smiling.

"Sorry to over hear your conversation but I do believe that has happened before dearest, isn't that correct CAMMIE!?" I looked between Mom and Bex, uhh...

Mom sighed and nodded. "But we both know REBECCA that what you are talking is classified for a reason." She said gesturing to me. I waved. Bex sighed. She shrugged and smiled at me, "Don't worry, it'll work out you'll see." Well what the fuck am I supposed to do with that?! I nodded and got up awkwardly. I went over to our suite and saw my friends gathered around my bed passing papers. My papers. My apologies for Ash that I wrote.

I ran forward and dove for the box. I curled around it and was red to the face. "Don't read them!" I cried out and I said Ash with one in her hand. I blushed madly and covered my face with my hands. Someone pealed my hands away from my face and I saw a smiling Ash.

"You wrote these?" I looked the other way but nodded. She hugged me. "Sorry I was mad." I shook my head. "No, no apologies coming from you young lady! I should be the one saying sorry, I ran off and dint tell you guys. It's on me." We argued for a while back and forth on who should apologise and soon it got out of hand.

"Oh yeah well I apologize for not apologizing first!"

"Well, I apologize for being the one to apologize first since you want to apologize first!"

Lexie and Mel had to deal with us for a while. Lexie soon was done with our bickering and yelled at us both. "Oh my God we get it! You're both sorry geez, no more, just hug and make up already!" We shrugged and hugged. That night I told them about the time I had with the Moons.

"So what was the gift?" Lexie asked. "Huh? Oh, it's a thank you card with personal apologies for the trouble I caused." Ash smiled. "Do I get one too? Or was my card all the cute letters you wrote and then hid under your bed?" I blushed and threw a pillow. "You never saw those!" I said my blush deepening. She giggled and threw it back. "But they were so sweet!"

Lexie giggled. "Dearest sister, I'm so terribly sorry that I gave you such a frightening scare. Please find it in yourself to-" I ran over and hit her as hard as I could with my pillow.


	11. 11 Say what I want

I woke up the next morning to the dawn light floating through the window. I groaned and closed the curtains. Lexie suddenly bolted forward on her bed covered in sweat. Her eyes search for all of us wildly making a mental count of how many girls were in this room and safe. Her eyes landed on me and she let out a sigh of relief then frowned in my direction.

"Go back to bed Kane." She said voice like a razor blade. I shook my head refusing to listen, that and I was already awake. Her frown deepened. "Do you have to make _everything_ difficult?" I shrugged. "I mean what fun would it be if everything was just easy, besides isn't one of the things about being a spy is to deal with people like me. Stubborn and annoying."

"And constantly getting in the hospital." Ouch. "You know the doctor asked us a whole bunch of questions when he saw your little 'collection'." I knew she mentioned the scars on my body. I shrugged. "Meh, it was hard to explain to the people who did my physical before school started." She raised a brow. I sat back down on my bed not realizing that I was standing. She got up and walked quietly over. I made room for her.

"Was it always like that for you, life or death?" I shrugged. Most kids grew up with a nice and decent childhood, I grew up knowing I killed a man at 7 and more later on. Not exactly princess stories with the prince. More like a traumatic version of Tarzan but with a girl and in the USA. I shrugged. "Kinda I guess. I mean not always, sometimes I was safe in a way." She waited for me to explain. I couldn't look at her. "You see as an orphan I'm not exactly free. Police are always asking where your family is," I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat as I looked over at Ash. Lexie put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her. "You know, and when you don't answer they usually took me down to the station or an orphanage. I was adopted twice. But you can see how that turned out."

She nodded. I took a shaky breath. "You get the gist. So I had to always be on guard. Always checking to see if anyone was coming for me from any direction. I would hide in parks and up trees. I would sleep in them from time to time, I fell multiple times if your wondering." She laughed. "Hey I was a kid Kay! No laughing! I mean it is funny but still(I fell way too many times and my butt remembers every single time). I always carried a pair scissors with me because my hair would grow and it got annoying and in the way." I gestured to my short brown crocked hair. "I got bullied a hella lot of being an orphan from older kids trying to gain attention or whatever but I delt with it." I clenched my fist remembering their stupid cocky smiles as if my pain made their day.

Suddenly Lexie's hand was on mine and then had I realized that I as shaking. I sighed taking deep breaths. I snorted remembering what I looked like back then. "You should have seen me, I looked like a boy!" I said trying to hold in my laughter. "Short hair, pale skin, dark circles like bruises. I was tall and as skinny as a bean pole. Always wearing shorts the same shirt and a hoodie. I bet people thought I was a zombie or something." I broke into loud fits of laughter that's on turned into helpless sobbing.

I could almost see the hunted look in my own golden eyes as I glared everyone away. I shoved people as far away from me as possible when really all I wanted was someone to hold me and tell me they loved me. But I lost that chance a long time ago. Suddenly I was pulled into a hug. I blinked the tears away but many fell. I wiped them away with the sleeve of my shirt. She held me close to her as I calmed down. But my own eyes hunted me with the murderous look in their them. I was scared of my self? Who knew. I probably was.

Once I calmed down she slowly let go of me. Our eyes meet.

"Never speak of this?"

"Your past?"

"No you idiot the hug!"

"But it was our first bonding moment!"

"What's was, I don't remember anything sort of bonding, I hate your guts, Baxter."

She glomped me in another hug. "But we're bonding!" She giggled as I tried and failed squirmed away. A small smiled grew larger on her lips. I shoved her face away. "Get off me you stupid Brit!"(no offense to other British people ).

Later the others woke up to a mess. Mel rubbed her eyes and then cleaned her glasses twice. "Oh for the love of, they're clean already!" I finally snapped when she tried to clean them for the third time. She shook her head. "Nope I won't believe it!" I rolled my eyes, "Well ya better believe it." Okay, okay so we got out of control fighting with each other about this fake bonding moment that never happened. We both kinda ended up trashing the place and waking up the others. Lexie smiled and laughed to herself like a crazy person.

Ash rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Well can one of you at least explain to us what happened?" I nodded my head. "Well ya see-" Lexie butted in. "Well ya see Kana and I had our first bonding moment-" I raced over to where she was across the room and silenced her with my pillow. she struggled under my grip and then shoved me off of her. "WE NEVER BONDED!" I shouted and Lexie tried to pull me into a hug. "But I held you in my arms!" I growled. "It! NEVER! HAPPENED!" Mel and Ash tried to rip us apart but I was so down to punch the Brit in the face and she seemed determined to hug me. So not gonna happen.

Suddenly our door burst open to reveal none other than Ms. I-Think-idk-maybe-mom. her toothbrush was dangling from her lips as she looked around our suite and then her golden eyes landed on us. I scrambled to my feet and pointed at Lexie, "I swear to god, she started it."

And that's how we ended up in the Grand Hall eating breakfast with our hands tied together by handcuffs.

Ash and Mel rolled their eyes as I sulked. Lexie seemed totally fine with it and made us look on 'the bright side'. (If there even was one). "Come on guys! Don't be mad, think of this as our first bonding moment as a full team!" Her stupid smug smile never leaving her face. Ash and Mel shrugged and joined in perfectly coordinated eating. I stood taking Lexie's arm with me by accident. "You know what I'm suddenly not hungry so I'm just gonna-" Someone cleared their throat behind me reminding us that we were seated near the front in the closest table to the teachers and co.

I met the eyes of Katherine Corduroy and refused to sit back down. We seemed to have a starring contest and I slipped out of my bonds. "Look this doesn't matter to me at all." I called back as i walked out the door. "All i need is myself and that's it. I don't need a team." A team that'll get hurt because of me. I marched up to our room with an empty stomach but that didn't bother me, I'm used to not eating for a long time.

I sighed and sat down. _I mean I wouldn't mind being in a team, but I would just drag them down. that's all i ever seemed to do with people. Drag them down, force them into endless misery._ I shook that thought away. Weak thoughts make a weak person, I _have_ to be strong. If not I might never get back up again. I took my box of apologies realizing that I might need a new hiding spot for it. I found a decent place on the roof where me and Ash had our little heart-to-heart. I secured it but couldn't make my legs want to go back. I wanted to stay here and rot in my own being but I couldn't. Ash was counting on me. I had to protect my team. I made a promise. I headed back to our room but something caught my attention. The old coop.

I walked inside and saw a few forgotten chalkboards. I starred at their blank faces and wondered what it would be like for me if I just didn't feel anything at all. I rolled my eyes. I'd probably be a heartless zombie if I never felt any emotions. I walked back to our room seeing no one there and I cleaned the mess Lexie and I made. Well then again it was mainly me throwing stuff at the Brit. Soon the room went back to it's usual clean way and i made my way to the library trying to see if I could find any books on some subjects our teachers were gonna give tests on.

Soon i basically wrote the whole text book word for word once I got back to see the other's shuffling around to get ready for class. they didn't even look my way when I shut the door. I kept my head down ashamed of myself. _Why did I even say that? And to their faces in front of the whole school! What's wrong with me?!_ Sometimes I just want to slap myself. I sat down on my bed and grabbed my stuff not sure if I should say anything or not. I probably shouldn't. They don't wanna hear it from me right now. I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to come up with a way to apologies. Letters worked with Ash but probably won't work again and not with everyone else.

Ugh! why am I so good at being an outcast?! Its like putting a fox in a pen full of chickens. Even if the fox is trained well enough the chickens are still going to be scared of it. Not that I'm referring to everyone else as a chicken. It's just an example. I didn't notice that I was tapping my foot till Ash walked over and looked at it concerned. I stopped and it felt like all eyes were on me.

I stuttered and messed up my words as I tried my best with the lamest apology in the history of apologies. "S-sorry guys, I uh, I didn't mean what I said back there I um...uh i...I'm sorry." I blushed madly as seven agonizingly long seconds passed by before she laughed and hugged me.

"Oh, you're such a softy sometimes." She giggled but I didn't push her away and melted into the hug. "Whatever." Lexie looked fake-hurt. "Oh so you hug her but not me?" I stuck out my tongue at her. "Ash has sister privileges, and those privileges include hugs." I could see Ash roll her eyes but she hugged me tighter anyways. Mel snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh just admit that no one, not even you can resist Ash-hugs." I nodded. "True true."

We went to class and Lexie smirked. I raised a brow. "Do I even wanna know why you're smiling like that?" She shrugged. "I don't know , do you?" I nodded. "Yeah kinda, it's creepy to see you smiling like that. Or smiling at all." She then whispered in my ear. "We bonded." I shoved her face as far away from me as possible and switched places with Mel so I was in between Ash and Mel. Lexie smiled. I gagged. "Your smile's gross." I commented and Dan came up to us. "I disagree, I think Lexie has a lovely smile." The three of us shared a smirk as we looked over at a blushing Lexie.

"O-oh, thank you very much but I have to disagree with you-" he put his finger on her lips silencing her completely. "Nope, you're too modest." He laughed. As the day went on I dreaded the dance lessons that were coming up fast. Dan smiled at Lexie as Mel and Bree chattered away about something. Ash just looked off into space so I left her to think as we walked to C&A. I just then noticed even more what he and Bree looked like.

Bree was short with brown hair in tangled waves. In fact, I think she was shorter than Mel. Which is really short compared to pretty much the whole school. She had pale creamy skin and freckles danced all over her face. She wore a headband today to move her wild hair out of her face and it made her blue eyes stand out more.

Dan was taller than almost all of us, I still won him by about an inch. He had that beach boy tan, his blonde hair illuminated with that tan. His goofy troublemaker trade mark grin plastered across his face and I noticed one of his front teeth were chipped by the left side. He had that surfer boy body build. His brown eyes caught me starting and he smirked. He slicked his hair back trying to look like a movie star. The key word is trying.

"You like what you see?" He asked with a flirtatious grin.

"You mean the stupid chip on your crocked teeth? Naw," He blushed madly and his thumb rubbed the chip. "They're not crocked!" He complained and I rolled my eyes. "Sure they're not." He pouted. "You're so rude all the time, why don't you try to be nice for a day." He gave me a so-called 'charming' smile. "It'll be a nice experience for you." Is he freaking serious?!

I rolled my eyes again. "If I were every to be nice the world would explode, especially if I'm nice for the rest of the day." Mel shook her head and laughed. "No way! Kana Kane backing down for a challenge?!" This caught people's attention. Whispers about being beaten by a boy(sexist much) spread like wild fire. I scoffed. "I'm not backing down, I'm just saying that if I'm nice someone's gotta fill my shoes in so the world is back in balance."

Dan smirked. "I can be mean if I want to, so you have to be nice from this moment on!" Okay, we're doing this now. I shrugged and hugged Ash and did my best to try and stay in a random conversation with Bree. Dan, on the other hand, looked around bored out of his mind and shoved his hands into his pockets and grumbled not even bothering to move the hair out of his eyes like usual. Lexie grabbed my arm.

"This means we can finally bond as a team!" I could practically see the stars in her eyes. I shook my head and moved away, "Sorry, busy bonding with Ash." She shrugged and smiled. "You can't hide behind Ash forever, at some point you're gonna-" "Watch me not bond with you!" I called out and then raced everyone to class. Then I realized I could just relax and have fun for once without having to act seriously now. Score! I smiled and stuffed my hands in my skirt pockets and walked into class like I owned it. But then my happy mood was ruined when I saw her again. Who the hell even was she, Katherine Corduroy, supposedly my mom but I'm not so sure.

She turned our way but didn't even look at me like she usually does, normally she just can't take her eyes off of me. Taking a deep breath she then faced me. Okay so we both have golden-ish eyes, so what?! That doesn't mean we're related, millions of people probably have gold eyes right! Right? I shuffled my feet awkwardly under her stare, I bit my lip and scratched my scar. She fiddled with her clothes like they were lose or too tight and scratched the side of her jaw. She the wrapped up her conversation with our teacher Miss. Something and she nodded. Clapping her hands calling our attention. "Gather around ladies and gentlemen, we haven't completed our activity from yesterday so today we shall continue and let's all thank Ms. Corduroy for volunteering to help us today." I rolled my eyes and clapped with the others.

Mom kept her eyes on me as she explained how to do certain dances but how today we were just going for a simple waltz, and now suddenly all eyes were on me. We were an odd-numbered group. The girls out numbered the boys by two people so me and Ash had no partner but ourselves so when the music began I stood straight and tall like the boys around me and bowed at her. Giving her my hand offering a dance. Her hand gently fell into mine and we danced like everyone else. I noticed her looking at our footing, seeing how we moved and I counted how many times she stepped on my foot and how many apologies with in the span of 5 minutes.

I rolled my eyes, 31, she had stepped and apologized 31 times. People started to stare and Ash was becoming clumsier and a deeper shade of red every time. I sighed finally having enough of the stares and my toes getting crushed so I put my hands on her hips and held her up high in the air and gently put her back down but her feet were on mine this time. "W-What are you doing?!" she hissed face red. I shrugged and smiled at her. "This way it's easier no?" She blushed and nodded and I laughed at how cute she was being.

So like that we danced although we got a few strange looks Ash eventually got used to the moves and looked at me face adorably determined. "Okay, put me down. I've got this." I obeyed and put the small bean down and she did okay fumbling her and there and kept her eyes on our dancing while all I could do was stare and smile at her. I hummed along with the song and Ash looked up at me and smiled. We laughed and smiled at each other.

She watched from across the room as she helped teach some of the kids in the class how to do the dance right according to the song. She watched her daughter dance with the headmistress' daughter just across the way from her. She was dying, burning on the inside just to walk over and dance with her. To see her brilliant smile spread across her face like butter at the sight of her, to hug her and laugh with her. But she didn't even trust her yet. Katherine sighed and fumbled with her jacket, the one she wore at her baby girl's 2 birthday.

She swallowed the lump in her throat remembering the toddler's smile that day. But then just a year later she was standing right before her watching the horrible scene play as she was unable to move as the man she thought she knew and loved killed her baby. Suddenly she noticed Kana raise the Morgan girl in the air with an emotionless face and the gently put her back down and on her feet and they danced like that, laughing and smiling.

Katherine's heart ached even worse looking at her gorgeous smile place itself on her lips. She couldn't take it anymore and as everyone switched partners she walked over to her scared and nervous. The Morgan girl moved on and danced with other boys and everyone found a partner but her daughter. The boys seemed confused on wither or not they should dance with her and the girls did too. Katherine decided that there was no backing down now as she walked over and offered her hand to Kana. Her beautiful gold eyes shot up and made eye contact with hers and Katherine felt the world blow away leaving only them alone in a dark space.

Her eyes widened upon seeing her and Katherine gave her an awkward smile. "A dance?" Kana hesitantly took her hand and they danced. Kana playing the part of the lady and Katherine the part of the man. A smile spread across her lips as to seeing her daughter fumble around with her near by, it was cute. She could feel eyes on them but she didn't care about that at all, she was happy where she was dancing with her daughter. Kana met her eyes, they were looking at her as if expecting Katherine to attack or say something.

But Katherine said and did nothing more than dance. Kana seemed to relax a bit and focus on her steps. Katherine heard her almost quiet humming to the music. She held back a laugh at this.

I saw maybe-mom hold back a laugh and I realized I was humming again. I felt my face heat up and I looked away. I saw how we were away from everyone else in the corner of the room and no one payed any attention to us, they were all too focused on their own dancing and nailing the steps to really care about two people, especially if one of those people just so happens to be me. Maybe-mom leaned down so we were at eye-level with each other. "Nice humming kiddo," I felt my face burn. "Whatever," She chuckled and pointed to my feet like she was lecturing me on my stance which I gotta say was pretty damn on point. "You got good moves kid, wonder who gave you those genes." I frowned. "Well how would I of all people know that?" I made my voice as soft and quiet as possible. "Shouldn't you know, _Mom_?" Her whole face brightened up like the sun at the word mom. She shrugged herself. "Well I know I'm not the dancer, the other guy," her voice darkened at the mentioning of my 'father'. "He's whole family doesn't dance at all, probably Gram Gram. She's 79 but got jiggle in them bones."

Wait her Gram Gram or mine? I shook my head. "Okay look, I don't really get any of this, you, my parents, anything. Just, meet me on the roof after school. I wanna talk." Maybe-Mom nodded and left to go around the room helping people while I just stood there watching everyone spin and twirl, they danced like they were at a real ball or formal event. And I just stood there, out of place, I didn't have a partner and I defiantly didn't see any openings. So I sat down to think, the chair was comfy and fluffy and the view of town was nice. I looked out the window and wondered what would happen if I was born normal, blind to the world's problems like Tristan's family. Thinking that all I'll ever have was a little town where I was born and where I'll die.

Suddenly I felt someone walking my way, it was Ezra, he winked at a few girls and they blushed an giggled. He then looked over at me with a dazzling smile. "Hey Kane, I heard from emo Dan it's your turn to be nice." I shrugged. "Yeah, I mean I guess." He sat down next to me. "I don't think you're mean or rude." I shrugged again. "Meh, I don't really care what people think about me." He raised a brow at me. "Oh really?" I nodded. "People can talk but that doesn't mean I'll listen." He leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

"So if people spread rumors about you and some townee are hitting it up you wouldn't care?" I looked at him in the eyes, he wasn't kidding. I snorted and laughed. "They're actually saying that?" He looked at me confused. "I thought you didn't care." "I don't, but it's funny to hear the gossip and rumors." I rolled my eyes. Me?! Get flirty with a townee?! Ha! I don't even like myself, the hell's the possibility that some else does? Besides I don't know any townees...well there is the Moon's but that's about it. Class suddenly ended and we all shuffled off to our classes but I waited for the others before going to class.

The whole day practically flew out the window until the end of the day. I was bored and didn't want to start my homework so early so I thought of the places I could hang and then I remembered my deal with Maybe-mom. But she probably won't be there just yet and I felt the need to tell the others.

"Hey guys?" I called out and Ash instantly sprung to my side, eyes wide she looked at me with puppy eyes. "Yeah?" I laughed at her odd behavior and gave her a hug but then when Lexie came in it spoiled my mood. I wiggled her off and sat on my bed and took a deep breath. "Okay so I think I found something new for the Kane Mysteries," I nodded at Mel and she took out a red notebook. "Got it," She said and made a pen magically appear out of thin air. Nodding I tried to figure out how to say this right. Ash put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and took a deep breath.

The others leaned in closer to hear their friend better. Ash watched as her sister scratch at her scar, she always wondered where that came from. It went from her jaw to the top of her lips, it looked old and she noticed at Kana had been scratching it whenever she was nervous or uncomfortable. "Okay guys so I found out something big but I'm not sure if it's true." There was a paused and Ash noticed Kana looking directly at her and she sat up straighter showing her sister she could take it. "I have reason to believe Miss Corduroy is my mom." Okay never mind Ash wan't ready for _that_. "What?" everyone cried out startling poor Kana. She raised her hands in the air and it quiet them down, Ash's heart felt like it was going to burst. On one hand she was overjoyed for her sister if the cool new teacher really was her mom but then again she was worried about how this would affect Kana. Kana had never really been cool with family, she either got really edgy (Kana you fucking emo) or broke into sobs and an emotional mess that really wasn't her.

"Look it surprised me too but there's a lot of evidence that's kinda sketchy." Lexie broke in. "Your eyes don't count." Kana shook her head and filled them in with everything Ash hadn't noticed that had been happening between Kana and the teacher. "And like I said it's kinda sketchy so I'm being cautious but I just wanted to tell you guys before I got any real answers." Ash smiled happy she shared this news with them, maybe she trusted them a little more now? Kana stood looking at her team seriously. "But there's more," Mel butted in this time. "You finally decided to stop being a regular at the hospital?" Kana growled and Lexie and Mel were the only ones laughing, Ash didn't really see the joke as funny. "It was only that one time!" Kana hissed and Lexie held up two fingers. "Twice, you went to the same hospital twice."

The brunette's face turned a bright shade of red realizing her mistake. "Whatever," she huffed crossing her arms and Ash put her hand on her sister's shoulder. Kana smiled at her, she puffed out her chest and stood taller.

I looked at my team, Ash, Mel and Lexie. "I'm gonna meet up with Ms. C on the roof in a bit," Ash butted in and smiled at me. "You got this Kana." I laughed. The others nodded and Lexie just gave e a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes at these idiots. "Who the fresh hell said I was going at it alone?" Their faces were priceless. "This is a real spy we're talking about, not Lexie." "Hey!" "I need some back up here guys. We need to get every word of this," Mel suddenly reached under her bed and took out a bunch of crazy gizmos. "Got you covered." I smiled at her. "We gotta be ready for anything." Ash nodded. "We need to be a full functioning team!" Lexie squealed and tackled me in a hug and the others joined in making me unable to pull away. "I said team, not hug!" Lexie ruffled my hair and smiled. Stupid Brit. "Awe Kana, it's okay to say you love us."

I'm so done with this crap. I wiggled free and sighed scratched my itchy scar. Ash grabbed my hand and smiled at me, I felt bolder. "Okay, so whats the plan?" Lexie asked as she got some gadgets from Mel's little collection.


	12. 12 Life and Death

I felt so in the zone, Lexie and I walked up the secret way to the roof and appeared behind mom. She didn't even turn and said. "Nice back up kid." I nodded and Lexie went full on guard. She searched the area silently and Mom turned smiling at us. "So, are we gonna talk or what?" I asked impatient. If the info was wrong I just wanted this prank over with, if it's true I'm gonna need every single member on my team. She didn't even have to look hard and said. "Camera, mic, recording device, and tracker? Nice." She gave me a thumbs up and I didn't even bother wonder how she knew. I shuddered at the memory from before.

Mel frowned and shoved the little M&M at me. "Just swallow it already!" She growled in frustration. I shook my head and covered my mouth. "I ain't eating anything with a tracker!" She looked beyond done. "Then how are we supposed to track you?!" Isn't it obvious. "Uh, just plant them in my clothes or whatever!" She sighed in defeat. "Fine but if we get a call from Lexie saying she took you and we can't find you don't blame me!" Ash stiffened and I sighed. I quickly took the M&M from her hand and ate it. Mel looked shocked and I frowned. "Fine, but only to find me! Nothing else!" Ash looked surprised and then frowned. "You didn't have to you know-" I cut her off. "Nope, I'm not putting you through that again, never. I refuse!" Lexie glushed. "Awe, Kana loves us!" I hissed at her. "It's for Ash you stupid Brit!"

Turns out tracker M&M's don't taste as good as the original ones. What a surprise. Mom stepped forward and Lexie stepped forwards, I put my hand and stopped her. Mom stroked my cheek and smiled. "I'm glad you came, started to think you bailed on me." I scoffed. " _Me_? Back down from finding out everything I've always wondered? Don't think so." She looked pained when I said that. She awkwardly shuffled her feet and messed with her sweater. Soft cream colored wool, under she had a white shirt and her black jeans were ripped at the knees. Brown fuzzy boots were on her feet. I grumbled and moved my jacket to a more comfortable spot and scratched my itchy scar.

Suddenly I felt a hand on mine, mom held my hand before I could scratch again. She took a step back but her eyes lingered on my scar. She took us to the coop and there was her own squad. I felt my jaw drop along with Lexie who's spy mode failed at the sight of these people. Cammie and Zach were there, with Bex, Liz, Cammie's mom, and some old people. Lexie managed to spout out a few names. "Mom? Gran, Granddad?" Okay so what the hell is going on. I felt something in me snap and I got defensive. "What's going on?" My voice asked sharp as a whip and unafraid. Cammie came up to me and explained it all.

Katherine was my mom, we got the whole explanation. Cammie and Zach realized it was me when we first met, said I resembled my mom so much it was impossible for it not to be real. When I slept and drooled in my sleep they got my DNA and tested me with mom who was in hiding thanks to dad who's dead. We were related, they did more tests, they even went to Liz, we were related, I was her daughter, she was my mother. Mom had to make herself a fake file of what she looked like so no one could recognize her. She was teaching here before as Ms. Brown but had to go back into hiding when men from Dad's old joint were popping up like daisies out of the snow. Then when I came up again mom was the first to know.

Excited and willing to take the risk she came back out of hiding, ignoring all caution, and came to school as her real self. Ms. Katherine Corduroy. Mom then told my story. Apparently I'm 16 not 15. I'm older than Ash, Lexie, Mel, Bree, and everyone else in my grade. I was shocked. "No way!" I said feeling all this info crashing into my mind like the Titanic. "I clearly remember being abandoned at 2!" Lexie put a hand on my shoulder and Ash flinched. Mel just looked confused. We all sat in Cammie's office. Mom looked scared out of her wits, every adult did. She shook her head slowly, then faster, and faster, suddenly she let out a frustrated and angry yelled and punched the wall. "That bastard!"

I looked around and no one spoke. Mom shook her wrist and wiped the blood off on her jeans. "You don't remember anything?" I blinked. "From when?" She turned to me eyes worried. "Three! Three years old!" she noticed my blank expression. Ash answered for me. "No." The words hurt me more than they did to mom. She sank into a chair, Rachel, Cammie's mom, walked over and fanned her. I walked over. "What?! What happened?" She shook her head. "I need to know!" She shook her head again. I growled in frustration and gave up. I threw my jacket back on and headed for the door. I spit out the M&M in the trash. That's right, I never swallowed it. No way was I going to have them keep tabs on me forever. I heard a gasp from Ash.

"This doesn't tell me anything!" I yelled and suddenly there was a hand on my wrist holding me back. I turned furious to see Mom's face there. I wasn't mad at her okay, I was mad at everything I _should_ know. I _should_ remember! I _should_ have perfect memory! "I'll only be off for a bit, I just need air." She shook her head. She pulled me into an embrace. "Please don't go." She whispered.

Katherine held on to Kana tightly but knew she couldn't hold onto her forever. She wished she could just keep her safe forever but there will always be something out there. Ash stood and walked over to Kana, she was shocked herself to hear this news. She was as confused as Kana whether or not this ment they were still sisters or not. Katherine let go and Ash wrapped her maybe-sister up in a hug. She then felt Kana's arms wrap around her too. They held onto each other neither one of them wanting to let go but they did so anyway.

No one stopped her when she went out the door but then Ash called out to her. "Wait!" Kana turned around. Ash noticed the tears that welled up in her eyes making them turn into beautiful pools of gold. Ash handed Kana her phone. "It doesn't have any trackers I swear." Kana smiled at her, it was a weak smile then gave her one last hug before mixing into the shadows so well not even the adults could see, hear, or sense her. No one said anything not knowing what to say so the girls headed back to their rooms, it was still pretty early before bed so they could do homework.

As they entered their suite Lexie and Mel's phones buzzed in sync. All three girl shared a look before going to their phones while Ash followed one of them and they checked their messages.

 _Message: Ash MG-Going into town for coffee, want anything, I have like 25 bucks here._

They all sighed in relief and Mel text-ed back.

 _Melly-Can I have a drink as dark and as bitter as my soul?_

 _Ash MG- one white chocolate mocha coming right up_

 _Lex- I'll have mine as dark and as bitter as my soul too_

 _Ash MG- did you just ask me to get you air?_

 _Lex- no, something as dark and as bitter as my soul_

 _Ash MG- since when do you have a soul_

 _Lex- Kana pls, also can I have a croissant_

 _Ash MG- 'kay Ash, sure you don't want anything Lexie?_

 _Lex- just get me a coffee that would be as dark and as bitter as my soul if I had one_

 _Ash MG- so a glass of white milk?_

 _Lex- just get me a frap_

 _Ash MG- okay Ciao_

Ash laughed at her maybe-sister's funny behavior then it hit her. "Lexie call her!" Lexie looked at her roommate confused. "Why?" Ash rolled her eyes and took the phone. "How much do you want to bet she stole the money?!" Lexie and Mel made eye contact then sighed. Ash put the call she dialed on speaker.

 _"Hello?"_

"Did you take that money?!" Ash roared and the other line went silent except for music coming in from the background.

 _"Um, are these the girls Kana spoke of, Ash, Mel, and what was the last one? Oh yeah, she didn't give me a name but said 'the stupid Brit'."_

Lexie frowned. "My names Lexie, not 'stupid Brit', who is this?" The other line gulped.

 _"Um, wrong number?"_

"You mentioned my sister's name, and ours. Also what are you doing with my phone?" The other line was silent except for the singing which the girls had to admit was amazing, whoever was singing was brilliant even through the phone.

 _"Uhh...shoot, she never told me what to do if you guys called. Wait?! Your phone?!"_

Typical, all three of them thought.

 _"Ugh! That girl! Look my names Tristan Moon, Kana's busy right now playing a song. She made a deal with my mom saying if she played for our usual person she'd get paid. I had no idea she stole your phone, look I'll call you back when she's done and-"_

"Hold up!" Ash blurted. "Don't hang up! Can you get the phone near her?"

 _"But she's busy playing."_

"I know but I wanna record her, for stealing my phone." Ash said going with a believable lie.

 _"Yeah I can do that."_

Tristan stayed silent and they heard him put the phone own some where and the room instantly filled with the sound of beautiful singing. The sound of a guitar came soon after.

" _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed  
And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating  
And love, if your wings are broken  
We can brave through those emotions too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in  
And faith, I think faith is helping to reason  
No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine so yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine  
I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite  
And when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees  
'Cause I  
(I'm gonna stand by you)_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Love, you're not alone  
No, I'm gonna stand by you  
(Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)  
I'm gonna stand by you_" The other's did their homework while listening to the song. Halfway through Katherine came in to check if Kana came back and heard her singing. She paused at the doorway till Ash told her to come on in and she sat in Kana's bed listening to her daughter's lovely singing.

I walked down the streets of Roseville at night because what else am I to do? I kicked a pebble out of my way like it bothered me. Frustrated I groaned and sat down on the same bench I sat in when I had my accident and dance with death. I sighed letting out a warm breath I didn't even realize I was holding. It fogged the air, winter was getting ready to pounce. I smiled to myself breathing in the sent of the frosted air.

I got up and shoved my hands in my pockets. I felt something in my jeans pocket. I had a 20 in there from god knows when. My mind was blank, whatever happened to me when I was three it was bad. And mom witnessed it all from what her reaction told me. I suddenly bumped into someone and I looked up to see a frantic Pan. "Kana?!" He shouted and then smiled at me. "Just the angel I was looking for!" my face heated up. "What?" he suddenly got on his knees. "Please play for my mom!" ...okay what the fuck? "Please! Our usual singer had an emergency because her wife went into labor and we couldn't find a replacement. It's musical Friday and we need a singer please, I've heard you sing you're totally out of this world in a good way please."

I nodded and took his hand in mine and went inside with him in tow. "Oh my god thank you, you're an angel I swear I'll pay you full pay for this thank you! God you have no idea how crazy it would have gotten if-" I put my finger on his lips. "Give me a sec to get ready, do I need to sing a specific song or?" He shook his head. "No you can choose. Also the pay isn't much only $5, it's all I have on me right now sorry." I wanted to reject the money but he already shoved the wrinkled cash in my hands and gave me a peck on the cheek. "You're the best!" He sped off to his mom who saw the whole thing and my face felt on fire. Did he just? Oh my gods...he kissed me.

I got everything set up and Tristan handed me a guitar, his guitar. "So sorry for the sudden call Wonder Woman, I swear you're the best." I blushed and laughed, I just recently texted the gang and I'mgetting them coffee after this. "Well you know Wonder Woman, always coming when there's trouble. Haha." He smiled at me, cute. "Oh you have no idea what this means to me and my mom. I swear I'll give you the rest of the cash or something in the end or I'll pay you back another way!" I laughed. "Well can you do me a favor?" He smiled and nodded enthusiastically. I handed him Ash's phone, I trust him. "If my sister or friends or that stupid Brit text me signal me and I'll text them back, tell them I'm busy playing and I'll call back later." He saluted at me and I laughed. I gave him their names except for that Stupid Brit.

He's just so cute. His black hair was like an eternal bedhead and it looked so soft, he wore round glasses this time like Larry Rotter from the Warthogs series. His violet eyes were so adorably shimmering behind his glasses. His perfect lips...Woah hold it girl! Stupid female hormones!

I got ready and people clapped for me as Tristan introduced me. I got the mic in the right position for me and the guitar and sang.

Once the song was over I noticed Ash's phone nearby. I took a bow and walked over to it, it's on? I saw that a call had been made and was recently hung up on. I raised a brow at the said violet eyed boy and he gave me an awkward smile. I smiled at laughed. Whatever, I called Mel since I'm 100% positive if I called the Stupid Brit she'd never let me hear the end of it. Mel picked up on the first ring.

 _"Hey kiddo."_ Mom's voice said from the other line.

"Uh...hey? Not that it's not nice to hear you and all but where's the gang?" Mom's laughter, the sound of bells, filled my ears.

 _"They're right here Kana. Trust."_

"And where is _here_ exactly?"

 _"Gallagher."_

"Better be, I swear if you guys are following me Imma pound ya."

Giggling came from the other side and I rolled my eyes. "Hey mom," gods that felt weird to say. "Ya want anything?"

 _"Oh sure, my daughter back safe and sound and not in a hospital."_ I heard Ash's roaring laughter from the other side.

"Uh, I only have 25 bucks so yeah." My face was a hot mess. Seriously, mom's in on the Kana plus hospital jokes too?!(Half of the school is already making them, I don't need my mom in this too). She laughed louder now, stupid hospital!

 _"I don't drink coffee."_ She answered finally and I blinked.

"They have hot chocolate, want that?" I could feel her nod from here.

 _"Well don't you sound grown up. Since when did you become a mini-adult?"_

"When I lost my childhood innocence." The line went dead silent. Shoot, too depressing?

 _"Jesus Kane, lighten up. You're so emo I swear."_ Lexie butt in and I frowned.

"Shut up you stupid Brit! The difference between this call and your opinion is that I actually wanted this call!"

I heard their awkward laughter. Man I need to stop being so depressing.

"Hot coco's fine thanks." Mom spoke out of the awkward and forced laughter. I smiled. "Yeah, okay. I promise to try and come home safe." Then I realized my mistake.

 _"Try?"_

 _"HOME?!"_

"I mean Hell!" I shouted and half of the cafe turned to me.

"KANA YOU CALLED THIS PLACE HOME AHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHA!"

I growled in frustration, Lexie was so loud I didn't even need to put her on speaker so the whole cafe could hear her. All eyes bore into my head like a laser. "NO I didn't, hate you guys bye!" I hung up quickly and reminded myself that I was borrowing Ash's phone and not Lexie's so I couldn't smash it to the ground. I sighed and grumbled my hand ran itself through my hair and I went into the line to order everyone's drink. Ms. Moon stopped me before I could pay. "So you and my baby boy huh?" I dropped my money. I froze.

(insert as many curse words as you know and silent screaming)

"What-oh no, no, no, no, I uh, he, I did, we aren't even...oh jeez." My face must have been more flustered and red than I must have thought because she laughed a little. "You know you two look nice together." AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGG! Curse these stupid fluttery butterfly feeling of mine! "Well I, I, I don't know I mean I guess but I can't I want to but like no, no, no, no, no way! It wouldn't work I mean I'm..." I sigh, it would never work. He'll get hurt I just know it. Besides, what's so special about me? So I can kick ass, so can every other kid in Gallagher. So I can drive, so can billions of other people. I shook my head. "It'd never work, trust."

She raised a brow at me and I picked my money back up. I put it on the counter and she shook her head. "Have a nice night Kana, and thanks for playing." I forced a smile, not even trying to fake it. "No prob Bob." I left and headed back to Gallagher. It'd never work. I'm a Gallagher, he's a regular. I'm a freak, he's normal. I'm a monster, he's just a boy. I'm a spy, and he's just, he's just...he's just living a peaceful life. I couldn't bring myself to take him into the dangers of the spy life.

I got back and felt the need to sneak in but when I noticed someone walking to me I decided not to. As I got closer and so did they I noticed it was mom so I relaxed. She smiled at me and helped me out with the drinks. I didn't get myself anything. I wasn't hungry at the moment. Before we got in mom led me to the barn. "Okay spill, what's wrong?" I knew I couldn't hide anything from her. "It's nothing." She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you're just like my dad. You see he's like every other Irish person and he bottles up his emotions like 'Okay I'll just leave them here and die'." I snorted. Wait Irish? "So I'm Irish?" She nodded. "Yep, and act like one too." She rolled her eyes and I raised a brow. "Then how come you seem to have emotions?" She snorted and laughed.

"Cuz my momma's not Irish." I blinked. "What other blood do we have." She brightened up like an everlasting blaze, an Everblaze, at the word 'we'. "Well we're part, Irish, Italian, some Canadian although it's super distant, let's see...um, Indian, Swiss, oh a bit of Australian." She paused and shrugged. "There's more but I can't remember it all, we're mainly from the east, heck I even came from the east. I moved to America looking for more west." I didn't get it but okay. "Cool." Then she stopped like she realized something. "Hey! Don't make me ramble! Now whats wrong?" Shoot, thought I could get away with it. I looked away not wanting to talk.

"It's nothing, it's just me being my over emotional teenage self." She shook her head and put the drinks to the side. We sat at the top and we just sat there for awhile. She awkwardly put her arm around my shoulders and I leaned in. She's right, I do bottle up my emotions. I probably shouldn't, gods know that might be bad for my health. I sighed. "Only if you don't ever tell another person, device, or anything!" I said strictly. "This is just between you and me okay...a mother daughter thing." They still exist right? She nodded and made a zipping lips motion with her fingers. I nodded and shifted awkwardly. I swear if anyone else finds out. "It's a boy." (insert squealing). I blushed. "It's not what you think!" I said my face heating up.

"Okay, talk." So I told her, about Tristan, how he kept popping up, I told her everything, well except the kisses. When I told her how I felt about what Mrs. Moon told me she frowned. "What do you mean it wouldn't work?" I made a duh noise. "I'm a Gallagher, he's just a regular townie. I'm a spy-slash-freak and he's just a regular boy! He'd get hurt I just know it." I was suddenly embraced in a hug. "You're not a freak." I blinked back tears. Yes I am! "I _killed_ a man at 7 mom! Seven!" I lifted my shirt a bit to show her my scars. "Just look at me." She turned the other way. "See!' I shouted calling her out on what she just did. "I'm a freak mom! No one my age has these, no one my age has seen the things I have! They're not supposed to!" I lowered my shirt and blinked away tears but they feel anyways.

"Those scars," she said finally. She looked at me crying, her eyes widened when she saw me crying too. "They're because of me, because I wasn't there for you..." Her voice trailed off and she brought her hand up to her mouth choking back sobs. I hugged her tight and shook my head. "What?! No! No they're not! It's because of _him_!" I told her, showing her that none of this would have happened if it wasn't for my horrible father.

We held each other close and tight. We didn't know what to say. Well I didn't, I don't know if mom could have spoken through all the sobbing so I said nothing.

"Mom?" I asked when her sobbing subsided. She put me at arms length just so she could look me in the eyes. She smiled at me. "Wanna just stay here for a bit?" She nodded and hugged me. I didn't know how to feel, what to do. It was like being a kid all over again. Not knowing anything, running from people I didn't even know. Getting into trouble and getting hurt. But then again I didn't go to the hospital back then.

Once we recovered we went back into the room with the others laughing our heads off at an old story. " _You_ and my uncle really did that?!" I yelled through laughter and she shushed me. "Shut up we were 10!" She laughed with me. Ash opened the door and smiled at us. She hugged me happily and I put my head on her shoulder. "You back okay?" I nodded. We walked inside and saw Lexie asleep, Mel was doing homework.

I smirked.

"Kana no."

"KANA YES!" I shouted and it all went to hell from there. I basically gently grabbed Lexie, dumped her slowly in the tub and turned on the shower head sending very cold water at her. She made some cat hissing noise and I ran out of there as she cursed my name. I laughed and opened the window as she chased me around our room and jumped. I landed gently on the window sill of the dorm below us and I heard a scream and I turned to see Bree with a few girls and Bree fainted. I laughed and waved as mom yelled at me from above and more lights and windows opened and I saw Lexie leave the window so I jumped from window sill to window sill and the whole girl's dorm was yelling at me while Lexie chased me.

I made it to the bottom and did a small bow. "Thanks ladies, thank you, you're all too kind." Then from behind me a second too late I heard. "KAAAAAAANE!" I snapped and my instincts kicked in. I grabbed my attacker's arm and flipped whoever it was over me and I threw them in the fountain. They landed with a splash and I looked to see Lexie Baxter dripping soaking wet. "Oops." I squeaked out and ran over to help her up. As I got close she grabbed my collar and dunked me in the fountain with her.

We looked at each other and laughed. I splashed her in the face and she returned it. Mom came down and sighed. "One of these days I'm going to get a heart attack thanks to you." I snorted. "Don't worry, it's just a phase. It'll be over soon, I think." She sighed and helped us up and we went back to our suite and Lexie glared at me. "Now what the bloody hell was that?" Her British accent thickening. I shrugged. "I got back and you were asleep and I was bored." She frowned. "That is no excuse to throw me in the shower!" I rolled my eyes. "Oh calm down you baby! I didn't even throw you that hard!" Her frowned deepened. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" She growled. "The bump on my head says otherwise!"

"That's because you saps are too soft!"

"Well we can't all be blockheads now can we!"

"Wanna fight me you stupid Brit?!"

"Name a time and date and you're on!"

"Girls." mom warned but this Brit it so getting it.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Fight me right now if you got the balls loser!"

"Oh watch me!"

And then I attacked. We tried to hit each other but our blows failed to hit the other. Lexie couldn't hit me but then I noticed she was trembling from the water and the cold air. Mom tried to stop us but awe fuck naw mom. I used the small opening of her shivering to flip her over and onto my shoulders. She kicked and clawed at me telling me to let go and I smirked. "I win." She turned bright red for some reason.

Lexie didn't know what to say. She just kicked and clawed at the stupid brunette. Suddenly Kana turned to face her and Lexie stopped all attempts to get free. When she saw Kana's face so close, her stomach did some crazy butterfly feeling. She saw how Kana eyes twinkled with glory and pride, they were beautiful. Lexie's eyes locked in on Kana's perfect pink lips as she spoke two words and they made Lexie feel on fire. "I win." Lexie got lost in her golden eyes that reflected some of the stars above them and some of the moon's silver glow. (HA! GAAAAAAAAAY) Lexie tried to scramble away and off of her but Kana had a tight hold on her arms and legs pinning her down on her shoulders.

"Let me go!" Lexie shouted in Kana's ear and she laughed. To Lexie it sounded like the most beautiful thing the world. "No way loser." Ugh, never mind! Lexie shoved Kana's face away and she wanted to have her hand linger on her flawless skin just a little longer but didn't. What in the name of God was this feeling?! She couldn't be, and for _her_ of all the girls in the world! Ugh! This is just _perfect_! Kana suddenly moved her so swiftly and smoothly Lexie would have almost missed it if it had not been for the air whizzing past her making her shiver and how she suddenly wound up in Kana's arms like a bride in the arms of her groom.

In a teasing manner Kana smirked down at Lexie making her want to punch her. "Stupid Brit." Then Kana carried her all the way to their suite and Lexie couldn't take it anymore. She managed to roll out of Kana's arms and expected a harsh fall on the floor but instead met the soft cushioning of her bed.

Lexie looked at me confused like she was expecting the floor. I shrugged. "You said you have a bump on your head. I'm about 490% sure your mom will kill me if it got worse." Lexie was still red with anger and huffed looking anywhere but me. Weirdo. I shrugged and got some clothes to change in. It was only my jeans that were wet so I didn't have to change much and I saw Lexie muttering curses as she looked at her soaked sheets. Oops number two. She got off her bed and peeled off her covers. I felt bad so I took the sheets that laid on the floor and walked out of the door.

"Hey!" Lexie shouted from behind me and her loud stomps followed me. Her hand fell on my shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" Duh you stupid Brit. "Laundry. I still have to be nice remember." She flushed bright red and stomped back into the room. I felt a hand ruffle my hair and I saw mom. "Admit it, you felt bad." This woman. "I can't hide anything from you can I?" She shook her head. "Nope." I laughed and continued my walk to the laundry. Once I got back I saw a now out of the shower Lexie fully dressed and still angry.

She scoffed at the sight of me and marched over with her head high to her blank mattress and flopped on. I sighed and Ash gave me a thumbs up and it gave me confidence. I nodded and Mel wrote something down. She then turned the notebook to me so I could see what he wrote.

 _Are we a team?_

I scoffed and rolled my eyes and signed. "No freaking duh." She smiled. I cleared my bed from any junk like textbooks and neatly fixed my bed. I then went over to the Brit. "What?" she snapped at me. I turned to Ash and she nodded. I didn't know how to say it so I'll just do it. I picked her squirming form in my arms and took her over to my bed and dropped her on it. "What the?" She looked at me confused and I sat on the floor and did my homework. "Just shut up and sleep." I snapped back at her and Ash sighed and gave me a smile. Nailed it.

Lexie fell asleep after a while and when I was done with my homework Ash offered me a spot on her bed but I turned her down and tucked her in. I smiled and brushed hair out of her face and kissed her forehead goodnight. "Are you sure? I can scoot." I shook my head. "I'm fine I swear."(besides, she kicks) She intertwined our pinkies. "Really." I gave her tiny finger a gentle squeeze. "Really, really. Go to bed." Before I could go and figure out what to do next Ash pulled me in for a hug. "Love you sis." I smiled and hugged her back. "Love you too."


	13. 13 And Love and Birth

I woke up on the floor because of someone's snoring. I looked around and saw I had a blanket over me with a note near my head.

 _Thanks- Lexie_

I blinked and shrugged and looked around for whoever was snoring. I saw mom perched like a bird on Lexie's bed, her eyes were closed. I sighed and since I was already awake I went to the bathroom to get ready for school. Did she watch me sleep(Pearl?!)? I shrugged it off and got out once I was done. Mom instantly woke up and looked for me in the empty blanket and then looked up and saw me and a smile spread across her face like butter on a pan. I walked over and hugged her. "H-hey mom." It still felt weird to say that.

She smiled and held me close. "Hey kid." She brushed a few strands of my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. It felt odd but nice. Oddly nice? "How'd you sleep?" I smiled at her. "I slept fine mom. Truth." I mean I've slept in a tree for gods sake. You know how hard and bug filled those things are? Very. So the polished, smooth, fluffy carpeted floor was nothing compared to my past experiences. She gave me one last hug like she was making sure I was there and then left.

I looked out the window and I saw Lexie running her rounds and she suddenly looked up and our eyes met. I waved and she waved back. I decided to go to town for some fun before school. I wasn't technically ditching remember. As I nearly got myself out the door I saw Ezra there at our door. His fist ready to knock. He looked at me up and down then raised a brow. "Going somewhere Kane?" I shrugged and leaned against the door frame shutting the door behind me. "Maybe. Why may I ask does this suddenly spark you interest sap?" He raised a brow and then shook his head. "Never mind, can I talk to Ash." He said as he reached for the door nob.

I grabbed his hand before he could. "You of all saps should know Ash is asleep and Gods above so help me if you wake her up I will skin you." He gulped thankfully taking my serious threat seriously. He backed off a few feet and I nodded. Good. I was serious about the skinning. Anyone who disturbs my sister is dead meat. Even me. "So what exactly did you want to talk about with Ash?" He frowned. "Oh since when do you care?" I rolled my eyes. "Since Ash is my sister." This came as a shock. I mean they were bound to find out eventually so why not. I don't see the need to hide the fact that I'm sisters with the best kid in this whole damn school.

"Wait what? Since when are you two sisters-oh wait you mean Gallagher wise right?" I blinked. "I have no idea what you mean by that but yes we are related." (in a way) This stopped him dead. His face was so scrunched up in confusion it looked funny. I held back a laugh but it came out as a snort. "You're pulling my leg right?" I shook my head. Suddenly the door was open and Ash was there dressed and ready. I saw a few hairs sticking up so I pat them back down. Ash smiled at me and hugged me. "Morning Kana." I laughed. "Hey Sleeping Drool-er." She blushed. "I don't drool." I scoffed. "Your pillow objects." She laughed and hit me playfully on the arm then noticed Ezra and smiled at him with her angel like smile(my heart). "Hey Ezra." He nodded at her then cleared his throat.

"This is a prank right?" He asked and we looked at each other confused. "What do you mean?" Ash asked and I nodded. "You two are serious?" Oh. I explained to Ash that I told Ezra we were related. She smiled and hugged me. She then let go and smiled at Ezra. "Yep, we're siblings." I sighed disappointed. "Adopted of course." Ash patted me on my arm and smiled brightly at me the sun looked like some puny star at night compared to how brightly Ash looked at me. "I still love you the same!" I smiled and ruffled her hair. "Love ya too midget." She pouted. "Only about 4 inches." I smirked. "I'm still growing." Ezra looked at us like he couldn't believe it. "That just weird." I frowned at him. "Why?" He shook his head. "Word is you're Ms. Corduroy's kid. How in blazes are you siblings with Ash?" I shrugged. "It complicated." He rolled his eyes. "No duh, nothing's ever simple and easy with you." He walked off and I called back at him. "Wait what did you want to talk with Ash for?" He shook his head. "Never mind."

Ezra walked off. His head hurt, Ash and Kana. But what he heard on the roof. Kana's not supposed to be related to her. What? This just made everything harder for him now. He looked back at the two. They shrugged at each other. Kana looked over at him and their eyes locked. _This is all gotten harder now thanks to you!_ Ezra yelled at her mentally like his message would reach her.

Well that was weird. Ash then looked at me up and down. "Going outside?" I knew she meant outside as in town. I nodded. "Yeah, before school starts, wanna come with?" She shook her head. "I'm going to study first. Be back soon?" I nodded. "I promise I'll come back unscratched." She smiled at me teasingly. "No hospital okay?" I rolled my eyes. "None of you are going to let me live that down will you." She shook her head. "Nope." I rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead. "Fine, but only you can do it." She smiled.

I walked off into town being extra sneaky. don't wanna get caught. I made it to town without anyone acknowledging my presence at all. I'm such a freaking master spy I swear. "Hey Wonder Woman." Said a teasing tone from behind me spoke as I passed a familiar cafe. "Hey Peter Pan." I said as I turned around to see that he wasn't alone. Some buff tall kid was behind him. The kid had wavy blonde hair and kinda okay blue eyes but they were nothing compared to Tristan's violet ones. "So she's real?" He questioned Tristan like I wasn't even there. "No, this is just one of those 2017 holograms." This idiot. He chuckled, it was probably supposed to sound nice but to me it was just creepy and gruff. Like he spent the whole morning screaming his head off in his closet.

"I'm Mike Abrams." He said and gave me his hand to shake but no way in hell was I shaking that thing he called a 'hand'. Jesus what do his parents feed his? Human flesh? I serious, that thing was like all meat and muscle and no bone. Heck it was the size of my face! Someone help this poor meat child. He noticed that I wasn't going to shake it so he let it fall back to his side. Tristan rolled his eyes. "It's okay Mike, Kana's more of a I'm-going-to-talk-to-you-after-you-save-me-from-nearly-dying type of person." I groaned. Really, here too. "Stupid hospital." I grumbled and Tristan laughed. Gods above so help me I think I'm falling.

"Well I better be off." I called as I continued my walk. "Wait hold up!" Peter Pan called and I turned around to see him nearly inches away. Be still my heart! He smiled at me brilliantly and I think my heart and soul found heaven in his eyes. His lips moved into his perfect smile. "I'm sure you can spare a minute for payback," he then paused taking a step back looking at the floor. "That is if you want to." I blinked out of my state. I do have about 2 hours to spare. "Sure, I don't mind."

He smiled brilliantly and took me in by the hand to his family's cafe and opened a chair for me and as I sat he scooted it back in like a gentlemen. Mike took the seat across of me. He twirled his fingers obviously not knowing what to say to me. "So uh, Kana was it?" I nodded and looked at him in the eyes. He turned a shade of pink when our eyes locked. He blushed and spoke at last. "So um, uh, where are you from?" He kinda made this small noise like he demanded an answer. Pushy much? "Space." I responded dully. He rolled his eyes. "No seriously, I haven't see you in town at all so where are you from? Unless you go _there_." I blinked. "You mean the garbage school just out of town?" He nodded.

"My dad tells me not to make friends from there." I rolled my eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Then your dad a wise man. Should I go to him next time I need fortune cookie advise?" He frowned, his hands turned into fists. "Watch your tone with my father kid, my bud Tristan might think you're an okay kid but I don't." I shrugged. "I feel indifferent towards you too." He scowled. "Just watch your tone with my dad okay." Is that an order? Ha! He obviously doesn't know who he's talking to. "Um, how about no." He held back a growl.

"Pardon?" I smirked. "Yeah, I ain't pardoning you either. Also," I leaned over the table and I was just inches from his face. "You better watch how you fucking talk about my mom's school b!tch." I hissed and his expression turned into rage. "Gallagher's your mom's what?!" He exploded and Tristan ran in with two cookies. "What's going on guys?" He asked looking between the two of us worried. I shrugged. "He started it." Mike turned to me enraged. "What?!" I nodded. "Oh, suddenly you're deaf?" He looked ready to hit me till Pan ran over and put the plate down. "Okay let's talk this through, Mike, Kana." I shrugged again. "So long as he doesn't trash talk my mom's school."

Peter looked at me confused but brushed it off. "Okay that's fine. Mike?" Mike grumbled a yes and glared at me. "So long as she shows some respect to my dad." I shrugged. "Depends on what he says bout my momma." He growled in frustration but must have taken that as a yes, that was a maybe you twit. "Now before we talk, have cookie." It did look good. I cautiously took one. Wonder how these things taste. I took a bite and instantly I tasted chocolate. It was rich, hint of something else. It melted like butter on a hot pan in my mouth. "So, how is it?" He asked nervous. "It's okay." Mike spoke, some people just don't realize how good somethings are unless you take it away. "It's rich, melts in the mouth, wait," I took another bite. "Vanilla! Oh and cinnamon!"

They looked at me surprised. "No way," Mike mumbled and took another bite. Tristan looked at me like I was an alien from the Homeworld planet or something. "There is cinnamon!" Oh no, I feel like I just started a food war. "Uh, duh. It's like the first thing you taste." I pointed out and Tristan just looked at me, I felt my scar tingle and I scratched it. Suddenly his hand held mine so I wouldn't scratch it. Is everyone going to do that now? "Don't scratch, you'll hurt yourself." I scoffed. "You kidding me?" I said and finished my cookie and brushed the crumbs off of me.

"It'd take more than some tiny scar to hurt me." He frowned. "Like a truck heading at you full speed or severe hypothermia?" Seriously, I just came here to have a good time and I feel attacked. "Really?" He shrugged. "Just naming things off the top of my head." Rude. "Never mind, besides it's old now. It doesn't even hurt at all." I got up to leave but then I was stopped by none other than Mike. "You know it's rude not to say thank you." He warned and I blinked. "I don't do words." I said and pointed to the note I left in his pocket and walked off.

The two boys watched the golden-eyed brunette walk off and they looked at the yellow sticky note she left behind.

 _Thanks for the cookie, there was something else. Not gonna say it._

 _Also, Mike, talk trash about my mom's school and I will find you._

 _Ciao-_

 _K_

They both blinked. When did she even write this. Mike felt the need to crush the note and destroy it. For some reason that girl bugged him. He defiantly didn't want Tristan hanging out with her, they seemed too chummy for his liking. But he also felt oddly attracted to her. Wait till his dad Josh Abrams and his mom Dee Dee Abrams heard about this. He, Michel Abrams, with a Gallagher Girl.

I made my way back making a mental note to come back later that night for some of those cookies for Ash and the others. Maybe mom would like some. There was something about that Mike guy that I didn't like. His dad obviously didn't like Gallagher. You know I surprised even myself when I stood up for those saps. No one gets to trash talk them but me!

I got back in and I prepared my pack for school. The other's were just chilling. "Uh, shouldn't you guys get ready for class?" Mel laughed. "Kana, it's Saturday." Oh. I felt my cheeks heat up. "Oops." I noticed Lexie's sheets were back. She looked at me and she gave me a silent thank you. I nodded in return. "So what are we gonna do then?" Ash shrugged. "I'm all studied up." Mel? "I wasn't given any extra credit assignments and all my homework was too easy." Lexie shrugged. "I'm done with all my work too. Kane?" I nodded. "Done." So we just sat there.

"We can go to the barn, see if we can punch in some extra training, some of us can use it." Lexie pointed out calling Mel out too. Mel blushed beet red. "Yeah I could use some work." Ash nodded and turned to me. "What'd you think?" I shrugged. "I could teach you saps a few moves I guess." Lexie scoffed. "You, teach us? I think it's the other way around." I rolled my eyes. "Uh, I think not." We both raced to the barn and got training trying to see who could one up the other. First we practiced our punches. Lexie tried to take swing at me but I swiftly dodged. "Nice try Baxter but I don't think so." I landed a few blows before Mom butted in.

"Okay ladies, break it up!" Boo. Lame. "Let's try not to kill each other. Lexie, station four." She assigned us different stations but she seemed stuck on me. I shrugged. "Can't find anything that needs improvement?" She shrugged. "You lack self control." I heard a few snickers. Yes, because that is _so_ funny. "Not my fault I was raised on instinct." This seemed to freeze mom in her tracks completely. "Well I mean I guess I could give this stupid training a try, just so I'm not just here ya know."

I grabbed a mat and sat down on it and relaxed. I sat criss-crossed on the mat. I closed my eyes and got into position. Lacking self control. I have total control! No, no, I'm getting out of hand here, calm. I took a deep breath. Calm, quiet. And then I fell asleep.

I was taken to what I guess was a dream, it was a really messed up one if you ask me. I was sitting in a car right. Then suddenly BAM! I'm hit head-on by some drunk ass bozo not watching the road and then I wake up. I saw that everyone had their eyes on me laughing. "You drool in your sleep." Mom pointed out. I frowned. "So do you. You snore too." She blushed and grumbled something about a broken nose. I ignored her and got. "Well I'm officially bored." Lexie snorted. "Of course you are." I turned around to face the stupid Brit. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She glared at me. "What, too stupid to figure it out on your own?"

I rolled my eyes. I'm so fucking done with her crap. "Stupid ass Brit." I grumbled and went to the lockers but Lexie stopped me. "What was that?" I blinked at her. "What, too stupid to figure it out?" I said shooting her words right back at her. She growled at me and I glared right back at her. The stare off went on for a few more seconds before I had enough. "Fly little sap." Before she could figure out what I said I judo flipped her over me and onto my mat. She used her hands to flip herself over. Good.

The class watched in silent shock as the two girls fought it out. Ash was confused as to why her sister was acting so rudely to her friend but when Kana judo flipped Lexie and saw her pleased smile when Lexie got back up again she got the message. Ash reached out and grabbed the teacher's hand before she could stop the two. Katherine looked at the little Morgan girl confused but then saw her daughter's mischievous smirk and nodded. Kana was just testing Lexie.

Of course, the only one not getting the message was Lexie, she was at a loss as to why her friend suddenly attacked. her. When she got herself back on her feet and looked over at the said friend her blood ran cold. The devil-like smirk that spread over Kana's lips terrified her. Seeing that no one else was doing anything she acted accordingly when being attacked. "What's wrong Baxter thought you were the best of these poor saps," Kana said, voice deadly ice cold.

It made Lexie's blood boil when Kana even gestured at Ash. Had they not been over the 'sap' stage? Lexie shook her head and focused on her attacks. Getting her posture perfect. She ran at Kana with great speed, the fastest in the class but Kana seemed to be even faster. She got behind Lexie in the time it took her to even move an inch and grabbed her leg and swung her over her head and harshly onto the mat. Lexie let out a small moan from the pain that throbbed in her nose. She tried to get back up but a heavy foot was on the small of her back keeping her down. "What's wrong Baxter?" Kana's voice said near her ear. Her warm breath tickled her skin sending a shiver down Lexie's spine. "Can't handle it? I guess you're not the best after all."

Lexie didn't care about being the best, was that all Kana thought about her, some vain sap just wanting to outshine everyone else. "I'm not trying to be the best." She just wanted to be different, she noticed a pattern that happened every year. She would ace all her classes and talk about her would start so she let someone else take the spotlight and talk would start. She couldn't get away from it. It was like she was being forced to be perfect but also there were limits. People put her in a different light than others and it became a problem. Suddenly a chorus of whispers spread across the barn about her being weak, how it was 'unacceptable', 'she should be doing better than this', 'she was the Baxter of this generation'. Roaring in frustration Lexie threw Kana off her back not even fazing the golden-eyed child.

"Oh no," Kana said in mock horror. "I enraged the only Baxter ever to fail." That was the last straw. Acting on instinct Lexie shot out her foot as Kana tried to move back from her fist. She fell over with a thud but used this now horizontal position to spin and knock Lexie off of her feet but Lexie jumped in the air only to be kicked out off the air by a flying foot. It slammed down on the side of her face hard. Kana then stood before the Brit tall and unafraid. "Try again Baxter." Lexie let out a frustrated growl. That girl was so going to pay. Lexie didn't want to hurt her teammate, she'd rather go without Ash's hugs for a whole year than do so.

Ash, the kind girl was her first friend at Gallagher, treated differently and looked at when something needed to be done right. All because she was the daughter of a double legacy here, because her mother and father were the best in the CIA, because of her name. Ash had come up to her one day asking for help and Lexie had snapped at her. 'Why, because I'm a _Baxter_? I thought you were supposed to be better Morgan-Goode.' Taken aback by Lexie's harsh words she small girl left her be and went to Mel. Lexie was confused as to why the girl didn't fight back, why she hadn't lashed out. Feeling guilty she went over to the poor girl, Lexie didn't mean what she said, it was rude and unkind. 'Hey,' Lexie called out. Ash turned to her green eyes wide. 'I'm sorry I bothered you.' She said quietly but Lexie shook her head. 'No, the fault is all mine. I shouldn't have lashed out on you.' Lexie said quietly feeling like dirt. She shuffled her feet and from there a friendship had been born.

It was starting off bit rocky but they soon became close, Mel then introduced herself. As the three went on neither one of them cared of the other's last name or given title. They were just friends and not what legacies were given to them. They treated Lexie like an equal, they talked to her like she was just another girl at school, they made her feel like she was normal. And she wasn't about to let this golden eyed girl get the better of her. As she was kicked to the ground Kana provided more hits, more kicks, but Lexie was in control. This seemed to frustrate the brunette. "Damn it." She heard Kana hiss under her breath.

Lexie let out a laugh and quickly moved behind Kana, taking her arms above her head and kicking her behind the knees. "Nice try Kane." She whispered and let the girl fall but she got back up again. A smile spread across her face but it wasn't the same cold unforgiving smile from before. This time it was the playful smirk she had gotten well enough to know. "There's the dumb ass Baxter I know," Lexie smirked. "Oh you won't think I'm so stupid when I kick your ass," Kana smirked and kicked Lexie in the stomach. "What's that Brit, wanna go?"

The two the spared off, Kana seemed more wild in her movements but Lexie guessed that was just her way of doing things. Suddenly a new player was on the mat. "Okay girls, break it up." Kana's other mom(how many mom's do you have), Cammie Morgan-Goode said as she stood between the two girls. Kana shrugged. "But I was just getting warmed up over here, but I guess this loser Brit could use a break." Lexie frowned. Why did this idiot have to make her feel so great but stupid at the same time? When Kana's playful smirk was sent towards her her heart fluttered. Ugh, why Kana of all people? How did she make Lexie feel this way? Like she was the best thing ever and also the worst.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Kana please, you're causing a scene. Kana looked adorably surprised. "Just barley?!" Cammie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Come on Kane, I think you caused enough trouble for Ms. Corduroy." Kana shook her head in disagreement. "Oh I can do much worse." Lexie rolled her eyes. Stupid feelings.

Mom laughed. "I'm sure you can but give her a break." She then leaned in whispering quietly in my ear. "Besides, I'm sure you don't want to keep her too busy. She wants to surprise you later so stay out of trouble you hooligan." I nodded. "Okay, uh, mom." It's okay if I still call her that right? Mom chuckled. "Thank you sweetheart." She brushed some strands of hair out my eyes and walked off. Everyone except for Lexie, Ash, mom, Mel, and Ezra looked confused. I smirked at Lexie and purposely hit her hard on the back. "You did okay, I guess." She smirked and put me in a tight headlock. "You too," she paused. "I think."

We pretended to smile at each other then she let go looking at the track. "Race you." She said and ran off but I knew she was gonna say that so I tripped her. Then a flashback hit me like the ice burg did to the Titanic. I was somewhere, it was dark, little light came in from above. There was someone behind me. I wanted to move but I was glued to the ground by something. The person saw me, a man. A full grown beard covered his mouth and chin and a hood put a shadow over most of his face except for his grey eyes that glowed brightly like a cat's in the dark.

He ran and in a brilliant moment of fear, I let out a girly squeak. I ran as fast as I could heart pounding, at some point I was forced to make a turn so I did so. All I wanted to do was keep on running but my legs felt weak and my lungs ached for air like a burning fire. I couldn't go any longer and then, I fell. In the most ungraceful manner I fell on the floor face first and then taking a huge lung full of air and ran off again. The walls around me seemed to get closer and closer. Something scratched my arm leaving marks.

I hissed back a yell as I silently made my way to freedom. I heard a dark scratchy voice yell my name. The man was still on my trail, I could hear him stomping behind me. No. No. No! The scenery around me changed to dark and terrifying woods with plants that clawed at my feet. I bit back a yell as something went right through my shoe and into my foot. I didn't know how far I went but my lungs and legs told me pretty damn far. I was loosing it. My mind couldn't make the difference between reality and just my imagination so it blurred them into one.

I was suffering, I was dead tired but my body kept moving. I didn't want to stop, I knew I would get hurt. And then it all went to hell and back. "Kana!" Someone shouted from behind me. I looked and spin on my heel too quickly. I felt a burning pain shoot up my left leg. I was somewhere defiantly far from Gallagher. I was lost and limping towards Lexie's voice. Ugh, I won't hear the end of this one either won't I? Great, this is just perfect! I slammed my fist into the nearest tree without thinking it through exactly, scaring some poor birds in the process and I felt a bone crack on my hand. I held it to my chest trying to ease the pain but I was unbalanced and I toppled over a stump or something and rolled downhill.

"GAH!" I screamed out as I rolled and rolled but thankfully used my hands at just the right time to stop myself from rolling off a not very-high-but-it'll-still-break-something cliff. I let out a sigh of relief and heard footsteps passing by. "Help!" I cried, cringing at how pathetic I sounded. "Over here!" Mel's face popped up from above and I smiled awkwardly. "Uh, hey?" She frowned. "Don't just 'oh hey' me! What in the daises was that?! You ran off like Lexie was going to kill you! Which I'm 90% sure she is but still!" Mel rambled on and on about how I should have been careful and such and I realized we don't really talk much.

I usually have a heart to heart with Ash, argument with Lex, but Mel and I don't really talk much. We just nod and do things silently without the need of words. Weird, is that weird? Mel then dropped a rope. "Where the heck do you keep all these things?" I said and she opened up her backpack. "Where else? I've made a survival kit for every sort of situation in multiple realities! I brought my 'Kana survival #3-dash-5' for this." I blinked. "How many do you have?" She counted. "A lot." Nice answer kid. She then looked at me and the rope. "So you gonna grab it or what?" I rolled my eyes. "Is it secure?" She frowned. "You act like you're talking to some inexperience clod." The fresh hell is a 'clod'? I nodded and tugged on the rope a bit and then I realized, my right hand was busted and wouldn't let me hold on at all and my foot was killing me. "Um..." This is awkward.

"Something wrong?" I wanted to shake my head but sighed and nodded. "Yeah." She looked concern. "What is it?" I blushed and sat down.

Mel waited patiently knowing Kana would spit out whatever was making her turn such a shade or crimson eventually so she waited. "My hand and foot are bust." Are you kidding me?! Mel panicked. "How did you manage that?!" Mel sent her location to the others and under her watch she could see Lexie and Ash's trackers coming closer to her. The only reason Mel didn't find her stubborn friend sooner was because she had yet to put one on her. Of course she'd ask for permission before doing so to her friend.

"Uh, I spun on my heel too quickly and I punched a tree." Mel facepalmed. "Why would you punch an inanimate object?!" Kana blushed a deeper shade and fixed her position as she sat like a toddler criss-crossed on the floor. It was funny how Mel noticed her doing this a lot. Like she was just a child still. "Um...I got mad." Mel frowned. "Well I hope you learned your lesson! I swear it's like I'm talking to a child and not someone two years older than me." This seemed to surprise Kana.

"Wait you're 14?! I thought you were 15 like Ash and Lexie." Mel shook her head. "I skipped a grade." A simple 'oh' was given to her as a response. "Makes sense." Mel didn't like that saying. She got that a lot but not in a nice way. People usually then expected better of her, more than what she is, like they did with Ash and Lexie. All three of them had it hard for being double or single legacies at Gallagher and we expected to be the best. "Hey Mel," Kana called from bellow. Mel felt like they didn't really talk much at all. Sure Mel helped the girl on homework and such but other than that it was just silence between them.

"Yes? Is there something else broken or 'bust'?" Panic rose again as she calculated everything that could be wrong with her. "Thanks for finding me, pal." This made Mel smile. "Pal?" Kana nodded. "We homies ain't we?" Mel laughed and nodded. Sure she understood slang but she didn't like the way it messed with grammar. "Duh." Digging through her backpack she opened up 'Injuries 101' and made sure the rope was secure before lowering herself down to Kana. "Okay, now which one hurts?" She asked once she made it down. Kana pointed at her hand and foot. A blush on her face. Mel laughed.

"If you stuck around you'd get to see why I have so many emergency packs." Kana looked confused and tilted her head to the side like a dog. "Why?" Mel held back a laugh remembering it all. "Ash of course." This sent worry into the brunette's features. "Ash? Was she okay? What happened?!" Oops. "It's okay, it's okay. Nothing on the Kana-scale." Kana blinked. "Did you make a chart based off of me?" Mel nodded. "It's based off of accidents, Lexie and Ash being the lowest and you being extreme." This sent an even deeper blush on her face. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm accident prone." Mel rolled her eyes. "We used to use that with Ash since she would always find a new hiding spot and get lost and hurt herself. We thought all her wacky adventures in the vents and in other extremely spider filled places were the only real action we'd get here at Gallagher," Mel paused thinking back to when it was all just a silly adventure after another.

The peaceful days with no sudden calls to the hospital or friends getting lost or sneaking onto Cov. Ops missions. "Then you came and took everything to a whole new level. I mean at first we just tried to befriend you but then you made everything harder, you basically took our daily routines and dumped them in the trash." Mel said with a laugh. "It's great that you came along, if not then I'm pretty sure Ash would run out of secret entrances and dusty places." Kana let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah that's me alright. Making everything harder for everyone." The way she said it made Mel's heartache. Like she was blaming herself for something she couldn't control or didn't do. Mel put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't beat yourself up. You made a good change. You're good." Kana shrugged. "I mean I guess." Mel helped with her friend's ankle which was just swollen and her thumb and pointer fingers that were defiantly broken. "You just had to hit a tree didn't you?" Kana blushed. "Please don't mention this to the others. That stupid Brit and Ash will _never_ let me live it down." Mel sighed. "It's because they care Kana." Kana just rolled her eyes. "The Brit? Yeah right."

Mel just shook her head and put Kana's arm over her shoulder and helped her up. Opening her watch she saw both of their friends just arriving. "Down here!" Mel cried and Kana joined in and by total accident Kana moved back to much as if to check if they were there and both girls were shoved backwards to the edge, sure the fall wouldn't kill them but right now what with Kana's condition they could get hurt pretty badly. They heard the helpless cries of their friends as they fell.

Suddenly Kana let go of Mel's arm and Mel closed her eyes waiting for pain. But it never came. Why? Because a teenage girl's body, taller and bigger than she, wrapped around her like paper to a present protectively as they crashed. There was a loud-stomach-knotting CRUNCH! As they crash landed and it defiantly didn't come from Mel. The arms fell off of her so quickly Mel instantly opened her eyes and her nostrils filled with the sent of the metallic blood sent. Mel did her best not to throw up at the scene before her. Kana was out cold for one and bleeding from her head somewhere but Mel couldn't tell what with all the blood, and there was something defiantly wrong with her breathing.

Mel heard Ash screaming and it all went by so fast. Mel's head spun. This girl whom she barely talked with just saved her life as if it was her daily hobby.

Ash watched in horror as Kana accidentally made the duo fall over and over the edge. Lexie screamed horrified and slid down the rope so quickly she got rope burn but didn't care at all. She looked over unable to do anything and saw it all. She saw as Mel held on to Kana like her life depended on it(which in this case it did) and Kana just let go for a second and then used her body like a shield as they feel taking all the fall damage. Blood splattered on the dirt floor bellow like someone dropped a tub of fake blood down there and she could see some still seeping out of Kana and onto the floor. Mel sat up as soon as Kana's arms got off of her and looked around for her friend then put a hand on her mouth trying her best not to throw whatever she ate before her.

The terrible and deadly silent scene was suddenly thrown back into time like someone pressed play and Ash screamed. She had Mel's backpack with her and threw down some rope securing it and then dropping down. People must have heard the screaming because soon the whole class was there. Dan instantly saw Lexie an ran to her side afraid she was hurt. But when he saw her horror struck face he followed her gaze and nearly lost it. Kana was down bellow with Mel and Ash, broken and bruised like and old doll. Ash's green eyes met his and he nodded. Ezra ran to him about to take a peak at what was going on but Dan stopped him.

Kana wouldn't want everyone seeing her like that, he just knew it. And he was positive it would haunt her friends forever if they had to deal with the whisperers of the hall. "Kana broke a leg and can't get up, Mel's hurt too. Get help now." Ezra didn't need to be told twice and zoomed off to tell the teacher. "There are two students hurt down there!" Dan saw as Ms. Corduroy's face went from terrified to completely pale as a ghost. She didn't even need to rope and just jumped down using a strange landing strategy and looked over the edge. He saw a tear roll down her cheek followed by another. "I'll signify the headmasters." Dan told her as the pressed a few buttons on his watch. The teacher marley nodded and stood there. Horror written on her face as silent tears fell.

"No."


	14. 14 And Peace and War

They rushed to the hospital, Mel was taken in a separate ambulance and was worried sick. How was her friend doing? Was she still alive? No, she didn't let that train of thought continue, Kana was a fighter. She could do this, and if Kana could get through this so could she. She waited patiently for it all to go by.

Ash was crying in their room, she refused to be left behind but she was still in Gallagher, not with her sister in her dance with death. Ash shook her head as Lexie offered her something to eat. She knew something was wrong. Why had she not acted upon it? Why was she so stupid?! She saw it all unraveling, she saw the haunted look in her sister's eyes when she tripped Lexie. She saw her hold her head in her hands like it hurt. Then when Lexie got up and yelled at her she froze. She was scared, like a child. She saw how blank her eyes looked.

Then she finally started to move when Kana ran off. She saw her run into the woods and god knows what happened next. She was searching frantically with Lexie since Lex wouldn't leave her alone. "You're gonna take a stupid risk and you'll regret it I'm positive" The Brit told her. Wait 'the Brit'? Kana must be rubbing off on her.

She paced the room and Lexie opened the door with a phone in her hand. A dead look in her eyes. Ash wished she could know what Lexie was thinking. She didn't talk, eat, or do anything when she saw it all happen. Like she was the walking undead. Her arm were limp at her sides as she look at Ash. Ash shook her head knowing what she was going to say. To her horror Lexie nodded so slowly she mistook it for her turning her head to look away. A wail left her lips and she crashed to the floor in a sobbing mess. Lexie slowly wrapped her arms around her and they cried together.

Kana's heart stopped.

No.

I woke up somewhere, it was cold and hard where I was. I couldn't see. I head was killing me. I heard a constant beep, it was annoying. I heard crying. Ash?! Mel?! Lexie?! Where was everyone? Panic rose in me. Had I failed to protect Mel?! NO! God please no! I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly smacked it off me. I have to get to my friends. Moms! Dad! Oh shoot. They're probably having a freak out right now, aw man! I am so dead once I get back. If I figure out where the hell I am. Suddenly the beeping got louder and quicker and it annoyed me. I tried to sit up but something stopped me. Tiny ropes held me back and I ripped them off my skin. I felt light and weak. No! I'm not weak, I have to get back to Ash and everyone else!

I heard a scream and it sounded like Birth-Mom. I looked around for her but all I saw was darkness.

Katherine held on to Zach like her life depended on it. He had just recently given Lexie the bad news. Cameron was left behind with the girls back in Gallagher and you wouldn't believe how hard it was to convince the doctors they were married and Kana's parents. Were her eyes playing tricks on her or did her daughter just come back from the dead from the 5-minute-hell?

She looked over to Zach and even he was startled by the suddenly battle cry released from the girl's mouth. Katherine then realized he was technically Kana's father in a way. Huh, that's weird. But not as weird as her baby coming back. Kana heard her yell and looked around for her, eyes opened wide. She passed her completely like she wasn't even there. Kana suddenly ripped the needles off of her and Katherine rushed to her side. "Kana calm down!" She told her and Kana's blank eyes 'looked' at her. She suddenly got the message. "Oh my god...Zach!"

Mom suddenly yelled for Dad. "Oh my god...ZACH!" I heard footsteps and I looked for mom. I felt her hands, I could feel her eyes burning two holes where my eyes were but I couldn't see her-oh, oh no. Gods please no. "Mom?" I didn't even sound like myself. My voice was so raspy and broken I almost didn't recognize it. "Don't talk sweetheart, not just yet I-" Suddenly mom's hands were taken away and someone forced me into laying down again. "NO! Mom, Dad!" I felt a hand on my arm. "I'm here sweetie, those are doctors. Just obey and you'll be okay I swear." I nodded and felt a mask go on my face. I didn't want to go under again but I sighed and inhaled.

For Ash.

Suddenly Ash's mom burst into the room. Lexie looked up and she had tears in her eyes with a smile. "She's back!" She yelled and Ash suddenly left the safe and tight hold of Lexie's arms and into her mother. That girl will be the end of them! Lexie let out a cheer and fell into a heap of painful laughter on the floor. Ash came over and joined her. "I'm gonna, ugh!" Lexie shouted cursing. She never wanted to feel that way again.

Her heart felt like it broke, like she lost the most important thing to her ever. Ash hugged her so tightly it was like she was trying to squeeze everything out of her. "When she comes back, no hugs!" Ash shouted angrily. Lexie laughed. Poor Kana, she's in deep sh!t now. Bree and Dan suddenly burst into their room and Dan looked at Lexie in the eye. Her heart fluttered more than it did with Kana. She nodded happily and he ran over and hugged her.

I woke up after a while. I couldn't see. Why? I have no idea. It's annoying but it not like I'm helpless. I could sense people around me and I went on defense. "Who's there?" I asked, not even trying to make my words sound even the least bit kind or helpless. "Kana it's me." Ash's voice came in my ears and I smiled. "Ash!" I cheered and reached out for her with one hand. My right arm felt like concrete. She took my hand in her's and then the scolding came.

"What happened? Mel told me about your hand! Why would you hit a tree? Be more careful!" She went on and on about all the things I could have done but out of everything one thing caught my attention. "You should have been more careful near that cliff." What cliff. "Ash," I said interrupting her. "What do you mean cliff? I remember rolling off a hill but no cliff." I heard someone else suck in a breath. "Guys?" Nothing. "Guys?" No one spoke. I heard a sob. "Someone tell me what cliff!" I started to panic. I remember Mel, she came down to help me. Was she hurt!? "Is Mel okay? What cliff?!" Suddenly I heard a quiet, "I'm okay Kana, left." I turned to the direction Mel's voice came from and I reached out for her.

"What happened?" My voice was sharp but I wanted to know what happened. "Please," I said, finding myself begging. "Don't leave me in the dark." I heard a sigh. "Mom said not to talk, she said it'll be better to talk after you've recovered." I nodded. "Promise to tell me, no matter how bad." I felt a tiny finger hold my smallest finger. "I promise." I smiled. "And to think, I still got away with tripping the stupid Brit." I heard a scoff. I knew it.

"Yeah right, I'm just letting you off easy since you're hurt." I rolled my eyes, i think. "Sure, just admit it. You couldn't even bring yourself to hit me." I smirked as I heard her stutter and fail with her words. "Is she tongue tied?" I could feel a nod. "She's red too." I burst out laughing. "Oh, question!" I said and raised my hand. "Mel, don't do it." I heard both Ash and Lexie warn.

My plan is working. I waved my hand some more and Mel broke. "Yes Kana?"

"Mel!"

"She raised her hand and waited to be called on!"

"Doesn't mean you have to answer her!"

"I'm sorry! She never does this and I couldn't resist!"

I smirked. "How long am I not going to be able to see?" I could piratically see her squirming where ever she was. "Um, it might take about a few weeks and your vision won't be so great." I pouted. "Will I have to wear glasses?" I could feel a nod. "Sorry Kana." I frowned. "I don't wanna wear glasses." Mel gasped. "And what's wrong with glasses?" Isn't it obvious. "I wouldn't be able to see without them, I'm not used to having to rely on something remember." I did my best to try and make something that I hope looked similar to me crossing my arms. Silence. I sighed and uncrossed my arms. "Whatever I guess, live and learn."

Ash was happy that Kana wasn't taking her now temporary blindness as bad as she feared. If it were her she'd most likely fall into a sobbing mess. Kana reached out for her going in the same direction as before. Ash still wasn't going to hug her for giving her such a heart attack but it was getting harder what with the way she smiled when she felt her hand. "Ash, no. Come on, you said no and no means no." Ash sighed and held her sister's hand tighter.

"What does Lexie mean no? No what?" Kana's perplexed expression was too cute, she tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy. "Lexie hold her hand for me I'm not gonna make it." Kana suddenly burst into a panic. "Wait whats going on? Is Ash okay?" Her monitor beeped rapidly. "Kana calm down Ash is fine. She just needs a minute, and I am so not holding her hand!" Kana made a face. "Ew, same here. I don't wanna hold that Brit's hand either. It's probably gross and sweaty." Lexie gasped. "I'm cleaner than you'll ever be in your life! And they are _not_ sweaty!" Ash pleaded with her eyes. "Please Lexie, I might break my promise." Kana looked annoyed. "Um, kinda in the dark here."

Lexie sighed. "Ash said no hugs for you at all." Kana gasped and turned to Ash hurt. It was kind of scary how she could meet her eyes without having to actually see. "Why?" Her eyes showed hurt and Ash's free arm twitched wanting to hug her so badly. Must resist. "Because you scared me! Do you know how worried I was? They wouldn't even let me come!" Kana's face turned into an angry scowl. "Who?" Ash sighed. "Mom and Dad." Kana looked less mad but still unhappy about that.

"Damn, I must have fallen off somewhere high for it to be that bad. I hate to say this but if it was so bad you couldn't come I'm glad you didn't come."

"What?!"

"Wouldn't they have let you come with if I hadn't been in such bad shape as to having a high possibility of not coming back?" Ash was shocked. Even here, bandaged and hurt she still was worried about everyone else and not her own well being.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so selfless all the time?! I've had it up to here with all the crazy stuff you could have died in!" She let go of her sister's hand now standing. "You should be more careful!" Kana sighed then smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'll do my best not to do it again." Lexie but in ruining the moment. "She says as she then get's in the hospital for the fourth time." Kana stuck out her tongue. "Shut up loser."

"I can totally kick your butt."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

Ash rolled her eyes and gave in to temptation. She hugged her, with one hand Kana hugged her back. "I'm sorry I worried you." Ash smiled and cried. They just stayed that way, hugging and crying. "It's okay, it's okay Ash. I'm here. I'm here I swear." Ash nodded. "I know." Lexie suddenly snorted. "Am I the only who's noticed this?" Kana didn't break from the embrace but looked over, meeting Lexie's eyes exactly where they were. "Please stop that."

"Stop what?"

"You look right into our eyes, it's creepy."

"What were you gonna say before that?"

"Oh yeah," Lexie walked over and ruffled Kana's hair. "You have a mullet." Kana turned bright red and felt her hair. She turned an even brighter red realizing Lexie was right. She did have a mullet. "Okay, hands up. Who here already knew this and said nothing?" They all raised their hands and Kana seemed to be waiting for their answer. "We all did, but it's a cute mullet." Kana groaned. "Oh since when do you care about your appearance?"

I couldn't believe this, they all knew. Oh god. "How long is it exactly?" Mel responded. "About halfway down to your shoulders." I felt my face turn into the volcano in Pompeii. "Anybody have any scissors?" I could feel Ash eyeballing me. "Why?" I blinked. "Duh, to cut my hair, it's a mullet, mullet's are gross. Plus I've been meaning to cut it for a while now." I blushed, did Tristan notice this? Oh my gods kill me now! And a mullet of all things! Ugh! Not that all mullets are ugly but knowing me it probably looked hideous.

It had been about a few weeks or week, I don't know, it's hard to keep track of time when you can't tell day from night. I put off my hair cut till I could see so I knew what it looked like so I don't look even stupider. My vision wasn't getting any better but I knew that I had to be patient. I made Ash promise that when I get my sight back I'll tell her so she can be the first thing I see when my eyes work again. I got out of the hospital just yesterday and was currently getting stick lessons from mom. "Kana, it's off the ground again, remember keep it nice and low but not too low that if there's a crack it'll get stuck and you'll fall." I groaned. "Can't I just stay here till I'm better." I could feel her frowning.

"Kana that's all you'll ever do if I let you. You'd just stay here and complain." I mean she's not wrong. "Besides, who came to who for these lessons?" I frowned. "I hate it when other's are right." I heard a laugh from the door. "Hey mom!" Not that being with mom isn't great, it's just nice to hear more voices. It's annoying to just hear a few voices in a spy school since everyone here is used to being super quiet so I usually ran into people and walls so I caged myself in our room. I've got a pretty good visual of where everything is.

Showering is a bit of a hassle but I'm not complaining about that. I'm complaining about how I can't figure out how to use the stick. I felt her get close and she wrapped me up in a hug. "Hey sweetheart, how's it going?" Momma butted in. "Like our first mission together." I have no idea what happened but for mom to compare that to my hopeless attempts at the stick it must have been so badly terrible. I shrugged. "I'm not used to the stick." Mom laughed an shook her head. "You'll get used to it sweetie, I know you will." I nodded, I can do it for Ash! Yeah! Ash was worried about me not getting the hang of the stick so I can show her my new skills when she comes back from class!

I nodded at Momma (birth mom). "Okay, how do I do it again?" Momma chuckled and I could feel her smile. Almost see it as she spoke. "Okay, let's hit it from the top."

###

I managed to walk from our room, to mom's and to the library and back by the time Ash and the gang got back. "We're back!" Ash announced and I smiled. Yes!

The girls giggled as they walked in and Ash decided to be funny and call out "We're back." Like they were talking to a toddler or dog or something. They heard a crash from the bathroom and Kana burst through the door with a toothbrush. Looking in between Ash and Mel's heads she ran back in and spit out her toothpaste. Washing her face off she ran back at then with great speed and tackled Ash in a hug. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaash, Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash!" The teen chirped like a toddler. "Yeah, what's up?" Ash was sure if Kana were a puppy her tail would be wagging. "Guess what I can do now! Go on, guess."

Lexie tried to hold it all in, she wanted to pick up Kana and sit her on her lap. She was just so cute. Her eyes didn't look like they saw anything but they showed happiness and determination that she was sure she'd never see again once she got her sight back. She saw Mel take a picture with one device and record it all with another. She so wanted a copy of that. Maybe she'll ask for one later.

Ash laughed at her older sister's child-like manner. "Um, you watched a movie?" Ash said with a laugh but then remembered. Kana's blind now. "Oh wait! No-I didn't mean-oh my god Kana, I'll get used to it I swear!" Kana's sweet laughter filled the air and she shook her head. "It's fine, but come on guess." Ash was blank out of ideas. "Um, I really don't know." This seemed to excite the brunette. "Perfect!" She let go and ran to her bed not missing a step or going the wrong way.

She reached for something under her bed and hid it behind her back before the other's could see what it was. All three girl looked at each other confused. "Shall we go for a walk?" Kana asked standing straight, shoulders squared. She looked like a true gentlemen if it wasn't for her baggy and wrinkled clothes. Ash took her arm and the others followed behind. "You want to go somewhere?" Kana unlatched their arms and shook her head. "Watch this." Before Ash could even say anything Kana took out what she was hiding. A walking stick. She placed it the way it was supposed to be held and walked.

The others followed and watched in awe as they were taken from their room, to Ms. Morgan-Goode's office. Kana opened the door for them like a gentlemen would have. "Hey girls, Kana gave you the tour?" Zach said in a teasing manner. "Hey Pops." Kana said and walked right in. Ash smiled at her sister. "You took your lessons?" Kana puffed out her chest proudly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm awesome, I know." Lexie nodded. "Cool." Mel smirked. This was so going to be a DVD. She'll make copies for the other's later. Cammie came in with more papers and smiled. "Hey girls. Kana, Ash. Getting Le tour de Gallagher?"

" _I_ already did that one." Zach commented and Cammie rolled her eyes. "I did it in style." Zach scoffed. "It was in French." Cammie sighed and put the papers on his desk. "Kana, coffee table two inches right." Kana nodded and used her walking stick to see where exactly she'd have to go so she wouldn't trip over it like before when she was practicing. Kana sat down in the couch and smirked. "And another thing I learned. Natutunan ko ang aking Filipino." Ash clapped and this seemed to make the teen smile wider. Mel gave her a hug. "Yay! You're so going to ace the speech part of your test." Kana smiled at her. "Ya think so?" Mel nodded. "I'm nodding." Kana smiled and stood.

"Well, better continue Le tour de Gallagher." She waved goodbye and so did everyone else as they followed the 16-year-old out the door and back into the halls. They walked and suddenly Dan popped up near Kana. She stopped and turned his way. It still startled him that she could look right into his eyes without even having to look. "May I ask what's going on?" Lexie smiled at him. "Kana's showing us what she learned on her walking stick today." Kana nodded. "Then again it's no shock I'm picking it up so quickly. I mean this is me were talking about." Dan nodded in agreement.

"It's true, if anything I'm surprised she hasn't learned the whole school by now." Kana shrugged. "I would but I don't need to go to class yet so what's the point. Besides don't ruin my next surprised loser." Kana joke playfully and hit him on the back of his head. She laughed and Dan just now realized she was in a good mood. "Oh my, what's this? Kana is in a happy mood." Kana didn't even miss a beat when she nodded. "Yep." She looked at him with a smile. "We're going to the library next, wanna come?"

Everyone was surprised Kana even bothered to offer in the first place, they all thought she was in a good mood, turns out the world is sunshine and rainbows. They walked along in comfortable silence and came to the library. "What the- uh, hey guys." Bree said awkwardly as she opened the door to get out. "Hey Bree, what's cooking?" Kana chirped and the others waved. Bree smiled at Kana being happy to see her and gestured to the books in her hand. "Oh just taking some books out for a test I have next week." Kana smiled. "Hope you ace it." Not seeing anything weird with Kana's sudden good mood she smiled. "Thank you. Have a nice rest of your day." As everyone entered Kana laughed and waved calling back. "You too."

Dan held the door as the others walked in. Everyone looked up when they heard the tapping of Kana's cane and were surprised to see her out and about but what made them all pinch themselves to make sure it was all real was when they saw her smile. It was odd but they soon smiled themselves. With this happy teen in the room not looking the least bit bothered it somehow made them feel good in a way. Odd yes but they didn't question it. Kana took them to a random table counting her steps and where she went to remember her path. She felt her cane hit something and reached forward to feel a chair. Pulling it back quietly she kept her hand on it as she sat.

The other's studies as Dan and Kana quietly talked. The librarian was just glad Kana wasn't making a scene like she's seen her do before and that she was following the rules. Soon they left and it all felt like a good night. Kana got into bed and her dream wasn't as good as her evening.

I could see again, the others where there. They were falling. One by one they disappeared till it was just me and Mel. Mel was holding onto me as well fell. I couldn't see that well since the air was blowing dust and stuff in my eyes. I quickly let go for just a sec and then wrapped myself around her. I wasn't letting her fall. We landed but I took all the damage, my head throbbed like it was all real. My vision began to blur and the ground was shaking. I heard people call my name.

"Kana!"

"Kana!"

"KANA! Wake up!" I bolted upwards and looked around, oh wait.

Lexie woke up at her usual time, she looked around making her usual girl count. When she turned to Kana's bed she was hanging off head first. She watched slowly walking over as she saw Kana wrapped around her pillow. Slowly falling more, Lexie ran over but was too late and Kana hit her head but didn't awake. Lexie helped her back on her bed but then something wet hit her hand. _I swear if she just drooled on me._ She looked over to see her crying. Tears were falling from her eyes rapidly.

Lexie placed her on her bed and checked her head. Kana's hand suddenly shot up and held her head. Lexie took this as a sign to wake her up. Did she _have_ to be so accident prone? Lexie slowly shook her, nothing. "Kana," Nope. "Kana?" nadda. "Kana?!" She started to freak out. She shook her more but being careful at the same time. "Kana! Kana! KANA WAKE UP!" Kana's golden eyes suddenly snapped open and looked around. They landed on her and looked dull and bored. "Can't see stupid." She grumbled to herself. Oh, was she looking for her? Lexie's heart fluttered hoping the answer to be yes.

Ugh, no, stop it heart! Kana suddenly held her hand feeling it then reached up for her face. "Um, K-Kana?" Lexie stuttered out as Kana was so close she could feel her breath on her face. "Shut up Brit, I'm memorizing." What? Lexie wanted to pull away but when her friend's soft fingers ran through her hair like she was trying to remember every stand, every lock of hair she ever own, she just couldn't. Her hand suddenly brushed the small bump on her head that was slowly getting smaller Kana frowned. "Does it hurt?" Concern laced her voice as she looked worried and guilty. (Lexana confirmed)

"N-no. I can't even feel it anymore. I'm fine." She squeaked out and her face felt hot. Kana must have noticed this because she butted heads with her gently. "You okay? You feel hot." That only made it worse. "Yeah, you're just c-close." She stuttered out and quickly regretted it. Kana backed off and took her hands with her. "Sorry, just trying to make do with what I have." This confused Lexie. "What do you mean?" Kana sighed looking vulnerable. "Um, in case you didn't get the memo, I'm blind Lexie. I'm weak this way. I can't see squat, what if someone kidnaps me. I wouldn't be able to tell am I right? So I want to memorize what everyone feels like. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She looked out the window and ran a hand through her hair. "Stupid weak ass girl." She growled to herself. Lexie put a hand on hers. "It's okay, that's smart. Real smart." She lead Kana's hand to her head again. She put it on the side of her head, letting her fingers brush a small, almost unnoticeable scar from a wacky adventure with Ash.

"Woah, what happened there?" Lexie chuckled. "You're not the only one to go to the hospital in this suite. Ash showed us a new hiding spot and I fell." Kana snorted. "Sounds like something stupid you'd do." Lexie rolled her eyes. "Hey don't sass me." Lexie was confused she felt that. "How did you-?"

"I've been living with you for gods above know how long. I know when you're sassing me Lexie." Kana teased waving a finger from side to side. "Well there you go, you're not weak. You said you have a good memory so you know things, use that." Kana shrugged and Mel's alarm clock rang. The small blonde woke up and stretched and put on her glasses looking right at then surprised. "Am I interrupting something?" Kana got up not even needing her stick and walked over. She placed a hand on Mel's face. What in the? "Um, Kana?"

"Hummm?"

"What are you doing?"

"She's memorizing. Getting a picture of what you look like." Mel nodded and let Kana do so. It was weird at first but Mel let her go on since she was the reason this happened. "Do you have anything unrecognizable, like a scar or something. You know, something I can use to know it's you." Mel shook her head. "Unlike Lexie and Ash, _I'm_ the cautious one. So I don't get hurt." She said turning to Lexie with a frown. "Wait Ash too?" Kana cursed under her breath and sighed. "What happened?" The two girls shared a look. "I know you guys are looking at each other, tell me."

"It was a search attempt, for you." Kana's head hung guilty. "O-oh. You guys actually did it?" They nodded. "Yeah, we didn't find you of course."

"How long ago?"

"Last year."

A pause. "I was in town then." Kana looked even more guilty. "What happened to Ash?" Mel sighed. "She-"

"I didn't get hurt too badly, it was just a cut." A sleepy voice said. Kana ran to her sister's side. "What happened?" She demanded feeling around her hands, her head, her arms. "It's on my ear." And Kana gasped as she felt the small little dip where a cut was healing. Kana sighed and rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "You shouldn't have bothered, I was going to come here one way or another." Ash shook her head. "No, it was worth it." Kana only breathed out one word. "How?"

"Because I found a clue." Kana raised a brow. "What?" Ash tilted her head so it was on top of Kana's. "I saw you." Kana froze. "What?" Ash nodded. "I jumped in a bush to hide, I scratched myself but it was worth it."

"Where was I?"

"The gazebo."

"Makes sense. I like that place."

"I could tell."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I panicked and ran back into school." Kana chuckled. "I don't bite, normally." Ash took a second to let that sink in before frowning at Kana. "Normally?" Kana just gave her a smile. "Self defense." Ash rolled her eyes. "You looked so emo, I almost didn't recognize you." Kana shrugged. "I'm an edgy teen with a scrambled up family. I'm supposed to look emo." Ash giggled. "Now I can say I have an emo for a sister." Kana frowned. "Don't." Ash giggled. She watched as her sister got up and walked back to bed but instead of getting back in she reached for something under her bed. She suddenly pulled out a grey scarf. Ash smiled at the memory of them going into town.

They watched as she put it over her eyes. "Better?" She asked when she was done. "What'd you do that for?" Lexie asked but Mel already had the answer. "I've felt you guys shift when I 'look' at you, Do I like miss your faces or look at a wall?" Ash shook her head. "No, you look us right in the eyes." Kana nodded as if proving her point. "See, now you won't be uncomfortable anymore." Proud of her work Kana gave them a smile but Ash shook her head. "I've got something better." She said and took out her sunglasses her dad bought her. No one from the outside could see her eyes but she could see them. She undid Kana's scarf and places the glasses on her eyes and explained how they work.

"Now people won't feel weird with you looking them in the eyes like you're deciding whether or not you want to kill them. Kana laughed. "I really look at you guys like that?" Ash shrugged. "Sometimes." Kana laughed. "Cool."

Suddenly it dawned in me. "Aw man." I accidently groaned out loud. Oops. "Aw man what?" Ash asked and i shook my head and pushed the glasses she gave me up my nose a bit. "N-nothing." I could feel her looking at me suspiciously. "Aw man what?" Oh, defense. "I don't have to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you guys still haven't told me what happened on that cliff."

"Well, um, I uh..." I win. I smirked. "I'll talk when you do."

I heard a sigh coming from Mel's directed and I was told the whole story. So that means, my dream wasn't a dream. It's what happened. "Oh, I can see why you didn't want to talk about it." I said feeling awkward about asking. Well at least Mel's okay. "So talk." Lexie said keeping me cornered like a fish on a hook. "Well, um, I uh..." I blinked shifting awkwardly. "It's nothing I swear."

I could feel them surround me going in a circle. "Kana." They warned. "It's not like I _have_ to go see him, so it's nothing." Fuck.

" _HIM_?!" Flying fucking fuck.

"Him who-"

"No one!"

Ash was squealing at her red sister. "Oh~ Kana likes a boy." Mel teased and then Lexie whispered in her ear. "I bet she thinks he's cute." Kana's shoulders went up and they all saw her blush even more. She did think he was cute. "What? Ha ha, yeah right." Mel leaned in on her other side. "I bet she gets lost in his eyes." Kana turned and even brighter shade of red. "I-I-I..." Ash rolled her eyes. "I bet she's thinking of him right now." Kan broke. "I am not thinking of Tristan!" She froze. The girls smirked in unison and cornered her literally. "So, whats he like?"

"Tall?"

"Strong?"

"Isn't he that music guy from the Fall Fest?" Kana flinched. Bingo. "No?" She said weakly and Lexie smirked. "I can use this when ever she teases me about Dan." Kana groaned and covered her face with her hands. Ears visibly red. "Guys cut it out." She said not even joking. The girls were confused. When they cornered Lexie she was all gushy and looking at the floor. Kana just looked dead on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Is he a thug?"

"Is he in a gang?"

"Does he already have a girlfriend." Oh good question Lexie. Kana shook her head. "Isn't it obvious?" They all shook their heads. Kana didn't even need to see to know they did. "He's a townee stupids." Her voiced laced with anger and regret. "So?"

"So? So that means it'll never work! I can't tell him I go to a spy school now can I? Besides, you've all witnessed how accident prone I am! What if he gets hurt because of me or they wipe his memory if mom, dad, or momma ever found out! I don't want that, to take someone's memory!" She wailed and sighed. Ash flinched. "Oh." was all she could manage. "You can still go for it." Lexie said surprising everyone especially Kana. "What?" Lexie crossed her arms looking the other way, it made her feel weird to help her get with someone else but at least Kana would be happy.

"We can help ya know, like we're on boyfriend duty or something." Mel nodded taking out a recording device. "Yeah, we can help with everything!" Ash squealed again. "Like a new mission! Mission Love!" Kana sighed. "And if we get busted? It'll be my fault got it." Ash shook her head and put an arm around Kana's small shoulders. "Nope, we're in this together, we'll do it as a team." Lexie raised her hand. "Actually this is on Kana for me." Ash rolled her eyes. "Mission Love is kinda obvious, how about Mission Kana." Kana sighed defeated as the girls talked about what they should do.

"Oh my god Zach! Stop breathing so hard I can't hear!" Kana's mom shouted and Kana flushed red. "Momma!" She groaned and ran to her bed hiding under the covers. Ash opened the door to see three adults standing there guilty. Cammie, Zach, and Katherine. "Sorry sweetie." Cammie said and Kana groaned from her little hiding spot. "Bury me." She called out and Katherine sighed. "We came to say good morning and give you some good news but it seems like my baby's already getting her game on."

"Mom!" Kana screeched coming out of her spot and threw her pillow which her mom let hit her face. "What? I think it's cute." Kana groaned and fell back on her bed. "I don't approve of this Thomas guy." Cammie face palmed, not the name thing again. "It's Tristan dad." Ash corrected as Kana groaned some more and gave up walking to the bathroom and locking herself in there.

Kathrine laughed at her daughter's silly behavior to this boy. "Zach, doesn't this remind you of _someone_?" Cammie called out. Katherine turned a lovely shade of crimson. "I was a kid!"

"You were 20!"

Kana came out of the bathroom. "Oh, embarrassing mom stories?" She slowly walked over still red. "Well Cameron, I do recall you falling head over heels for, what's his name, Jimmy, James, _Josh_?" Cammie hugged Zach close. "I was 15, not 20. Besides it was just a stupid crush." Zach nodded. "Jimmy was just the practice guy." Ash looked at them confused. "Who's Josh or Jimmy?" Kana nodded. "And who's the guy mom fell for?"

"It's Josh/Jimmy." Cammie and Zach said at the same time.

"No one!" Katherine said too quickly. Cammie and Zach shared a look. "Guys? Guys?! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Katherine cried as she tried to run but with the two working together she was pinned. "Aw~ come on Katty, what was his name again? Remind me again?" Cammie and Zach coo-ed and Katherine was even more flustered than before. "Katty?" Kana and Ash questioned. "Edward? Edmund? _Eric_?" Katherine flinched. "He was just a phase!" Cammie smiled. "That's not what you said in your sleep yesterday." Katherine blushed beet red. "What the hell were you doing in my room?" Cammie shrugged. "I couldn't find a paper clip and Zach didn't have any either."

"Liar!"

"E-Eric, is that you~?" Cammie coo-ed and Katherine was so red the girls wondered if she was okay. "We're getting out of hand! This about Kana's crush!" Kana looked shocked. "Momma why?"

And that's how Kana and Zach ended up walking around the town of Roseville at 8 am on a Sunday. Kana still had her shades on but no stick. She said she didn't want to look blind when she'd be able to see in a few weeks. Zach came along instead of Katherine, much to the mother's protests, since he wanted to meet the boy himself. They passed by a pharmacy and Zach's expression turned sour as to seeing who was outside at that very moment. Kana held on to Zach's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Zach nodded calming down a bit. "Oh, um Zach right? Remember me? Josh?" Zach nodded. "Hello Josh." he said politely and Josh's eyes widened as he looked at Kana.

"Oh, who's this?" Zach put a proud arm around Kana. "My daughter." Josh smiled at Kana. "Hey kid." Kana just nodded. "She doesn't like strangers." Kana then sarcastically added. "And she's not deaf." Josh laughed and before he could ask anything else the duo moved along. "Bye." Was all Zach said before walking off. Kana remembered what he said about Gallagher and didn't even bother saying anything to him, like he wasn't even there.

No one insults her family's school, no one.

They walked along till the lovely sent of fresh coffee and baked goods hit their noses. "It's here." Kana said pointing at the exact location of the shop. Zach didn't even bother questioning how she was doing that and instead though. _That's my girl_. They walked in and Tristan looked up from his magazine of Sports Illustrated. He smiled upon seeing Kana again, it had been about a month since she was last here and he felt like he did something wrong or insulted her in some way. He looked at the man's hand she held onto and saw her dad. They met at the hospital where Kana got hypothermia, Mr. Morgan-Goode. Mr. M nodded at Tristan and he waved back.

"Hello Mr. Morgan-Goode, Kana. What can I get for you today?" Kana smiled at him and it sent butterflies all over. God she was just so cute sometimes. Like when she agreed to play, how her face was flushed a lovely pink as she took his hand and lead him inside. Or when she sang, how she was so focused as if she had the sheet music before her. When she smiled at him, oh he was just falling like crazy over this girl of mystery. He knew almost nothing about yet she pulled him in like a magnet.

Mr. M spoke. "Hummm...let's see uh, Kana?" He said and Tristan knew this was his first time here so he was at a lost but his daughter chuckled a bit covering her mouth with her hand adorably and looked up at the menu. He liked her cool new shades but they bothered him a bit since she couldn't see her beautiful gold eyes. He missed they way they enchanted him, drowning him in their exotic color. It was more gold than brown really and they made him want to stare at them all day.

"Did you guys released that new cookie?" He nodded. "Super Spice Coco Surprise? Yeah, we forgot to add it on the board, sorry." Kana smiled at him. "It's okay. Can we have 4?" Tristan nodded. "Anything to drink?"

Zach watched them back and fourth. He was at just the right angle to see her blank eyes. But here, talking to this boy from before her pupils seemed to expand. When she smiled it was sincear and just plain cute. Her eyes looked a little sad every time the boy talked like she was dying to see him. Hum. So she likes him and it's obvious he likes her. Well he wasn't about to give his baby girl up to just anyone. Zach then decided to start up a conversation seeing that no one else was in line for now.

"You're that kid from the hospital right? Thomas was it?" Kana groaned.

Dad, please no.

"Uh, it's Tristan sir." She could almost see Zach nod. "Yeah, yeah. So, how exactly did you find my daughter again?" Okay, dad, seriously?!

"Oh, she passed by our cafe here and I thought something was wrong but since it's Kana I figured she was probably just in a bad mood but when I saw her starting to trip I ran over." Tristan why? DON'T ANSWER HIM! Dad just let out an uninterested "Uh huh,". Why do you have to be this way dad? Why? "Dad we're stopping him from working, I'll just get some hot coca. Dad?"

"Black coffee."

"Okay, coming right up." I heard the cash register bing and I heard change being given. "We'll call you when it's ready, here's you're number." Gods above he sounds so professional and cute. Dad led me over to a table and opened the chair for me. I held the back so I knew where it was and sat down without a problem. I should probably take the glasses off, it'd look weird if I had these on the whole time indoors. I took them off and placed them on my right. The second I heard dad sit down I whispered at him. "What was that all about?" I hissed and I could almost see his shrug. "I was talking to him, that's all. You know it's rude to interrupt."

"And it's rude to call people by the wrong names on propose."

"*gasp* Are you, my baby girl, implying that I said the boy's name wrong just to spite him?" I nodded. "Yeah pretty much." I could feel his frown. "Your mother's rubbing of on you." ... "Which one?"

"Katherine."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I said.

"Don't sass me."

I shrugged. "I can't help it, it's a reflex."

"That you picked up from Katherine."

"Like mother like daughter."

"Too much like mother."

"Meh, genetics am I right?"

Tristan watched from the counter as he finished ringing someone up and just looked. Kana and her dad spoke so quietly and their lips barley moved. They seemed to be arguing about something. Kana crossed her arms obviously sassing her dad. He frowned. Tristan was dying to hear what they were saying.

Zach noticed Tristan watching from the counter. He seemed to zone in only on Kana which he didn't like very much. He noticed the boy smile and go back to work. Hummmm.


	15. 15 On the planet Earth

Zach watched as Kana took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Did you blow?" She nodded. "Okay, just be careful." He warned and Kana smiled. "I will dad." She said with a chuckle. It always filled Zach with pride to hear her call him dad even though he wasn't even her real father. Then again her male-birth-parent was even a father the least. Faking the death of his own child, going insane, trying to then kill Ash, then dying. Kana and that man bared little to no resemblance at all. Sure they shared brown hair and the tan skin. But that's where it pretty much ends, sure she's an emotional teen but isn't everyone. They both shoot off at the mouth, they both get frustrated and run a hand through their hair. Other than that he can't find anything else that they might share.

In fact, she's a lot like her mother. Smart, quick, annoying. They both fiddle with their clothes when feeling awkward and are both accident prone. They're the most selfless stubborn people he'll ever meet and they express themselves through letters and not words. They're not really good at talking deeply about feelings and when they're in a good mood it just makes everyone around them want to smile. They shared those golden eyes, the animal-like instincts that kicked in. But Kana was still her own person all the same. She was sassy, salty, annoying, act first regret later.

Even though she didn't like being teased about it she was actually a softy when it came to those she cared about, like when she came to them when she got into a small argument with Ash. How flustered and worried she was that Ash wouldn't accept her apology. Kana was a toddler or a puppy a lot although she doesn't realize it. She crossed her legs when she's on the floor like one. She tilts her head to the side when she doesn't understand something. And when she's really proud of something she did or accomplished she looks you right in the eye with that adorable determination and if she were a puppy her tail would wag. When she sees someone she's comfortable with she leans in closer.

Once at lunch, he almost choked on his sandwich when he saw her do the cutest thing. She had a juice box in her hand and took a sip, legs crossed again looking so cute when suddenly she was passed some Gelato and she tilted her head to the side wondering what it was. Her eyes squinted as she looked at the dessert suspiciously but then she looked around like a lost child and with one hand holding her juice and taking another sip while the other reached out for the Gelato her hand brushed some lemons and she did the funniest thing.

She shot her hand back to her side, eyes wide and one brow raised and she tilted her head to see what touched her. Cammie had to pat his back but he never forgot that moment of pure innocence. She was just so cute sometimes. He looked up to see her taking a bite of her cookie, she took a bite and Zach nearly died of how cute she was being. Lord help him. She gave a soft smile eating the cookie and pink tinted her cheeks. She then looked up t him and handed him one. "It's good, try it." Zach took the cookie and ate some. It was good but what made the moment better was that he was sharing it with her. "Should we save some for Moms and the gang?" Zach chuckled and nodded. He got up and bought another for Kathrine and company and when he turned around Kana was swinging her legs back and forth even though she could touch the floor. God help him.

They waved goodbye and walked back. "They have good coffee," Zach commented and Kana nodded. "Yep, good cookies too." She said taking a bite of her's again. Sometimes Zach just wanted to take her innocent self and let her keep it forever but she was growing and soon she'd become an adult. It was happening too soon for his liking but life doesn't wait for anyone or anything. They got back and Kana smiled. "We got cookies." She called out and Ash ran up to her ignoring to cookies and hugging her. Kana laughed and caught her and turned her around a bit. "Miss me?" She teased and Ash nodded. "Yeah, so, how'd it go?" Ash teased back and Kana turned pink. "Um well uh..." Now it was Zach's turn to take over. "Thomas is a nice boy, I guess. But I'm not allowing any dating till I've had a talk with him got it?" Kana smiled bashfully, cute, and nodded. "Roger that." She said doing a silly salute and passed the cookies around.

Kana smiled pleasantly to herself like something about it all just seemed right.

After a while I just didn't know what to do, I wasn't really in the mood for exploring Gallagher or anything really. So that night I couldn't sleep for some odd reason, like something out there was wrong and I should be doing something. The next few weeks were just like this. I would get some sleep some nights and others not so much. Soon my vision started to slowly come back. Which also sadly meant I had to get glasses soon enough. My vision came back and it wasn't back completely like they said it wouldn't and I decided not to make a big deal out of it. I shrugged when everyone looked at me worried after I told Ash and the gang my vision came back. Ash, of course, was the first one I told and the first face I saw since I just couldn't wait.

"It's fine guys, now I won't have to go around holding onto someone." Mel nodded at me with a smile. "Yeah, and nothing is wrong with glasses." I nodded back. "Fist bump me, dude." And we fist bumped. I went to go get my glasses that afternoon. I didn't exactly know which one to pick so I chose the first ones I saw. They were round like Larry Rotter's but they were covered by a brown frame instead of green. They looked nice and when I tried them on they didn't look weird. I shrugged and just went with those. It was already November and Thanksgiving was just around the holiday corner. I just realized then. That I didn't really know what I was gonna do for Thanksgiving. How did most people celebrate it anyways? Do they just like eat or something?

Suddenly my teacher called on me. "Miss. Corduroy." She said calling me out. By now the whole school got the memo that I'm both Momma's daughter and adoptive siblings with Ash. The teachers now all called me by momma's last name and not my so-called 'father'. "I'm so glad you were paying attention, now will you show us how to do it again?" I actually was paying attention so I walked in the middle of the classes and felt silly and awkward as I spun around and kicked the bag before me mid-air perfectly on the target. Mom went back into hiding for a while and I didn't exactly know when she was coming back out so right now we had a different teacher.

She nodded and then turned to face the class and teach something else. I adjusted my glasses so they weren't so low and sighed. Classes were getting boring and I just wanted some fun. I haven't gotten a chance to go into town since now I have a ban on going anywhere without Ash, Mel, or Lexie. So I can't go and hang out with Tristan without one of the girls bugging me about my on-going crush. "You know you can always go see him," Lexie whispered to me as we finished up with class and headed to our next one. Everything was becoming so mundane I was losing track of time.

I sighed as we walked. I got my hair cut so know I don't have to worry about being a mullet-head anymore. It was a pixie cut but only from behind. I could make a cow-lick with my bangs and I did most of the time but right now my hair and I shared the same mood. Messy and don't care. "I wanna go but, *sigh* I don't know," Lexie smirked. "Oh I see, worried that we're gonna ruin you're chances of getting the man of your dream." I felt my face heat up. "I don't dream about him!" I hissed and I heard a chuckle. "Dream about who?" The male's voice asked and his breath tickled the back of my head. "Ugh, it's you," I commented and turned to see Ezra, he's been acting strange lately. He doesn't eat any meals with us anymore. He's really been distant. Not that I mind of course.

"Nice to see you too Corduroy." I just walked around him and he just followed me with a laugh. "Aw, what's wrong? Did I hit a nerve?" I rolled my eyes. "Piss off asshole," I grumbled and walked off Lexie didn't even look at him. "That's just weird, even for him." I nodded. "I don't trust it." She frowned. "You don't trust anyone."

"Yeah, I do."

"Family doesn't count."

"I trust you and Mel and Dan and Bree." I didn't hear another word from her. In Cov. Ops I didn't even bother listening even if it was my favorite class. I smiled and waved at Dad. He nodded and waved back professionally. All I heard was distant talking until.

"And remember students, your two weeks off for Thanksgiving starts this Friday Hope you all have a great rest of your day. And remember, notice things." He looked directly at me and I nodded. It was obvious we'd talk later. Looking forward to it. I sighed and walked along to our room. Not really hungry but Ash eventually gave me a look saying she will drag me down the stairs if I didn't get up and going. I sighed and got up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." But as I followed Ash I saw her go to Mom's office. Maybe she just wants to say hi or something. Better not interrupt. But when Ash turned around and signaled me to follow I was at a loss. What does she want me for? We walked in the office and both Mom and Dad looked happy to see us. "Hey, kids." Mom chirped as she walked around, more like floated, around the small room and got some papers. "Kana, glad you came." She said casually and I raised a brow. "So what's going on?" She looked at me surprised. "What? I can't see my two baby girls after they've had a long day at school?" I giggled. She's got me there. "You know what I mean." She smiled and nodded.

"Well, it's about Katie."

"Momma?" She nodded happily. "Yep, we have good news and more good news." I raised a brow. "Bad news?" She shrugged. "You want that one first?" I nodded.

"Bad news, Katie's not going to be here until Friday."

"Good news."

"Katie's not going to be here until Friday!" I laughed. "Nice one mom." She laughed with me and Zach rolled his eyes. "Really Cammie? It's like we're back in Ireland." Cammie shrugged. "No, not really, back then we hated each other." Ash and I shared a look. "Really?" We both asked and mom nodded. "Yep, we were at each other's throats." Dad interrupted. "And I had to stop them." I laughed. "No way!" Mom nodded. "Yes way, nowadays we're the best of friends." Dad rolled his eyes. "But you two still flip each other off at the sight of each other." Mom shrugged. "You and Macey do it. Besides we all know Katie isn't the one to say hi normally so as her friend I go along with it."

Cool. I pushed my glasses back up. I was still getting used to them. "So what's the even better news?" Ash asked. Oh, wait so even Ash doesn't know? I nodded. "Yeah, what is it?" Mom and Dad shared a smile. "Well, Kana we both know you've never had a proper Thanksgiving am I right?" I nodded. Unless dumpster diving counted as a feast then no. "So Katie and I got thinking."

"Hey, I helped too."

Mom stuck out her tongue. "You said one thing in that whole conversation Zach." He shrugged. "I still deserve _some_ credit."

"Fine, your father helped come up with the title." Ash and I giggled. "Anyways, so we came up with a way for you to have the best Thanksgiving ever! With all of us." Ash and I looked at each other surprised. Wait those this mean? Ash and I are gonna spend our first Thanksgiving together?! Ash smiled and I grinned back. "Seriously?" Mom nodded.

"Yeah, and it our first official Morgan-Goode-slash-Corduroy thanksgiving," Dad said puffing out his chest like he was proud of that title. Ash and I high fived. "Wait where?" Mom held back a laugh. "Here of course. Katie needs to be somewhere safe and where else than Gallagher? Katie can cook and it'll be great!" This was so cool. My first Thanksgiving with everyone in my family! Gods above I'm nervous. Ash and I left after a while and ate. "S-so um, are there any rules to Thanksgiving?" I asked as we accented downstairs. Ash giggled and booped my nose. "A few, like table manners for one," I frowned. "I can have table manners if I wanted to." She nodded.

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing."

We laughed and walked down the stairs into the Grand Hall. But before I could open the door Ash whispered. "I know you want to see him again." Heat burned my face as she opened the door with a happy smile and I just awkwardly followed her. "What? T-that's crazy Ash I mean he-uh-I..." Words failed me. Ash giggled and smirked at me mischievously. "It's not crazy. It's love." Gods above I hate it when she's right! She gets this smug look on her face-oh, yeah that one. "Besides, I think I should at least meet him face-to-face since you guys are going to date." I blushed. " _If_ Ash, _if_ we're ever even gonna get the chance. And that chance is really slim right now."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, like shooting a bullet in the center of the world's largest target." She said making her arms go as wide as they could go. "I-I don't think-I mean this is me, your goofball, emo, accident-prone, bad luck, dumb old sister we're talking about here." She sighed and patted me on the back. "Oh Kana, you've already stolen half of the boys' hearts here. Don't beat yourself up. Besides, I'm sure a townee with not much going on is gonna love you, the mysterious, bad girl, beauty that's my sister Kana Sheridan Corduroy." I blushed. I had no idea what to say then.

We sat down and I thought about what she said. Ugh, why is love so complicated?!

Lexie watched as the two sisters walked in and sat down. Kana still had yet to eat while Ash on the other hand already started. Kana's eyes lingered on the cloth of the table then suddenly let out a frustrated groan. Whatever happened before must have really been bothering her if it made her run a hand through her hair. Lexie felt her face heat up as she remembered Kana's soft touch when she was blind and running a gentle hand through her hair. Lexie shook that thought away, no. It's over now, it's in the past.

I sighed and ate since I hadn't touched my food and I didn't want to make anyone worry. I felt eyes burn holes in my head and I looked up to meet Lexie's eyes. She turned red and looked the other way. Well, that was weird, why was she even looking at me?

Later that evening I couldn't help it. Ash was right, I did want to see him. And badly. So I broke and reached for my jacket. Ash gave me a thumbs up and I threw her another one smack in the face just so I didn't have to see her overconfident smirk. "Okay, you were right," I grumbled and Mel giggled. "Lexie pay up!" Lexie grumbled and handed her a five. "Wait you guys placed a bet?!" They nodded and Lexie sighed. "You couldn't wait till tomorrow? I would have gotten ten bucks." I snorted. "Well, that's what you get for placing a bet on me _Felicity_." She glared. " _Sheridan_." Ash got in between acting like the Peacemaker again.

"Now now girls, don't start." I sighed and nodded. "Fine, whatever."

Ash and I went out the way I came in and we headed off to town. I felt momma a message saying where I was gonna be. I'd probably get in trouble but whatever. My stomach suddenly filled with fluttering butterflies when I saw him outside of the cafe. He was waving goodbye to someone and left. "H-Hey Peter Pan." I said trying to play it cool." He turned and smiled at me. "Hey, Wonder Woman, oh, who's this?" He said and smiled at Ash. She gave him her hand to shake. "I'm Ash, the girl from the call." Tristan nodded and smiled. "Kana's sister right?" She nodded. "Yep." He smiled at us.

"Well I just got off of work, you guys want to hang out or something." Ash nodded and so did I. "Sure," She said and then smirked. Wait a minute. "Besides, Kana and I were coming here to see you anyways. We just can't get her away from you for long."

"Ash!" I hissed, face burning like lava. I looked quickly over at Tristan who was just as red. I fiddled with my buttons so I wouldn't have to face him after what Ash just said.

Tristan was at a loss. He had no idea what to say. I mean he was so overjoyed to hear that but then again he had no idea what to say in return. That he wanted to see her too? That he missed having her around? He looked up and saw her sneak a glance at him and quickly look away. Suddenly he noticed Ash was missing. Kana noticed this too and growled under breath but he heard her anyways ways. She looked up at him and he noticed a few new details about her. Her hair was cut from it's adorable mullet to a pixie cut and she made her bangs go up and point in the air like a cow-lick. She wore glasses he hadn't noticed from before, her hair looked neatly groomed and she fiddled with her jacket and looked at the floor.

She was so cute. He didn't notice how close he was till they were nearly face to face. Kana looked up quickly and her glasses stood in between them like a wall. He unconsciously cradled her face with his hand till she spoke. "Um, T-Tristan?" He then realized what he did and backed off. "Sorry, um, uh, so...when did you get glasses?" He said trying to casually start a conversation. Kana turned red and pushed them further up her nose. "Oh um, I used to wear contacts but *sigh* I poked my eye a while ago trying to put on and my parents freaked and now I have to wear glasses." Tristan tried not to giggle. Kana bit her lip like she was trying not to laugh. "It was stupid to freak but like, you know parents." He nodded.

"Yeah, it's one of the reasons I don't wear contacts, my parents are worried I'll poke my eyes out." Kana laughed and covered her mouth with her hand. "Uh, sorry. But uh, my parents...they're crazy. I'm seriously not allowed to go anywhere without one of my friends or my sister ever since an accident when I was small." The two walked to the park as Kana told a somewhat truthful tale of one of her scars. "So anyway, I got lost right. And we were at the beach so I thought I could just go up the cliffs and look for them there. I fell of course." He was startled.

"You what?!" Kana nodded biting her lip. "Yeah, they freaked when they found me a while later when someone screamed about some kid falling off the cliffs." Tristan laughed. "And they instantly thought you when someone screams 'a kid fell off the cliffs'?" Kana blushed and nodded.

"I mean nowadays I can't even eat without one of them looking at me like I might choke." He laughed. Gods above send help. "So, um. Do you still have the scar?" I nodded and pointed from my shoulder blade to my hip instead of my butt. His eyes widened. "Jesus..." He breathed and I nodded. "Yeah, I had trouble bending down and sitting for months. Really sucked, I got better though, I don't even notice it's even there at all unless I scratch my back." He nodded and blinked. "I'm 100% sure if that happened to me my parents would never let me move without then keeping an eye on me for like ever if you think it sucks that you have to have like a bodyguard just think if it were worse." I didn't want to think about it at all.

Especially if it were worse, I mean I barely got out alive the first time so, for now, I think I'll just leave it in the past. He looked at me confused. "Why would you go all the way up though?" I shrugged. "I was a kid, I didn't know any better." I didn't know anything at all. He gave me a warm smile. "You know that was a stupid move." I laughed. "You sound like Ash." He blinked. "Did she say the same thing?" I shrugged. "In her own way." He laughed with me. Some guy was playing a tune on the ukulele nearby and I got up and smiled to see Ash there. Tristan shifted uncomfortably seeing a group of kids dancing.

"Don't like them?" I asked.

"Huh?" He said looking up. He shook his head. "No, I just don't really like dancing, or doing anything in public."

"What about the fall fest?"

"Oh, that? I was blackmailed, some kids at school found an old video my mom put online of me with a guitar when I was smaller and they said if I didn't perform that thing would go viral." I rolled my eyes. That's so cliche. "So you did it?" He blushed and nodded. "But hey, I got to see you again." I blushed. "Oh, yeah." LAME! What type of response was that?! UGH! I hate myself sometimes. "Yeah, one of the kids are there." He said pointing at one girl with a very...revealing shirt. "Oh geez,"

"What?"

"She's such a loser, she doesn't even know the moves!" I complained pointing at her posture. He laughed. "And you know the moves?" I blushed and nodded. I was super into dancing when I was younger and watched street performers and joined along sometimes, this was a common song in this one place so I know the moves by heart. "Maybe?" He laughed. "Then go join your sister." I shook my head.

"Naw, I-I'm cool."

"Not good with crowds." I shook my head. "Not exactly the best to being in the center of attention." To be honest I hate it. I don't like being looked at like I'm different. Besides, it'd be rude to leave him alone. Suddenly he stood and covered his eyes with his hand. With his other hand, he held it out to me. I wasn't sure what he'd do next so I took the leap of faith, and took his hand. He led me over to the group of kids and smiled at me.

"Wanna do this together?"

Tristan had no idea what he was doing. He didn't even know what made him want to do this. He could feel people looking at him. Their eyes bore into his head like hot burning lasers. Suddenly Kana's soft hand gently squeezed his and he remembered he wasn't alone in this. "Let's dance." Her voice said calm and strong. He uncovered his eyes since he just wanted to see her. He looked into her eyes, they sent him the most loving look he had ever received. They looked at him like he was the best thing they ever saw. He wished she'd look at him like that even more.

She spun him around and he landed in her arms. Her gold eyes teased him a bit before looking at him seriously. He nodded and they danced. She let go of him and he got up and they moved in sync.

Ash watched as her sister and Tristan danced. It was like they were just one person, completely in sync. One girl from the crowd whispered to her friends. "Oh the poor girl, she doesn't know." Know what? The girls all shook their heads at the same time and laughed. Ash saw Tristan visibly flinch when they did but Kana held his hand and changed the dance to something new. Ash sat down and watched as her sister laughed and smiled at the boy, her eyes shining with a loving look. He smiled back and they let go of each other doing separate dances side by side but still in sync. They moved around each other in a spiral, they danced and danced till...

Kana moved her arms above her head and spin in place and Tristan came at her and grabbed her hands in his and spun her more then let her flop into his arms. He looked directly at the girls from before and blinked. They scoffed and huffed. Kana opened her eyes and smirked at him and he spun her right out of his arms and she did some sort of belly dance move and Tristan came up from behind and she took him into her arms and then stood up and Kana got on her knees and spun in a way like that and then got up and made her way to him as he did to her. Kana made her shoulders go up and down in a funky way and Tristan danced his way to her.

They met up in the middle and Tristan held Kana close as the song ended. Ash clapped and she heard a different person next to her clap. She turned to see Katherine there. Ash didn't know what to say but before she could even think of anything to say Katherine left. Well, that was weird. Ash ran up to Kana and Tristan and smiled at them. "Nice moves sis, you too Tristan." Tristan blushed and gave back a soft smile. "Oh, thanks, Ash." Kana smiled like she just won the lottery and Ash wiggled her eyebrows at her. Kana blushed but didn't look away this time.

She elbowed Tristan playfully. "Man, who knew you have some sweet moves, Peter Pan." Tristan smiled right back at her. "Well, I didn't know you were such a good dancer either Wonder Woman." Ash smiled brightly. They already have cute nicknames for each other. Kana noticed this. "What's with the smile Tiny?" She joked ruffling her hair. "Oh, nothing." Ash giggled at Kana's confused expression. She's just so darn cute sometimes.

The group split up when they got to the gazebo and Tristan waved goodbye. Ash and Kana returned the wave and left for home.

Katherine walked off after her daughter's performance with the boy. They reminded her of when she was in love. So young, so pure, so blind. If this boy even did so as to break her heart she was gonna beat him to the ground. She wasn't about to let her daughter fall blindly into love like she did. Her father didn't care who or where she was. Heck, he didn't even care if she was dead. They haven't talked in 19 years. In New Year's eve, it'll be 20, her mom was no different. She didn't care if she had 50 grandchildren or if they all died of some illness. All her parents cared about was their farm and that was about it.

She hoped to have been there for Kana and be a better parent for her than her parents ever were but that chance was ruined by that bastard. She had lost 13 years with her daughter, she was lucky enough to still have her here in one piece. Well, she was filled with scars but she was still here, she still had a chance to be the family member Kana deserves. Katherine wished she could just go back and fix her mistake, so she could be here right now, knowing that her baby girl lived a somewhat normal life.

But no, she just had to be so stupid! But at least now she had a chance, a chance to start a new with her daughter. She could do it, she could do it for her.


	16. 16 I can't help it if I make a scene

I walked back home with Ash and she smirked at me.

"Well someone's falling hard." I blushed and snorted.

"Am not."

"I said someone, not you." I giggled and shoved her lightly.

"Oh shut up!" She laughed.

"But it's so much fun!"

We just laughed as we walked back and went in a secret way. As we crawled through the vents to our room we heard something.

"Are they gone?"

Mom? Ash and I shared a look, we were so listening to this. We crawled closer.

"Yeah, they skedaddled on over to town for some hardcore fun. Sister/Sister thing." Momma? I took a peak bellow us and sure enough, we were somewhere above the office. We moved slowly and quietly so we didn't make a single sound, not even a spy sound.

"I hope they're safe." Dad's voice flew up to us. I heard walking.

We found this side panel that was lose so we opened it and it took us to the side of the office, we looked through the cracks. This space was kinda big and cool, spiders yes but still cool. I saw Mom patting Dad's back as Momma sat down in one of the chairs. "She worries me sometimes." She muttered. Ash and I looked at each other confused.

"She's a lot like you Katie," Mom said and sat down across from her. "And that's a good thing." Wait, wasn't momma supposed to be off in hiding? Momma sighed and shook her head. Okay spy mode on, they're talking about me and they know we're in town. Or at least we were in town. "No, it's not!" Momma snapped. Okay, what? Aren't parents supposed to be happy when people mention stuff like that? What was even going on?

"She's being reckless, she's not even putting her guard up! Sure he's just a townie but she should still be on guard!" Wait she thinks I'm not being cautious? When am I not on guard, oh yeah that's right, never. I felt Ash's hand on my fist that I didn't even know that I formed. I tried to relax but I didn't really like the fact that I was being talked about behind my back by my own parents. "She's not being careful. She should know better!" Momma was yelling now.

"I shouldn't be falling that hard!" She yelled and then whipped at her eyes. She growled and punched the chair in anger. Mom walked over and patted her back. "Katherine, Katie calm down, he's gone now." Oh, Ash looked down at the floor. They were talking out my male-birth-'father'. Wait why? I wanted to go in there, not to ask questions but to comfort momma. She was crying now. "What did I ever _see_ in him?!" I got up to go over to her but Ash's hand on my arm stopped me. "She probably doesn't want us to watch," Ash spoke so quietly and I sighed realizing she was right.

Momma wouldn't want me listening, she probably wants me to never even let him cross my mind. I got and we both walked off. Once we got into our room I put on a fake smile. Ash looked at me confused. Lexie wiggled her brows at me. "So~ how was it?" I pretend to cover my face with my hand. "Oh shut up!" Mel laughed. "Ooh, Kana's embarrassed? This outta be good." She laid down on her stomach and I shook my head. "Nope, I'm not talking. My secret."

"Boo! Boo! Get off the stage!" Mel pelted me with erasers that I threw back. I laughed but momma's words still bounced about in my head, what was going on before? I feel asleep after a while and I had a strange dream.

I was running, there was a man behind me, he chased me. I didn't want to get caught so I ran faster, my lungs burned for air. My breath huffed and suddenly I was jerked to the left by some force and I fell. The ground was at my face and I tried to get up but someone picked me up. As I looked at the ground but it turned into black emptiness. I looked around and suddenly I was face to face with the man I didn't want to get caught by.

All I could see was his silhouette and glowing grey eyes. I could see his crooked sharp teeth. But they didn't look human, more like they grabbed a sharp file and sharpened them and there were stitches on his cheek. Like they did surgery on him for those jaws. They were terrifying. I tried to wiggle away but I was suddenly held down by something I couldn't see. The ceiling was all I could see. Something pulled at my lips like they tried to see my teeth. I saw a man or the silhouette of one. He had a mask on and I couldn't make out the details. The world was getting fuzzy and I want to go under. I didn't want this. But it was happening anyways.

Suddenly I bolted forward and gasped. I wiped the sweat from my brow, it was like an ocean's worth of sweat. I was tangled up in my sheets and I ran over to the bathroom, I turned on the light and opened my mouth. My teeth looked normal, everything was still there. I didn't have stitches on my cheek either so I'm guessing that's a good sign. Gods above I hate nightmares.

I walked back to the room and now it was Lexie's turn to wake up in sweat. She looked at me and I nodded at her. "Bad dream?" She sighed and nodded not looking at me. "You too?" I nodded. "Yeah, not really as fun as they say in books." She raised a brow at me. "So what was yours about?" I crossed my arms. "You seem to be in worse shape than I so you first." She did look terrible. Her hair was a tangled mess, she had a sheet of sweat on her forehead, she looked way worse than I did.

She fiddled with her blanket. "Um, I rather not." Ouch, that bad? She must have seen my face because she sighed in defeat. "Yeah okay I get it, 'it's just a dream stupid Brit,' well we can't all be used to nightmares now can we?" She snapped.

I put my hands up. "Woah there Lexie," I walked over and I noticed a tear crawling out of her eye. I sat down next to her awkwardly. "Um, are you okay?"

I watched her as she sat down next to me, why does she even care? She probably doesn't even like me as a friend! I sighed and turned the other way. I didn't want her looking at me like this.

Weak.

Stupid.

Scared of something that doesn't even exist.

Felicity Georgia Baxter, the crybaby. Ugh, I want to pull away, I want to shove her off my bed and tell her to piss off but I just can't.

Why?

I wanted to punch something but I couldn't, it might wake the others. I suddenly felt a hand on mine and I watched as she uncleaned my fist slowly keeping her eyes on me. "Lex, calm down. I just wanna help. This thing you see, the nightmare, I know it's been happening for a while Cause every time you wake up you look scared, what's wrong?" Her eyes looked at me not with pity but with caring, they drew me in like a moth to a flame. I shook my head.

"It's nothing," I growled through clenched teeth. "If you wanna talk nightmares then let's hear you talk." Kana raised her hands in defense. She had a small paper cut on her left thumb.

"Oh, okay. Well um, I don't really know how to explain it I-" She froze and looked off into the distance, she looked pale. "There was a man, he chased me, but like I was already running in there." There was a pause. She gulped. "Grey! He had grey eyes. Sharp!" She started hyperventilating. She held her head in one of her hands. She looked at the sheet of my bed like it would eat her. "His teeth," She suddenly jumped back and landed with a thud. I ran over.

"They did something to me, they, they-" She stretched out her skin on her cheek. "Like that, they, they, sharp, they held me down with something." She froze suddenly, oh man what do I do? She suddenly looked at me with pure dread. "Lexie?" I nodded.

"I'm here Kana, who are they, what happened?" I did my best to sound calm, I hope it worked.

"I remember something..." She didn't say anymore, she didn't have to. She began to cry, I wish I could just read her mind so she wouldn't be alone with what she was dealing with.

I held my head. It throbbed and it burned. I tried to breathe right but my lungs wouldn't listen to me. I felt pins and needles all over me and it wasn't cool. It was terrible!

I heard Lexie rush over but I pulled away. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. In the background, I heard a beeping noise like in the hospital. It got louder and louder till it was all I could hear. I felt helpless. Everything I saw was a blur since I still didn't have my glasses on and the world seemed to spin way to quickly. I felt like I was gonna throw up. I felt nothing as she shook me a bit from the shoulders. All I could hear was the beeping.

Then I heard her.

"Kana?!"

The beeping was still fighting to be the loudest one in my ears but Lexie's voice cut through sharp like a knife.

"Kana, can you hear me?"

I nodded and made my thumb and index finger go about an inch apart. "J-Just a bit." She nodded. "What's wrong?" I didn't want to move or talk. Just keeping myself upright made me want to barf. "I uh, uh I," I put more effort into making my breathing more steady but the whole being up-right wasn't helping me very much so I slowly laid down. The carpet was soft and I did my best to relax. The beeping still there but quieter now. Better.

I watched as Kana slowly laid down on the carpet like she was gonna go to sleep. She seemed to relax a bit but her brows were still nit together.

"You okay?" I asked hoping I wasn't doing something wrong. She gave me the smallest nod. I smiled, she's okay. She saw me smiling so I stopped but my heart did a grand jete when I saw the playful smirk that just makes me wanna kiss her spread across her perfect lips. Those perfect lips that insulted me asked me if I was okay, smiled at me, those lips I wanted so badly to kiss and make mine. But obviously, she didn't like me back.

I mean she already likes that boy Thomas or whatever his name is. She's obviously into the cute oblivious shy type, not whatever the hell I am. Ugh! Why does she have to be so cute! Like now!

She's just there, smiling at me like I said something funny but I didn't! "What are you smiling at stupid" Is what I could have said to her but instead I laid down next to her. I didn't know what to say or do. With Kana, it's always a mystery. It's like I'm walking in a dark unknown path. It's scary but I want to keep going.

I heard her steady her breathing and then I heard a bubble pop, it wasn't loud it was very quiet and I looked over at the girl who stole my heart. She's freaking asleep?! Are you f*cking kidding me right now?! She nearly gives me a heart attack and now she drooling! Why do I even like you?! She rolled over and suddenly her face was closer to mine. A bit of drool dripped off of her chin and onto her collarbone and she flinched. She opened her eyes a bit and touched her chin and when she felt the drool she wiped it all off with her shirt and fell back to sleep.

Is that our shirt?

Yep, it is. It's got the Gallagher crest right there. So she sleeps with it? Well, at least she uses it, it'd be a shame if it was just gathering dust like all the other stuff under her bed.

She had her mouth closed so no drool came out and with her little bed head going straight up like she gelled it. She was just too cute for me to handle. I muffled my squeal with my hands and she tried and failed to cuddle into the carpet and I stopped and looked over at her. She's so damn stubborn! Why do I even like you?

Suddenly she muttered something in her sleep and I just couldn't help myself anymore.

"Stupid...Brit."

I couldn't hold myself back anymore and I leaned over to close the gap in between us and kissed her. {GO LEXIE!} I could feel her tiny scar from God knows when and I got up to get ready for the day. The kiss still fresh on my lips and giving me a bit of a bounce in my step. It didn't count as a kiss but it was as close as a kiss as I'll ever get from her.

I felt something as I slept but I ignored it. It's probably nothing{God damn it, Kana! ShE LOVES YOU!}. I let myself drift off into a deeper sleep and I didn't want to wake up...

"WAKE UP LOSER!" someone, an annoying someone, a British annoying someone yelled at me and I bolted awake. "GAH!" I heard laughing and I saw Mel hide something behind her back. I held out my hand for the camera. She pouted. "But you looked so cute." She pleaded and begged me with her eyes but I shook my head. "I'm not cute!" I snapped and Ash butted in. "Said every cute person/cartoon character to ever live." I frowned. "It's creepy to videotape people when they sleep." I pointed out. She shrugged. "We're spies, it's our thing to be creepy."

 _She has a point._

Holy sh*t, gods above that scared me! Since when did you decide to drop by Voice?

No response, rude.

Anyone who has a voice in there head like me I feel bad for them. Or is their voice actually useful and not just a second opinion.

 _I just came here to talk and I feel attacked._

Whatever. What do you wanna talk about?

While I talked to my annoying voice I went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 _Jeez, don't get so defensive Kana._

That's just how it is so deal with it

 _Rude._

Says the annoying talking voice in my head.

 _You're such a kid._

How does stating a true fact make me a kid? How old are you anyway?

 _I'll only answer a few questions. Also, you're childish personality make you a kid and I won't tell you anything about myself._

Freak.

 _Oh,_ I'm _the freak, you have scars all over your body! No kid your age does. It's just you if anything you are the freak._

Just because I have scars doesn't make me a freak.

 _Oh admit it, you hate them, you wish they'd all go away. They make you feel inhumane, admit it!_

Get out of my head.

 _See, you can't stand them._

Get out.

 _I'm just saying it how it is, and the truth is..._

Get out!

 _You are a disgusting freak._

I wanted to punch something so badly. If the voice had a physical form I'd kill it now. I wanted to punch it, break it, break its neck. I didn't trust it, I didn't want to believe anything it said. I mean it tried to make me leave Bree for the dead. But here, right now, it was right for once. I am a freak.

 _There ya go, learn your place in this world. You'll never be anything but a failure._

I sighed. The truth hurt badly. I was just a freakish fail. That's all I'll ever be. Suddenly before the voice could say any more heartbreaking truth someone knocked on the door.

"Kana, you okay in there?"

"How much you wanna bet she fell asleep?"

"Lexie!"

"What? I'm just saying."

"Ugh, Kana, are you okay?"

"You already asked that."

"Guys please."

I snorted at these idiots. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just zoned out for a bit." I got out of the bathroom and I realized, the voice was wrong. I wasn't a failure. I was a success. I didn't need that kind of negativity in my life. I was my own person, I'm me. Kana Sheridan Corduroy, Ashley Morgan-Goode's sister, and Katherine Corduroy's daughter. I can be anything I f*cking wanna be! Screw you voice! I smiled at them. Ash smiled back.

I sighed and got ready for class. I walked over to my bed and shuffled through all the pages of homework I did and something dropped.

And it wasn't mine.

Ash and company surround me and I opened the book. It wasn't that big but not that small. It came out of this crack in the wall. How? Who? It was old and dusty. It had no cover page, it had a name on the back.

Katherine A. Corduroy

Mom? I didn't want to open it but curiosity said hell yes. So I opened it. Ash and I shared a look. The date was old. I flipped to the next page.

* * *

 _Dear no one,_

 _Most people wish to be alone and independent, others wish for someone._

 _I just want something to happen, the school's been boring. I mean only a few things have really happened but not much really. Noting's happened to me and it sucks. I met this annoying girl who thinks all the action is bad. Her names Cameron Ann Morgan, she should learn that action is so annoying. She the pavement artist of the school and doesn't even embrace it like she should. It annoys me to hell and back_

 _Well, the school's about to let us out for the semester again for summer break. I don't want to go back home, mom and dad are getting worse. Nowadays I can't even be two inches inside that house without having some stupid conversation about being the nest in line for that stupid farm. But while they can wait all they want I'm not going back home. Never, I hate that place._

* * *

I'd go on and on with reading the many pages that mom wrote but I had school and breakfast. I just stuffed the book in my bag not really trusting anyone to not break in and find the book just lying around. We walked to class and I tried to pay attention but the fact that I left myself on a cliffhanger back then was really starting to bug me.

Did mom really not go back to my grandparent's house? Ugh, Kana, focus. I tried but I just couldn't. I probably shouldn't even be reading the book in the first place, I mean it's not mine. As I walked to class the book seemed to get heavier and heavier with every step and question that swarmed around my mind till suddenly I heard Momma's laugh. I smiled at the sight of her. I guess she stayed since last night.

"Hoping you're gonna find a dollar on the floor kid?" I looked up and snorted. "No, I found something, it's yours." I reached for my bag and got her book out and gave it to her. She gasped and then laughed. "Wow, I haven't seen this thing in years! Where'd you find this?" I shrugged. "It was in a crack in the wall in our room." She laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I was in there once till I moved out to a different one." She shrugged. "Guess I forgot it there." She flipped through the pages and she smiled to herself. "God, this has all the entries of my undying hate for that dumb barn."

I wonder what it was like for mom. Probably not as much action as she wanted. "Did you read some?" I nodded and looked at the floor. "Yeah, sorry." She put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "Oh no kid, it's fine. It's a funny thing to read, I mean I cussed out Cameron a lot in page five. I hated her thinking she had so much fun doing all her missions while I was stuck in a dumb farm with my lame parents, you can see why we were at each other's throats back when we were younger." She laughed and smiled at me. "You know I'm not surprised you and Ash didn't get along at first either."

I blushed. "Mom told you about it huh?" She nodded and laughed. "Yeah, I bet you were even more restless than she described." I nodded, I kinda was, I wanted out so bad. "Yeah, we kinda just have that thirst for action." She said matter of factly and gave me the book back. "Keep it, I might die of cringe if I re-read it." I laughed and took the book in my hands, the cover was still kinda scratchy and you can tell where she stopped writing about halfway through. I couldn't believe she was giving it to me. I put it back in my bag gently.

I saw Ash and ran over to her. "Hey, Ash!" I called out and gave her a hug. She looked up at me and smiled. She hugged me back and giggled. "How has class been?" I shrugged. "They've been okay but nothing beats P.E." It's true, I'm beginning to love this class. I mean I learn a few new moves every now and then but nothing any of the other teacher's I have show me anything new but Momma and Dad. Right now momma wasn't teaching and she disappeared into the crowd. I waved to her knowing she saw. I got changed and I waited with Ash for the class to start.

The teacher did the roll call and when they got to me they paused reading my name. "Kana Corduroy-?" I raised my hand. "'Sup?" They shook their head and continued to call out names. Odd. They told us to do a few laps before we could start and they looked at Lexie specifically. "Would you like to start us off Miss. Baxter." Lex was obviously hesitant to start us off so I stood up. "I'll go, Lexie's been a little under the weather but nothing really bad." I started running and other's followed confused. This track was pretty small, to be honest. I mean I'm sure it was fairly large to normal kids but I've been forced to run miles and miles so I was okay.

We finished pretty quickly and once we got back to the barn I noticed the teacher frowning at me. They stopped when they saw everyone else and I decide to ignore him. The exercise was a military-style obstacle course but the thing is that we were going to go it a few times since it was short and we had to memorize how we did it since we weren't going to be able to see. I shrugged at this. I leaned over to talk to my squad. "Not being able to see? What a total nightmare." Dan laughed and smiled. Lexie rolled her eyes. Ash and Mel held in laughter and Bree got it a second later.

The teacher saw us smiling and laughing and frowned. "OK. Start!" The other kids had trouble with the barbwire crawl were we had to crawl under a net of barbwire that was off the ground by like 8 inches but me being the awesome person I am I've been forced to hide in small places so this went by pretty quickly and I made it to the other side before anyone else. Next, we had to balance ourselves on everything pillars and hope from one pillar to another and this was easy, I mean a few chapters before I jumped from window sill to window sill so the balance wasn't a problem for me. Lexie seemed to catch up to me and I used this as a chance to beat her again. I hopped off the last one and raced towards to the 7-foot wall, seriously, seven little feet. Jeez, were not nine year old's my dude. I easily jumped over it and landed on the balls of my feet once I made it to the other side

Gods above is this a playground. Next, we had to knock the other off a thin poll and onto the pool under us and I took a staff. Boy, this is gonna be fun. Since I was ahead I just chilled and walked on free of any dangers till I was being sprayed at by a water gun. I shrugged it off being used to standing out in the freaking cold as$ rain before. I decided to have some fun and danced a bit practicing my sick as$ moved for C & A later. I used the staff as my dancing partner and smiled at those behind me. Have fun eating my dust b!tches.

I swayed my hips from side to side dodging the blasts of water and smirked at the teacher. Loser, I'm a pro. Fight me mate, I sang along with a random song that popped into my head not caring who heard me.

"Yo sin ti, no aguanto más  
Por eso vengo a decirte lo que siento  
Estoy sufriendo en la soledad

Y aunque Tu padre no apronó es ta relaysón  
Yo sago insistent a pedir perdón  
Lo único que importa está en Tu corazón

Te estaba buscando  
Por la calle gritando  
Esto me está matando, oh no

Te estaba buscando  
Por la calle gritando  
Como un loco tomando oh

Es que yo sin ti, y tú sin mí  
Dime quién puede ser feliz  
Esto no me gusta  
Esto no me gusta

Es que yo sin ti, y tú sin mí  
Dime quién puede ser feliz  
Esto no me gusta  
Eso no me gusta

Yo te juré a ti eterno amor  
Y ahora otro te da calor  
Cuando en las noches tienes frío oh oh, oh

Yo sé que él te parece mejor  
Pero yo estoy en Tu corazón  
Y por eso pido perdón

Es que yo sin ti, y tú sin mí  
Dime quién puede ser feliz  
Esto no me gusta  
Esto no me gusta

Es que yo sin ti, y tú sin mí  
Dime quién puede ser feliz  
Esto no me gusta oh yeah, oh

Dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde pero  
(Yo sin ti) Vale la pena luchar por lo que uno quiere  
(No puedo vivir así) Y hacer el intento  
(No quiero vivir así)"

I spun on my heel with grace and balance and Lexie came up at me and tried to fight me but I just shoved her away with the stick and knocked her stick out of her hands and threw her into the water and ran like I was n solid flat ground. I hummed the instrumental since I didn't exactly have a whole Krista with me now did I. Soon it got boring how it was just me up in the front till Dan caught up and he did this funky dance as we spared and my song ended so It was just the crashing sound of our staffs and the splashes of water that others made and I must have doubted this kid's strength or he was on steroids because he snapped my staff in two.

I looked at the two pieces in my hands and I smirked. I could still use this. I hopped onto his poll making it wiggle a bit and fought with him face to face and we just did a mini-sparing session like that. It was fun really and I saw an opportunity to show off and I took it. Yolo son. I spun and blocked all at the same time and jumped back onto my old poll all at the same time. _I_ 'm so freaking awesome I swear it should be illegal. Dan looked at me surprised then smirked and we fought sparing back and forth one trying to get the best of each other till he tried to trip and I kicked his staff in two.

Karma! He paused for a second to look at what my foot just did to that puny thing I threw my pieces at him. He totally didn't see that coming and kept his balance for the first piece but not so much for the second one. As he re-surfaced and called back. "Sorry!" and ran off. I got to the end where it started to get even better for me. We had to move around in a mini-maze with a laser tag gun and we wore targets on the shirts they gave us and they buzzed whenever we got shot. So we had to memorize which way we had to go and we had to keep our senses sharp for others.

I heard fighting and buzzing but like I said I was ahead of everyone else so I'm okay. As I made my way through the tight turns, forks in the road I finally found my way through the maze and it felt endless, to be honest with you. I heard footsteps near so I guess someone else wanted first place but I'm kinda busy being first right now so they were just gonna have to deal with second. I mean the end was just a bit father and it was just a race there so I took off.

Suddenly a pit in the ground opened up and it revealed a lot of mud. Or it was pudding. Either way, I was so not falling in that. I saw a few thin pillars a few feet away and they were evenly spread apart. It was too long of a jump for me on my own but if I jumped at it from a different angle I could defiantly make it. I slowly crawled my way along the edge and I saw who was fighting me for first Ezra. He looked at me like he wanted to pound me. He noticed my approach for the pillars and quickly tried to follow me but he then realized as he nearly slipped that you had to take this slowly. I made it to my sweet spot for the perfect angle for those damn pillars.

He reached out for me but I already jumped and made it on the pillar just barely. I gasped not realizing that these pillars were thinner than I thought. The one I jumped on nearly snapped in half and I had to be careful. I took careful steps and this didn't become a game anymore. Ezra made it onto the pillar with no problem unlike me and smirked at me. "Hurry up Kane, you're in my way." I knew that he didn't mean being the first at this game. "And if I'm still in the way?"

"Then I'll just have to dispose of the obstacle." I gulped, okay that was creepy plus infinity. I made my way quickly and as I went on the pillars got thicker and I could balance more and go quicker. More kids started to come along and soon I saw Dan and Lexie. They looked at us and Lexie raised a brow at me. I smirked at her. Ezra is just like Lexie, and I never lose to that stupid Brit. Ezra took out one of the thin pillars and used it like a staff and tried to hit me with it. I dodged and I closed my eyes and I flipped over the make-shift-staff.

I looked at Kana in awe, she flipped backward over the 'staff' Ezra tried to swat her with and she landed on the tip shocking Ezra, she gave him her signature smirk. "Hey~" She cooed and kicked him in the face and hopped onto the next pillar and I crawled along the edge with Dan and his eyes were glued on her. Well, I can't blame him, she is totally out of this world.

She made it to the end quickly practically running the whole way and Ezra growled at her. What's up with him? He's been acting so strange it's been bugging me. It's even bugged Bree, and Bree's like the nicest girl in the whole bloody school. Speaking of school, Bree's hosting the next holiday movie marathon tomorrow. I'll see if Kana wants to come. Better tell her rules before she messes up and then she won't like P.E. as much anymore.

I saw her eyes twinkle with joy and they teased Ezra a bit.

"Sorry man, guess you're just gonna have to deal someone being in your way." She called to him and pulled her eye-lid down and stuck her tongue at him. "Nyaa~" and then she ran off. I smiled. She's just too much I swear. But then again, I just can't help falling for this punk.

We did the course a few more times and I kinda got a sense of where it was and so did few kids. We came up to the coach and took a bandanna and put it over our eyes. I walked to where I knew the start was and I heard Ash next to me. "Are you sure about this?" I nodded. "Yeah," I tapped my temple. "I've got the best weapon remember. No way I _can't_ do this." I cracked my knuckles and smirked.

This is gonna be fun.

Everyone's eyes were on Kana as she got into position for the crawl. She rolled her shoulders a bit and started at the sound of the whistle. Lexie watched as Kana reached to her sides and felt the small polls that held up the net and her lips moved like she was counting them. She must have gotten to the right number because she got up just when she was supposed to. She took off and Lexie had to sprint to catch up. Kana's lips were still moving and she then jumped.

Lexie watched as her friend jumped elegantly onto the pillar and she just stood there watching her for a bit before she wanted to join her and she followed and moved quickly to join her.


	17. Stepping out of my pink limousine

The course went by quickly and I had some trouble with the pillars but I'm so not admitting that to anyone at all. Ever. We went to C&A and it was okay, we learned a new dance and we're gonna do it for the next few days and let me tell ya, it's hard as f**k. Like what even is this? Do I look like a miracle worker? No. I was partnered up with Mel even though I didn't want any guys touching my sister but the teacher said so and I wanted to stay out of trouble for Ash. I sighed and Mel flinched.

"Am I that bad?" I was confused at first then realized what she meant. "No, I just don't like that Ash is dancing with other guys. Better not get any ideas." Mel laughed. "Kana, she's going to have to dance with other boys eventually and most of the time for a mission or grade." I pouted. "I still don't like it."

"Would you rather have her fail her class?"

...

"No,"

"Good, now get over it!" I sighed and we got back into position and Mel looked at our feet for the hundredth time even though I'm sure she already has the moves memorized and drilled into her brain. I took my hand and used it to lift up her chin so our eyes met. "The one way to really get it perfect Mel is if you look like you know what you're doing." She blinked then nodded and her eyes focused on me and I nodded.

We did some sort of Belgian folk dance and it was time to change partners like in the dance. It was short about a minute long and it was kind of silly looking and I got bored out of my mind easily. I looked into my partner's eyes. "Hey, Lexie." She nodded back keeping her eyes on our hands the whole time till the song ended. Weird. When the song ended the teacher talked more about how she saw a few problems then looked at me. She wouldn't. She nodded.

No!

"Miss. Corduroy,"

NO!

"Since you seem to know the steps would you please demonstrate?" She pulled out poor Bree from the crowd of girls. Bree's a small shy girl so suddenly being in the spotlight I saw her tremble. I walked over to her and she relaxed a little when she saw me. The teacher then decided it was pick-on-Kana-and-Bree day since she played a different song. Bruh! Bree looked confused but luckily for us, it was ballroom so it was something we had already learned.

We started out a few feet apart and Bree looked pale. I nodded to her as I approached her as the male in this and offered her my hand and she took it like so. I pulled her close and we started out slow. Like the music just going at it with the beat of the music but as it got louder we moved a bit quicker but not much. I listened to everything I could hear. From Bree's ragged breathing to the whispers from the kids in the class and then pen our teacher held writing on the paper where she was writing down notes. The song went on like it wanted to last forever but I knew this was gonna be short.

I mean she can't make us do the whole thing and have everyone else do nothing at all. That would be bull. I gave Bree's hand a gentle squeeze.

"You okay?" I mouthed and she gave me a small smile. "I'm okay, just, not the best at this." I nodded understanding. Bree likes to not stand out. Which is kinda the opposite of what you're supposed to do here. For a small part of the song, this thing was lasting longer than six minutes.

6:08 to be exact.

When the song ended we bowed and went our separate ways. The class clapped automatically like robots programmed to do so. Some kid's complimented me on our performance but I shrugged. "Eh, Bree did better than I did really." They were confused and I just went back to being invisible in the crowd of kids. I leaned against the wall as other kids went up to do the same and I felt bad for them. I mean, to be honest, they all did okay but their hearts weren't in it. I mean this is a class, if they were out there they would look like how they were supposed to. Calm, cool, collective spies.

Spies?

Was that really what all these kids were aiming for? I'm sure a few kids might not wanna be spies but still, is that really what they're all gonna be one day? But where would that put me? Behind, still stuck here? Back to being that invisible unwanted nobody? While Ash, Mel, and Lexie went out on the battlefield risking their lives for it all. I couldn't even make myself come up with a picture. Would I just live a small short life with my only success being that I went to school and actually graduated with my class?

And every day when I would get older and older would I just receive call after call that my friends, that my team, that the people I care about most in this whole damn school were dead and died heroically? Would I just be the only one alive while all my friends died for something while I just die an old woman who never did anything successfully?

But maybe it didn't have to end that way, sure I'd still live a short life but at least I'd be protecting those I care about. I could be like their bodyguard or something. Did the CIA or whatever even work that way? Oh well, I guess I'll just live and learn as I go. I don't wanna die an old woman who did nothing while her friends died heroes. I would be the loser sidekick, I would be that one person no one paid any attention too at all but at least I'd keep the real hero alive. I could be like their shield! I could their knight! I can be there for them!

I saw Ash looking at me and I smiled at her. I could do it for them. I looked over at Mel, Bree, Lexie, Dan. Sure Dan can be a pain in the as$ with all his theories about wacky stuff but he's a great guy really. I thought about it, that could be my legacy, not a hero, not someone who changed the world, but a protector. A modern-day knight.

I walked to Cov. Ops. In a better mood, I now served a purpose. I was a protector and no one will or can tell me otherwise. I saw Dad and smiled and waved to him. He smiled back. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." The class replied with it's automatic. "Good afternoon." I was that one voice that said. "'Sup?" I saw Lexie cringe at me and I smirked. Mission accomplished! I saw Dad's lips twitch like he wanted to smile. He walked to his desk but didn't sit down.

He started today's lesson and my hand wrote everything, from the smallest details like his expressions to the things he mentioned like how our memory was the best weapon we had if we knew how to use it. I was hung on every word he said.

I wrote down notes and I looked around. Kana seemed to be writing a novel, she looked up at Mr. MG from time to time and then wrote down a lot more than he was saying. Even though Mr. MG was being kind of blunt. She was hung on every word he said like they were a great speech. She looked at him like he was some great leader she'd die for. Kinda wish she'd look at me like that. Wish she'd listen to me like that too. Hung on every word I spoke like I was saying something important.

But she'd too brain dead to even get the message that I like her! Ugh, why does she make me feel this way?!

Suddenly she caught me looking so I tried to play it off cool. I raised a brow at her keeping my expression stoic. She sent me a small smile and my heart didn't want to shut up. I'm sure the whole school could hear it. She shrugged and I swear to you my heart stopped or my name isn't Felicity Georgia Baxter!

I saw Lexie looking at me and raised a brow. She obviously noticed me writing everything and I smiled and shrugged. Then something weird happened. She turned red but she didn't look mad, she looked...I don't know. I've never been given that look before.{ _Ha ha, you can hear my heart breaking_ } Her face was flushed red as she looked at me then put a hand on her shirt collar and fanned herself [ _Lexie: I just died in your arms tonight~_ ]. What the? What was with that look? I'll ask her later.

Class ended and Lexie seemed to be avoiding me.

"Hey, Lexie! Wait up!"

Gotta go fast!

"Hey, Lexie!"

Oh no...

"Wait up!"

ACK! There it is! I turned around and I immediately regretted it. She looked at me with a smile on her face and she waved her hand in the air like she was trying to flag me down. She's so cute! She saw that I saw her and she smiled even brighter. God, I'm dying! I moved quickly and did my best to lose her in the crowds but I look away for one second and suddenly she held my arm. "Hey, Lex hold up." She said with a bit of concern in her voice. I tried to pull away but she was stronger than her skinny arms showed! Like what? I didn't want to look over at her and meet her eyes because I knew I'd get lost in them the second I saw them-

Suddenly she spun me around like in C&A and suddenly I was against the wall. I faced her and my backpack was squished between me and the smooth cold wall. She suddenly didn't look so happy to see me. Her gorgeous golden-brown eyes(mostly gold) ((Not that I mind)) looked at me confused and I got tongue-tied. "Lexie?"

I tried to run off and I only got an inch or two before I felt her hand on my shoulder and I was against the wall again but this time her arms were on either side of me. Her eyes looked very very hurt. It made me want to hug her and tell her I was sorry for the way I was acting but I couldn't she thinks I don't like her the way I do so I have to keep her thinking that way! I don't want her to find out, then it'll be weird between us. The team could break up and she'll never look at me with those eyes again. I turned my head to the side so I wouldn't have to look at her.

"Lexie?" Her voice was really hurt. "Did I do something wrong?" I could feel everyone's stares. No! People might talk, they might put two and two together and soon the news would reach her. Then she'd know, she'd confront me and be disgusted. I mean, who would want to know that their roommate like them?!

I shook my head. "I'm tired," She suddenly backed off like I slapped her. "Really?" I nodded holding my pounding head. I wanted to cry, she'd never love me back. Ever, she'd go with Tristan, have a great life. While I'm here, stuck with all these feelings. She took my bag. "Hey-!" She put a long thin finger on my lips stopping me right then and there. "Nope, I'm carrying it period. No protests 'kay? If you, Felicity Baxter, are feeling a bit under the weather then I'm carrying this." God, she's so kind, and loving, and smart, and perfect...ugh, there I go again!

The other kids smiled and nodded.

"Kana's changed." They whispered and it was true. Before she would have just scoffed and tripped me. I guess something changed in her. I mean before when we even tried to talk to her or got near she was all territorial! Maybe we had something to do with that? She smiled at me kindly and my heart raced. "Oh Lexie," She said like she just remembered something important. "Yeah?" She looked at me confused. "When I saw you looking at me back in CO why'd you look at me weird?"

Damn it she noticed! Of course, she noticed, she's Kana Sheridan Corduroy! She notices everything! Well, everything but my gay feelings for her.

I played it off cool. "I told you, I'm tired." You wanna know the funny thing about that answer? She f*cking took it! She just gave me her signature smile, the one that makes just about every single human being's heart beat twice as fast. Yet she doesn't notice this either. She just goes on smiling at me while she talks about Thanksgiving. And I'm listening to every word she says. Wait, since when is she taller than me?!

I realized then that I kinda had to look up at her at like a 40-degree angle. Dafqu? Why are you growing? Suddenly Dan popped in and my heart was so confused. I always thought Dan was amazing, sure he was a bit of a gossip guy and gossip wasn't really my thing but I've always felt something similar to the way Kana makes me feel. Kana saw Dan and smiled at him.

"Hey, loser." She greeted him and I just rolled my eyes. She would. Dan laughed.

"Hello to you too Kana, Lexie. How was your day girls?"

Kana shrugged. "Eh, pretty boring if you ask me, Lexie?"

She remembered I was there! Yes!

I shrugged. "Same." Man, I sounded so cool. Kana smirked then leaned over to Dan. "She's been feeling a bit under the weather or stressed." I frowned. "And she's also right here." Kana and Dan snickered like they wanted to annoy me which they probably did.

Dan smiled at me. "Oh calm down you stupid Brit," Kana said with an eye roll. "We're just worried about you," Dan added and Kana shrugged. "That's one way to put it." She then looked me in the eyes and something told me we were gonna talk later.

"So what's up with you Dan?" She said turning to him. Dan shrugged. "Boring." Kana laughed. "Ha! Is like a boring bug going around or what?" Dan shook his head. "No, it's just that you haven't really caused any trouble or anything so it's getting mundane." Kana cracked her knuckles. "Well, that can be arranged." I put my hand on her shoulder but since she stretched out her arms in front of her I touched her bicep instead. Wow, she's pretty buff.

Kana looked at me and smirked. "What? Blame Dan, he's the one giving me thoughts." Dan gasped. "Am not!" I rolled my eyes. "Look just," I reached for my bag but Kana dogged, she moved to the side with such grace it took my breath away. She moved her brown locks from her eyes and they seemed to slowly fall back own like a walking breathing L'Oreal commercial.

Her gold eyes caught the afternoon sun's light and they glimmered like a thousand citrine gems. She smirked like she just won the Olympics and waved my bag in front of me playfully. "Nice try but like I said. I'm carrying this." I huffed and marched off to our room quickly leaving her behind. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Lexie walked off mad and I laughed. Dan rolled his eyes. "Kana, please. Don't tease Lexie too much, she is tired after all." I stopped laughing and thought about it for a bit then nodded. "Fine, but only this one time." He smiled and waved goodbye as he left to the boy's dorm. "And try not to dump her in the fountain this time, she'll catch a cold in this weather." He called back and that made me think.

Is she sick? She probably is, that'd explain the red face and fanning herself and being tired. I jogged to catch up to the Brit and soon we were walking at the same pace.

I leaned in so only she could hear me. "So, about CO." She flinched. "Are you sick?" She stopped. No one was with us in the empty hall. You could hear talking from some dorms but that was about it. There was still some afternoon left so maybe I could go to town later. I saw Lexie hesitate and look out the window. "We can talk outside if you'd like." I offered and she nodded. Before we went outside I took off my sweater and handed it to her. She looked at me confused.

"But you'll e-" I cut her off. "Lexie, I've survived some cold a$$ weather with the thinnest sweater you have ever worn in your life. I'll be fine, besides, I don't want you getting sick." If you aren't already.

Can I love her any less? No, no I can't.

We walked for in a straight line to the back of the girl's dorm for a bit till she suddenly took my hand and led me off to the woods. Her ears pink due to the cold. I didn't protest and let her take me into the woods, she moved quietly and I followed her footsteps exactly. The ground was littered with leaves and dried up plants. They crunched under our shoes. I should have gotten her a better sweater, it's pretty cold, the wind was no help. Suddenly I realized something, we still have our bags and I had my scarf! I let go of her hand and stopped to get it out. She stopped walking and looked at me confused.

I took out the grey scarf and signaled Lexie to come over. She walked to me cautiously and I stood up and I reached down to put my scarf. She froze then took my hand again and we walked once more. The afternoon sun shining on us every now and then, making a magical glow on the fall trees. I felt a squeeze as we passed a steep hill and there was a cliff at the bottom. I guess this is where I fell, I mean my memory is still fuzzy but still. I gave her a squeeze back signaling her I was here. That it was okay.

We stopped when we were really far away, the walk was a bit cold for me but I'll live. It stopped near a huge tree. The scenery nearby was breathtaking. A smaller than average lake was near and it didn't even have a single leaf on its glass-like surface. There were evergreens and naked trees, bushes with little to no cover. The wind blew Lexie's hair into her eyes and it bugged her. I laughed, it was funny the way she pouted. She didn't frown at me which surprised me. Instead, she just moved her hair out of her face and looked away from me and looked at the lake instead. She walked near it and sat on one of five large stones. Will six but the sixth on was pretty small.

They sat in a line like heroes at the top of a building, the rock Lexie sat on would have been the leader, it was the tallest and largest rock of them all. Like the king's throne. It jutted out, towering over the lake like it wanted to show the small body of water it was bolder than it'll ever be. The two rocks next to it were of equal height to each other but they were about an inch or two shorter. The fifth rock was shorter than they. The sixth rock was about a foot away from the others, it was lumpy and the shortest of all. It wasn't the same grey as the others, it was a bit grey but mainly black, the dark color seemed to consume the grey.

I didn't sit and I walked over to Lexie, I stood in front of her and she didn't look at me when she signaled me to come closer. I walked forward and she sighed and scooted over and patted the spot next to her finally looking me in the eyes. I climbed up and we sat for a while.

"Lexie?" She flinched. "Lexie, what's going on?"

She sighed and looked at me, eyes looking ready to cry.

"I _want_ to tell you but," She started. She froze looking off into the distance.

I didn't push her to continue, I just waited, if she wanted to tell me she would. If she didn't want to talk she would tell me. She sighed and looked at me. I saw a tear so I reached out to wipe it off but before my hand could reach her cheek she grabbed my hand gently and she intertwined our fingers. She just looked at our hands and then rested them in between us.

"Kana, have you noticed anything at all?" I raised a brow. She noticed and sighed once more. "About me? Have you noticed _anything_? Anything at all?" Well, she has been acting weird. She turns red whenever I catch her looking at me which is a lot. She can never look me in the eyes too long. And just now how she's been quiet and keeping something important, something big that's obviously been bugging her. And I have a sinking feeling that whatever is bugging is related to me. I mean I ruin everything.

"Yeah, I have." She suddenly looked at me curiously.

"What?"

"You can't look at me, you try to sneak glances at me, and when I catch you looking you turn red, you barely talk to me nowadays. You're always lost in thought like before and it's like whatever it is has been killing you, you rarely smile now, you don't frown, you don't react! Is it," I took a breath, I ruined something else, haven't I? I'm terrible. I'm the worst, the worst damn demon on the face of the Earth. "Is it me?" She shook her head but I let go of her hand and held her face so she wouldn't shake it any anymore.

"Lexie, just tell me. Whatever it is that I've done wrong I'm sorry." I looked at the floor. "I'm the worst aren't I?" Suddenly she took my hands in her warm ones. "It's not that you've done anything wrong it's just," She paused.

"Why would you think it's your fault?"

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh.

Laughter turned into tears. "Are you kidding me, Lex?!" I said not meaning to shout. "Don't," I said raising a finger to shush her. "Didn't you get the memo yet? I'm a monster! I mean just look at what I've done. I've pulled you, Ash, Mel, everyone into my troubles! I've caused accidents that should have never happened had I not been here! Why do I think it's my fault?! I'll damn tell you why! Cause I'm a freak!

"I cause trouble and pain and, and this!" I shouted pointing to the tears that fell from her eyes. I stood. "I've only caused trouble and don't you dare say I haven't! Even Dan agrees! He said so himself!" I wanted to punch myself so badly, I halted the wave of emotions that burned and boiled within me and told them to shut it. I took a deep breath and made my voice sound calmer than I really was. "Sorry about that." She shook her head making her dark locks go around her head like a halo.

"No, no, it's okay." She put her hand on mine. Is she not avoiding me now? She looked at me in the eyes. Her dark eyes were like glued to mine. "It's okay." She looked away and her eyes reflected the water before us. I sat back down. I sighed frustrated, for once I'd like to be able to have a regular conversation without bringing up my depressing side.

"So you have noticed." I nodded. She shook her head no. Okay, what? I'm so lost now.

She took the deepest breath ever and then grabbed the collar of my shirt with both of her hands. "Kana, what I'm about to say might change how you look at me, how you think about me, everything! But I just want to know that once this happens can we still be friends?" I nodded. "Of course why would you ask that-"

Suddenly she jerked me forward with such strength that my head flew back a bit before coming crashing down and meeting Lexie's lips.

Woah...

Woah...

WOAH!

 _I have no idea what to do!_ I thought to myself and I swear I didn't. I mean what do you do when a girl kisses you? Is this what it's like for boys when a girl kisses them? Am I the guy in this scenario or is Lexie the guy? Why am I even thinking this? WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Lexie's hands let go of my shirt but one of her hands reached behind my head and pushed my face closer so she could kiss me better. Then again I am taller than her so do I like slouch? Or do I just let her do her thing? Her other hand was on my shoulder and suddenly she was on my lap. Oh, my gods, what do I do?! I've never been the kissee, I've been the kisser but never ever the kissee. She sat there for a sec but she seemed to want more. Her eyes were closed and then they opened meeting mine.

I had no idea what to do, so I kiss her back? Do I pull away? I've never been kissed okay! Help! I mean she's not a bad kisser but still! She suddenly was off my lap and her legs were split and saddling my hips and she pushed me down so I was laying down on the rock who acted like a table for all of this. Lexie was on top of me now looking at me like this was the best thing ever. She leaned in for another kiss till she stopped suddenly and then sat up. She looked startled like I kissed her.

She turned bright red and then got off me and took her bag and I just stayed there looking up at the sky as I heard her retreating footsteps.

...

What just happened?

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!

I looked at Kana in the eyes, they hypnotized me and I took a very deep breath. I didn't realize this but I grabbed the collar of her shirt in my hands. "Kana, what I'm about to say might change how you look at me, how you think about me, everything! But I just want to know that once this happens can we still be friends?" She nodded and instinct took over.

Suddenly I pulled on her shirt that I didn't even notice was in my hands at all I swear and suddenly I leaned in to tell her how I felt but instead Kana's lips met mine. I didn't know what to do. But here, with this perfect scenery, the calm silence of this place made it all feel right. I felt powerful like I could take on everyone from the CIA to MI6!

Her taste motivated me to be bolder. I felt so, so, something. I don't know what it was but I never wanted this moment to end. I didn't care if this was my first kiss given to a girl who didn't like me back! All I wanted was this moment, this is what's been bugging me. The fact that I was too much of a coward to do this, to admit my feelings. I should have more pride in my sexuality! Girls out there or guys whatever, if you have gay feelings for someone and they're as strong as mine, go for it! Or at least tell them! PRIDE!

I wanted to go crazy but instead, I went for something else. I mean Kana's thick headed so just a simple kiss she might not understand, I let go of her collar and with my left hand I raked it through her soft locks. I knew they were soft. God, this was perfect, I felt my face heat up but I didn't care. This moment, right here, was perfect. With my right hand, I placed on her shoulder and I wanted to get closer. Why did she have to be so damn tall?!

I was seated on her lap but I wanted more. I looked at her in the eyes and I pushed her down and saddled her hips. I kissed her more trying to get at a better angle. I pulled back for air and I was about to lean in when I realized what the damn bloody hell I was doing. I was kissing Kana! She looked confused, and well just shocked and confused really. I sat up and I realized I was still on top of her so I jumped off and grabbed my bag and ran.

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!

I seriously just did that?! My breath huffed and I stopped far, far away from Kana. Did I really just? Oh my gosh.

I sat down on a tree's roots not caring if there were ants or if they were crawling up my shoes. Okay maybe I do care but still! I let it all out and cried. My worst fears came true. And soon, I'd be the bisexual freak at school. Everyone will know about it, they'll talk. They'll whisper and spread rumors, I'll be sent out of the group because they don't want to be with a half lesbian or even share a room with one. Oh god. I cried and just watched as the world turned into a blurry messed up, cold, blob.

Suddenly there was the crunching of leaves. I didn't care who saw me anymore. I didn't care, no one cared about me. Sure mom and dad love me and I love them and they're the only people where I can really be me. I can talk to mom about my girl crushes and dad doesn't mind at all. In fact, dad was happy that I told them I was bi. They both told me how happy they were that I knew I could talk to them about this. I haven't told them about Kana yet since we already have my baby sister coming, just 2 more months and I'd be an older sister!

I looked up at whoever it was but my vision was too blurry to see anything so I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. It was Kana. She just stood there watching me.

I got off the rock and ran around to find Lexie, it took me a while but I finally put two and two together, Lexie liked me. She liked-liked me. That'd explain all the 'sneaky' glances, the red faces, the unable to meet my eyes, how she avoided me. I had to find her, I just had too. Suddenly I heard crying. Is that her? I walked closer to the sound and sure enough, she was. I didn't know what to say. She looked at me eyes red and puffy. I caused this. I slowly approached her and she didn't back away. I sat next to her.

"So you?" She nodded.

"Wow, I'm stupid." I breathed. She looked at me.

"I don't think you're stupid." I raised a brow. "Really?" She blushed and nodded.

"Sorry that I made you cry."

She looked at me surprised. "What? No! Well in a way but, ugh!" She covered her face with her hands and flopped down on the ground. That may I add did _not_ look comfortable.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice before."

"Do you, um, you know like me back?" She asked removing her hands and sat up. Leaves tangled in her dark hair and I shook my head. "Not the way you like me. Like I think you're awesome, you're smart and funny and a Stupid Brit, you're calm and cool all the time it's sick! But no, I don't like-like you...I'm sorry." She laughed and shook her head.

"No that's fine." She said smiling and then burst out laughing. I don't know why but I started to laugh too.

"Wait did you think I'd be grossed out?" I asked through a roar of laughter. She nodded and I laughed louder. We waited till our laughter died down and I chuckled. "Dude, I grew up in bug filled trees, dumpsters, and sewers. I know what being gay or whatever the term is for all of them like LGBT+ since there was a parade from time to time, nothing can gross me out. Besides, if that's how you feel who am I to judge. You like what you like and that's alright." Lexie blinked. "Wait, so you don't think it's weird that your own roommate, someone you know, someone you share a room with, someone you're on a team with like-likes you?" I shook my head.

"I'm cool with it. Like I said that's how you feel right, no one should be able to change that, also, we're still friends right?" She looked surprised then nodded. "If you still want to be-" I cut her off with a hug. "Duh!"

I smirked and let go. "You know mom told me something like this would happen." Lexie raised a brow. "She did?" I nodded remembering when momma and I had a talk about 'The Corduroy Charm'! "Yep, Momma said that we Corduroys have this charm that nothing and no one can resist. No matter what gender or sexuality. It's a curse. We Corduroys were built with insanely good looks, momma said that I gotta be careful if I accidentally use it without knowing and the trouble it could cause. Said that I have to be real careful around other kids cause I might charm them by accident and not even know it. In my family, our curse is called The Corduroy Charm."

Lexie raised a brow. "The Corduroy Charm?" I nodded. "That's stupid." She huffed and I smirked.

"No, it's not, you're evidence that it works and it's real. I've accidentally charmed you and now here we are!" I said throwing my arms around gesturing to everything. She paused and the got up and stood ten feet away. "Do you think if I stand here it won't work?" I laughed. "I don't know, you're the genius here. You tell me." I smiled, I'm happy Lexie's happy. I want her to know that stuff like this isn't something to cause a big hoopla over, she can talk to me about these things.

"It doesn't work." She called and marched over. I covered my face. "Gods above why? I'm cursed forever, I'm sorry Lexie." I uncovered my face and got all dramatic. "I can't go on like this, I don't even know when I charm people, I'm a monster! I should be locked up and away! No, even then people I have already charmed will be heartbroken that I'm no longer there! Lexie, I'm sorry, so sorry that I was born insanely good looking."

This made her laugh. Yes! She shoved me away playfully. "Oh my gosh Kana, cut it out, you weirdo!" I gasped dramatically putting a hand over my heart. "I'm serious, I'm too beautiful for this world. Venus must have cursed my family and now," *inhale* "I charm everyone I meet." Then I added more seriously. "But Lexie I'm serious my momma actually said that."

"Why do you call your mom momma?"

"Cause if I say mom she thinks I'm talking about Cameron. So I call her momma."

"How many moms do you have?"

"Do half-aunts that raised you for a while count?"

"KANA!"

"What? If they do them I think three, oh wait no I have a few adoptive moms before so uh," I counted in my head. Woah.

"I have exactly 9 moms."

"WHAT?!"

I shrugged. "I was adopted a lot of times." She scoffed. "No kidding. Do some of them even know you're alive?" I shrugged. "I haven't seen some since I left Ash so they probably think I'm dead."

"Well if you gathered them all in one room that'd be an awkward reunion." I nodded. Momma would probably fight them all for the spot of number 1 but still. Nine mothers and I'm only 16 guys!

Lexie and I walked back together and she shuffled her feet a bit. "So you're not disgusted?" She asked for the millionth time. I nodded and sighed. "Lexie please, I'm not grossed out of the fact that you like-like me. Although I gotta say you're not a bad kisser." She blushed red. "Yeah, let's not talk about that." I pouted.

"But we bonded over it!" She turned to me with a glare. "I hate you," I smirked. "The kiss said otherwise." She groaned and gave me her hand to shake. "The bonding moment never happened and the kiss didn't either." I shook her hand. "Hugs, kisses? Are sure you're feeling okay Lexie?" She got what I meant and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." We got back to our room and I didn't see momma for the rest of the day. So I opened her journal. I didn't want to read the stuff she wrote because I felt like they were private so on the many blank pages I wrote down everything that's happened so far.(Basically all of this){Just Kana's point of view}. It wasn't much so I wrote something else.

I wrote the dreams I've been having or well the nightmares. I wrote down how in every single one of them there was a man or a boy with grey eyes who was hunting me down. Sometimes he would catch me and other times we were in a car together and our car would crash into a truck or he'd try to kill me in many ways. I wonder what they all mean.


	18. 18 I'm turning heads and I'm stopping

Today I was already done with school, done with homework and the girls went to the library to study without me since I didn't want to go. And Mel put a tracker in every single piece of clothing that I had so now they can track me. I sighed wanting to go out to town but with my not-without-one-of-us ban yet to be lifted I can't go alone. Unless I can go without one of them and still not be alone. I mean Tristan counts right?

I turned on my watch and saw a new code, heck it didn't even look like a code it looked like, a phone number? I clicked on it and I was sent to a chat.

 _Hello?_

Whoever this was responded.

?: Um...Hi? Who is this?

 _It's Wonder Woman_

?: How'd you get my number, Kana?

HOLY MOTHER OF SH*T!

I fell off my bed and looked at the number again.

 _Peter Pan?_

?: Yeah, it's me, how'd you get my number?

Oh my god's above did Mel? She did. She probably did this out of pure boredom. I went to Mel's ID code and messaged her.

 _How did you get Tristan's number?_

Mel: Oh you found my surprise? Ash said you'd be bored without Tristan and since we're not gonna be able to come with you most of the time why not just give you his number. GTG.

Wow, thanks, guys. Now to answer Tristan. He left me 4 messages already.

T: Kana?

T: Hello?

T: Hellooooo?

T: Are you there?

 _Yeah sorry, I freaked out. I have no idea how I got your number I swear_

T: That's OK, so uh, what's up?

I shrugged then mentally slapped myself. He can't see that.

 _Not much, you?_

T: My school's having a Thanksgiving dance next week, Wednesday.

Is he asking me out?

 _Cool._

T: what's your school doing for TG?

 _Nothing really, well, they are letting us out this Friday._

T: Wow, lucky!

 _Not really I mean it's Gallagher so it's normal._ (I think)

He didn't respond then I realized I never told him where I go to. I already knew since well Roseville isn't that big so there was a very common high school. I didn't want to look like I was desperate for a response so I waited.

T: YOU GO TO GALLAGHER?!

 _Yeah...so?_

T: Woah, what's it like over there?

 _Snooty with a side of rich._

He sent me a laughing emoji. Score. Making a joke is always good in a conversation! That's good, right? I mean I've never really been good at talking to people and texting like talking but not in person. I guess that's just a side effect of being on my own for so long. I shrugged it off, I mean it still bugged me but I didn't want it to become a problem.

T: But seriously is it really how the rumors say?

 _Yep, just a bunch of rich girls and guys here. I mean I'm like the only normal kid here! They all act like they're bored out of their minds here, stupid saps._

T: Wow, was it hard to get in?

 _You bet! Mom wanted to help me in but I wanted to do this on my own. And now here I am._ (I mean I _was_ unsuccessful at robbing these guys and you have no idea how long it took me to find that secret passageway!)((Not that I mind getting caught, I mean it did bring me back to Ash))

I sighed and chuckled at how stupid and childish I was being, seriously. My only reason to move my feet, gods above that has got to be the most pathetic thing I've ever said! I smiled, wow, I sure have changed in these past what 4 months. Wait, I've been here for four months? Dang, it doesn't really feel like it's been that long. Well, it probably feels that way since I've been in the hospital for most of it.

I saw that he messaged me, I'll look at it later. I got up and stood in the middle of our room. I never even bothered to look at it really. Four beds were here. Ash and Mel shared a bunk, Lexie had her own bed and I had my own. With the bunk, there was a large amount of space in the corner. We had a bookcase and Mel had a nightstand near her bed. There was a small closet near the tiny bookcase filled with the girl's clothes. My watch buzzed with another message. I didn't look. I just put my hand over the top so the blue light would leave me in the dark. I've lived in this room for four whole months and I never bothered to notice a single detail.

Huh, well I guess at some point ya gotta live and learn. I walked back to my bed and sat down and read his messages.

T: Nice

T: It's so cool that you did it all on your own!

I smiled. Well, all it took to get in was a traumatic childhood and a secret passageway plus getting caught stealing from people. I guess I got off easy, pretty sure there was like a sh*t ton of paperwork done for each kid.

 _I know, I'm awesome._

T: I wanted to go when I was younger but that dream died when I found out about the waitlist. Figured I'd give up and let someone else go instead

I didn't know what to say.

 _You wanted to come here?_

T: Yep.

 _Wouldn't it have been cool if you did come and then we'd be in the same school_

T: Huh, that would be cool

I didn't know what to say now. I mean if he came here would I still love him? Would he even know me?

T: But school here's nice too, I mean I met Mike

Ugh, him again? I don't know why but I don't like that guy.

 _True_

We signed off after a bit, talking about some cool stuff we were doing for Thanksgiving. Turns out his whole family is gonna be there. Yikes.

T: What about you?

 _It's just gonna be a few of us, not the whole enchilada_

T: Lucky, my family's crazy! They get way too hyped for holidays

Well, I'm hyped up for Thanksgiving.

T: Oh! I almost forgot, my mom wants to know if you want to sing for us again. Lots of people love you, they've been suggesting that you sing again and my mom asked me if I could ask you if I ever saw you again

I shrugged. Why not?

 _I don't mind. Just name a time and place and I'll be there_

I mean it's not like I'll be busy. My schedule is school and homework with a side of stay alive for tomorrow. He sent me a smiling emoji.

T: My mom says thank you, also, you're the best. Seriously, you rock

No, you rock. Oh good, I didn't actually write that. That'd be weird. We left after that and I squealed. I had a date with Tristan, well not a date date but it's as close as a date as I can get. I did a little happy dance and smiled to myself then frowned. "Mel!" I ran to the door and opened it up and chased my friends down the halls like kids at a game of tag and I tackled Mel but she threw it at Ash and Ash threw it at Lexie who stood on a bench and put it way too high up for me to reach.

She smirked down at me. "Who's taller now?" She looked like she was proud of that one and I just stood up there with her and looked down at her. "Uh, me." I picked the camera out of her hand and ran off. I heard them chasing me and suddenly a door opened right where I was heading and I dogged last second. SKILLS! Roger suddenly ran out of the room coughing and wheezing and when he saw me he shook his head and pointed inside and I just so nearly got clobbered by a random piece of equipment of some random lab. I stopped running and suddenly Ash was there and then there was hell!

Some machine blew up making the whole ground shake like it was doing the conga! The pieces of metal flew at us and I shoved Roger out of the way while I stood before Ash as something huge hit my back and I hissed in pain. Son of a-

"KANA!" I looked behind me and saw a giant metal...what is that supposed to be exactly? Whatever it was some sort of weird thing-a-ma-bob and it was heading for us at a very fast pace. With fire! I got into position then striked. I jumped up, spun, and kicked that thing away. My foot throbbed in pain but I ignored it. I landed on my feet and the slammed the door shut. I moved my bangs out of my face and then turned to the other Orion sibling.

"What the f*ck was that?!" He just looked pale then fainted. I turned to Mel. "Does he do this a lot?" She sighed and covered her face with her hands. "I'm adopted!" She groaned and I took that as a yes. I sighed then opened the door a crack then ran for the fire extinguisher. "F*uck, f*uck, f*ck!" I sprayed the fire that was trying to eat whatever was near and I huffed once it was all gone with the help of some sprinklers that just so happened to turn on after like an 8-second delay. Cammie and Zach suddenly ran over and I accidentally dropped the fire extinguisher. And then that blew up too leaving me in a half-burnt room, with a passed out boy, covered in foam.

"I swear I had nothing to do with all of this."

And then we were sent to the nurse. Then to the office, we go. You know I may was well just got there daily. "Explain," Mom commanded and we all just shrugged. Roger hung his head guilty. "I was doing an experiment with Mr. Troy and he left for a bit and well, it exploded." No sh!t Sherlock. I shrugged. "I was chasing Ash, Mel, and Lex," I sent them a glare then held up Mel's camera. "And well I was running right" (p.s. there is no running in the halls) ((unless there's a super urgent emergency)) "And suddenly a door opens on my face but I dodge right and suddenly everything goes kablewy!" Mom raised a brow at all of and then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And why were you chasing Ash, Lexie, and Mel at 10 pm exactly?" I blushed and pushed my lips together.

"We caught Kana doing a victory dance on cam," Ash explained and the others nodded. Betrayal! I sighed then nodded and ran a hand through my hair. Dad smiled and handed Mel a twenty. Oh, my gods seriously?! Did he just buy a copy? Ugh! Well after a lesson on not-blowing-up-labs and no-running-in-the-halls we were let go with a warning. I sighed and stayed in the office for a bit and saw a photo framed on Mom desk as I made my way to the door. Mom looked younger along with Dad, then again they look like models anyway.

Ash was with them, she was missing her front tooth but she was only smiling a little bit. She held something close to her as Dad held her up on his shoulders fireworks behind them. On the upper left-hand corner, it said 'Happy New Years'. I saw the date. One year after my leave. I walked faster to catch up with the rest and dug my hands in my skirt pockets.

I caught up with Ash and hugged her. I felt so bad for leaving, I'm sure I thought I was protecting her but still. She looked for me all this time when I didn't even remember her. Why did she even bother? I was just some girl she knew for a few months.

Ash didn't question why Kana suddenly hug her because she saw. She saw the photo of their family a year after she left. If Kana had gotten away with robbing Gallagher and left Ash would still look for her. She'd search for her till she found her. Ash was glad she had gotten to start over with her sister. She leaned into the hug and smiled. She reached up and held Kana's cheek in her hand for a bit and now it was Kana's turn to lean into her touch.

Ash waited every day of her life just so that they could be like this, hugging and back together. Sure Kana wasn't the same girl she was before but Ash didn't care. She loved her sister no matter the scars, she didn't care if she was different now. She loved her with all her being. But there was one thing Ash wished more. She wished that just once she could see Kana the way she was now, not the girl behind the cover she always wore, she wanted to meet the girl that struggled, the girl that cried when it all became too much. She just once wanted to see the girl behind the smile.

But Ash could wait, she would wait forever. If Kana wanted to show her what was under her mask she would, if she didn't then she wouldn't. Ash didn't mind, as long as she was with her sister, safe and sound nothing else mattered. As long as the people she cared about were safe and alive she didn't care about the rest of the world.

It was Thursday. I woke up with a smile and I remembered that on Friday momma would be back tomorrow and I got up and decided to practice for tomorrow, but what to sing? I left both a note and a message for my exact location and I took one of Mel's trackers so they could find me. I left a note for that too. I walked up the secret passageway for the roof and I made it to my destination and smiled breathing in the cold morning air. I zipped up my jacket and just sat in the coop for a bit.

I turned to my watch, I saw a message from Lexie.

 _L: stay on the roof unless you come back down, no going off to random places and DON'T FALL OFF!_

I smiled and looked over the railing and saw her looking up. I waved and she waved back. I gave her a thumbs up and walked back into the coop. I went on Google on my watch and then to YouTube. I searched through song and found a random one and played it. I memorized the notes and the lyrics. Eventually, I guess I was up there for a long time since Ash came over.

She smiled at me and I paused my singing. "Did I miss a concert or something?" I laughed and rolled my ways and scooted over so she could sit.

"Naw, just practicing for tomorrow."

She looked at me confused. "Why?"

"Oh, I got an invite to-" I paused. Maybe I'll make this a surprise. Then again it's if she wants to come or not. "Well I'm singing somewhere and I was wondering if you'd wanna come." She smiled and hugged me. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled and hugged her back.

"You think maybe the other's might wanna come if they can?" She nodded. "I mean who wouldn't want to hear you sing. You're amazing." I smiled confident.

"Well, I am awesome at pretty much everything." She giggled and sighed. "Yes, you are." I gave her small shoulders a squeeze and she rubbed my back. "Don't overdo yourself." I nodded. "I won't." I kissed her forehead and let her go. "Now unless it's pajama day today go get ready. I'll be down in a bit." She nodded and left. I sighed and just listened to the song one more time before getting up and going the secret way. I kind of like that passageway. I must have made a wrong turn somewhere because I tripped and tried to use the wall as support to stop from falling but then the wall gave in and spun me into a new room.

It was almost completely dark except for this small medieval window. It was those kinds of windows that were so thin so that archers could shoot arrows from and not get hit. But the window looked like it was missing like 3/4 of the whole thing. But it was just enough to give me enough light to look around. There were cobwebs and there was a sheet over something. I walked over to it. It was huge and box-like, no smooth sides. I let my fingers graze the top of it and then rubbed my fingers together, this thing had like an inch of dust.

The rest of the room was pretty small. It was like our room but without the bathroom. I took the sheet off the thing sending a mushroom cloud of dust and I coughed and wheezed. Once the dust bomb simmered down I opened my eyes and saw, a piano with a crap ton of boxes on top. Suddenly I remembered that the others were waiting and I felt around for the wall that brought me here. I'll be back.

I came back to our room and saw Mel already up and looking at her watch. She looked up at me and I gave her a small smiled. I handed her the tracker. "Sorry." She shook her head and didn't take it back. "No, keep it." I shrugged and stuffed it in my pocket and she looked at me up and down.

"What's with the-" and then she released the Kraken. The sound she made was so inhumane and loud I put my hands over my ears but that seemed to make it worse. Ash suddenly ran in just as Mel threw a 4-inch book at me and I dodged. I then saw what she was screaming about as it crawled on her. A spider. She looked so scared and it pissed me off that this tiny thing thought it could scare my friend like that. I picked it right off of her and then crushed it in my hand.

I looked at her and I felt bad. "Sorry Mel, I should have checked if I had any on me." She just looked at me like I was a hero. She then looked at my hand like I held the head of a beast. I just awkwardly shuffled to the bathroom to wash my hands and Ash checked me for anymore. For the rest of the day, Mel just looked at me with admiration. I asked both Mel and Lex if they wanted to come to the cafe tomorrow but Lexie couldn't make it since she was leaving as soon as school gave out but Mel could go and she promised to send a video.

Everyone had their minds stuck on what they were going to do for Thanksgiving and where they were going. The day went by so quickly I did a double take to make sure someone didn't speed up time. Soon it got dark and then suddenly, it was time for bed. Lexie was all packed up and so was Mel. I walked over awkwardly and hugged them both.

"Try not to die okay?" I grumbled and for a toothpick, Mel sure can hug like a bear. "Awe, Kana!" I blushed and muttered a few curses in French. Lexie gave me a pat on the back. "You stay out of the hospital okay? And take care of Ash."

"Hey!" Ash cried from her bed and I laughed. "I will." Ash came over and it was a team hug. I smiled and held everyone closer.

"Make sure to text or write or-" I put a finger on Mel's lips. "I'll keep you updated Mel, you too Lex." Lexie smiled at me and nodded. "I'll do my best." Mel pouted then shook it off and hugged all of us again. "Oh, I'm gonna miss you guys!" I laughed and smiled at my team.

"Well team, we'll regroup in two weeks so try not to miss us too much okay." I saw Mel tear up. I got some tissues and handed her one. "Uh, Mel?" She sniffed. "Oh no." We all hugged our smol bean as she cried and soon Ash was next. Lexie looked the other way and covered her face and I sighed. I looked at everyone and passed the box around. I wiped my eyes, oh great, they have me doing it too. We all went to bed but none of us could really sleep.

"You guys up?" I whispered.

"Yep." Lexie.

"I'm up." Mel.

"Can't sleep?" Ash.

"Yeah kinda," I responded and there was an awkward silence. "So what has Thanksgiving been like for you guys?" I asked since Thanksgiving seemed to be the hottest gossip.

"I kinda just go to London and hand out with my mum and dad." I just then realized something. "How come you never mention your dad Lex?" I looked over at her and she shrugged. "He's just busy all the time with work now that mum's pregnant." I nodded. Makes sense. Mel came up next. "Well for us it's all about the grades, like how's school and stuff. It's pretty normal. A barbecue, some torture with baby cousins." I laughed at the torture part. Ash shrugged. "Well for me it's always just been just me, mom, dad, Aunt Abby and her family with Grandma and Grandpa." She then smiled at me. "Now we have two more." I smiled back.

Then my smile left. "Well unless you guys wanna hear another depressing Kana-needs-help story then goodnight I guess-"

"Nope." Lexie hissed and suddenly they were on the floor, blankets laid out like sleeping bags and pillows under their chins. I sighed and got my pillow and blanket and went down to join them. "Well, I mean if you guys really want to hear it." They nodded.

I sat on my blanket feeling awkward now that the spotlight was turned on me.

"Well, I didn't know what Thanksgiving was at first since I wasn't really that well educated till I was shoved in an orphanage, after Ash." They all nodded and I held Ash's hand. "Well, I was wondering why only one day did everyone say thank you to no one at all at ate a bit more than usual. When it was my turn I didn't get it and well I was made fun of since I was the only kid there who didn't know about Thanksgiving." Ash frowned and Mel frowned too. "Well, then again it was kind of a big deal there so I can see why they all asked me if I had been living under a mountain the whole time. They explained it to me and even after I left that place I still did it.

"Every time I was on the streets and I saw a turkey in a bunch of shop windows and stores I figured it was Thanksgivings and I'd do the closest thing to a feast as I could with the little money I had. I'd buy a juice and a bag of cookies and chow down. Most of the time it'd be just dumpster diving behind a fast food but when I found about the fine art of pickpocketing," Ash frowned at this. "I was able to feed myself a bit better." Then I snorted at a different memory. "Well, I wasn't always the best at my little money trick. I got caught once by someone and they called the police. I wasn't taken to an orphanage but I was given a warning and let go.

"I was bummed out for a while that my money trick was something bad but then when a street player just left their guitar and case out of anger saying anyone could take it. I took it with me. It took me a while before I figured out how to make music. Some guy took pity on my poor music and gave me lessons, he showed me the keys and soon I could play pretty damn good. I used this new trick to make at least some money and when I found the amazing gift that is my voice I used that too and I made more money," I then laughed remembering the good times. Just me and a guitar, singing our way through the harsh streets. I loved that thing with all my heart but it soon got old after a few years and broke, since I didn't have money for another one my guitar days were over.

"Gods above I loved that thing. I took it with me everywhere I went, you know I found out yesterday I'm on YouTube." Mel's eyes sparkled. "Really?" I nodded. "Yeah, I was searching through some songs on the guitar and I saw a video labeled "6-year-old guitarist" and I clicked on it. Turns out it was me!" I turned on my watch and lowered the volume. I went to my YouTube history and clicked on the video. I showed it to them and they leaned in.

The video took a while to load before the person with the camera turned it to me and there I stood. I was smaller than I was now but still pretty tall. I was tuning my guitar which was bigger than it should have normally been for someone my age and I looked at the crowd then the camera. You could see my gold eyes clearly, my hair was crazy and pointing in every direction like I gelled it that way. I wore a grey t-shirt two sizes bigger than normal and brown shorts. I had some crappy a$$ shoes on my feet with grey socks that I'm pretty sure were originally white but what you could see clearly was my scar.

I saw myself take a deep breath before playing.

My voice was a bit higher pitched than the original singer but I sounded pretty damn good. Lexie snorted as we all watched me sing and dance a bit while I strummed the guitar and Mel awed. Ash just watched the screen with her eyes wider than dinner plates. I just sat there watching the moment happen again as I swayed my hips to the beat as people dropped some coins and even bills at the open case and they clapped while I played and sang. Some people started to dance and I played with more heart, you could tell I was really into the music.

I sang and sang and the video when on. Eventually, I started to smile and you could see me close my eyes and play by heart and I then opened them and the sun shined on them a bit making the gold pop out more and people gasped.

"She's so talented." A woman said from the side and others agreed with her and some boy walked up to my opened case and dropped a rose in there and the crowd awed. I saw that then winked at him and he turned red and ran to his mother as I played on. The crowd laughed and more people danced to my little performance and I smiled as the video ended. Lexie raised a brow at me. "He actually gave you a rose?" I nodded and shrugged. "Like I said, no one can resist the Corduroy Charm." Ash and Mel looked at each other confused and I explained to them what the Corduroy Charm was and they snorted.

"You really loved that guitar alright." Mel pointed out the Ash asked.

"What'd you do with the rose?" The other's leaned in to hear my response and I remembered. "Well for one I had no idea what to do with it till I saw some people planting a flower in the ground somewhere and I figured that's what I was supposed to do with it so I went to the park and dug a hole in some flower beds there and planted it." Lexie and the gang laughed and I sighed. "I was six guys!" We went to sleep after a while.

Friday, momma's gonna be here today! I smiled as I got out of bed early like always, nowadays I kinda have a habit of waking up before everyone else. Lexie woke up a while later and I threw her her toothbrush. "'Morning Lex," I said through a mouth full of toothpaste. She nodded and I noticed that she didn't wake up with a start. I then realized another good thing that'll happen today. Music at the cafe. Oh, I'll ask the other's if they want to come. I spit out my toothpaste and washed my face and Lexie raised a brow at me once she had gotten ready for today. "Good mood?" I nodded.

"Momma's coming back today and I've got a date." She smirked then whistled. "Try not to 'charm' him." I laughed. "I'll try." Lexie was going with her parents to London for Thanksgiving so she could visit her grandparents. Mel was heading off to Alabama with her family. Gods above, it feels like just last week I started my first day here(once again I feel like the hospital is to blame). I smiled to myself then forced the tears down. Gods, ugh, I miss them and they're still here.

Lexie saw this and gave me that smug look of her's. "Awe, Kana. Are you getting emotions?" Did she just? I smacked her in the back of her head and she laughed. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. Mel got up and I handed the sleepy child her glasses. She smiled up at me and I smiled back. I helped Lexie and Mel move their bags near the door so they were really for their leave and both Ash and Mel did this weird thing.

They walked up to Lexie and hugged. But like they went one at a time, and they hugged normally for a bit but then opened their eyes and did this weird 'PAT, PAT.' thing. They smacked each other's backs like they wanted to kill each other. I blinked and then they smiled at me, they came up to me arms wide opened and I walked right in and let them do their thing. They patted my back and I mimicked them not really getting it. They laughed and told me they got it from a show and I just rolled with it. Apparently, it was a thing here. The girls all group up in a certain girl's suite and we watch a show or movie. Mel and Lexie were gonna miss it but Ash, Mel, and Lex already saw it so it was okay with them.

They also warned me about spoilers, if I spoiled anything like a plot twist I would not fare well in P.E. for a while. I mean I'm good but I don't think I can handle a whole school full of angry girls. I gulped and nodded. "Gods above thanks for that warning." They laughed and Lexie smacked my back. "Aw don't worry about it Kana, I'm 100% sure they'd be more afraid to hit you than the other way around." I shrugged. "Still. A whole dorm of young teenage girls, I'd rather take on a wolf-man mutant!" This brought a smile to their faces and today time seemed to be in my favor.

The day felt like a year but in a good way. At breakfast, Dan was missing and Bree looked happy to have company.

"Hey, guys!" She chirped and patted the spot next to her happily and we walked over. Breakfast smelled great and I couldn't wait to chow down. "Hey, Bree." We all responded at the same time and then paused, we all looked at each other surprised. Then burst out laughing. Gods that was creepy and cool. We sat down and ate. "So where's Dan?" I asked confused as to why our little gossip girl was suddenly gone. She smiled at me. "Oh, he went home to his family early today. Said to tell you that he wants a poker rematch once he get's back." I laughed.

"Well, he better get ready to lose his money cause he just challenged the poker master!" I said and smirked. "But then again I'm the master at everything." Lexie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." I nodded. "I mean I can take you down with just one move." She raised a brow. "Oh really?" I nodded and rolled up my sleeves all the way so it showed my shoulders a bit. I then flexed my arms proudly. "Yeah, with these guns!"

Lexie just looked at my arm as I flexed again and again and she suddenly turned bright red and shook her head annoyed. "Not cool Kana!" She hissed and I smirked. I flexed once more and made a finger gun. "Blam!" She muttered something in Hindi and I laughed. Ash just looked at my arms confused. "How is it that those skinny little arms can make that?" She exploded sending eyes our way and I stood and flexed some more. "Don't judge a book by its cover Ash." Some boys came up to me and we measured but so far I was winning. Ash cheered me on and Mel was fanning down a very red Lexie.

"What the?" We all turned to see the teachers at the door looking at us confused and I saw momma and I smiled and ran over. She smiled at me and ran over too. We met in the middle and hugged. It was like those movie scenes where everything was just perfect and we were doing that weird hug waddle thing. She kissed my forehead and smiled down at me. "Hey, bean poll." I giggled at the new nickname and hugged her even tighter. "Glad you're back." She whispered in my ear. "Me too," Then she said out loud. "Now what the hell did I miss?" I flexed my arm. She looked at it surprised then made me relax my arm and flexed it again. "How?" Then Ash cried from her seat. "I know right?!"

Mom laughed and we walked together just walking till I got to my seat and sat back down. Lexie looked somewhat recovered and I raised a brow at her. "Still think I can't take you down with just one move?" She looked flustered and shook her head. "N-never mind." I laughed and smiled at her. "Sorry for teasing you, Lex." She turned a brighter shade of red. Momma suddenly nudged my shoulder. "Kana, please! What did I say about that charm?" I put my hands up in the air. "I can't control it!" She sighed and squeezed my shoulders. "It's okay baby, some of us just never learn to control it. Maybe someday you will. It just takes time." I nodded and turned to Lexie again. "Sorry." Momma sighed.

"Kana, Kana please." Oops. Lexie shook her head. "It's fine." I smiled at her. I looked around me, wow. So many people in this very room, every day and I've never bothered to notice till now. I saw some boys looking at me and the second I met their stares they flinched and looked at their food like they were in love with it. I raised a brow then shrugged it off, Ash and Mel looked at me. Then Lex. Then the boys. Mel and Ash gasped probably putting two and two together and looked at Lex surprised. Lexie blushed and nodded. Mel and Ash smiled at her. "It's okay Lexie, you could have told us." Bree didn't seem to get it nor did she ask.

Suddenly everyone stood for the pledge and for once I did it with them.

"We are the brothers and sisters of Gillian Gallagher

We Learn Her Skills,

Honor Her Sword,

Keep Her Secrets" We sat down as Mom and Dad stood. They explained how today they were letting us go for Thanksgiving today and half way through they switched to a different language and accent. I ate and listened and hen closed my eyes. I let all the sounds and words flow into my ears and I memorized everything. I wanted this memory with me forever, I never wanted to forget this moment so I opened my eyes again and took out Momma/my journal. I wrote everything down. How I felt and what I heard.

I wrote it down for two reasons.

A) because you never know, I might forget

B) I wanted this to be both in my memory and somewhere written.

Because right now. It all seemed perfect.


	19. 19 Joe

I smiled at it all, we finished breakfast and continued on with our everlasting day. I wrote it all down. I wrote my notes like I was supposed to, I wrote down all that I heard and felt. My classes were pretty dull and regular but I still recorded it all. Ash and Mel noticed this, Lexie too but they didn't tease or bug me about it at all. Some of the girls mentioned the movie we were going to watch. I hadn't seen it(obviously) and I have never heard about it. They said it was a classic and went around the girl's locker room asking which girl were gonna be able to make it and which girls were sadly gonna miss out.

Like 8% of all the girls were gonna have to miss it to catch their train, plane, and other forms of transportation. I passed by one of the girls who were asking and almost made it to the door till I got stopped.

"Oh hey Kana," They chirped. The thought of the movie left my mind till now. "Are you coming?"

"To what?" I asked confused. I forgot what was even gonna happen.

"Oh that's right, this will be your first movie-night!" This turned a lot of heads and then I remembered the movie. "Did anyone explain it to you?" I nodded and this made her smile. "Well, are you going to be able to make it? Or do you have to catch a ride or something?" I shook my head.

"Wait why are you inviting me?" I wanted to take those words back. She looked surprised. I took in her features. A round chubby face and a small nose. Big wide sea-blue eyes, she had small ears and she was a bit pink. She had freckles all over her face. She was shorter than me by like a whole foot and a half, every girl here seemed to be shorter than me. She had a wild tangle of curly brown hair. She blinked taken aback by my words and I awkwardly shuffled my feet.

"Well obviously, it's a Gallagher tradition. Every girl is invited!" She smiled happily and then grabbed my hands. "Every girl." She then tapped my nose with her small chubby fingers that felt warm and then walked off to ask other girls. I blinked confused and Ash laughed walking up to me. Since the weather was getting colder we used different uniforms now. We all wore the same white long sleeved shirts with the Gallagher crest on the side, they had a blue stripe on the left side and we wore sweats.

"I see you've met Bianca." I nodded and watched as Bianca walked from group to group and obviously asked them the same question she asked me and every group she came to they smiled. "She's the school's optimist," Ash explained and I nodded and walked with her and Mel and Lexie soon joined us. I saw mom and smiled. I raised my hand to wave at her but I stopped when I saw this man next to her. He was tall and very muscular.

He had a head full of blonde hair trimmed short, he had odd multi-colored eyes and mom seemed to get lost in them tills he snapped out of it and smirked at him and then swayed her hip to the side and placed her hand on her hip. I turned to Ash. "Why is she doing that?" I question and Lexie snorted. "Kana, you're doing it too." I looked at my hip and sure enough, I had it swayed to the side and my and my hand was placed on it. I stood up straight and pressed my lips together. Sure I've seen that guy before, he was in the nurse's office when we brought in Roger.

He had sharp features and an even sharper nose. He smiled at her like he was enjoying their conversation obviously oblivious to the fact that she was trying to flirt with him. Mom suddenly caught my eye and didn't turn red. She only wiggled her eyebrows at me then laughed. She walked over the man in tow. He smiled at me and once I was in earshot he spoke. "Hello, Miss. Corduroy." He said politely. He had a thick Scottish accent.

I nodded to his then read his name tag. 'Dand Clark'. He gave me his hand to shake. "You were in my office a few days back." I nodded. "Yeah," I turned to Momma hands in the air. "I swear it wasn't anything serious!" Momma frowned and Dand laughed. "Oh trust me Katherin', she's as fit as a fiddle." Momma raised a brow at him then sighed. "I swear if you have even a bruise." (which I do). I put my hands up in the air still like she was a cop telling me to freeze. "I swear I'm fine." Ash came to my defense. "It's okay Ms. Corduroy. Kana's okay," Lexie stepped up. "We made sure of that." Momma took a shaky breath then cupped my face.

"Okay Bean Poll, just stay out of danger will ya." She hugged me close, her hand just barely missing the big old bruise I had on my back from that lab. "I don't wanna lose you." I nodded and hugged her back. "I know, I'll be safe." She let go to start class and Dand left. "Well, I best be off," He then turned to me obviously joking but still. "And Miss Corduroy?" I nodded. "Yeah?"

"I hope I don't have to make you yer own spot in my office now." He called out a bit too loud and the whole class heard and laughed. I felt my face heat up. Momma even laughed and bent over(yeah, she was laughing _that_ hard).

"Nice one Dand!" She called to him and he winked at her. (He _winked_ at my mom!)(I mean it's my Momma so I'm not surprised but still, WOAH) She paused her laughter to realize what he did and he laughed and she sent him a kiss. (What did I miss exactly?!) I blinked confused and was about to ask Momma what just happened but she already walked to the center of the barn and we circled around her. She walked to the center like it was her stage. I didn't mind. I sat down lazily and Lexie laughed at me. "Is that just a habit or do you do it on purpose?" I blinked confused and she pointed to my legs. I had them crossed. I don't get it. "What about my legs?" She laughed once more then shook her head.

"Never mind."

"Wait what about them?"

"Shut up and listen to the teacher!" She snapped at me and I wasn't about to let her off just because Momma was talking. I can multi-task. "What about 'em?" She shook her head and Ash leaned down to whisper. "It's cute the way you sit, that's all." I blushed. "I'm _not_ cute!" I whisper-shouted and she shrugged. "Sure you're not." I frowned and suddenly I didn't want to sit so I stood but I had to move to the side so I wouldn't block anyone's view.

"So since I'm tired and don't want to do anything and you guys seem hyped this is what we're gonna do!" She said clapping her hands. Did she not sleep well? She pointed to the mats in the corner. "Groups of two and meditate." Everyone shrugged it off and partnered up and Ash grabbed my arm. I nodded and Mel partnered up with Roger and Lexie with Bree.

I grabbed the fluffiest mat that I could find and brought it over. I put it down on the floor near the hay pile(why do we even have hay here?) And we sat down. Momma kicked back on a random beach chair(where did she even find that thing?) "Okay now one partner will tell the other to do a pose and vice versa. Stay like that for," She paused thinking of a time. "Um, how does a minute sound?" No one said anything so she took that as an answer. "Okay now, get started." She laid down and took a pair of sunglasses out of her bag and put them over her eyes.

I shrugged and we continued with the 'exercise'. Ash and I exchanged poses but I tried to go easy on her and as we continued I gave her harder ones. She continued to amaze me, doing every pose like she was supposed to. I did my best but from time to time Ash had to show me herself and would giggle and laugh when I couldn't hold my pose for long and helped me out. I sighed once we got to a formation that was easier. We had our legs cross and we hand our hands like a cup. Thumbs barley overlapping and fingers entwined.

I breathed in and out like I was supposed to and I had another, what to call them? Flashbacks? Memorizes? Visions? I'll just call them blinkers because it's like you blink and you just missed a huge chunk of your missing life.

###

It was dark, obviously. I felt Ash shake me in the real world but I held up a hand and focused. My visions got better and I was in the car again. This time the man with the grey eyes was there. Someone with golden eyes was in the backseat and they weren't moving. I heard a question being asked but I didn't understand the question. It was just gibberish. I tried to look around but nothing came to me other than the window shield and I saw the turn coming up. Like usual the car speed up like whoever was driving was trying to see how fast they could go and still make the turn and I heard a scream.

I tried to look at the person in the backseat but they were gone. And the door was open, I was finally able to turn my head to the side to look at the driver but he was gone too. I panicked but then remembered, this was a blinker, I'm okay now. The truck came racing around the turn like usual and my heart raced. I held my head up and I was not expecting the next part. We crashed like we were supposed to but as the car flipped over I saw something on the dashboard I didn't notice before.

 _You or me..._

A scratched up note was on the dashboard placed perfectly for me to notice it. As the car flipped over my vision was turned upside down and, it ended.

###

I opened my eyes disappointed that I didn't get much but now I knew something else. Someone did try to kill me. No wonder whoever it was sped up the car! The truck came around the corner just perfectly of course. They all timed it, they planned it out, I was just a test dummy in their death trap. Who wrote the note though? I looked at Ash and she looked at me concerned. "Kana?" She felt my forehead and I grabbed her hand and mouthed memory. She blinked then nodded seriously.

"Want to talk about it?" I nodded then looked around. "Not here." She nodded and we continued with the mini-lesson Momma gave us. Soon the class period ended and I waved to my Momma who I knew wasn't really asleep because

A) She waved back

B) She was totally keeping an eye on everyone

How did I know these two facts? One word:

Spy(I feel like I've heard that somewhere before)

I walked Ash to her next class and it was until the end of the day were time took it's break and left me with the longest CO. period ever. Dad smiled at me and I smiled back at him. He leaned on his desk and now that I realize this I've only seen his sit in his chair once.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Your other classes may have been a piece of cake but I'm not going easy on you." We all nodded and I didn't take anything out yet. He nodded to me and a few other kids who didn't take out their notebooks like the other kids. We just watched Dad as he walked to his chair and sat down. "Now don't think that just because you're out of school that you're free from it all. The world's a dangerous place and-" The door suddenly opened and I saw a stranger walk in. He had dark hair with maybe a few white hair.

I kept my eyes on this stranger but I also focused on Dad. The stranger's green eyes landed on me and I raised a brow at him. He smirked, a bit of stubble on his chin. He was tall and well built. Clearly, to be in this room with us right now he was a spy, a very well trained one at that. He walked with his head and chin up high and with an aura of importance. His eyes showed no trace of emotions expect for that look we shared. Dad nodded at the man and the guy nodded back. Everyone spy-whispered about this guy.

Whispers of how hot he was(the girls), what a wicked legend he's living(the boys. I saw Lexie stay calm and cool but I could tell she was super happy to see him. I raised my guard up even more. I squared my shoulder and crossed my arms. Let's see who this guy is.

The man turned to the class and everyone instantly hushed up.

"Hello class, my name is Joseph Solomon."


	20. 20 Grandparents

Joseph Solomon who? Every spy in this room looked at Joe here like he was the greatest thing ever. Even Dad looked hyped to have this guy in his classroom. I raised a brow at him. Who even is this? Joe saw me staring at him and held my stare for a bit before he blinked and looked away. Strange. Dad sat down and it was like everyone in this room stopped breathing, it was so quiet I could hear Joe's breathing and my own. Like, what? I mean this room is like the size of, wait no bigger than a freaking football field! The sound of small breaths being taken and let out bounced off the stainless steel walls and frosted glass partitions.

Joe seemed to take it all in before saying.

"Welcome to Covert Operations." I raised a brow. Then what class have I been taking for the past few months?! How to take notes for CoveOps?

Turns out I said those last two questions out loud. No one laughed and I felt my face heat up. Oops. Lexie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. I mouthed sorry to her and she gave me the look of 'Seriously?'. I scratched my now itching chin. Joe and Dad just stared at me and I swear to you or my name isn't Kana Sheridan Corduroy(and I think Morgan-Goode) Dad cracked the tiniest smiles in the history of tiny smiles.

Joe didn't miss a beat in asking me the next few questions.

"Name?"

"Kana S. Corduroy," I said not missing a beat. If he was just going to ask me ice-breaker questions then this is ridiculous-

"What's the capital of Scandinavia?"

"Stockholm."

"Denmark?"

"Copenhagen."

"Square root of 57,943?"

"241." (rounded of course)

"Close your eyes," I did that. "Where did I leave six fingerprints-"

"None, you're wearing those gloves that look _like_ skin." I yawned out bored now. I kept my eyes closed waiting for a challenge.

"Not bad Sheridan."

I didn't even bother acting surprised. "Thanks, but to be honest," I opened my eyes and met his stare. "I feel like you're going easy on me." He shrugged but the thing is it was so casually coordinated I almost passed it off as him shifting weight from one foot to another. Oh never mind, this class _is_ gonna be fun. I looked at Joe once more feeding my brain all the details. How he stood, how his watchful eyes swept the room. I also noticed from the corner of my eye that Dad was retreating out the door so silently, so mysteriously no one noticed his leave but me.

They all had eyes for Joe and only Joe. "Well ladies and gentlemen," He turned to us face like stone. "I'm disappointed." The class looked around confused and I was getting tired of this. I raised my hand and Joe nodded.

"If you guys are done playing confuse the sap I'd like to point out that the MG has left the classroom." Several eyes turned and looked around the room shocked. Even Lexie looked perplexed. She turned to me surprise on her face. I shrugged. When you've had my 'childhood' you learn to notice everything, because if you don't then you're dead meat.

Joe just nodded in approval. Well, I didn't want a compliment for something like that but I'll take it. "Thank you, Miss. Corduroy." He looked at the class and shook his head and muttered to himself. "You all have a lot to learn, you all need to learn to observe." He wrote that down on one of the white-boards Observation. "Because out there," He pointed to the door since there were no windows. I mean we are under the school. I won't tell you the whole route to where we were(it's called Sub-level 1 but I call it Level 1) since I'm pretty sure you don't have enough clearance for that.

"It's not the same simple training you get here. We are here to prepare you for what's coming but we can't ready you for something you can't even see." Tell me about it. I had to run and hide all the time so being told this is like saying 'oh yeah your traumatic childhood was actually useful' so this wasn't really much of a lesson. Yet.

"It may seem like something small and pointless now but out there, it'll save your life. Get good and you live. But of course, this isn't for everyone. That's why I'm going to work damn hard to make this class the worst." Bingo, he caught my attention once more. "I'd say some but that would be a lie so I'll say very few, very few of you will ever get to see the level below. If I have even the slightest, slightest suspension that you might not make it you won't be coming to this class anymore."

He walked over to Dad's desk or I guess his desk(?) and didn't sit in the chair(even though that chair looked very comfortable). He did, however, sit on the corner of the desk.

"All of you start off thinking this will be an easy class, a great adventure, a dream come true," He opened up his palms like he just caught a beautiful butterfly. I saw what he was gonna do next before he even did it. He crushed the imaginary dream/butterfly in his fits. "Well too bad. I don't care about your dreams ladies and gentlemen. I care about spies. Spies who will make it to Sublevel Two."

I saw many kids sit up straighter, adjust their uniforms, take on a more serious looking position. Other's looked scared like this spy business wasn't just about kick-boxing in P.E. and disabling bombs in science anymore. It was suddenly a lot more dangerous.

"Will we be working with firearms, sir?" Some beefy girl asked from the back. Joe sighed and rolled his eyes. "In this business, the only time you will _ever_ use a gun is when it's already too late." This shut them up. "But hey," Joe said on a more cheerful tone. "Maybe if they can find your body at all they'll bury you with it. The lucky ones come home, others, they get an empty box." His voice was harsh and no one was really looking this way but for me and I could have sworn I saw regret in his eyes.

Joe caught me staring and instantly turned serious again. I raised a brow and this seemed to bring a different kind of regret to his eyes. Hatred. Anger. Something he wishes he could have done but didn't. Why is it always me who gets the odd looks?

"Here, it's either get good or simply die. Dying is easy ladies and gentlemen, living is harder." The room had an eerie feel to it now. Everyone looked at one another. Anyone of us could be the next phone call, we could be buried in a cemetery without our bodies ever being found. I wasn't scared, I didn't shift awkwardly when Joe's stare swept across the room. I stayed calm because if you show even the smallest trace of panic or fear, you're dead.

We still had, what, 20 minutes of class left but Joe just packed up his stuff and walked to the door. I followed his lead. He turned to the class with a perfect brow raised. "What, are you just going to stare at my desk all day? Class is over." Some kid stood. "But-"

" _Over_ ," Joe repeated, words as sharp as a knife. He turned to me and didn't say anything as I walked out the door with a new feel in my steps. Every step I took, every corner I turned, every street I've ever walked on, there could have been something there. Something I missed. Something I should have seen, a clue, a sign, a message.

Lexie's hand suddenly rested on my shoulder startling me but I didn't let it show.

"Yeah?" I asked sounding calm, my face was the perfect expression. My eyes showed the confusions and knowledge I wanted them to show and not the surprise I felt. I kept my posture lean and I crocked my hip just a bit. "What's up Lex?"

She snorted. "Don't let Solomon get to you Kana," She said reading my mind.

"How?"

She smirked. "You could tell when I was sassing you without having to see me, I can tell when something's bothering you. It's been four months Kana, you think I'd know my own roommate by now." For once I didn't argue with her. "So what's up with you?" She asked brow raised.

I sighed in defeat.

"We can go talk somewhere else if you want." She offered and started to head to the staircase leading to the main doors but I shook my head.

"Nah, let's head to our room. You have to get ready for your flight remember." She nodded and we walked. Once we got there it was still empty. No one else but us. Lexie closed the door behind her. I sighed.

"It was the 'The lucky ones come home, others, they get an empty box' part of his grand speech." Lexie nodded listening to me as I rambled on and on. "It really got me thinking ya know."

"You know." She corrected.

"Whatever. And I thought, wow hey maybe back then," She flinched a bit. My past isn't the prettiest and she knows I don't like talking about it. "Maybe, maybe I missed something." She turned to face me while double checking that she had everything. She had 9 more minutes till she had to go. Ash and Mel should be back right about...now.

The door swung open revealing the two. Ash and Mel both had CoveOps like us but with a different teacher. They had to hire another one with the sudden enrollment of boys the school had way more kids than before. Ash and Mel smiled at us but their expressions quickly turned to serious ones when they saw my face. I brought them up to date with what was going on and Mel and Ash looked down at the ground.

"So Gramps gave you his be good or die lecture huh?" Ash said as she looked at me.

"Gramps?"

She nodded brows knit together. She then turned to Lexie. "Wait she doesn't know?"

"Gramps?"

Lexie nodded. "I thought you told her." Ash shook her head.

"Gramps?"

"I thought you told her since you two have class together." Lexie shook her head.

"GRAMPS?! Joe Solomon is your grandfather?!" Ash turned to me and nodded. How? Ash was so perky and smart and serious when needed. She was adventurous and quirky. Joe seemed more like an oh whatever guy. "He's Mom's step-dad so I guess step-grandpa." I blinked, that made more sense. "Wait does that make him my grandpa too?" She nodded then laughed.

"You guys 'met' before, you wouldn't let go of his leg." I covered my face with my hand. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope."

"Uuuuuuuuuugh." I heard Lexie and Mel laugh. I looked up from my hand. "Shut up!" I groaned out. I turned to Ash and she shrugged. "He told you that he was part of your family now and when he left to go get mike since we ran out you jumped onto his leg not letting go so Dad had to go. Once he got back you were still hanging on but," She walked over and whispered in my ear. "You kinda fell asleep like that." Lexie and Mel obviously heard that and I groaned once more. Stupid traumatic childhood!

I sighed. 3 more minutes. I got up and clapped my hands loudly once. "Okay, that's enough of awkward-childhood time, let's get Lexie's bags to the front." Lexie blinked and stopped laughing now that the attention was on her. She saw that we were serious and were actually taking bags and walking out the door. She picked up the few that we left her with and she chased us down.

"Woah guys wait! You don't need to-I got this guys!" She called out but we were already halfway down the stairs. I turned to her and stuck out my tongue.

"Hurry up Baxter. Jeez, you're so slow." I complained and she rolled her eyes then stopped. "Did you just call me by my name?"

"What it's not Baxter?"

"No, I just," She shook her head. "Never mind." I shrugged it off till I saw the happy smile that silently spread across her lips. Not calling her stupid Brit and Baxter instead somehow make her happier? We walked downstairs chatting away about how we were going to stay in touch(highly doubt it) and how we were going to miss one another(most defiantly). I looked at the door leading outside and saw a few more girls out there but the thing is, I saw another new face.

He was a good-looking guy(like all spies are). Tall, very muscular. He looked like the real-life Thor, the guy from the Marvel movies(I haven't seen any but I've seen posters) He had a good looking face and board shoulders. His features sharp but not too sharp. He wore a black simple sleeveless shirt that showed off his extremely muscular forearms. A thick jacket was draped over his shoulder casually and he looked around at the girls near the doors looking for someone.

Suddenly Lexie called out to him. "Hey, Dad!" He turned our way, hazel eyes shining with joy as he did this mini-jog to us. Ash and Mel waved at him and he smiled brightly. Perfectly straight teeth and pearly white. His jeans were originally a darker shade but the sun said no. His leather boots made no sound as he came over and Lexie ran right into his arms. He laughed and hugged her tight. "Hey Lex," He laughed and gave the stupid Brit a soft noogie on the noggin'(try saying that seven times fast)

Ash smiled and walked up to him looking like she was going to give him a regular handshake before doing this wacky hand-shake-thingy with him instead. Mel laughed and he brought her in for a noogie too. "Hey girls." he chirped. He then turned to me and gave me his hand to shake. "Hello, you must be Kana, Lexie told me about you," I smirked at the said Brit. "Aw, you talk about me?" Lexie turned red and hit her father lightly on the arm. "Dad!" She hissed. Lexie's dad laughed.

"What? It's true." I laughed. "Well I can't say I'm surprised that she talked about me," I said and gave Lexie a smug look. "I mean I am awesome." She sighed and rolled her eyes. I burst out laughing at how red she was right now. Ash and Mel sighed. "Kana don't tease," Ash warned and I gave her a pained look. " _Moi_? Tease my one and only," I grabbed Lexie's shoulders and held her close. " _Favorite_ Brit? No! I'd rather throw myself in Tartarus that do such a thing!" Ash and Mel all rolled their eyes and Lexie struggled to get out of my grip.

"Let go of me you dingus! Besides, I'm the only Brit you know!" She hissed and I shook my head. "There's your mom." She frowned. "You guys barely talk." I shrugged. "You don't know that we could have heart-to-heart talks for all you know."

"We've shared little to no words, Kana." Bex pointed out from behind me. Lexie and co looked surprised to see the other Brit suddenly appear out of thin air but I sensed her coming. "So? It might have struck a nerve." Bex rolled her eyes. "Well, you sure get on my nerves." Lexie giggled and I stuck out my tongue at her. Lex's dad walked up to Bex arms wide open. Bex sighed at the sight of her husband(they have nice rings by the way) and walked into his arms and he kissed her multiple times and Lexie just smiled at them and I just watched the sight.

How Rebecca's eyes twinkled like stars looking deeply and lovingly into her husband's eyes as she smiled down at her since there was a height difference. Lexie just smiled at them both. I suddenly stumbled across this random thought.

What if my 'father' was actually a father? Like what would have happened if he actually wanted me? Did he even want me? Did he just not want the stress? Did he know I was a bad kid, with a bad rep, and a bum life, would I still have no friends and no home and no family? Would I still have nothing?

"Kana?" I heard Lexie call me and I snapped back into the real world. "You okay?" I nodded. "I'm fine, just wondering." I lied, but I was good at that. Lying was like a second nature to me(that's a bad thing BTW) I did it to protect her. Inside I was dying to know why. Why did he hate me? Was I even the reason? If not then what was? She raised a brow. "'Bout what?" I raised one back at her. "Oh, suddenly you're curious about my thoughts." She shook her head.

"You went all quiet all of a sudden." I shrugged. "What, I can't zone out?" Ash gave me a worried glance. I smiled(lies) at them. "I'm fine guys. I swear."

Kana smiled at us back to her upbeat self. "I'm fine guys, I swear." Ash gave her a worried glance and it made me wonder. Just how many times has she smiled at us and it's been a lie? I remember when I was trailing them through town on that CoveOps mission I saw her crying. She was hugging herself and silently sobbing. She then smiled like she had just heard the funniest joke of her life when Ash, Mel, and the MG's walked over to her.

Kana was good, the best even at lying. She gave us so many smiles, so many serious faces, but really, I didn't want to see any of those. I didn't want to see this 'calm' girl, this 'happy' flower-child. I wanted to see the real Kana. The one under the facade. I also remember when I kissed her and then pulled away, I saw someone different. I saw a surprised girl I've never seen before in my life.

She was surprised to the max, you could see it in her eyes the shock and how her face was just stunned. I saw a girl who showed what she felt, then after that single moment, I never saw that girl again. Sure as a spy you're supposed to be good at hiding your feelings and stuff but this was a whole other level. Then again Kana isn't really used to showing people how she really feels. I mean she has been on her own for a long time.

We said our goodbyes to Lexie and her family(I found out her dad's name was Grant) as they left for Britain(or where ever they were going) and that just left us three. Ash, Mel, and me. We didn't know what to do so I dragged them o the secret spot I found.

"Kana, where are we going?" Ash asked but I waved her off. "You'll see." But then I remembered, it's loaded with dust and most likely spiders. I stopped so suddenly Ash and Mel ran into me. I turned to them. "Wait here okay?" They just nodded and I ran back to our room(now missing one), I kinda wish I could have shown Lexie. Well, I can show her first thing when she comes back!


	21. 21 Scream

I took the girls inside the room once I debugged it and died in a cloud of dust. Ash and Mel marveled at the small place.

"When did you?"

"When I was practicing on the roof, I came down and made a wrong turn and found this neat place. Cool am I right?" They nodded. Mel walked over to the boxes on top of the piano. She looked at me as if asking if I had looked through them. I shook my head and she cautiously tried to pick one but she was too short to reach it so I came over and gave her a hand. Ash got one too so I followed their lead. We all had our own box and we sat down on the stone floor.

Mel opened up her's and it was full of random parts, we saw wires and metal pieces I didn't understand but Mel looked super excited. She dug through the box a bit more and pulled out a strange fully done device. It looked like a box but it obviously didn't open up like one. We sat closer to her and suddenly it blinked to life when I touched it. It opened up automatically and beeped something none of us understood.

It revealed a book, like the one Momma gave me but it wasn't as dusty and ripped by the corners. Sure this one looked old but not super old. Ash and Mel didn't want to grab it so I did it. Once I got the book out it beeped once more before closing and turning back into a box. We blinked and I turned the book over in my hands and on the back, it had the words in Momma's messy writing:

 _Katherine C._

I didn't know if I should read it but curiosity got the better of me. I opened it and I let my hands brush the paper. The date was a year before the other book. This time it wasn't half finished. It was filled to the last page and she wrote a bit on the inside of the cover on the back since she ran out room. I didn't dare read it. Instead, I turned my attention back to the box. I felt around every side till I tapped the top and it opened up making the same series of beeps as when I first opened it. It popped open like before and I paced the book in.

It must have felt the book or something because it closed up again. I looked over at Ash and Mel who looked about as confused as I felt. They shrugged at me when I raised a brow.

"Well guys, like it's been 8 minutes and we've already found a new mystery." Mel and Ash looked at each other super psyched to have a new mystery. Mel whipped out a very fancy looking(what is that) pen thingy and suddenly with one click on the top, it turned into a phone looking thingy. She tapped up here and there and did this random series of numbers(28 numbers) and it unlocked. She then went to this app and Lex and Ash's faces were there next to a series of numbers(47 numbers each).

Mel clicked on Lexie's face and punched in a new sires of numbers(47). Suddenly she was taken to chat and wrote what just happened exactly in a text. Well it was more of an essay but suddenly this little icon popped up with an exact time saying:

 _Read by Lexington_

I raised a brow.

"Lexington?" Mel shrugged. "It wouldn't except Lexie or Lex so we changed her name to Lexington." I laughed. Gods above that's hilarious. "I'm _so_ going to call her that from now on!" Ash rolled her eyes and sighed. She turned back to the box in her hands as Lexington texted us back.

 _You guys seriously couldn't wait till I was at least_ on _the plain to tell me this?_

I looked at her message. "Wait why the plane?" Mel sighed.

"Lexie's been dying for a chance to jump out of an airplane like in the movies." I nodded. That's a good one, maybe I'll try it if I ever get on an airplane. Ash didn't even look at me as she opened the box and said. "If you dare try that I will not hug you for five minutes straight. I will have Mel and Lexie lock me up on the roof if they have to."

I pouted. "But it'd be so cool." Ashe pinched the bridge of her nose. "Kana please no."

"Kana yes!" I shouted and opened the box I held. I tore the top off and I looked inside. It had a very dusty top about an inch thick. I walked over to our 'window' and blew on it. Dust flew up and at me then out the window. I coughed and headed back. Ash and Mel sat closer to see better as I lifted the object out. Textbooks, and there was a bunch of them. Mel snatched them out of my hands and begun to read them till Ash and I shared a startled look.

Mel, our tiny smol bean, our tiny arachnophobia smol bean had a spider the size of a poker chip. She hummed to herself silently before looking up at us. "Guys-" I tackled her to the ground and blurted the first thing that came to my mind. "Uh, tickle fight!" Mel shook her head in horror and Ash joined in too trying to make it look natural. I swatted the spider(mutant) thing of my smol bean and glared at it as Ash 'accidentally' stomped on it. That's right, mess with the smol bean, I f*cking dare you.

Mel was wheezing and laughing by the time we were done with our tickle fight cover and she smiled at us. "Guys, you know I'm ticklish." She giggled and I smiled at her. "But it was fun," I smirked and she laughed. "It was." She shook her head and continued to read the books silently and I made a small sweep of the area around us for spiders. I saw Ash doing the same thing. Ash opened her box at last and there was an old picture frame inside with a lot of bubble-wrap.

I reached in quickly and pulled it out.

"Bubble-wrap!" I squealed. I love this stuff. People always threw it away and I'd play with it whenever I found some. I snorted as it made the funny popping nose.

Ash and Mel just watched as Kana, Gallagher's infamous trouble marker, the best of the best, is playing with god damn bubble-wrap. She could literally take a grown man down and she was laughing and snorting at the popping sound of plastic bubbles...bless the creator of bubble-wrap. Mel smiled as she watched this 16-year-old(who has in fact according to her mother, fought a doctor at 1 and gained her chin scar that way) play with the bubbles as Ash took out the picture. Mel leaned over to look at it and they heard the popping stops.

They looked up and saw something they didn't want to believe but it was right there before their very own eyes. Kana had goofed off and done the unthinkable. She got wrapped up in the bubble-wrap and now she was squirming on the floor. They watched her in silence as Kana tried and failed to wiggle her way out of the wrap.

Mel said nothing as she took a photo and sent it immediately to Ash, Lexie, and pretty much Kana's whole family(The headmasters and Ms. Corduroy along with the Townsend family). Ash couldn't tear her eyes away from her sister as Kana still tried to wiggle free. Suddenly Kana flopped on the floor popping a lot of bubbles. They all remained silent and didn't move an inch. Kana then flopped around on the floor happily as Ms. Corduroy suddenly came in.

I ran in as soon as I got Mel's message and I opened the door to the old room that I used to store old junk. I then watched as Sheridan flopped on the floor like a fish out of water covered in bubble-wrap. MG Jr. and Liz mini were there too just watching her. Sheridan smiled happily laughing and I sighed. I sat down and Sheridan looked up and when she saw me she smiled brighter. "Hey, Momma." She chirped and wiggled free of the bubble-wrap. She came over and gave me a big old hug and I smiled.

Good lord John looks like one good thing came out of our marriage. Jack would have made that one a two but you just couldn't resist. I did my best not to sigh. How was I going to tell Kana? 'Oh hey Kana, you know how you already have a very complicated family? Well, guess what? You have a twin brother whom your quote on quote father took away to raise as the devil's spawn. I don't know if he's alive or not but hey, one more family member you can add to that confusing family tree!' Sheridan smiled and gestured to the room. "You know the place?" I nodded. She obviously figured out that I knew about the room since I got here so quick. My little smart cookie.

She looked around and then her eyes looked at the piano and Lizzie mini plus MG Jr. walked to the door. "Kana we'll be right back." Lizzie mini called and MG nodded. Sheridan smiled at them cheeks still flushed from the all the laughing. She then turned to me a sparkle in those golden-brown eyes that we shared. We got up and I smiled to myself looking around at the old room.

"So you found this place?" She nodded. "I was going back down from the roof and I stumbled upon this place, more literally than I like actually." She said and let out a small laugh rubbing the back of her neck. I laughed, I guess being accident prone runs in our family. "You know I used to come here all the time," I started and I looked over at my little Bean Poll. She looked around the room in awe now. She mouthed out 'wow'.

"Way back when I was your age." I passed by the piano and let my fingers linger on the keys just a second longer. I smiled remembering it all, I could piratically see my younger-self coming in for the first time. My confused face as I walked around. Spotting the piano and checking it out. "Yep. This was like my little hangout, till I got to my Junior year that is. I stopped coming and completely forgot everything that I left here. Guess it's been gathering dust." I turned back to Sheridan and she nodded. "There was about an inch of dust Momma, you should have seen the cloud it made." She made an explosion sound and waved her arms around like a windmill.

I laughed and ruffled her spiked hair. She gave me your smirk John, the same confident smirk you gave me every time I nearly caught you. Whenever I thought I finally caught you and when I thought what we had was love. But her smirk was different, it showed me everything unlike you. It showed mischief and love, confidence and joy. She's a lot like you bastard. She has your smile, your hair, your bull-headed ways, she's reckless like you. The way she looks down on herself, I guess that's from me.

She laughed and shook her head, pushing her round glasses up more. I'd get her contacts but I think she might poke her eyes by accident so I'm not taking that risk. I've already taken too many. I looked around and saw the old bench for the piano. I walked over and picked it up taking it back to its rightful place next to the keys. Sheridan sat down next to me and I cracked my knuckles. "I used to be good at playing, wanna see if your old Momma still got it?" She nodded excited and her eyes we glued to the piano. I smiled and played a small song.

Sheridan smiled and listened along not saying anything when I clearly messed up and when the song was over she smiled at me. "Yep, still got it, Momma." Good lord, I love it when she calls me that. Normally 16-year-old's call their parents by their names or just say mom and dad, Momma makes me feel like I'm still apart of her life. I smiled, her words melted my heart to a puddle of happy soup. She then turned to the piano and tested the keys a bit.

I waved my hand at her. "Yeah, right bean poll. I totally messed up." She rolled her eyes. "You said that you haven't played in a long time right?" I nodded." Well, you just play right now, no sheet music and you did amazing!" I blushed. "Shucks skinny bean, ya making me blush." She giggled and gave me a big old hug. Her tinny skinny arms wrapped around me like rope and I hugged her back sinking into the hug. She did the same.

I smiled at her knowing she wanted to give the song a shot. "Go ahead bean poll, it doesn't bite." I joke and she laughed and then rolled her shoulders the way you used to and then played better than I could have ever dreamed.

She moved around a bit and you could tell she was really into it. Her playing was perfect. It was like she saw how I played and took my mistakes and turned them into the right keys. Her fingers tapped on the keys like she played this song a million times before and not just now. She smiled and started to hum. She had mom's voice.

The music brought me back to way back when. I could still remember the last good memory I had of that farm. Mom was in the kitchen and I was reading a book waiting for lunch to be ready. I had already set up the table beforehand so I could finish my book. It was just getting good. Suddenly the radio was turned on and dad was out. Dad was obviously busy with the barn like usual. Both mum and dad were retired agents of a secret organization and I wanted to be just like them. I had asked them if I could enroll for Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women in America and now all we were doing was waiting for a response.

They knew what kind of school it really was and had allowed me to apply for it anyways. Mum hummed along to the radio before starting to sing. I peeked over the top of the couch and saw her dancing. Mum loved to sing and dance, it was her passion. There was an old open mic place just down the road an' in town we'd go to every Saturday to watch her o her thing. Dad was a singer or a dancer but more of an instrument man. He taught me piano and many more.

Mum danced along to the music and sang along. I could sing too, or so others have told me, but I didn't like to sing. I didn't like the spotlight. I just wanted a lone adventure, a story of my own with just me facing the harsh struggles of life. I looked back at my book expecting my mum to continue making lunch till suddenly mum's hands grabbed mine from behind and pulled me off the couch. I shook my head but she ignored me and picked me right off the floor and over the couch and pressed me against her as she sang loud and proud swinging me around like a dancing partner.

"Mum you know I don't dance-" She cut me off by singing louder. She paused her singing then laughed.

"Oh come on Serafina! Dance with me!" I sighed. "You know I can't dance." I crossed my arms and mum pouted. "But you sure can try." I sighed and did the dance. Mum laughed and clapped her hands to the beat. I sighed and sat down and mum sang and I smiled and sang along with her. I didn't notice dad come in till I heard a fiddle being played. I laughed and I wished we could have stayed like that. We would have, but you just had to ruin it all didn't you?

John, if you can hear me I just want to know what was your problem with me, did you just want to make a fool out of me? What did you have against my family? Kana and Jack, mum, dad, what did they ever do to you? Sheridan finished her song and smiled to herself like she was proud of what she did. I smiled at her. "Now who's the amazing one?" Sheridan blushed lightly and giggled. "Still you." She chirped and hugged me. Suddenly she pulled away like she was electrocuted. A bright smile on her lips.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you!" I raised a brow. "What is it?" She laughed, like the sound of bells, musical and sweet. "I'm not telling you just yet silly." She said and tapped the tip of my nose with her index finger. I smiled, this kid.

"Okay, so we're doing a mystery surprise. Can I ask what is it?" Sheridan shook her head making her hair point out in different directions here and there. "Nope, you're the best spy I know so if I even give you a single hint you'd figure it out. Then it won't be a surprise if you know." I felt so...boss. _I'm_ the best spy she knows?! Yo the CIA can fight me 'cause I'm slaying right now! I feel like I could take on the whole world and come out unscratched. I puffed out my chest pride and joy swirling in me like a whirlpool. "Well, I wouldn't say the best spy you know. You're still young." Sheridan shook her head. "Don't doubt yourself, Momma, I could meet the whole CIA, FBI, and MI6 and you'd still be the best." I blushed.

Good lord this kid is the reason my ego is still growing.

I saw Momma blush a bit and I smiled at her. She's the only spy I know who can really tell what's under my smile. She's always been there guessing the exact emotion I was feeling whether I showed it or not. That and sometimes whether I like it or not I can't detect her most of the time. She could be following me every step I take and I would have never noticed.

"Well, what can I know?" She asked a goofy happy smile on her face. I thought about it for a sec. What can I tell her that she won't figure out quickly? I snapped my figures figuring it out. "You can know this, Thanksgiving." She blinked and nit her brows together. "What does that mean-" I put my finger on her lips. "That's all you get." She sighed, her warm breath tickled my finger and I took it back and smiled at her. "Just follow the one I call sister." Boom best clue ever. Nailed it. Momma gave me a smirk. "You gave me two clues bean poll." I nodded.

"I know."

She ruffled my hair one last time before heading out the door and I was left alone in the big room full of Momma's things. I smiled and looked back at the piano. Momma used to play this very piano. She used to come here like it was a second home. I looked around the stuff more and I noticed that one half of the room had boxes filled with Momma's old stuff while there was a whole other half covered in sheets. The plain white sheets with moth holes and stains seemed to call me more than the boxes. Ash and Mel came back in and Mel held a box full of smaller boxes.

She placed them on the floor and smiled. I raised a brow confused. "What's that for?" She smiled. "Well, I asked your mom on her way out just as we were coming in if I could use the old parts and she said yes." Ash rolled her eyes. "In other words, we're going to have a bunch of new experiments to be genie-pigs for." Mel shrugged and I laughed.

I walked over to the smallest sheet and pulled it off with one weak tug. Dust flew everywhere and we coughed and hacked. I heard someone open the door and cough and a fan turned on. I blinked back tears that the dust caused and looked at whoever it was. "Hey, Dad," I said between coughs. Dad covered his mouth as he coughed some more and I saw Mel with a fan. "What in the world?" Dad said as he looked around the place. I checked my watch when I looked out the window seeing the sun getting closer to the horizon. Shoot!

I smiled at Dad. "Yo Pop?" He looked at me confused and I smiled at him. "I got a surprise for you and Mom if you guys can make it just follow Ash and Mel." He was about to say something but I didn't have time. I ran a hand through my hair coughing as dust fell from it. Shoot, now I have to shower. I ran to our room as fast as my legs could take me. I passed by Mom at a hall and she frowned. "Kana no-"

"Emergency!" I yelled running by her. It kinda was. I didn't want to let Tristan down by being a no-show.


	22. 22 Cafe

I ran to our suite in record timing that should have gotten me extra credit for P.E. but that wasn't important right now. I had to get ready then run 2 miles back to town. I grabbed the first thing I could find in my stuff that was warm and hopped into the shower after peeling off my sweaty and dusty clothes. I turned on the shower only to let out a very inhuman squeak when the freezing cold water hit me like a damn wrecking ball. I pushed the water to the warm and showered in record timing and changed just as quickly.

I looked in the mirror to comb my hair but much to my horror I showered with my stupid glasses still on. F*ck! I forgot about them. I got so used to wearing them that I forgot to take them off. I sighed and shook my head. Not important right now. I tried to brush my hair back to its usual Mohawk look but it wasn't working and I didn't have time so I just rubbed it with my towel and ran out like that.

I hurried out the secret passageway dodging spiderwebs like they were bullets and doing my best not to get any random goo on my shoes. I made it to the cafe with an hour to prepare. "Kana?" I turned around to face Tristan and he looked hot. WAIT, WAIT NO I DIDN'T SAY THAT NOPE! I blushed(well he did look hot). "Hey," I said casually like I didn't just run 2 miles just to get here. His eyes looked at me up and down. Oh, gods above please tell me I don't look as stupid as I feel.

"You're cute." He said blankly then his eyes widened and his pale face turned a very bright shade of red. Mine was probably the same color. "Wait I mean you look cute, wait, wait! I mean you are cute just that ugh!" He covered his face with his hands and I smiled. He thinks I'm cute! "Uh, thanks." I blushed and used up all my courage to say this. "You look pretty hot yourself." I felt my face burn and I felt like my knees were going to buckle and make me fall on the floor like an idiot. He looked at me through his fingers then uncovered his perfect face and smiled at me.

"I do?" I blushed and nodded. "Y-Yeah."

I was waiting inside for Kana to come, there was still a whole hour before she was up to perform but still, I wanted to see her again. Had she decided not to come and completely forgotten me or-Mike suddenly tapped my shoulder scaring me silly. "Yo, your girlfriend's here." I looked up and saw Wonder Woman herself. I smiled and mouthed thanks and walked out the door. Did she come here running? I mean she breathed like she just ran two whole miles.

"Kana?" She turned to me surprised then smiled. She looked hot. A green long sleeve flannel and blue jeans. Purple converse shoes on her feet with the laces loose and untied. Her normally neatly groomed hair was now a wild and disheveled mess. She swept it to the side with a perfectly tanned hand. "Hey." She said so casually it made me feel like an even dorkier dork than I already was. Her round glasses were hanging from the collar of her shirt letting me see her perfect golden-brown eyes.

"You're cute." I thought but then I realized I said that out loud. I blushed fire hot and shook my hands in front of me. "Wait I mean you look cute, wait, wait! I mean you are cute just that ugh!" I covered my face. I probably looked like a tomato, stupid pale complexion. I've tried tanning but it never works, I either get sunburn or I just don't tan as well as I hoped to. Like I get seriously embarrassing tan lines.

"Uh, thanks. You look pretty hot yourself." Her lovely voice spoke.

I was surprised to hear that coming from Kana(I mean she's the best, kindest, sweetest, smartest, strongest, most beautiful girl ever!). Is she seriously saying I look hot? I peeked through my fingers and saw her looking away with a red face. Cute, I peeled my fingers away from my face to look at her better. "I do?" She turned pink. "Yeah." She stuttered out. I smiled at her. Is she seriously not pulling my leg? I mean I did try to impress her tonight. I combed my wild hair for once which my mom teased me endlessly about all the way here.

I wore a white long sleeve polo with a black vest over and a gold tie(my new favorite color)((you can guess why)) I also wore the black dress pants I wore for Aunt Patty's wedding. Never thought they'd actually come in handy. I had a hard time choosing between my green sneakers and brown ones. I went with green since I remember her wearing a green vest when she tried out our new cookies. She gave me a shy smile. Her perfect pearl white teeth shined in the lights that glowed brightly around us.

"You're here early," I commented trying to start a conversation so it wouldn't get awkward between us. She shrugged. "Gotta practice am I right?" I nodded. That sure was smart of her. She looked through the window, right now our usual was playing and we told the crowd in advance a new person was performing as well. They all sat in their seats looking around trying to see the mystery singer. "Wanna come in?" I joke and she laughed. "Sure,"

We walked over tot he door and I held it for her. She laughed. "What a gentlemen." She commented and I smiled. "I try."

We walked in and Mike waved to us, a bright smile on his face. We walked over and he smiled at me. "Hey Kana," Then he leaned in and whispered. "Or should I say mystery guest?" I smirked. "Either one is fine." We laughed a bit, guess he's in on knowing who the 'mystery guest' is. We sat down and Ms. Moon walked up to us. "Hello, Kana dear,"

I smiled. "Evening Ms. Moon." She laughed. "Do you have any idea who the mystery guest is?" She joked around and I shrugged. "I sadly don't know," I said going along with the joke. "Hope they're good."

I sat down and listened to the person performing right now as Mike and Tristan played Uno. It got pretty heated I'll tell you. Shots were fired and threats were made, friendships were tested. After three losses Mike turned to me with a shuffled deck ready to start another round.

"You wanna join us?" I shrugged. Why not? I checked out my cards. Pure trap cards. I frowned. Crap. Mike saw my face and let out a confident smile and started us off with a red 5. I grit my teeth.

Tristan noticed my expressions and sighed placing a red 8. It was my turn and whatever I placed now would only affect Mike. I pretended to look like I'd regret my next move and placed down a +4 wild card. Mike's eyes widened at the sight of the card then looked at the deck in horror and grabbed four more cards. I smirked.

I saw Tristan stare at the cards in his hand like they'd kill him. I rolled my shoulder ready to beat these guys at literally their own game.

~3 minutes later~

"That's it," Mike whisper shouted as I placed another trap card on him. He placed a green reverse card. "Boom! Now all your stupid traps will go to him!" Tristan looked at me hurt. "Kana, you wouldn't." I sighed. "Sorry Peter Pan, I have to, it's my turn."

I slapped down the blue reverse card. Mike threw his many cards in the air. "I don't have blue damn it!" Tristan laughed triumphantly and put his arm around my shoulders. "And taken down by Wonder Woman once again is M&Ms!" Mike glared at me.

"I thought we were pals." I shrugged. "But it's fun to watch you fail." He pouted and muttered quietly under his breath. "It's just because of your crush on Tristan." Sadly we both heard him loud and clear. I felt very warm and I blushed.

Tristan looked at me surprised. "Is that true? Do you have a crush on me?" I suddenly felt like the air around me was too thin. I pushed my lips together and looked anywhere but his gorgeous violet eyes.

Mike then looked at me surprised. "Wait you do? Yo, I was just kidding but do you seriously?" Suddenly from behind us, someone spoke. "So what if she does?" I turned around to see Ash, hips swayed to the side with her hand placed on top. I smiled and hugged her. "You came!" She laughed. "I said I wouldn't miss it."

Mel from behind her was tinkering with something. She stopped and gave me a hug looking at Tristan and Mike, she raised a brow at Mike like he was a science experiment she didn't like at a fair. "Who's this?" Mom then asked startling me. How does she do that?

"Oh Momma this is Tristan," She gave Tristan her hand to shake. "We've met before." She commented. Tristan blinked. "We have?" Momma laughed. "In a way."

"And that's Mike, a friend." Momma smiled and shook hands with him. Mike stared at his hand. "You have a strong grip, Ma'am." Momma shrugged. "I lift." Which was probably true. I saw Dad and Mom just coming in and I waved to them. Dad smiled and waved at me and Mom gave me two thumbs up when she saw Tristan then looked confused at Mike.

"Mom, Dad, this is Tristan," They shook hands. "And Mike." Dad raised a brow at Mike. Mike looked at dad awkwardly and blinked not knowing what to say. "Uh, hello sir." Dad didn't say anything and just nodded. Momma grabbed my shoulders excited and Mom brushed my hair.

"We'll be other there," Momma said as she pointed to a table far away from my current position but still a well enough angel to spy on me. Mom sighed still trying to fix my wild hair. "Mom cut it out," I beg quietly but she shook her head stubbornly. "It looks like a rat's nest Kana." I blushed fire hot since she didn't even bother whispering and just said it out loud. Momma moved Mom's hand away from my hair.

"Let it go, Cammie, you're ruining her flow." Mom frowned. "She should at least look like she lives in a house and not a cardboard box."(I've actually lived in a cardboard box before) I groaned and covered my face. Dad laughed. "Come on Cammie, we're ruining her flow." He laughed and messed up my hair a bit more making my rat's nest worse. "Daaaaaaaad!" He laughed even louder and I shoved them away. "Guys, please," I begged and Momma leaned back.

"Oh no, Kana, gravity...it's getting too strong." I blinked confused by her answer. Momma planted her feet on the ground not letting me push her any further. I frowned. "No, it's not!" She turned to me.

"You don't know that." I groaned. "Cut it out, Momma!"

She suddenly let her weight crash down on me and she laughed. My face felt like it was on fire. Is this a reference to something because I don't find it very funny right now. "Your butt is crushing me." I hissed and I saw a smirk on her face. "That's the point." She got off me and gave me her hand to help me up. I took it and brushed myself off. She kissed my forehead. "I'm just kidding ya, Bebe," She then winked at me. "And don't listen to Zach and go get your man." I blushed. Dad frowned. "Katherine doesn't-" She cut him off. "Don't listen to Zach."

"No, Kana doesn't listen to Katherine."

They argued back and forth and mom had to take them to their table and I sighed walking back to the boys.

Mike laughed and Tristan looked at the table confused. "Well, your family sure is something." I sighed. "They're ridiculous." I groaned. "But they are pretty awesome." Suddenly Momma shouted right at me. "You bet we are." I'm not even surprised anymore.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Gods above," I didn't even bother finishing my sentence and sat back down and Tristan looked at me confused. "Wait you have two moms?" I shrugged. "It's complicated. Mom and Momma ain't married but Mom and Dad are, it's hard to explain." Mike shrugged. "No prob, when is anything nice and easy?" I smiled at them. Phew, they forgot about the crush-Mike leaned in. "So do you?" F*ck.

I blinked at him with fake confusion. "Huh?" Mike smirked. "You know what I'm talking about." He said gesturing to Tristan who was trying to peek at our cards but Mike smacked his hand away. I blushed. "Um," Tristan suddenly stood to my defense. "Aw know it off Mike if she doesn't want to talk then leave her alone." I was not expecting that. What I expected was that he too would press for an answer.

Mike sighed and backed off. "Fine, but I'll find out sooner or later. I'm like a spy." He said tapping his temple and I blinked. This boy. I heard Dad's booming laughter ripple through the cafe and I pushed my lips together to stop from laughing myself. Mike, a spy? Ha! If he was so good then he'd realize that there are three fully trained spies along with three spies-in-training in this very room.

Tristan rolled his eyes like he's heard that one way too many times. I sighed. "Uh huh, sure." Now it was Tristan's turn to laugh. Mike tapped his chin then smirked. "Or is it me that you like? Love at first sight maybe? That's why you agreed to come, so you could see me." I gave him a very well made loving look and I took his hand. He smirked at me. Then I frowned and pulled my hand away. "No."

Tristan burst out laughing while Mike blushed a very dark red and crossed his arms looking away. I snorted then burst out laughing. I pushed my bangs out of my face then smirked. "Not bad Sherlock." He opened his mouth to say something then closed it just as quickly then returned to our Uno game. Tristan smiled at me and I smiled right back at him. Then he snapped his fingers and pulled out his phone. "Guys selfie!" I shrugged and leaned in as Mike put down his cards and we all got in the frame.

"Say Cafe!"

"Cafe."  
"Cafe."

He snapped the photo and Mike and I leaned in to see how it turned out.

We looked pretty damn awesome. The performer behind us and the dark lighting made it look better. I saw how I looked and Mom was right, my hair was a rat's nest but not really that bad either. Like it looked like I just woke up but it also kinda suited me in an odd way.

Tristan clicked a few buttons and soon when he pressed the home button there we were. We played many rounds of card till Ms. Moon approached us and I didn't realize how much time we passed playing Uno. She nodded to me and I got up. Mr. Moon was up there introducing me as I got ready.

I passed by the other performer and she smiled at me. "You're the mystery guest?" I nodded and she gave me a thumbs up. "Break a leg out there kid." I nodded and walked on stage. Many clapped but no one in the whole cafe was louder than Tristan and Momma. Tristan whistled loudly and Momma stood to give me a thumbs up and I took the tambourine. I adjusted the mic so it was just perfect for me to sing and Mr. Moon led me over to get the song for the background.


	23. 23 Singing my lungs out

I got ready to sing and sighed, I was so suddenly nervous. I leaned forward to the mic and began.

"Look how the light of the town  
The lights of the town are shining now  
Tonight I'll be dancing around  
I'm off on the road to Galway now

Look how she's off on the town  
She's off on a search for sailors though  
There's fine fellas here to be found  
She's never been one to stay at home

Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay  
And you've work to do in the morning  
Give up your dream of going away  
Forget your sailors in Galway

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

Come now and follow me down  
Down to the lights of Galway where  
There's fine sailors walking the town  
And waiting to meet the ladies there

Watch now he'll soon be along  
He's finer than any sailor so  
Come on now pick up your spoons  
He's waiting to hear you play them WHOOO!

Here today and she's gone tomorrow  
And next, she's going to Galway  
Jiggin' around and off to town  
And won't be back until morning

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta," I shook the tambourine furiously and tapped my feet using it for the beat. I took a deep breath of air. I saw Tristan smiling at me and I smiled back. I felt invincible up here.

"Off with a spring in my step  
The sailors are searching Galway for  
A young lady such as myself  
For reels and jigs and maybe more  
Stay here and never you mind  
The lights of the town are blinding you

The sailors they come and they go  
But listen to what's reminding you  
Handsome men surrounding you  
Dancing a reel around you

Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay  
And you've work to do in the morning  
Give up your dream of going away  
Forget your sailors in Galway

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta," Momma got up and began to dance and soon others stood to dance as well. I hopped off the stage and walked over to Tristan. He stood and we danced.

"Listen to the music flow  
I'm falling for the flow of home  
I'm home to dance till dawning

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

Stay a while and we'll dance together now  
As the light is falling  
We'll reel away till the break of day  
And dance together till morning

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta  
Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta  
do Mhargadh de - do mhargadh déanta." I stopped along with the music, I looked around breathless as the cafe erupted in cheers and I smiled. Adrenaline pumping in my veins. I walked back to the stage and did a curtsy. I put the tambourine down and someone, a very handsome someone, the someone I just can't help falling for yelled out "Encore!"

The rest of the cafe joined in and I shook my head suddenly feeling shy. "Encore, encore, encore." I smiled and spoke into the mic. "Are you guys sure you want an encore?" They all shouted yes at once I thought it was just one voice. I sighed out of breath and put a single finger up. "Give me a sec."

Mr. Moon handed me an unopened water bottle and I thanked him. I took just a minute to take it all in, everyone looked ready to jump up and dance once more. Momma caught my attention the most because she seemed to be wiping tears from her eyes. She gave me a thumbs up and I saw a regular camera in her hands. The red recording light was on and I smiled and waved at her. I did really practice a second song for this but I knew a different one by heart.

I walked up to the mic and began.

"Hey there Delilah

What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me [x4]  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me, you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me [x4]

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah, I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me [x4]  
What you do to me" It was calming and short. People didn't dance this time but sat down, enjoyed the performance(I hope) and I saw Mom and Dad take each other's hand. Someone was crying but clapped with everyone else as the light dimmed leaving me in the dark for a bit before turning back on and Momma stood and others followed her lead.

I walked over to her and hugged her. She squeezed me back. We stayed like that for a bit, "You were phenomenal baby." I smiled. "You would have totally killed it." She shrugged. "Meh, I'm not that good." I smiled then Momma let me go just to have Ash and Mel squeeze the life out of me.

Dad laughed and Mom sighed. "Ash, Mel, let her breath." Ash and Mel laughed as they let go and Ash messed up my hair even more. "Hey cut it out." I pouted and she laughed. "Nope," I laughed and grabbed them both and it was my turn to squeeze the life out of them.

Mom tapped on my shoulder and I let go, turned around, and hugged her next. Dad joins in on the hug and soon we're doing a group hug with me in the middle being squished. They all parted and I wondered why till I saw Tristan there.

He smiled at me, he turned to the side and I noticed Mike give him a thumbs up and I marched over to him. He saw me coming and faced me completely. Momma's words echoed in my head. I could do this. Before I could tell him he took my hand and I was taken outside.

We walked out hand in hand and we strolled along the sidewalk swinging our joined hands back and forth. He would sneak glances at me and I'd do the same. I couldn't believe it, we were holding hands and walking to gods know where. I didn't care where we were going as long as I was with him.


	24. 24 Love's secrets

**Special shout out to**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl**

 **ShugoYuuki123**

 **Tinatiger44**

 **Thank you for actually liking my story, either you have low standers or actually like it. So thank you. This chapter is for you!**

* * *

Sadly our walk ended when we stood next to an alleyway, the same one I first met him in. He let go of my hand and walked in letting his hand brush on top of the brick wall as he reached the end. He leaned against the wall, I followed him and he took a deep breath. "Tristan?"

"This is where I fell in love," He started then picked up a wooden plank and walked back to the entrance and dragged it across the floor like I once had. "I was being beaten up for what seemed like the millionth time, I never did anything to those guys, they just loved to pick on me since I was easy bait. Then she came, she wore the crest of a very exclusive school on a green wool knit vest and did the one thing I never expected anyone else to do.

"She swept in like a superhero and pounded the stuffing out of three boys twice her size and three times the ego," I watched him moved the plank like it was a sword. He was so graceful and precise it whisked me away. "She turned to me, I was swept away by her instantly." He turned to me and gave me his hand. I took it.

We began to walk once more and he continued to talk. Not a soul was in sight, it was like everyone left to give us privacy.

"She took my hand in hers, they were soft," He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. Did he really remember it all? "She didn't say a word till we suddenly stopped running. I was breathless and you want to know what she told me?" I already knew this.

"She said nothing," I continued for him telling him my half. "The girl didn't say anything because she didn't want to. She just wanted to leave and have no one remember her. She thought she was just doing what anyone else would have done. But the boy was persistent. He wanted to talk."

"I was dying to get to know this mystery girl, she did something unordinary, she helped a nobody like me. I begged her for her name and to tell me if there was anything I could do for her."

"She gave him her name but she didn't want anything, she didn't like the sudden spotlight. She just wanted one thing."

Then we both said at the same time. "There is one thing you can do for me, I wasn't here and you never saw me. Nothing happened alright. You don't know me and I don't know you." Tristan took my hands in his and looked at him in the eyes.

"I didn't understand what she meant and by the time I looked up to ask her she disappeared." I nodded and we walked to the town square. "Then like magic, she appeared once more. This time I wasn't being beaten, instead, I was singing."

"The girl thought you were great, she wanted to go up there and join you but she couldn't. Then she caught your eye."

"I looked into her golden eyes and I got lost in them, I still do. She walked over like a model on a catwalk and sang. Her voice like an angel." I smiled and blushed. "Her voice was hypnotizing and perfect, once my song was over we hung out. She took me to places I didn't even know existed. She was truly a superhero. She then left once more and something terrible happen."

We were on the street where Bree was nearly ran over. I spoke. "She was walking back to her home till she saw a friend across the street, a truck was heading her way, the girl ran overseeing that her friend was too scared to move. She saved her not wanting to see her hurt."

"I was scared, I wanted to walk around a bit more and saw people running. I saw her in someone's arms and I saw blood. I freaked and then remembered that with large wounds like the one she had you put pressure on. My hands were probably dirty so I used my sweater. Then she was taken away."

We walked around near the cafe. "I barely saw her afterward till another tragic day. She passed by the small cafe my family owned, she had passed right by me and I thought maybe she had forgotten me so I spoke to her. She barely even mumbled my name.

"I thought maybe she was in a bad mood so I left her alone, I wanted to look at her one last time and then it began to rain like someone tipped over an ocean's worth of water. She fell and I ran over, we took her to our place to get her out of the rain and she scared me. I thought that's where I'd see her last, in my living room, in my own home. We took her to the hospital, I met her parents. No one would tell me how she was doing and I worried more. Soon I was told to just go home and I thought I'd never see her again."

I scoffed. "Don't worry, the girl was just busy and not exactly allowed on her own for a while." Tristan shook his head. "I saw her one day, she came to my house like she remembered that day. She was hidden in the shadows I almost thought she was a ghost here to take my soul," I laughed. "Turns out she wasn't a ghost and she was okay. I wanted to hug her and tell her how much she had startled me but I held back." I smiled at him.

"I would have liked that hug," I commented we were standing in his front yard. He wrapped his arms around me and we sat down on his front steps. "She ate dinner with us and then we played a game of hide-and-seek. She was a worthy opponent and let me find her even though I want to impress her by finding her myself." I shrugged. "Only because she knew you'd never find her, she's kind of a master at hide-and-seek." Tristan sighed. I was leaning against his chest so I felt it as it rippled through.

"She was smart and cunning, I thought she was just playing with me. I felt odd. I felt lost yet drawn to her." I frowned, 'lost'? "I realized I knew little to nothing about her yet I kept falling. I knew her name, I met her parents once, I was so lost. Then our paths crossed again. I was in a dilemma and I didn't know what to do.

"And it was almost like she knew I was in trouble, she suddenly appears out of pure light, walking like she was in a music video and looking around her casually. She was truly amazing. I came to her begging for help expecting rejection and to my surprise, she agreed. She didn't want what I offered but out of my own selfish ways I made her take it and I felt feeling so powerful that I was bold enough to give her something else."

I felt his hand on my cheek. He smiled at me. "I still barely knew anything about her, I knew her name, her family, she can sing pretty much everything and play better than anyone to ever play anything ever. I knew she was perfect in every way." I snorted. "Perfect, sure." He shook his head.

"She came more often now, I learned a few more things about her but I wanted to know everything. Now here I am, with the most amazing girl on the face of the Earth."

I placed my hand on his cheek. He got up. "Kana, I know this sounds like something only a fool would say but I'm saying it anyway." He got on one knee and looked at me in the eyes, he had a hand behind him holding something.

"Kana, I'm in love with you. You confuse me and lure me in, you make me think, you make me forget how to think. You're wild and completely out of my league and...and I want to be with you. I know so little and wish for more, you make me feel like the greatest person to ever live and all at the same time you make me feel like I'm the stupidest person ever. I know you probably don't feel the same way about me or even like me at all but I just want you to know,"

He took out a bundle of flowers. "That I love you more than Belle loves the Beast, more than Percy loves Annabeth, more than Ruby loves Sapphire. Will you accept me as your boyfriend and if you say yes, will you go to The Fall Dance with me?" I felt overwhelmed. Did he...does he really. I stopped thinking. I didn't want to think.

I kneeled down so I could see him eye to eye. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" I hugged him tightly and slowly his arms wrapped around me too. I pulled away and kissed him. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. He was startled at first then kissed me back. It was soft and sweet till it turned into hands running through each other's hair and passionate kissing.

We pulled apart gasping for air and I smiled at him. I heart pounded in my chest ready to blow. I saw Tristan looked at me with wild eyes. I laughed seeing that I messed up his hair and I tried to put it back but he took my hand stopping me. Taking my hand in his we went inside and sat down on the couch.

We sat together with our legs touching. "I barely know you." He sighed. I shrugged. "For you, that's a blessing." He looked over at me confused. "How come?" I sighed. "I don't know if I'm allowed to say." Shoot. "Allowed?" I nodded. "Like I said my family's complicated. It's one of the reasons I kept my distance at first." He nodded.

"That's understandable. But what can I know?" I thought about it for a sec. "Well, there are few things," He waited then I smirked. "What? You think you can get answers from me that easily?" He pouted. "What do I have to do?" I thought about it. "Well uh, I'm kinda just said that on the fly so I don't really know. Uh, I don't know something I guess-" Suddenly he kissed me again and I was dumbstruck. He pulled away and I blinked.

"Something like that?" He said giving me a flirtatious smirk. I blinked. "Uh..." He laughed and waved his hand in front of me. "You still with me?" I blushed red. "Uh, y-yeah!" I covered my face with my arm and took a deep breath.

"Well, you know part of my name. The full thing is Kana Sheridan Corduroy." He let out a whistle. "Well I can't say much about myself really but I'll give you hints. Is that okay?" He nodded. "Well, what do you want to know?" He thought about it for a sec.

"What movies do you like?" I shrugged. "I'm cool with anything really." He nodded. "Favorite color?" I smiled. "Violet." He blushed and I did too. We just went on like that for gods know how long we just sat there talking. Soon Tristan got up and started writing it all down in a small notebook. He would turn to me and only ask simple questions like what were my interests(my family, him, music, my friends), did I like anyone before him(obviously not), How did I learn to play so well(I watched street performers doing while growing up and I kinda just learned from that), where did I learn that cool trick with the note in Mike's pocket(I used to pickpocket as a kid till Ash found out and made me stop, I swear I didn't take anything).

Then there were the tough ones like how am I so good at my little disappearing act(I had a rough childhood), did I have more scars(yes, and I can't say their exact stories, just similar one that explains it better), why couldn't he know(well first of all they're not pretty stories and second some stories involve things that I'm not allowed to say). He blinked confused at my answer. "Why so many secrets?" I sighed. "I really wish I could tell you everything but like I said, my family's complex and in big trouble and I can't say much. One of the many reasons I have _so_ many friends." I said sarcastically. Tristan wrapped his arms around me and I sighed calming down.

"It must be rough having so many secrets." I shrugged. "You get used to it eventually." We just sat there holding each other. "Are your friends in on these secrets? Is Ash in on it too?" I nodded. "They're all in on it thanks to being family friends." He nodded. "I don't mind waiting but I just want to know when I can hear the whole story?" I shrugged. "I don't even know the whole thing myself," I let out a small chuckle. "Gods above, I sound like some puny girl in a lame high school storybook or something." Tristan held me at arm's length to look at me better.

"I don't think that." I raised a brow. "Then what do you think, no sugar coating." He nodded seriously then whispered in my ear. "I see a strong, brave teenage girl who's been through a lot but she's still standing." I felt my face go hot. "I'm not that strong, or brave, or, or." He gave me a small peck on the cheek. He was red but had a goofy loving smile on his face. I smiled back. Suddenly something crashed as we heard a very loud. "FINALLY!" I jumped to my feet and opened the f*cking window and yelled at the roof. "MEL! ASH!"

And that's how we all ended up in the Moon house in Tristan's living room. By everyone, I mean Mom, Dad, Momma(who wouldn't stop wigging her eyebrows at me), Mel, and Ash. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Really guys, I swear." Momma shrugged while Tristan just stared at the spies I call family. I blinked.

"Wait, where's Mel?" Mom answered for everyone. "She had to go." I nodded and checked my watch, sure enough, I missed a message from her.

 _Bye K-Mel_

I sighed and smiled at the message. I wrote to her back.

 _See you in two weeks-K_

It took a while for it to load and send but my watch managed. I turned to everyone and sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Okay, talk."


	25. 25 Meet my spy family

Momma turned serious as she looked between us but she couldn't hold it for more than five seconds(I counted). She let out a squeal and hugged both Tristan and me. "Momma!" I cried out and she looked at me with very happy eyes that I couldn't resist cracking a smile at. I sighed. "Momma please." She kissed me multiple times on the cheek and then did the same to Tristan. He just looked very surprised and I sighed. She let go and shook Dad's shoulders so hard Mom had to stop her.

Tristan touches his cheek then looked at me confused as he then watched my hysterical momma run around like a child on too many M&Ms. Ash laughed and walked over to Tristan and shook his hand. "Better take good care of my sister," She then turned stone serious. "I know both karate and jujitsu." Tristan smiled at her. "I swear I will." He turned to me giving me a loving look. I blushed and scratched my scar feeling awkward. I felt his hand on mine as his eyes lingered on my scar then gave me a look telling me to stop.

Dad and Mom then got up. Oh boy. Mom sighed and looked at Dad like she was ready o take him out of the house the second he went all alpha male mode on poor Tristan. Dad sighed and rolled his eyes, he then turned to Tristan puffing out his chest and trying to look taller. Mom rolled her eyes. Dad didn't say anything but gave Tristan a look(and if looks could kill, Tristan would be permanently traumatized) and shook his hand(with unnecessary strength). Mom raised a brow at Dad and he sighed once more. "Better take good care of my girl Thomas."

"Uh, its." I put a hand on his shoulder. "He knows," I glared at Dad. "He just does that on purpose." Dad shrugged and sat back down staring a hole into Tristan's head. Mom looked at me apologetically and I sighed.

"Hello," Mom said kinder than Dad's version of a greeting and Tristan smiled at her. "A pleasure to finally meet you Ms...uh," Mom laughed and I raised a brow at her. "Cameron Morgan-Goode." Tristan nodded. "Ms. Morgan-Goode." She sat down next to Dad and he wrapped an arm around her waist and she smiled at him. Ash smiled and rolled her eyes and Momma stopped running around and came back to join us with still bubbly and cheerful.

I didn't know what to sat as I sat back down till Tristan spoke saving me from saying anything stupid. "Kana's family, will you please allow me to date your daughter, er, and sister?" I knew that behind that brave face her put he was trembling on the inside. I reached out and held his hand. He looked at me then puffed out his chest standing up to his full height.

Momma looked at us with a sad/happy look. I did get why she looked at us like that then I realized, the conversation I shouldn't have listened into. I gave her a small smile. She saw that and nodded. I nodded right back.

After getting permission to date Dad drilled Tristan through many scenarios that he'll have to save me and I sighed. "Dad, please, stop." I groaned out and Dad shook his head stubbornly. Ugh. Ash patted my back then whispered in my ear. "He's the reason I don't date." I had to hold back my laughter and it came out as a giant snort and I got plenty of stares and I blushed coughing. Ash laughed and I smiled and shoved her playfully.

She shoved me back and I caught Tristan looking at me with that same goofy lovey-dovey smile and I blushed fixing my hair a bit remembering that it was still a rat's nest. It seemed like hours before Dad gave up with Tristan and sat back down with Mom when really it's only been like 12 minutes(11:56 but that's close enough).

We had to leave soon since the Moon's would probably be back and wonder how the heck we got here or wonder what we were even doing so we said our goodbyes and I felt dizzy. I can't believe this is all happening. This is awesome!

Momma smirked at me. "Someone's happy." I blushed. "Says the woman who ran around someone else home like a child on a sugar rush." She nodded. "Touche."

We walked home and I noticed that not a single light was on in any of the rooms. I guess we missed the movie. Oh well. We passed through the gates with no trouble from the very confused guard and walk in. It was odd being back here.

I remembered when it was this quiet, I tried to rob this place back then. A security guard passed us and nodded towards Mom and Dad, they nodded back and Momma waved and the guard waved back.

We split once we got up the stairs, Ash and I went to our room as the adults left and I smirked. "Hey, Ash?" She gave me a simple. "Humm?"

"You better watch out."

"Why-" I grabbed her and threw her onto my shoulder and raced to our room and she pounded her fits on my backs. "Kana! Let me go!" I laughed and shook my head. I opened the door and tossed her onto her bed and she scrambled to get up but she got tangled in her sheets instead and I laughed and ran into the bathroom.

"I call the first shower!" I yelled at her and I heard her sighed. "Seriously Kana?" I nodded the laughed realizing she couldn't see that. "Yep!"

I showered quickly and combed my wet hair so it wouldn't look so bad in the morning(unlike tonight) and I opened the door to see Ash smirking at a camera.

"You taped it didn't you?" She jumped then smiled at me. "Mel asked, that and your mom was more than happy to help." I sighed and walked over. I felt my face go red seeing what was on the screen.

It was the part where Tristan had already asked me out to both being his girlfriend and the dance. We were kissing passionately and I tried to snatch the camera but she moved out of my way too quickly and I fell.

"Please tell me you didn't already send it to her if you did just lie to me."

"Okay, I didn't send it."

I paused then sighed. "You sent it already didn't you?" I looked over at her and saw her nodding. "Lexie too?" She nodded once more. I covered my face. "Bury me." I groaned out and Ash shook her head sitting next to me. "But Kana, then who will go in your place with Tristan to the Fall Dance. I blushed.

I thought about it for a sec then sighed. She was sadly right. Again. As she walked off to the bathroom leaving me with the camera she called back.

"I've made over 50 copies and send five to everyone. Also, Lexie and Mel messaged you. Better check those messages."

I instantly looked at my watch and sure enough, I had over 30 messages each Gallagher Girl. I sighed and check Mel first since I knew I'd have many essays to read.

Turns out I was wrong. I guess I shocked Mel so badly she couldn't even write more than a sentence.

 _What the daisies?!  
Is that Kana?!  
Oh my gosh is that Tristan?!  
Are they kissing?!  
Did I see some tongue?!  
Kana, answer your freaking watch!  
Kana?!  
Are you too busy right now *wink* *wink*?  
Who's recording this?  
Ash?  
Kana, what's going on?  
Did he just ask you out?  
KANA!_

And so on. She just went on and on with random questions and I answered with this:

Mel, deep breaths. Yes, he asked me out, yes that's Tristan, no there was no tongue, yes Ash recorded this. I'm not saying anymore bye.

Which only gave me more messages instantly and I ignored them all. I then went to Lexie's chat. At least 15 of those 30 were just winking emojis and hearts. I sigh reading what she had to say.

 _1\. Dang Kana, getting yo game on huh?  
2\. Go get you man girl?  
3\. Wait why is he on one knee?  
4\. Kana?  
5\. Kana?!  
6\. KANA?!  
7\. What the heck is going on?  
8\. Why did you guys go inside?  
9\. What's happening?  
10\. Kana?!  
11\. Don't make me text Ash.  
12\. Kana!  
13\. What's the point of this watch if you don't use it, idiot?  
14\. Oh, you guys sure are cozy on that couch.  
15\. Mum and Dad say a good job, Dad sent you a thumbs up._

She showed this to her parents?! I covered my face with my hands. Great, not even Lexie's parents saw my mini-make out with Tristan.

Lex?

She responded immediately.

 _She lives!-L  
Ha ha-K  
Details-L  
Pushy much?-K  
Meh, spies have to push sometimes for answer-L  
Did you already see the video?-K  
Yeah but the quality wasn't that good, I mean I could see it clearly just that I couldn't hear it-L  
Good-K  
Aw Kana, come on, you can tell your buddy Lex-L  
Nope-K  
Okay-L_

I glared at the screen suspiciously, if I know the Baxter family as well as I do they don't just give up. I stared at it for a while longer till suddenly the screen glowed brighter than the f*cking sun. I hissed at the sudden light then let out a startled screech when my watch blasted loud country music.

"Ah!" I squinted through the glare and saw that I had an incoming call. Can we do that with these things? I pressed accept and Lexie's face covered the screen. I knew it. I heard Ash's booming laughter from the bathroom and I growled.

"Felicity!" She gave me an 'innocent' look. "Yes, dearest friend Kana?" I glared at her turning down the light. "You b!tch-"

"Language!" I heard a very familiar husky voice called and I blinked. "Was that your dad?" Lexie nodded and moved her camera or whatever so I could see the Baxter family. I waved awkwardly and glared at Lexie.

"How many of them have seen it?" They all raised their hands and Grant gave me a thumbs up. I groaned and covered my face. I heard Lexie's laugh and I glared at her. "You!" She smiled at me. "You never said I couldn't," Bex's voice called from across the room.

"Besides, we wanted to know why Felicity was laughing so hard." I groaned and felt my face heat up. Lexie laughed.

"Ha! You should see your face, it so red!" I covered my cheeks with my arm.

"Shut up you stupid Brit!" I hissed and I saw the adults frown. I didn't care. "You should have seen your own face after you kissed me!" Lexie turned very pale and she looked at me with horror. Oh snap, did they even know?

"What?!" Her family exploded and Lexie turned to them face red and sweaty. "Uh, I..." Bex and Grant's eyes darted from me to Lexie. I smirked.

"You think I'd forget Baxter! I mean it was an accident, but still!" The adults all looked confused now. "Accident?" I nodded.

"I raced Lex one morning and I tried to trip her but she took me down with her and we stumbled. I mean it technically doesn't count but whatever!" I snapped and Lexie looked at me surprised but I wouldn't meet her eyes.

I couldn't believe this girl. I seriously thought I was going to have to explain the whole embarrassing story of my ongoing crush on Kana to them and the kiss but Kana took that bullet for me. Her lie was so smooth and clean it fooled even me for a while.

Mum laughed and elbowed me, I blushed.

"It was an accident!" I wailed and Dad laughed with her and I covered my face with my hands. I peeked at Kana through them and I saw her pouting.

"Stupid Brit." She muttered and it made my stomach flip. I guess the nickname doesn't offend me anymore. Really it just makes me feel strange. Mum and Dad didn't like the fact that she called me that but choose to spare her soul from one of their lectures(for now).

"You sing wonderfully," Grandma commented from the couch and we all nodded. I smirked.

"Yeah, instead of a radio all we have to do to hear good music is to wait for Kana to take a shower." I joke and Kana turned a brighter shade of red than the cloth for the table. "S-Shut up Felicity!" She snapped and although I don't like it when people use my full name(which is why everyone but my family calls me Lexie) with Kana saying it, it made me want to dance around and butterflies fluttered within me.

I ended the call after teasing her about her performance back at the cafe and I sighed.

"You like her don't you," Dad said casually and I blushed red hot. "What? N-No!" He raised a brow at me and I looked at my hands. "Maybe, I mean I uh..." I didn't know what to say. Mum smiled at me. "You can tell us, Felicity." I sighed and nodded. But I couldn't still be crushing! I mean I thought I had finished falling when I kissed her. Stupid Corduroy Charm!

I bet she doesn't even notice when she does it. She always looks at everyone with that cocky grin when she completes something before us or does it better than we do. It makes all of us(well just me and the boys) feel blessed to see that smirk.

Sometimes when she goes around the barn when she's done with training and Ms. Corduroy just tells her to help out others we all wait for her to come to us even if we don't need help, we mess up on purpose just to get her attention and she just comes over without complaint.

She will come up to us and show us herself how to do it and she does it every time with so much grace and perfection it makes us all feel like clumsy blind mice compared to her. Or when we do some really long distance running(with Ash, Mel, and I keeping a close eye on Kana just in case) and then get back to change, we wait for the slow runners and Kana runs to Ash and Mel who are always behind us and then jogs with them to the finish and then pushes her hair back mopping the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand then letting her hair drop back.

Or when we're in the library and someone drops something like a pen or pencil nearby, Kana is out of her seat in an instant. No matter who it is she picks it up with no nasty remarks attached.

I sighed sat deep on the couch. I wanted it to swallow me whole and take me away. She has a boyfriend now. I looked around the safe house's living room. It was plain and not really home. I haven't gone home in a long time but I don't complain. A single holiday with some of my family was better than just hanging out with Birdwatchers and Babysitters(spy slang) all day.

I sighed and flopped on the floor. The soft carpet was so warm and comfortable that I just sank in. I waited and waited for Ash but she wouldn't come out. Then again she did just start her shower. I sighed and I felt the strong arms of sleep drag me away.


	26. 26 Family(P1)

No.

Wait.

Holy smokes! Those weren't just any strong arms, they were real strong arms, this was a person! I grabbed my attacker's arm and bit down hard. I heard a grunt and they hit me on the head hard. They knocked my glasses off my face and all I saw was a retreating blurry form. By the time I had put my glasses back on they disappeared into the dark empty halls. I heard no footsteps as I quietly ran around. Then I hard a thumb from a very familiar secret door. The roof! I ran and I saw their shadow running up the stairs.

I forced my aching legs to run faster although they were being stubborn. I saw the flash of a dark coat, the tail at least to the back of their knees. I huffed breathless, my lungs taking in as much air as they could. The side of my head throbbed. Whoever that was, I wanna know where they learned to hit like that.

I saw them, with no moon I almost lost them. "Hey!" I snapped and they turned my way startled like they expected me not to follow and I took a step back shocked. Grey. He had grey eyes, I mean it's not like I hate the color it just. My dreams, the grey eyes.

I took in everything I could of this stranger, ignoring my aching lungs and legs.

He had a black coat with the tail to the back of his knees. Dark pants and shoes that made no sound as he stumbled closer to the edge. I saw this and ran throwing the strong screams of fear and warning to the small dark corner of my mind and he stood there like a deer in headlights.

He had short light brown hair and a scar near his left eye. His tan skin flawless and he jumped. I looked over the edge but just as I know he would he vanished into thin air leaving no trace at all. I sighed and pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Ow!

Note to self: No pinching unless absolutely necessary.

I grumbled and walked back down the secret passageway and I check over and over again if he left anything. Nothing. No footprints in the dust or fingerprints anywhere. I sighed and walked back to our room and Ash was still showering.

She's taking too long. Five minutes too long. I kicked open the door and Ash was on the bottom of the tub out cold, a strange patch was placed on her forehead. That guy must have done this.

I carefully peeled the damn thing off her and turned off the now cold water after scrubbing the remaining bubbles out of her hair. I wrapped her up in the warmest, softest towel I could find and awkwardly dressed her. I mean she's my sister sure but I'm 100%  
positive that at 15 your sister doesn't dress you anymore(or in my case ever).

I walked back to the bathroom not even wondering where he came from. I looked up at the vents and choose to stay quiet about this little intruder, I knew they'd never let Ash be on her own anymore if they found out this happened.

Besides, that guy was after me, not Ash. Here's a list I made of the reasons why I wasn't going to tell them. It's a pro and con list since there could be some good sides.

Pro-More security for the others

Con-More security means it'll be harder to sneak off campus in the morning

Pro-It'll keep Ash and the others safe

Con-they'll never have some alone time again

Con-I won't get to see Tristan as often

Con-They might not let me go to the Fall Dance

Con-there is little to no good sides

Pro-We might find the guy

Pro-maybe then the extra security will stop

Con-no it won't

Okay, I'm bad at these pro/con things. I can only really look at the bad side of things. I paced in the bathroom till I noticed something on me that wasn't supposed to be. One of that patch thing Ash had on her forehead was on mine but it did work like hers did.

Wasn't I supposed to be knocked out cold and dragged away? Maybe that's why the guy was startled. Was mine busted? I still had his whole head memorized. I threw the patches away after wrapping them in toilet paper. It's been a long night but I wasn't down to go to sleep just yet.

Gods above, that guy might just be waiting for that! He might just be waiting for me to fall asleep so he can try to grab me or maybe Ash! Or Mom or Dad or Momma! I sighed.

I've got a long night ahead.

I walked over to check on the girls and I heard arguing. I paused at the door and just listened.

"What do you mean you didn't sleep?!" MG Jr. snapped at someone, most likely Sheridan.

"I mean I couldn't sleep," Sheridan replied tiredly.

"Why?" MG Jr. pressed.

There as no response so I took this as my cue to enter. "Morning girls." I chirped as if I didn't just eavesdrop on their conversation. Both girls were still in their pajamas, hair, not even the slightest bit combed. Sheridan had dark rings under her eyes. I frowned. "Why didn't you sleep?" She shrugged.

I smirked trying to lighten the already tense atmosphere. "Thinking about your man all night?" I asked wigging my eyebrows at her. Sheridan turned such a bright shade of red that if I didn't already know she was in love I'd take her to see Clark right then and there.

"M-Momma!" She hissed and Ash burst out laughing. This only made poor Sheridan blush more. "Ash!" She groaned and stomped over to her bed and threw the covers over her. "Night." She snapped and I walked over.

"Oh no you don't," I threw the blanket right off of her. "You're getting breakfast first young lady, no skipping meals. You can sleep later but now is breakfast time!" Oh, my lord, I sound like mum. Kana sighed and waddled over to the bathroom.

"Fine, but just because staying up makes me hungry."

"You only stayed up because of you-know-who!" I called back as I walked out the door and I heard a groan of protest. "Well, at least I'm not flirting with a staff member." I felt my face get warm. I mean Clark is hot(and he doesn't even know it, which only makes him hotter) but still.

"Am not-Oof!" I crashed into someone, a very tall and very muscular someone. I looked into the deep multi-colored eyes of Dand Clark. He looked at me surprised.

"Oh, terribly sorry Ms. Corduroy." He said giving me a smile. I shook my head. "Oh no, please, I should have been watching where I was going."

"Ya think," Sheridan called from the door and we both turned to look at her. Toothbrush in hand and she now wiggled her eyebrows at me. I smirked and tapped my chin where she had a glob of toothpaste. She touched it lightly with the tip of her finger before retreating inside to wash it off.

Dand raised a perfect eyebrow at me. "Has she been sleeping well?" He asked in that sexy Scottish accent of his. I sighed.

"She's got a boyfriend." Dand's 'oh' face just made him even more handsome than he already was. I nodded. "Yep, don't you just love young love? They're so cute, like watching puppies goof around." Dand laughed.

"Oh cheers to that, I have a younger sister that gave me headaches for months about boys," He leaned in picking up the papers he dropped and whispered in my ear. "She's the reason I went from home to here, well, one of them." I laughed. Dand smiled at me then pushed his hair back.

"Well, I best be off. It may be a holiday break for you guys but the file work of a spy-school nurse is endless! Can you believe some of these?" He turned to one of the folders in his hand. "'Ankle twisted by oil slick damage in the hallway after being pelted with glow-sticks and glitter' Glow-sticks? Glitter? Oil slick?!" (wait just a minute) "I mean who even had time to do all that? And think of the damage it could have done to other students!" I opened my hand for the folder and he gave it to me. I read the date.

"Uh, Dand," He looked at me confused. "Yes?" I looked at him trying not to laugh. "Read the cause of all that." He took the file back and read it out loud. "'Cause of the said accident was a single student'," He looked at me even more confused than ever. "So?"

"Read the rest." I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing as he read out loud once more. "'Student was caught and recorded as Katherine S...Corduroy...'" He looked at me shocked. "You?!" I burst out laughing.

I nodded. "It was a senior year prank! Ha! Rachel was serious when she said she'd write me down for that!" I held my sides which now hurt thanks to all that laughing. Dand shook his head. "I don't believe it, you, of all the girls that could have been written down for this, you?! What-when did you even have time to set this up? And what's with the glow-sticks and glitter?!"I smirked. "I called it Shiny, others call it Katherine-what-the-f*ck-you're-supposed-to-be-a-grown-adult-now." Dand pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can believe this right now. Oh my good lord please tell me, Miss. Kana won't be like that."

"I make no promises!" Sheridan hollered from her room and Dand sighed. "Please be anything but oil," He muttered. "It's hard to get out of the carpet and even harder to explain." Sheridan popped out of the door now dressed casually and combed hair. "Okay." The sad part about that was that Dand actually bought it.

He smiled and walked off. I remember meeting him for the first time in the CIA. Looks like he really did go with the contacts over glasses. Although I kinda wish he'd go back to glasses. It was cute when he'd squint at me as I took those thick rectangular glasses off his handsome face. I sighed and Sheridan nudged my arm.

"What was that you told me again?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You wouldn't dare." She smirked and mouthed 'try me'. She smirked and leaned in and spoke as loudly as she could.

"Go get yo man." She smirked and I felt my face burn. I knew she saw before I focused and made my face unreadable and walked off.

I saw Momma's face turn red before she put on an emotionless face and walking off before calling back.

"Go eat breakfast kiddo." I laughed and Ash came out fixing her buttons and smiled at me. I smiled back. It was Saturday and I thought it was just gonna be a regular Gallagher Saturday. I was wrong. At breakfast, we went to Mom and Dad's office. Momma was nowhere to be seen and Mom and Dad were busy cuddling and making out before we walked in.

Ash giggled and covered her eyes with her hands. "Ugh, gross!" She joked and Dad laughed getting up and then I laughed as he wrapped her up in a tight hug and kissing her face multiple times as Ash chuckled and tried to squirm away.

Mom giggled and shook her head. I snorted and leaned against the door. Mom walked over to me and hugged me. I stood up straight and hugged her back. "'Morning Mom." She smiled up at me(okay how many people do I know that are shorter than me?) and ruffled my hair. "Good morning Kana." She then frowned at me. " Did you sleep well?" No, a creep was trying to kidnap me and possibly Ash. "I-"

"Kana kept herself up with thoughts of Tristan," Ash said as she wiggled free of Dad's grip. I felt my face burn. "Ash!" I snapped extremely embarrassed and she laughed. Dad raised a brow then sighed. He rolled his eyes as I covered my most-likely extremely red face. I sighed if this was just a regular day I don't think I'll survive. Mom laughed and then hit Dad lightly on the arm as he burst out laughing.

"Zach!" She frowned and I don't think any of us could take her seriously with her face scrunched up in annoyance like that. "Don't tease her too, I'm pretty sure she already has Katherine to deal with." Zach grinned giving her a lopsided grin as if saying 'make me'. Mom and Dad had a mini-stare off, they just stared intensely into each other's eyes like a secret conversation till Dad gave up. He sighed and shrugged. "Fine," Wait, what did he mean fine? What the heck did I just miss? I looked at Ash for an answer but she just shrugged.

Dad put us both in a headlock and laughed. "Okay, who wants breakfast." He cheered and I struggled to set myself free and Ash just hung there, she gave up. I groaned. "Ugh, Dad, gross! Did you even wear deodorant today?" I shouldn't have said that.

Dad pulled me in closer to his smelly body and I gagged. "Dad! Gross!" I tried to wiggle free and Ash sighed. "Give it a second. Once you give up so does he." Dad pouted. "Aw, Cameron, you're no fun." I blinked. "Cameron?" Ash turned pink. "My middle name." I squinted. "So there's Mom Cameron and Ash Cameron?" Mom laughed and sighed. "Zach said there's got to be a Cameron in every generation and so her full name is Ashley Cameron Morgan Goode, or Cam G if you rearrange the letters." Ash sighed face still pink. "Guys, I said no middle name." She pouted and Dad laughed and dropped us both on the couch.

"Told you," Ash whispered as Dad headed off somewhere with a pan at hand. Dad walked out the door then smiled at someone before going out. "Creepy~" He cooed as Momma stiffly walked in obviously listening into our little good morning. She flushed a deep crimson and smiled at us. Mom rolled her eyes. "Lay off Zach, we all know Katie's not a people-person," She looked at me and I began to scratch. "Genetic I guess." Momma sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. "Don't scratch." She warned and I sighed.

"Morning Momma." She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Morning Bean Pole, morning MG." Ash smiled and waved. Momma turned to Zach and eyed the pan. "Ew," She cringed scrunching up her nose. "Zach's cooking?" Mom sighed and mouthed 'here we go again'. Momma turned to me with a confident grin. "Looks like we're gonna have to skip breakfast kids, with Zach cooking it's like I'm back with Rachel and Cam-Cam." Mom slapped her forehead. "I thought we agreed no 'Cam-Cam' Serafina."

Ash and I gasped. Momma's middle name revealed! Momma turned red not with embarrassment but anger. "Now Cameron," She grit her teeth and if looks could kill we'd all be dead with the single glare that flashed in my Momma's gold eyes. "We all know that isn't my name." A sharp edge to her voice told me that questions were off limits. Mom and Momma had a glare off till Momma relaxed, she still held the fabric of her jeans in a death grip. I tried to lighten the mood.

"Uh, Momma?" She turned to me, the angry woman from before gone. "Yeah?" I smiled. "We share the same initials, I'm K.S.C. and you're K.S.C. **{I didn't do that on purpose, I just realized that now}** " She blinked then smiled. "Hey, you're right Bean Pole." She tousled my hair and I laughed. Momma got up and took the pan from Dad. "Now, who here actually wants a decently cooked meal?" Dad frowned. "I can cook Katie." Momma shrugged.

"Yeah, about as well as Rachel can cook." I saw Mom shudder. I raised a brow and Mom sighed. "Your Grandmother Rachel, my mom, she can't cook. At all. Just a heads up for Thanksgiving." I nodded then tucked that important piece of info in my brain as a heads up. Momma laughed as Dad tried to take the pan back. "Katherine please, we all know I'm the better cook."

"No way, I am, right kids." She said turning to us and so did Dad. Ash looked like she didn't want to answer so I spoke up. "Well, uh, I don't know. I've never eaten anything you guys have ever cooked." Dad and Momma gasped and took my arms. "We're getting you the meal of your life!" I panicked and all Ash and Mom did be look at me like they were looking at someone who was as good as dead. Oh no. Mom and Ash trailed behind as Momma and Dad dragged me to the kitchen. They shoved the doors to the Grand Hall open brutally and I saw the whole staff, well just the security who were having their break right now.

One approached us, grey hair and bubble gum. "What's the hots?" The hots? What kind of slang is that? Momma smiled and puffed out her chest and smirked. "Zach and are having a cook-off!" And it went from hell from there(I find myself saying that a lot now).


	27. 27 Family(P2)

Momma sprinted to the kitchen(I think) and Dad seconds later ran in after her.

~After many many MANY minutes of waiting~

I sighed and got out of my chair, Mom and Ash ran out of hair on my head to make tiny braids with and I walked in the door to the kitchen where Momma and Dad disappeared in. I saw my reflection in the toaster(we actually have those here?) and my hair was made of lumpy random braids and I ran my hand through them getting them to untangle.

I started to panic when I didn't find them at first thinking maybe the mystery guy had come back and taken them but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't go any faster than my sluggish pace. Ugh, this is what I get for sleeping for more than 2 hours a night.

I sighed and then yawned which only made me even more tired than I already was.  
"Momma? Dad?" I heard a faint yes come from somewhere in this massive kitchen and having no sleep after a long time of a good healthy 12 hours finally caught up with me. I saw a chair and although it wasn't the comfiest chairs I've sat in so far I just fell asleep there.

I heard Sheridan's voice call out. "Momma? Dad?" I looked around but I couldn't see her.

"Yeah?" I called back but no response. I was done with the blue waffles(yes actual blue waffles) and I was just cleaning up. I looked over at Zach and we nodded to each other. We stopping doing what we were doing and looked around the kitchen for my baby.

I looked around then finally saw her flopped into a chair drooling. Zach came up behind me and I saw him smile at her. He gave her a loving look and I sighed. Zach is the only father that has ever stayed in Sheridan's life. Her 'dad' went insane, her adoptive fathers before were either never there or died, Townsend is a great guy and a cool uncle but he has his own kids.

Did she even think of me as a mother figure or was I just 'Momma'? The chair didn't look comfortable so I lifted her out of it. Her hair was a mess but I didn't care, it was cute. A glob of drool landed on my shirt but I didn't care about that either.

I opened the door and Cameron and MG raised a brow looking at Sheridan. I didn't shrug so I wouldn't disturb her. I walked over to the softest looking bench and rested her down.

Sheridan's head flopped to the side and she spoke.

"Wa...ffles..." I held back a laugh. That's my girl.

I need to give my subconscious a talk, like seriously. This dream was just plain crazy.

So I'm just standing in the kitchen right like I was before but the floor seemed farther away from me than usual. I looked around but I couldn't find Momma or Dad at all.

Then I bumped into this tall stranger.

"Sorry, Babe." Was what he said. Like what? Who does he think he's calling babe? He was way older than me! His dark hair a disheveled mess and his violet eyes reminded me of someone but I couldn't make out who.

He had a small bit if a goatee and peachfuzz that wasn't growing. His hair was pretty long and he had it wrapped up in a small ponytail behind him and gave me a dazzling smile that sent flutters throughout my body.

'Who are you?' I had asked and the man laughed, it was drawing me in. "Babe it's me silly," He leaned in and I could have sworn he smelled like waffles. "Your husband, Ms. Moon." Wait! Did he just call me Ms. Moon! Tristan?! I pushed away from him and shot my hands out in front of me and I saw something shiny on my left hand, ring finger. A ring.

I backed away from him and he just smiled at me and I saw a matching ring on his hand. Oh gods, oh my gods this, whoa, whoa, whoa! I slipped on something, oil? Suddenly I was falling again from that cliff except for this time it was just me and I never reached the ground even though the back of my head hurt like I hit the ground.

Then, suddenly I was being pelted by glow-sticks and glitter was raining from the sky and all around me grey eyes were watching me but they had nobody or head. I then saw the worst thing ever. Me(trust me you'll get what I mean soon).

I was in a coffin covered in blood and everyone was there not saying anything just watching me, then suddenly everything was spinning and suddenly I could see my self underwater. I felt my own lungs screaming for air and I didn't know why till I woke up with a yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed and I saw Momma's face in front of me started. I felt my face burn fire hot and I bit my lip. "Uh, weird dream?" I said with a shrug and Momma raised a brow. "Talk." She ordered and I pushed my lips together.

I sighed and whispered in her ear. "Waffle men attacked me okay?" I pulled away and covered my burning face as she burst out laughing and I guess she wasn't coming up for air since her laugh turned into intense wheezing.

Ash was the second person to reach me then Mom and Dad who were just looking at Momma like she lost her marbles. "You okay Kana?" She asked and I gave her a smile. "Yeah, weird dream." Then Momma wheezed next to me. "Waffle men." I sighed and nodded. "Waffle men." Ash puffed out her cheeks clearly trying not to laugh and I sighed.

"You can laugh Ash." And on cue, she burst out laughing along with Momma who had to take huge breaths till after a long time of laughing they stopped. I sighed. We ate waffles(Momma and Ash had another fit of laughter and Momma almost choked on her hot cocoa) and Dad told some bad jokes and Mom cringed.

Thankfully Momma and Dad forgot about the cook-off so we were safe(for now). I smiled then sighed the mystery boy still on my mind, and something else. That dream, did I seriously come up with that? Ugh, I guess this is what happens to people who are in love or relationships.

We are all playing a game of strategy and wit, where we had to be calm and all spy-like so no one could guess our next move and-

"EAT 4 KATIE, AND THE COLOR'S BLUE!" Mom yelled out snapping me back to reality. Momma looked at her cards, she only had two but now she had six. She then smirked, oh jeez.

"Oh yeah, Cam-Cam? SKIP YO TURN ZACHARY!" Dad gasped and put a hand over his heart. "Kate! I didn't do anything!"

"She's your wife!"

"So?! I thought we were like this!" Dad then crossed his fingers and Momma sighed all dramatic. "I'm sorry Zach, but, it was the only way to get back at Cammie." Dad sighed and nodded. "I understand, go, Kana, AVENGE ME!" I sighed.

"Guys," I showed them my hands. "I said Uno a long time ago." Everyone was shocked and I took my prize. Peanut M&Ms. I munched on them as they all fought then an idea hit me, I could record this and send it to Lex and Mel.

I got my watch and tapped in a video chat with Mel and Lex. What surprised me was that Mel wasn't the first to answer(she was 3.9 seconds after) it was Lex.

She smiled at me and I saw her by herself and soon the screen split so I could see Mel too. "Hey, guys." I smiled and Lex and Mel smiled and waved back.

"Couldn't stay away?" Lex joke and I laughed. "Maybe."

I sighed bored, my parents were out with my grandparents and I choose to stay, worst decision ever. It's so boring in this big house by myself. Suddenly my watch blasted intense country music and I clicked accept before even looking at the name and soon Kana's perfect face filled the screen then Mel's.

"Hey, guys!" Kana chirped and I laughed. "Couldn't stay away?" I joke and raised a brow. Just act natural, just act natural, just act natural-

"Maybe," Kana said calmly and Mel laughed. "How's everyone doing?" Kana blinked then turned the camera away from her and to her family playing Uno. Ash was panicking with her cards while Mrs. MG and Ms. Corduroy were arguing while Mr. MG was placing down a card, then more yelling started.

"I think we're doing okay." Kana smiled and I looked at Mel, she shrugged. "Well, other than being roasted alive by the bipolar weather we're doing just great." Kana laughed, the sound of bells, I smiled and closed y eyes and listened to her voice.

It was like she was singing but she wasn't, it was the regular musical tone she often used when she talked. She sounded so carefree I could have sworn she was calling my name.

"Lexie?" I let out a 'hummmm?'. Wait, shoot, she's actually calling my name! I opened my eyes feeling stupid. I mean look at me, all alone, falling for my straight female friend and that said female friend has a boyfriend! Ugh! I did my best not to glare at Kana, this is all your fault, you and your stupid charm! I hate you!

"Lex, you okay?" Kana asked, brows knit with concern. "Did you sleep okay? You look tired." Her eyes stared at me intensely and I felt my face flush. "Uh...um...yeah, I slept okay. Just uh, napping?" I hate it when she put me on the stop like that! God how I hate her!

"Better be ok, cause if something's bugging you we can talk." Ugh, with the way she's looking at me it's hard to stay mad!

"Sheridan! Charm!" Ms. Corduroy called out and I felt so embarrassed, can they hear us? Kana blinked not realizing she charmed me(for the millionth time) and gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry Baxter."

We talked about how we were hanging so far and soon hung up. I sighed and flopped on the couch of the new safe house. I hugged one of the couch pillows.

I don't understand, how is it that I'm still in love with her? I an, I was sure that if I kissed her, told her how I felt, maybe then when she told me no I'd forget about it like in books. Where the side character tells the main one they love them but the min obviously says no and the side character forgets about it.

Why can't my life just be a book, I don't mind being the forgotten side character, I mean then I could die and no one would really matter, 'cause I'm the side character. But life isn't some cheap story, it's real and uncontrollable.


	28. 28Kana S Corduroy(P1)

**{Still Lexie's POV}**

I wish my story could just end now. Just me, here, all alone on a holiday. Sure no one would buy it but at least it'd all be over. But then again, at the same time, I wish this story would never end.

I sighed, just make up your mind Lexie, do you wanna go on or not?

I don't know. I mean for one I wanted it to stop so I would get heartbroken like before and I wouldn't have to see everyone changes and die. I liked how this story was going so far and I didn't want anything in this perfect story to end. But then again, I want to see the change I could g through, I wanted to see some character development.

I wanted to see the future yet I was scared of it. Ha. Kana would make fun of me forever if I told her this. Speaking of Kana. I stood and walked to my suite=case that I didn't bother unpacking last night. I put my hand in and dug around blindly for what I was looking for.

Bingo!

I pulled my hand out to reveal my diary, yes I own a diary har har I'm laughing so hard tears are coming out. I know it's childish to have on but I like having a place where I can write down everything so I don't forget okay? Geez. How much do you want to bet that you tried to own one before but were too lazy to actually go on with it after the first cringy entry?

I opened the lock with the key that came with it, it was a small necklace I've had for a while alone with the photo of someone I loved before Dan, and before Kana.

I smiled to myself remembering him. His smile, his eyes, the way he looked at me like I was a goddess even when I wore sweats. I opened the diary with a smile and read all of what I wrote for the millionth time. I had all these logs memorized but I liked to read them anyways. It was fun.

I noticed that on top of every page in the beginning of this diary (yes I have much, much more) I had the letters B.K. on top and then at some point, they turned into A.K. I knew what those letters meant. Before Kana and After Kana.

I went to Before Kana, one entry before the first After Kana. It read:

Today was just the usual future me. Ash and Mel talking about our new roommate, two guys came in to put in the new girl's bed and I didn't know why but Ash seems a little on edge about her. She says she has met her but she won't reveal any more. Is she mean or something? I don't know. Take to you later future me.

I always ended my entries like that. 'Talk to you later future me'. I smiled remembering my last day of peace and quiet before tornado Kana came in. This next one is the A.K.

I can't believe this new roommate of ours! She's so rude! I mean Ash walked up to her after she got all her stuff unpacked and she f-ing snapped at Ash telling her to 'p!ss off' I mean who does she think she is the ruler of the whole f-ing world? She can't just snap at Ash like that! I know I'm being overdramatic but still, I'll give her a chance fine but just one!

I gave her more than just one chance. This is the point in my story where I stopped ending my entries with 'Talk to you later future me' no it was always 'I'll give her one more chance!'. I went on day by day writing everything about Kana. It had been so long till I finally warmed up to her.

Before I warmed up to her I commented on everything she did. Even her appearance. I always wrote of course 'I know I'm being rude but she's ten times ruder and doesn't even fix her bed head in the morning'.

I wrote a whole page about how she looked like before. Dark thick black bags under her eyes that made her look like she only sleeps 2 hours every night. Her scruffy disheveled hair that she never combed even though everyone would just stare at the rat's nest she had. Her skin was pale back then, very, very, very, _VERY_ , pale. It was so pale it was like staring at a living sheet of white printer paper.

I also commented, when we had the same locker row, about the scars she had on her body. One day I was changing and asked around if anyone had an elastic for a ponytail and no one had one till I heard a gruff "Here," and I looked over just as surprised as everyone else to see Kana Kane(what we called her before we knew her last name) with her shirt off and hair finally combed holding out her pale hand to me.

In the palm of her hand, she held a black elastic.

I blinked, first of all, I was confused as to why she even had one in the first place till I remembered how long her hair was. It was close to her shoulders and she'd put it up in a small ponytail so it wouldn't get in her way when we trained.

She glared at me with her cold golden-brown eyes(mainly gold) that sent a shiver down my spine. "Well, do you want it or not? Or were you just asking so you could annoy people?" She snapped and I blinked out of my daze.

"Uh, um, yes...thank you, Kana." I took the elastic but not before noticing all the scars on her body. Clearly, she has never gone to a hospital before or she just chooses not to because she had a scary amount of cuts on her body. The skin on those said cuts was a shade greyer than the rest of her.

She had scars running along her arms, some on her sides, one terrifyingly large on that left an indent on her back and many, many more all over her torso and legs. What did she do before Gallagher? Jump off of cliffs for fun? Wrestle bears and other large, teeth-y, sharped clawed animals? Get into knife fights?

She caught me staring and I heard a low growl of anger rumbler though her.

"What?" She snapped bring everyone in our row's eyes to her. I shook my head looking away. "Nothing." She grumbled a few curse words (most of them I didn't even know existed) and threw her shirt on and walked off.

That day in P.E. we sparred against each other and Kana seemed to take it extra hard on me. I mean she was always rough and fought dirty using street fight tricks and such but today she was actually trying. Which terrified me. I grunted as I blocked another unnecessarily hard blow.

"Mind taking it down a notch?" I pleaded quietly then she snapped back. "What? Can't handle it sap?" Sap? Like what a tree makes? I looked at her in the eyes, something only those who crave death do and begged once more. "Please, I won't bother you again I swear." I kept that promise of course. She shook her head stubborn and nearly kicked the life out of me.

I got looks of pity from my fellow classmates and since the teacher was busy talking to another no one was there to save me.

"Please, please, what did I do wrong anyways?" What did I do wrong? I always stayed out of her way, I never asked her for anything, not her name, not for an elastic, nothing. I let her be the cold and distant girl she wanted to be. Why suddenly take her rage out on me?

"Nothing, I'm just teaching you some..." She prepared another kick, I don't think I could survive one more of those, she kicks like a horse. "Manners!" The kick was sent my way and I accepted my fate till I realized she was talking about her scars when she caught me staring at them.

Quickly I placed my hands in front of me quaking with fear. Her leg actually stopped an inch before my hands. I could feel the small wind she created doing such a strong kick so quickly. There was nothing but silence in the barn. Slowly she lowered her leg and glared at me marching closer so we were barely inches apart.

She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me up so my eyes wouldn't meet with her shoulder but her cold-heartless gaze.

"If I ever, and let me repeat myself once, _EVER_ catch you looking at me like I'm some roadside freak show I won't pause the fight. Am. I. Clear?" I nodded and she let go letting me fall to the ground on my butt.

I watched her as she walked back into the crowd of kids and they moved out of her way not even looking at her fearing that they'd be her next victim if they did.

She leaned against one of the pillars holding the barn up and chilled ignoring everyone and everything. I got up and walked over to Ash and Mel in a daze.

A few nights after that I saw a different side of Kana. Sure at this point, she actually studied and struggled in her classes. She'd stay up very late and woke up early to do a morning jog. I had to skip mine ever since the elastic incident just to stay out of her way even more. God knows what she might do to me if we were there near the woods alone.

She'd probably turn me into her personal punching bag! I missed my runs and it bugged me that she'd stay up very late because she'd leave the light on instead of using a desk lamp or going to the library. So I'd have to sleep with the light on and this bugged not only me but Ash and Mel too. We said nothing because Mel thought it was a good thing she was finally getting serious about her studies and Ash agreed so I was outvoted.

Soon she started thinking we just got used to it because she'd mumble to herself a lot about easy problems we shouldn't be hearing her complain about at 11 in the night.


	29. 29 Kana S Corduroy(p2)

I caved into irritation and at breakfast, I marched up to her chair while she ate in her usual spot, as far away from anyone as possible with a million books around her. She looked up at me with one brow raised.

"Can I help you?" She huffed and I nodded. "Actually yes, yes you can." I smacked down a flayer for the night owls program, where kids who want to study late at night(I don't know why) can go over to the library, sign in, and work on whatever they need to do till it's around midnight.

The whole room gasped that I, Felicity Georgia Baxter, dared to snap at Kana Kane. Ash and Mel looked at me from the doors like I had gone mad thinking that I, a simple Gallagher student could stand up to this tall, overpowered, could very much beat me to a nonexistent pulp, very rude, and very mean girl.

She looked at the flyer and nit her brows together taking a while to read what it said:

The Night Owls Program invites YOU to come at any time to the library before midnight for some late night study time! Please sign in and do your work quietly, please.

I didn't get why she was taking so long to read it. It was only two sentences long, did she have trouble reading it? I sighed then read aloud for her but quietly so she wouldn't get embarrassed if she didn't like that fact that others knew she had trouble reading.

"The Night Owls Program invites YOU to come at any time to the library before midnight for some late night study time! Please sign in and do your work quietly, please." She turned red and glared at me.

"I know what it says, I'm not stupid." She growled and I snapped. I was done with her bullsh!t. Her bullsh!t? Done with it.

"Okay whatever, you can read, congrats. Now, will you please take in that stubborn mind of yours that some of us would like to get some sleep at night without you turning on and off the light every five minutes when you remember more homework you have to do!" She glared at me and then snatched the flayer out of my hand studying it a bit more then shrugged.

"Whatever. Not like I care." She commented then shoved it right back at me. Ash put a hand on my shoulder and I gave up.

"You gave it your best shot." She encouraged and I wish more people could be like Ash. She was nice and understanding. She was funny and cute. Unlike that brute we had to share a room with. Mel nodded and looked at the poor flyer with pitty.

Mel was the very reason there was a Night Owl Program. Kana basically said the whole idea was stupid to her face and to everyone else at the school.

I turned to Kana again. "What's your problem with us anyways?" Kana got up and out of her chair. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're so rude to everyone here! What the hell did we ever do to you anyway?" Kana turned red again then was left speechless. "Well?" I was done with putting up with the crazy drama she always made.

I get it, she's not the most social butterfly in the flock but that doesn't mean she gets to channel all her anger out on us. She makes rude remarks, goes too rough when it's just training, she terrifies us all. Kana bit her lip then sat back down.

She muttered something and Mel broke. "Huh?"

"I said, p!ss off!" She stood so quickly books and food went flying and the one to take the bullet for me was none other than my friends. I would have been covered in food but no, they took it for me.

"Guys!" I got napkins and tried to dab the milk that soaked their clothes and the jam that stained everything. They were covered from head to toe in bread crumbs from her PB&J and notes with highlighted paragraphs were everywhere. And she just watched all her hard work on those notes, flutter to the ground like fallen feathers.

I then saw the most shocking thing of all. Tears. Tears welled in her eyes as she just looked at her notes, her clothes at were also victims of her violent sudden movement, then finally at me. I've never in my whole life seen someone so defeated. Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head over and over again going faster every time and running her sticky hands through her hair.

"I don't understand." I saw her mouth and then she stormed out of the doors letting them bang and echo throughout the Grand Hall. I looked at her milk covered notes. They were on the many tests she was having the next day. I felt bad, no, worse than that. I was officially the worst.

I picked them up. All of them, every single last sticky note and textbook. What the heck did I think I was doing? She wasn't the one being mean(well kind of but still) I was. I sighed feeling guilt city coming up and I turned to Mel and Ash and we went to our room so they could get changed and hopefully, I could apologize.

But Kana wasn't there. She was a no-show in all of her classes that day. I came to her classes in between mine to pick up her homework and at the end of the day, we found her, square in the middle of her bed, crisscrossed on her bed, reading a textbook and eating a sandwich.

We didn't ask any questions like where she went, why didn't she go to class, nothing. We let her be. She didn't bug us when we got near she didn't glare at us when we gave her the homework we picked up she said thank you and nothing else.

Soon it was our regular time to go to bed and Kana didn't just leave the light on. Oh no, she stood up, packed her things, looked at the same flyer I showed her and marched out the door but on her way out she turned off the lights.

I couldn't sleep that night for two reasons. One I still didn't know how to say sorry and two, I still had her notes. I didn't know what to do, just give them back and say sorry? I sighed, it was 11 in the night and I still couldn't sleep.

I got up, grabbed Kana's notes, and with all my bravery I walked quietly down the hall to the library. Once I was there and signed in there were only two people there. Kana, and the Librarian. Both of them were asleep.

I cautiously walked over to Kana and was surprised to see the exact books and notes from before the breakfast fiasco all written down but she still had a lot more to go if she wanted to recreate her old notes. But she was fast asleep.

That night I worked my butt off to read her sloppy writing and write it down on the paper she had with her and I highlighted the places where she did before and then shook her shoulders till her sturred then walked out the door leaving her to her notes.

Then I finally got some sleep but only until midnight. I woke up in cold sweat and saw Kana passed out on the floor, papers spread out everywhere around her and her arm stretched out trying to reach her bed but she clearly fell asleep before she could even make it.

I grabbed her limp body and put her down on her bed and took off her bag and shoes putting her notes and a neat an organized pile in her bag so she could find them in the morning.

I still wonder where Kana went after the breakfast fiasco. I guess I'll never know. I smiled to myself. Kana really has changed. From that point on she was a bit nicer to us, she thought about the people around her more and held back her snappy remarks(most of the time).

She would study in the library if she had to stay up late. She didn't reenact the elastic scene or the breakfast fiasco and I did my best to understand her better.

I stayed out her way when she looked in a bad mood or she just looked like she needed time alone. I stopped writing down 'I'll give her one more chance.' Instead, I wrote down. 'I'm glad I made a new friend.'

The best part was that I saw a whole new girl, I saw a kinder Kana an I let her know that I was there if she needed help. Soon she warmed up to us I guess since she asked Mel for help on homework one day and actually memorized our names.

In fact, it was the same day that she asked help for homework that we started to grow a stronger friendship. Sure she was a jerk on the way but so was I. In fact, I think that's when I first started to feel feelings for her.

She was so passionate about what she believed in that it was kind of contagious. She polluted the air with her confidence and she started to do better in her grades. She worked harder than I've ever seen her work before. She shared her stories with us and they inspired me. If she could survive such a harsh and cold childhood maybe I could survive too.

Every boy in school was in love with her I wondered how she did it. Then I found out quickly by falling myself. She wasn't the smartest girl in school, she wasn't the prettiest, she wasn't here for academics, she was incredibly athletic but that wasn't where she shined.

She cared. she had feelings, something most of us didn't know she had. Like when she helped out Bree and acted like it was nothing. When we spared she would give us pointers and sometimes let us win. She was helpful and wild. She bent the rules to her will, she rebelled and it was crazy how she did it.

She would rebel openly with no fear whatsoever. She could look death in the face and spit in its eye and not care. She could be faced with the world's best spies out to get her and she would sass them without a second thought.

She was brave, she was strong, but she also let her weak sides show. Once when Ash got hurt she didn't hesitate to help her even if it met getting hit by the punching bag in the face. She walked over as quickly as she could and helped her up.

She could be gentle or not. She was a whole new kind of free. She did what she wanted, she did what the rules did, she did all these things without over thinking it. She was real, like a character out of a story. She wasn't perfect, she had flaws, flaws she wasn't exactly proud of them or let them show very often but they were there.

Her story was so interesting, she struggled through such a hard time but didn't come out unscratched. She was scared and just a kid deep down really. But she fought against it all, she fought back against fear and it was just incredible. She was incredible.


	30. AN VERY IMPORTANT PLZ READ

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

 **DO I HAVE UR ATTENTION?! YES? Ok then, let's get this AN over with because I know you guys hate it when authors do this. I have a VERY important announcement to make and it's very serious and means a lot to me. You see since Legacy is going so great and stuff I decided to cut to story off. NO I'M NOT DELETING THE STORY! I'm just making a second book to it. Now I won't cut it off right now because I have a few more chapters in mind then the next book but here's the thing. I will post these chapters at random and I will answers question you guys can ask in them. I'm making a Q &A basically and you can ask me anything and I will answer, whether it's about your ships or what the whole point of the story is ETC. Any questions you got I will answer to the best of my ability.**

 **WELP, that's the end of this AN and remember to ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

 **-SENCERLY KATIE WOODS**


	31. 30 A New Beginning

I smiled as I watched my family argue over a silly card game. Mom and Dad had made a team with Ash as the ref and Momma put me on her team.

"You ready Zachary?" Momma snapped and Dad gave her a lopsided smirk. "Bring it, Katherine." It was a very heated round and I had the worst luck of the draw ever. All the cards I would get were the worst and we were losing badly till.

"Skip turn!" I gasped. I looked at Mom shocked. "Mom..." She looked away and Ash covered her mouth with her hand. My very own mother just skipped my turn. I had one card left and had already called Uno. Mom had two cards left and both Momma and Dad were out.

As soon as her hand twitched to place the card I shouted.

"Uno!" Mom gasped and looked at the deck, she had to take a couple of cards now, losing her Uno. Dad was silent and if he moved even a centimeter more he'd fall off his chair. Ash had her mouth wide opened and Momma just watched silently as Mom grabbed the cards and I placed my last card, a plus four.

Momma cheered and suddenly I was thrown into the air and placed on her shoulders.

"And Sheridan goes in for the win! Whoop whoop!" Dad laughed and as Momma put me back on my feet Dad grabbed me and spun me around. "And the crowd goes wild!"

I laughed and smiled at Ash, she smiled back and I ruffled her hair. "Thanks, ref. Wouldn't have done it without you," I then whispered in her ear. "Though I think Momma slipped a few past you." Ash laughed and gave me a big old Ash hug. I smiled and melted into the touch.

After being done with Uno I decided to just take a nap. I flopped down on the couch and put my head down on Momma's lap. She smiled and laughed. "Make sure the waffle men don't get me." I joked and she laughed harder.

"They can't get us if we're together." She said a spark in her eye. She held my hand with one of hers and stroked my hair with the other. Dad told us a wild story about how Momma got drunk one day on a mission in Canada and now they were officially banned from that place for like.

"Hey! The bartender started it!"

"He was flirting!"

"He was drunk on his own alcohol!"

"He was only 16!"

"So?! He was getting all handsy!" I laughed but it was half-heartedly done. I didn't have enough strength to keep my eyes open anymore. I sank into sleep feeling Momma vibrate as she laughed at a joke I clearly missed.

This dream was different from the Waffle Men one. I was in a meadow, not a tree in sight from what I could tell. The grass up to my waist and I sat down so it caged over me.

Wildflowers grew pretty tall for their kind but it was okay with me. I heard someone call my name and I looked around for them. Not a soul in sight. I stood and then I saw Momma. She was far away and I ran to her.

Once I reached her the grass seemed to shrink. It was only up to my toes now. I got within arm's length of her and she closed up space between us by grabbing me and spinning me around. I laughed and she did too.

We sat down on the grass after she stopped spinning me and we then just flopped down on the grass, our back to the Earth below and just watched as the sky turned dark.

By the time we could see the stars Momma got up and she waited for me. She held out her hand and I took it without a second thought. She smiled at me but before I could follow her any further cold winds began to blow pulling me away from her.

I gasped and shivered.

"Momma?" I called out but my words were tossed to the side by the wind. "Momma?" I called out more frantically. I started to panic when the streets of my blasted childhood, the same streets I was bullied, beaten and nearly killed in started to grow and replace the beautiful meadow from before.

I ran around but my legs felt like jelly and I could barely manage a walk. I heard the same evil laughter that meant I would get another bruise for my collection. I looked down at my skinny arms, bruises, and cuts decorated them like a party. A party of pain.

I started to run out of instinct but just like every other time this happened they cut me off and I was surrounded and led into an alleyway. I struggled for my freedom but I was weak. I've always been the weakest person ever to walk on Earth.

They threw me with all their force into a wall and I slammed into it then slid down slowly. I didn't want this again. Please no. I woke up gasping putting a hand over my heart.

Next, to me, I heard someone getting up from a chair or something. The room was dark but there was a single lamp light on. I squinted against its haze and saw Momma shove something under her desk and walk over to me.

"Sheridan? What happened?" She didn't even hesitate to come over to where I sat on someone's bed and she sat by my side instantly. I held my head. It pounded inside my skull like it wanted to break free.

She didn't say anything and just rubbed my back, her hand going around and around in circles. What time was it? I looked around this new room and it was as big as our suite. There was a single photo hanging on the wall in front of me.

In the photo there was a little girl about 2 or 3 years old, her hair was pretty long and she wore a side ponytail as she smiled brightly at the camera. Next to her was the most beautiful woman ever, she squatted next to the girl at some playground. The same playground I used to hang out in after getting beat up.

The woman looked like Momma but younger. Her hair was shorter here and her gold eyes had a strange look in them. Like she was happy where she was but whoever was taking the picture she wasn't so fond of. I then recognized a certain chin scar that went right over that girl's lips that made me realized it was me.

I was with Momma here. I saw a boy around my age at that time in the background on the swings. He wasn't going back and forth, he just sat there. He wasn't looking at the camera but at the ground. I remember those swings. I used to go on the other seat that the boy sat in, always that one. I never swung on them or anything, I'd just sit there and think.

I didn't realize I walked over to it till Momma called out to me. "That's us." I turned back to her and she gave me a small smile. "You loved that place, always running around, playing with all the kids." She smiled at the photo sadly. This was before it all went wrong.

"You would sneak away whenever we got near and sit on those swings till I had to come and find you. You never liked being pushed on them, we would sit there for hours and hours and talk." She looked at the photo like it took her back in time. Like she could see it all again like an old CD playing over and over again.

Sheridan looked at me and I smiled at her. We sat back down on my bed. I brought her here when she fell asleep, she'd get neck pain if she continued to sleep on my lap like she was before. She was sleeping peacefully while I held her hand but I saw the photo on the wall and accidentally let go when I dig around in my desk for the other one. The one of when our family was whole. I was stuck in such a deep trance that I didn't hear her calling me at first till she awoke.

She smiled at me, she didn't remember, she wasn't supposed to, she was too young to understand. I could still see her, tiny but taller than every 3-year-old in the neighborhood. She was a little ball of energy and her brother the complete opposite. He was shy and quiet and only hung around Sheridan.

She loved having Jack follow her around, she'd take his hand in hers and she'd drag him everywhere. Jack would follow without hesitation. The swings were their signature thing. They would sit there and whisper to each other. Sheridan would get off halfway through their conversations and start to push him.

They were as close as siblings could be. Closer than I ever was with my sister. Sheridan wasn't really a good kid, of course, she would get into fights with the other boys for making fun of her wild nature so I had to buy a new roll of bandages every month.

I smiled at my girl now. She raised a brow at herself. She then tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy. She's so cute when she does that. "When was this?" She asked and I smiled at her. "You're 2 and a half here. You're a handful you know." I joked and she blushed. I chuckled and hugged her.

"Now what happened?" Sheridan rubbed her neck and looked the other way and just pointed to the photo. "Back then, after it, all happened." I nodded. She turned a bit so I could only see half of her face. Her brows were nit together and she sighed.

"I thought I was over it," She muttered and looked at her opened hands. "I'm supposed to be stronger than this. Why am I letting something stupid like the past bug me?" I frowned. "Kana, look at me." She turned to face me, I cupped her face in my hands.

"No one is meant to be strong, they don't have to be strong either. They can call you weak all they want but you are the strongest person ever." I took her hands in mine. I wasn't really trying to go anywhere here. I mean how other mothers do these Mother/Daughter talks? I've never really had one of these with her, I mean there was that one about me being her mom and the other about boys and stuff but even then I had to think before talking.

What if I say the wrong thing and totally mess up? That could happen you know. I mean just the simplest sentence interpreted wrong can kill a lifetime of trust. "How? I'm not strong, I mean look at me," She gestured to her arms and legs where scars lined them. "I, they haunt me and I don't know why."

"Because it's hard to move on from such a dark time, but the fact that you haven't broken down years ago is incredible." She traced a few on herself like if she did they'd disappear forever. "I...I've...I don't know. I mean, I get it, I get what you're trying to say but...I don't know." I held her close. "What confuses you?"

Her words made my heart stop, I swear it did.

"I don't get how you can sit here, next to me, and call me your daughter."

"Kana! I never want to hear those words again!" I snapped. How could I what?! Call her my daughter? Why wouldn't I?! She looked down. "How could I sit here and what?! Call you, my baby girl, my daughter?!" She nodded. I took two deep breaths, no Kathy chill. Chill. Be more chill! I mean, chill.

"Kana, are you telling me that you think I'm ashamed or something?"

I knew I shouldn't have asked. I couldn't look her in the eyes. I didn't even mean for it to slip out but it suddenly happened. It was a question that I just asked myself from time to time. I raked a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Momma, look I mean-"

"Kana Sheridan Corduroy if you dare-"

"Mom!" I snapped by accident. I panicked and searched her eyes for a sigh like a line I crossed. No emotion came as she let her face go stoic and she sat down and waited.

"I meant, that even though I'm the way I am-"

"What do you mean the way you are?"

"You know, I'm a troubled kid. You know I went to other schools right?" She nodded. "We did some background on you're other families." I nodded. "I got kicked out of seven schools in the span of two months. Just two. I never try to do anything I swear! it just happens," I got up and started to pace around the room.

"I mean I never tried to hurt anyone, I never tried to do anything. I did my best at trying to stay in. I hid in the crowds, I never tried to stand out. But it always ended with 'Gook luck in your next school.' But it was like they meant it differently like they thought it was just a matter of time till I left. Like I was just another troublemaker who was going to get kicked out eventually." sighed and kept pacing.

"It was just the same old story mom, the whole 'Welcome to the school, hope you have a good time' then 'Goodbye Kana'. No one ever has any proof that I did most of the stuff! I didn't do most of it! I always took the fall! I'm a good kid!" I paused the scoffed. "Ha! Good kid, more like good for nothing! All I ever get are bad grades, a bum rap! A good old beating! A bad rep! No friends! No hope! No home! NO MOM!" I froze. I had a mom, I turned to face her and I was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"No mom I didn't mean-" She wrapped me up in a hug and I held back tears. "I swear, I'm a good kid. I'm a good kid." I then cried. I cried because I knew that was a lie because good kids don't just get kicked out of seven schools in the span of two months. Good kids didn't get beat up. Good kids had homes and families who'd they'd come home to at the end of the day.

If anything I was just a troubled kid, nothing else. I'm scared that it's only a matter of time till its 'Pack your bags, Kana.' I try hard, I really do, but it seems like my best is never enough. I always fail so I stopped trying. Well, I gave up before till I got sent here.

I thought this place was like the many ones before, only a matter of time till I cause an accident or someone tried to blame something on me and that the school knew my record. Every school I've been to has looked at my record, so I'm then the eyed suspiciously everywhere I go.

I hid a laugh as I remembered how I was at first. I hid from everyone remembering my old school. I never remembered names, didn't bother with faces. I mean for me it was only a matter of when. The watch I was given was like a countdown clock for me. Just a matter of when.

I didn't sleep well, I've never really had a good night's sleep. I survived on the two hours I usually had. I stayed up very late working actively to catch up with the kids my age, or well, what I thought my age was.

I sniffed remembering a certain breakfast fiasco that brought me closer to my team.

I grumbled and sighed. I had a huge test soon and much more and I barely made a dent in this cramming stuff. I wanted to stay here for longer than just a few weeks. It was my pride that really just wanted to prove to these saps that I wasn't some dumb emo like they say. I heard kids exchange money betting as to how long it'd take till I get sent out.

I shook my head. No, Kana, focus. I turned back to the many notes I was taking and the millions of textbooks I borrowed from the library. I sense someone come up to me and I didn't get why. Usually, people left me alone permanently now after I taught that stupid girl in my P.E. class a lesson.

I heard them clear their throat and I continued to ignore them. I realized they weren't going away so I looked up to see the elastic girl. I raised a brow.

"Can I help you?" I was too tired to come up with any snappy remarks and right now I just wanted to get back to my notes. She looked mad and I didn't know why. "Actually yes, yes you can." I waited for her to talk till she suddenly smacked down a flyer and I waited for it to flutter down completely and I read it.

I'm not the best at reading so it took me a while to read the words.

'The Night Owls Program invites YOU to come at any time to the library before midnight for some late night study time! Please sign in and do your work quietly, please.'

I heard every voice in this entire school asp when she did that. I didn't get why. Was it like some sort of offense in another place? I raised a brow. My eyes were glued to this paper. Why was she even showing me this?

I heard elastic girl sigh and read aloud in that annoying voice of her's. "The Night Owls Program invites YOU to come at any time to the library before midnight for some late night study time! Please sign in and do your work quietly, please." I growled.

"I'm not stupid! I know what it says!" I snapped and she looked p!ssed. "Okay whatever, you can read, congrats. Now, will you please take in that stubborn mind of yours that some of us would like to get some sleep at night without you turning on and off the light every five minutes when you remember more homework you have to do!" She picked the flyer back up and shook it in front of me.

The hell's her problem? Before they never said anything. Was I suddenly being kicked out of the room or something? I took the dumb paper from her hand and stared at it. I shrugged. "Whatever, not like I care." I stayed calm not wanting to start anything or make an enemy.

The elastic girl was popular here and making enemies with the popular equals other enemies. Other enemies equal bad things happening and that makes the 'Goodbye Kana' speech. I wanted to last longer here. At least a few more weeks till it's packing your bags, Kana.

I saw the other two girls come up with the elastic one. The one with green eyes put a hand on the elastic's shoulder. "You gave it your best shot." I felt my hands turn into fits. Best shot?! Were they talking about this before behind my back?

I sighed and cooled my jets, No, chill Kana. Chill. Then the worst thing happened. The elastic girl turns to me p!ssed and snapped.

"What's your problem with us anyways?" I got up and out of my chair. "Excuse me?" Fury boiled within me like lava in a volcano.

"You heard me. You're so rude to everyone here! What the hell did we ever do to you anyway?" I felt my anger blow but I did my best to take over. I tuned out the angry shouts in me about beating her to the ground.

"Well?"She snapped and her hazel eyes glared at me like I committed a crime for studying.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't say anything I knew I'd regret and sat back down. "P!ss off," I muttered under my breath wishing they'd just leave me alone.

The small nerdy one spoke. "Huh?"

"I said, p!ss off!" I did have time to stop what I did next. I stood so quickly and threw my hands up in the air in frustration and suddenly I saw food fly in the air and land on the two girls that did nothing. They shielded the elastic one and I felt my knees buckle but I stayed standing.

"Guys!" The elastic girl, Felicity(yes I know her name) rushed to grab napkins for the two other girls. Ashely and Caramel. They were covered in my small breakfast and so was I but that didn't matter to me right now. I watched in horror as my hard work, my three weeks of hard sleepless work fluttered to the grown like leaves in the fall.

I couldn't believe this. All my hard work to stay just thrown into the trash by my stupid overreactions. I felt tears burn my eyes but I ignored it. All I could do was watch my notes soak up my milk and get mixed up with crumbs and jelly from my sandwich.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I shook my head wishing, hoping that if I shook it fast enough this horrid scene would disappear if I did but it didn't. I ran a hand through my messy hair I never had time to work on.

I don't understand. I was on the verge of crying so I ran out of there. I let the doors bang, I'm so gonna fail these tests! I rubbed my eyes and I hissed as milk from my sleeve fell in. I growled in frustration and shook my head.

Stay cool, chill, chill. I took deep breaths, counted to 10, then 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100. Nothing, I was still enraged. I didn't want to cause any trouble. I didn't want t get kicked out so soon. I mean sure this is a new record for how long I've stayed in a school, and a snooty spy school at that but still.

It wasn't enough time for my bruised and busted, greedy pride. I wanted to stay here for at least a few more weeks. I didn't want to hear the words 'Good luck in your next school, Kana'. I ran, running always cooled me off. I ran and the wind wanted to race. So I did what it wanted. I felt it blow my hair back and I screamed. I screamed till I had to stop for air.

I looked around me. All there was were a bunch of trees around me. Nothing special. I looked behind me. I couldn't even see the top of the school. I sighed and sat down and I cried. I saw the leaves at my feet and I tore them apart, I then tore the grass from the ground and punched the floor in anger till my knuckles started to bleed and sting.

I just sat there for what seemed like forever till I heard someone come close. I stood quickly and I saw a girl come in through the trees. She had blonde hair with grey eyes and took me in. I stood straighter and squared my shoulder.

"Who are you?" I snapped and she glared at me hard and cold. She had a greyish sweater with very worn out jeans. The blue striped shirt was between her sweater and a baseball cap was in her hand. She had a scratch on her face and the sleeves were rolled up. I had no idea how she found me, probably all the screaming but still.

"Annabeth, you?" I took in Annabeth one more time and I nodded.

"I'm the girl with nothing to lose."

She raised a brow at me and then looked around. "Um, are you okay?" I sighed and sat down. "Isn't it easy tell?" She rubbed her arm awkwardly and I sighed. Annabeth looked pretty young, like six or something. The wind blew and she shivered.

"Where's your family?" I asked without thinking. I mean what if she was lost? She glared at the ground. "Hopefully very far away." I blinked. Oh, she's like me. No family. She shivered again and I sighed. I took off my wool vest and walked to her.

She backed up a bit and I frowned. "I'm not gonna turn you in, kid." She paused and I handed her my surprisingly clean vest. "Here," I grumbled not really the best at social interactions. She raised a brow. I sighed and shoved it towards her again.

"It's cold. Wear it." She looked at me brows knit. She took it after a while and I looked at her up and down. "Annabeth right?" She nodded. "How long has it been?" She shrugged. "Two, three weeks." I nodded.

"If they got you in a cop car, here's a tip," I leaned in and then whispered my secret for getting out. I saw her eyes widened and she nodded and I backed up starting to go back. "Remember it okay?" She nodded. I saw her walk away and put my vest on. I mean I have a bunch more back at the school so whats the big deal over just this one. Besides, she needs it more than me.

I didn't go back to the school and just hung out here for a bit. I soon found a nice tree to nap under with plenty of shade and I fell asleep.

I woke up and I saw the sun beginning to set and I ran to school. I shivered a bit since it was getting cold as the night began to rise like an army and I snuck into our suite through the window since I didn't want to get caught sneaking in. I mean everyone already knows I left but I didn't want to get caught coming in through the doors since that'll just give me unwanted attention.

Momma rubbed my back with her hand in circles and stroked my hair. I leaned into her touch because it seemed to calm my pounding heart.

"Sorry I yell at you, Momma," I said as loudly as my soft voice could. She smiled at me. "Don't worry about it kiddo." I smiled back at her and wrapped my arms around her. I felt like my chest was so tight it'd burst. My breathing was a little on the shaky side but that was ok.

I didn't want to let go, I felt like if I did she'd be taken away from me like in my dream. And then I fell asleep, again. When I woke up in the morning I was on Momma's bed with her arms wrapped protectively around me. I hugged her back and fell back into an even deeper sleep.

I didn't know what time it was but it was around the time the sun was starting to rise up. I yawned and looked around. Momma turned to me and smiled. Her hair was a mess and her clothes she clearly slept in were all wrinkled. I smiled and got up. We just got ready for the day and walk around campus a bit till we were tired of walking and just sat down. That 's all we did throughout the morning. Talk. It wasn't like 20 questions ice-breakers boring talk but actual talk. Like of stuff we didn't know about each other. I told momma about my dumb adventures as a kid and she told me stories of when she was my age.


	32. Q&A

**Thank you all for the 1,000+ reads! Ohmigosh that totally made my day you have no idea oh geez. *clears throat* Anyway, now I've got a question from ShugoYuuki123 and it goes "Who were those girls?" and this was in chapter 31 A New Beginning. Now if by 'who were those girls?' you are referring to the girls Kana mentioned from her version of the breakfast fiasco those were Lexie, Ash, and Mel before they befriended Kana. But if you mean the girls in the photo in Miss. Corduroy's room then that is a picture of 2 1/2-year-old Kana and her mother Ms. Corduroy.**


	33. 31 End of Book 1

**REMEMBER THIS IS NOT THE LAST BOOK! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO LEGACY(it's just taking m a while to come up with new chapters but I just wanna say one thing before we start with the end of book 1. If I got to chose a single sentence to really help me remember I would use this:**

* * *

 _ **Book One: Kana needs to stop going to the hospital.**_

* * *

Soon time had passed, my hair was starting to slowly grow back and life was going great. Today I was getting ready for a certain dance I've really been looking forward to. Tristan was going to pick me up around 7 so I had exactly 2 hours 45 minutes and less than 30 seconds to get ready.

Momma laughed at me as I rushed into the bathroom to shower. "Kiddo, you've showered twice already." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah and I also RAN twice today. I stink." I called back as I turned on the shower and I heard my sister Ash sigh. "Kana you're going to drain Virginia from its water at this rate." I huffed. "Is it so wrong that I wanna look at least half decent for this?" There was a pause.

"Well when you put it like that," Momma started then I let out a sigh of relief but that was soon cut off short when Momma suddenly knocked the door down. I screeched and pulled the curtain to cover me more.

"Mom! What the-?" She cut me off with a smile. "Well you said you wanted to look decent, so here I am ready to help." I smacked my hand against my forehead. "Mom, kicking the door down wasn't necessary!" She pouted and walked over handing me a towel. She obviously wasn't going to leave so I just rolled with it.

She smiled brightly and I just couldn't help but smile back. I love my Momma, I really do but kicking our bathroom door down in the middle of my shower was something I could do without.

Ash poked her head in and just looked at our poor door and sighed looking at momma. "Was that really necessary momma?" Yes, Ash calls Momma momma too. It kinda just happened. At first, Ash was being sarcastic about it and did it as a joke but after seeing the stars simmer in Momma's eyes the name kinda just stuck.

"I'll let you do her outfit and makeup."

"We didn't need that door anyway,"Ash commented going back into the room. I was about to say something till I sighed realizing they were doing this whether I liked it or not.

So I just sat there for 2 hours and 30 minutes as Momma did something to my hair in the shower, left me alone to wash it off, blow dried my hair, let Momma do something with it as Ash handed me clothes I didn't even bother checking if it was my style or not and just relaxed as she did weird things to my face with brushes.

I had 15 minutes to freak out now, and don't worry. I was already doing that.

"What if I eat the wrong thing at the wrong time or, or drink out of his cup by accident or, or do something stupid and spill punch all over myself like in the movies!" I screamed as I paced back and forth as Momma, Mom, Dad, and Ash just watched me make a trench in their office carpet.

"Kana, Kana," Dad called trying to get my attention but I shushed him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's stupid but it's the most important thing right now and-"

"Kana,"

"Shush! Look I know this is ridiculous I'm a spy and should be able to handle something like this but it's not a mission and-"

"Sheridan sit!" Mom finally said, surprisingly she had yet to say anything about this whole thing, unlike Dad who gave me a whole lesson on not suddenly running off with Tristan. I sat down immediately and she gave me a smile. She sat down next to me and cupped my face in her hands.

"I know you're nervous but you've got this Kana. If you can survive," She turned to Momma and she counted on her fingers. "Like 20?" Momma nodded and Mom turned to me. "20 Dances with death I'm sure you can survive a couple with Tristan." I took a deep breath then nodded.

"You're totally right, I've got this-" Suddenly my phone(Dad got me one so I looked like we communicated like normal people) glowed brighter than the sun and started playing a familiar tingle.

"I don't got this!" I panicked and Dad answered. I dived for the phone in his hands but he dodges me.

"Hello Tommy, oh right Tristan, my bad. Yes, Kana's right here," He tried to hand me my phone I but suddenly I didn't want it so desperately. He scowled and Mom grabbed me from behind and whispered in my ear. "Relax kiddo." I took and deep breath then took the phone.

"Hey, Tristan."

"Are you ready?" He asked, his voice was deeper on the phone and I was dying to hear it in person. Sure we saw each other just two days ago but that was two whole days ago. I nodded. "Yep." My voice sounded so calm and cool I impress myself sometimes.

I walked down the stairs to the doors with Dad at my side. Ash held my hand as we walked down and Momma answered the door while Mom just told me again and again how I could do this. I love my family.

Momma opened the door to reveal the most amazing boy in this whole galaxy. Tristan stood there in a tux with a gold tie and a corsage in hand. His normally wild hair was combed to the side where it stayed and I got a better view of his eyes.

I smiled at him and he smiled back, flashing me his signature grin. Dad gave him rules about drinking and so on and I knew soon he'd talk about not wanting t suddenly become a grandpa so I took Tristan's hand and we walked out as dad called after us.

"And you better not bring her back carrying my grandson you hear!?" I felt my face burn and Tristan stiffened.

"Dad! Seriously?!" I snapped and he shrugged. "What? It's true!" I sighed. I love dad, I really do but come on! I'm 16 for the love of Jupiter! We climbed into Tristan's mom's van and drove into town.

Tristan suddenly lets out a huge breath that he was probably holding in for a while. "Oh my god, that was um..."

"Unnecessary?" He shook his head.

"No, I was gonna say protective of them. They really care Kana, and don't worry I won't do or try anything." I raised a brow. "Anything?" He gave me a smile. "Okay maybe a few kisses might be stolen from you tonight but I can't help it. I haven't seen you in two days, yeah but it feels like forever!"

He paused and turned pink. "Oh great, I'm rambling now." He gave an awkward laugh and I snorted. "It's cute," I commented and he blushed. The ride to the school was mainly just us talking till Tristan pulled up in the parking lot.

Inside it was how you'd picture any school dance, a couple of streamers, decor, etc. We just took a table, a few kids came by and whistled at us, boys tied to flirt with me but I ignored them and soon we started dancing. Sure Tristan seemed uncomfortable and I offered him the choice of sitting back down but he refused and we continued.

It was a slow dance and I had my arms around his neck and his arms was around my waist. I didn't realize how close we were till he leaned in and took a kiss. I smirked and kissed him back. He then stopped dancing and took my hand waving in and out of the mush of bodies and into his school's football field. The night was a bit chilly but not enough to faze me. I'm used to the cold.

He offered his jacket but I shook my head. "You keep it, looks like you need it more than I do." he frowned. "It's a little cold but it feels wrong just to leave you like that, it's spaghetti strap." He pointed out the dress I was stuffed into. I sighed in defeat and leaned up against him. "There, now we both can be cold together." he rolled his eyes, he swung his jacket so it covered both of us.

It didn't do much but hey, body warmth. His arm wrapped protectively around me and he smiled at me. "Sorry, this was a lame party." I rolled my eyes."It wasn't that lame." He raised a brow the way I do. "Oh really? Then how come most of the time it blows up like Pompeii in there and not tonight?" I shrugged.

"Maybe they didn't feel like it."

"Oh really?"

I nodded. "Maybe they felt like taking it easy tonight, besides how will I ever explain to my dearest family," I took a dramatic pause. "Who won't let me be for one night!" I snapped at the darkness.

From the distance, all you could hear was momma screaming. "The goose is burning!"

"Momma!" I snapped and I heard wheels turning quickly and zooming off. Tristan laughed. "You guys are incredible." He breathed and I rolled my eyes. "More like insane." He shrugged. "Isn't that the same thing?" I shrugged too.

"I mean I guess depending on your definition of incredible."

sat there in the cold and talk. I felt like it lasts forever like time was in my favor till I saw a figure out across the field but whoever it was had someone by their side so I assumed it was a couple and didn't warn Tristan. I fed him as much info about my dangerous life as I could without getting caught. It was hard and I hated covering it all up. I wanted to tell him everything.

But I wanted to keep him safe too. We went back inside and it was hell the second I took a step in. Some guy tore his shirt off and shoved the DJ off their stool and started putting on some sick beats. I laughed and took off the pinchy shoes my sister forced on my feet and I took Tristan's hand as we just wiggled around not caring for the people who watched us.

We just did whatever the hell we wanted. Some people started to crowd surf and I laughed when Tristan was taken as a sacrifice. He squirmed as they grabbed him and I helped him back down and soon people started throwing the punch so we booked it to the restrooms knowing no one wanted to miss the punch fest but us. We snuck into the boy's bathroom and I was out of breath from all the dancing and running and everything. I looked over at my boyfriend(I love saying that) and his eyes were wild and he smirked at me.

"I think they're feeling it now." I laughed and smirked noticing how close he was and I kissed him leaning in gently at first before it turned into rough passionate kissing. The details of how we breathed in and out and all that stuff I'll keep to myself but I gotta say, nothing could beat this! Suddenly there was a flush and someone stepped out of the bathroom stall to our right but Tristan gave me one loving look before returning to my lips.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could I have sworn I saw grey eyes before they darted away and ran off to join the party. He didn't even wash his hands. Gross. I feel bad for however shakes his hands or anything like that.

Soon when we heard the music dying down a bit we laughed. I didn't even notice it till now and I pointed to the mirror. "Hey Peter, check us out." he turned around and we burst out laughing. Like in the cartoons Tristan had my lipstick all over him and mine was smudged beyond help. My hair was a mess and so was his. He ruffled my short hair.

"Still think it's a lame party?" I teased and he playfully shoved me and I smirked pretending to fall off and he caught me eyes wild till he realized I was playing with him and he frowned. "Corduroy." He warned and I smirked and flipped our positions so I was dipping him. His face became a brilliant shade of red.

"Yes, Mister Moon?" I cooed and his blushed deepened before he smiled. We kissed once more till my phone(I totally forgot about) it started to ring. We scrambled apart and I chuckled and looked at the caller. Momma. I smiled and picked up.

"Please tell me you're not in the vents." I teased and Momma's bell-like laughter flooded in my ears.

"No, unless you want me to be in the-"

"No thanks," I responded way too quickly, I mean I love my Momma but it'd be weird if she just watched us make out from above. "I think we're good. So what's the hots?" I asked and Tristan gave me a look. I shrugged.

"The hots? Where did you pick that up?" I shrugged. "Some guard said it."

"Guard?!" Tristan panicked and checked my face squishing my cheeks making it hard to talk. "Twishtan um fine," I mumbled out and sighed.

"Oh is that Tristan? Tell him I said hi!" Momma commented and I must have pressed speaker because her voice echoed throughout the bathroom and Tristan smiled at my phone. "Hello, Ms. Corduroy." He smiled and let me go giving me one last look and I sighed. "I'm fine I swear."

Momma laughed. "Well, I just popped by to check up on you two, making sure you're okay and not in prison yet." Tristan laughed and I ruffled his hair. "No, ma'am."We talked for a while till I heard Mom's voice.

"Katherine you said you wouldn't call!"

"I'm not!"

"Then who are you calling?!" Momma sighed.

"Okay fine I'm calling them whatever, buzz off Cameron." Tristan just raised a brow and I sighed. "Uh, we're still here." Mom laughed triumphantly. "I knew it! Pay up Corduroy." Momma sighed again then I could see the smile in the voice as she spoke.

"Well, you can't blame me, can you? Well looks like I gotta go, don't get in trouble you two. Love you, Sheridan." I smiled. "Love you too Momma, same to you Mom." They said bye and hung up. Tristan wrapped his arms around me and I smiled.

Sure my life wasn't perfect. Life has had it's times where I just can't help but have a breakdown and cry, but there are also times like right now where everything just feels right. Where everything is just about as close to perfect as I can get.

I sighed as I closed our journal. Thanksgiving break was over and I just finished all the leftover pages in Momma's book. I looked for a place to hide it and I found just the spot.

No one who doesn't know the spot can find it but if anything goes wrong the gang will know where to look if something goes wrong. I closed it up so it would be covered better and smiled.

I shoved my hands into my pockets. Maybe I'll write another one, just in case. I'll go into town later for another book. I'll have to find a new spot for this one and I know just where to put it. But for now, my team's waiting just outside the door.

I opened it and was engulfed in a hug by our smallest member the tech nerd and our favorite smol bean Caramel Orion(the 2nd rock). Then the Stupid Brit of our group Felicity Baxter (the 1st rock) hit me in the back of the head.

"Hey loser," I said as I hit her back. Gossip boy Daniel (rock #4) and our diplomat Anna Bree(rock #5). Then my sister smiled and ruffled my hair which I was thinking of letting grow Ashley C. Morgan-Goode(rock #3). And then there's me:

The 'lone wolf' Kana Sheridan Corduroy. The sixth rock. Little did I know my rock was more than just the smallest, more than just the one being eaten by darkness. Little did I know, what a funny line, more like what I didn't know, that's more like it. What I didn't know was what could change over just a few months, a few weeks, a few hours from now.

What I didn't know was that I wasn't going to make it this summer, I wasn't ever coming back once it started. that this would be my last and final journal would be #2.

What I didn't know was that my legacy, the one thing I'll be remembered for, was the girl who came and went, who died on one of the nations most well-known landmarks and tourist attractions. The fifth largest canyon in the world, Grand Canyon of Arizona USA. Right after a nice friendly visit to my grandparents in Westport Ireland.

But don't worry, we lived happily ever after!

 **Till we spy again sisters/brothers.**


End file.
